Music to My Heart
by realistjoker
Summary: Because of his music, Edward has gained fame, fortune, an unwanted wife and a possible illegitimate child. He hates his life, but when he meets Jacob; he learns what love really is and how to keep what he desires most is the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Twilight series.**

**Summary-** This story is another all human story, but making both characters older and in different locations. The basic concept is that Edward is a world famous pianist who is bored with his life and his wife Bella. Jacob is a struggling single father who has had a hard life. By a complete twist of fate the two meet and start a strange relationship that involves all the negative aspects of being a big star, so please enjoy.

**Rating**- Unlike my other stories this one is starting off as M, because of Edward's perverted acts, the acts of violence, and sex.

* * *

Edward took a long gulp from his champagne glass, as he tuned his brain out from the excessive chatter that came from his colleagues. Everywhere hundreds of people were talking and getting themselves drunk, while music played in the background. A typical New York party. He hated being at these functions that required him to dress up and interact with people that he hated. No one had anything intelligent to say and whenever they spoke to him, it was about how good his music was. The only reason he was here was that his agent said that it would be good publicity like the numerous charity balls he had to attend.

This was part of his personal hell. At twenty-five, Edward Anthony Cullen was one of the most accomplished pianist and composers in the world. Having released his first record at 17; his life has been a whirlwind ever since. His days were filled with world traveling, performing in concerts, recording albums, having interviews, guest starring on television shows and preparing to act in a new movie. It was a blessing that he got anytime to be by himself.

Seeing a server, Edward took another glass and sipped on it as his eyes scanned the room for his wife. Isabella or Bella Cullen was the same as her husband; she hated the numerous functions and the traveling. Everytime they went somewhere she would complain quietly about how she could be at home doing something. In actuality she would just read her numerous novels about forbidden love between mystical creatures and humans. Despite her quiet exterior it all melted away when she had been drinking.

Edward and Bella were the most recognizable couple in the music world. Their lives were being constantly stalked by rabid fans who couldn't get enough of them. One of fans favorite stories were how the couple met. It was basically boy met girl, girl's father didn't agree, a somewhat forbidden love that resulted in marriage and a child named Renesmee.

The little girl was currently with her nanny, back at Edward's and Bella's penthouse apartment. Bella adored her daughter and spoiled her rotten; Edward on the other hand tolerated the child, but he knew that she wasn't even his. On the basis that at the time Bella had conceived, he was in Switzerland while she was back in the United States. Bella always said the girl was his, but he never made it a point to get a paternity test, because he didn't want to deal with the drama.

Taking another drink, he finally caught sight of his wife talking with Michael Newton the owner of one of the biggest sports retail companies in the United States. Michael was from the same area as them, after graduating from college he turned his little family owned business to a lucrative franchise. Bella has always made it a point to talk to him. Edward felt jealousy every time he was near, especially sense he had to fight him just to win Bella's heart. Sometimes he wished he didn't fight. Squeezing his glass, he almost broke it, but stopped at the last minute, feeling fed up with the whole party; he made his way across the room until his agent stopped him.

"Where are you going Edward?" A stout man with curly red hair asked.

"I'm feeling quite tired, so Bella and I are going to retire for the night."

"Yes you do that, tomorrow we'll speak about your gigs and press interviews in Los Angeles next week. I'll call you in the morning."

"Thank you Oscar, I expect your call," said Edward quickly. In a brief minute, he was by Bella's side. "We need to leave."

"Not now," Bella laughed loudly. Her breath reeked of liquor; Edward knew she was way past her limit. It would be another night of holding her hair, while she vomited into their toilet; at least this time she wasn't dancing and try to have sex with every man in sight. "Don't be such a party pooper; I'm having fun." She finished off her drink and took Mike's drink from his hands. "Dance with me."

"No! If you will excuse us Mike," Edward said taking her arm. She struggled against his grasp, but he held on tighter. "Bella, please don't struggle."

"I can do what I want Edward Cullen." A sloppy smile appeared on her face, as she tried to go back to Mike.

Edward rolled his eyes as he half dragged, half carried her into the elevator; soon they were on the first floor waiting for the limo his company provided to pick them up. As they waited, Bella danced seductively to a tune that was in her head, Edward rolled his eyes again at her drunkenness, it was good thing that the paparazzi was not around they would have a field day. Not like they didn't already have a field day prying into his personal life every chance they got.

In her drunken state, Bella proceeded to touch Edward, but he pushed his wife away. "This is not the time, so behave," he growled.

"Party Pooper," she burped falling on to his chest. Edward caught her and frowned in disgust. He couldn't for the life of him figure out anymore why he married her. Finally their limo pulled up. Getting in neither of them talked as they rode down the dark New York streets.

* * *

Over 2700 miles away in Los Angeles, It was only 10 at night, but Jacob was already extremely busy serving rich socialites various kinds of food and drinks. Yawning, he wanted to go to bed, but it was not on his current list to do. He had to work until 1 am, then get his son from the babysitter, go to bed for awhile, get up, get his son ready for the day, drop him off back at the babysitter, and then go to his second job. His days were endlessly busy with work.

Seeing someone spill their wine, Jake quickly grabbed a rag and cleaned up the mess. He hated his waiter job sometimes, but not all the time. What he hated most about it is that most events were in late afternoon, evenings, and late nights which barely gave him any time to spend with his child Elijah. Basically a typical day for him was get up, dressed, make breakfast, wake up Elijah, get him dressed, eat, drop Elijah at his babysitter, go to school, work, pick up Elijah, make a very late dinner, homework, get Elijah ready for bed and finally sleep. The next day it was repeated except on Tuesdays and Thursdays when he didn't have school, but during that time he worked longer hours at his retail job. Weekends were hectic with various events, but he needed the extra money. If he got any days off it was Sundays, not that he got much rest with Elijah wanting to play.

Elijah was only three, but was very intelligent. He was born when Jake was 16 and lit up the man's life with his sunny personality. He only showed that side around Jake and a few others. To most people he was a shy and quiet little boy, but to Jake he was eccentric and the sun in his dark cloud of a life.

"Hey Jake quitting time," said Quil as finished wrapping up the leftovers the guests didn't eat.

Jake checked his watch and saw that Quil was right. Time had gone by so fast, that he hadn't noticed. Grabbing the cleaning supplies, he made sure every spot was clean. He loved it when nights went by fast. Once he was done cleaning, he washed his hands and grabbed his bag, as he waited for Quil to pack up his stuff. Slowly Quil came and the two headed down to the nearest bus stop. "Another busy night," said Jake taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Yep, at least we get paid in two days; Embry said I'll be able to quit this job soon."

"Dude don't leave me."

"I won't," said Quil zipping his jacket. Jake passed over the cigarette and he took a long puff before handing it back. "We have another event tomorrow."

"I know if I didn't need the money then I would skip it, but Elijah needs to eat."

"Yep the little guy is growing up fast," said Quil thinking about his godson.

"I know." The two friends yawned as they waited for the bus, soon Quil's bus arrived and he left, leaving Jake to wait another fifteen minutes for his bus.

Jacob, Embry, and Quil had been friends since they were kids growing up in La Push, Washington. At eighteen the trio decided to leave their boring lives and moved to Los Angeles for the typical dream of fame and fortune, but that was going nowhere quickly. Quil was a struggling actor that could only get extra parts, while Embry was finding some success in being an animator for cartoons. Quil and Embry were boyfriends and have been together since their senior year of high school, when they first came out to Jake; he felt that he would be a third wheel, but the pair made sure he never felt that way. Quil and Embry lived in a small apartment by the beach, while Jake lived in a small one story house in a lower class area of the city, which was all he could afford. The area was gang infested, and the not most pleasant place to raise a child, but Jake had no other options.

After 15 minutes of waiting his bus pulled up and he got on. Finding a seat, he pulled out his IPOD and listened to music as he rode. Elijah needed to be picked up and Jake hoped his on and off again boyfriend Damian wouldn't come over. Damian was abusive, but Jake didn't know what to do about stopping it. It would be embarrassing to seek domestic violence counseling.

Setting his head against the window he wondered what it would be like to have someone actually love him and not use him for sex. Damian took his virginity the first week; they met and constantly used him for sex and money, never giving anything back. Pulling a magazine out of his bag, he glanced through the pages until he found an article about Edward Cullen. Jake didn't listen to the man's music, but found him interesting about all the things he accomplished at an early age. _If only I could do what he does, I wouldn't be working my ass off every day, _he thought.

Leaning his against the seat, Jake got a few minutes of much needed sleep until his bus arrived at its destination, getting off he walked the three blocks to the babysitter's house to get Elijah. Back at home, he wouldn't have to pay anyone, his sister Rachel would have loved to watch Elijah for free, but right now she was busy planning a wedding and pregnancy at the same time. He just had to leave home and prove something, he was an idiot sometimes.

Rachel just have to come back to La Push and reunite with her ex-boyfriend Paul again, who proposed and knocked her up at the same time. The wedding was in three months and dates were required, but there was no way in hell that Jake was going to bring Damian.

He finally reached 12th street and knocked on the door of a small tan one story house. A small brown skinned woman with a light blue bathrobe on opened the door. "Hi Jacob, he's all ready." She appeared charming on the outside, but inside she was greedy deceitful person.

"Thanks, Ms. Stone." Walking in Jake saw Elijah lying on the couch with his pajamas already on. The three year old had a dark golden caramel skin, soft black hair, a pair of light brown eyes and the tiny button nose. Bending down, Jake picked him up and his little bookbag filled with extra clothes, his medication and toys. "I'll pay you in a few days when I get paid," Jake said about to leave.

Ms. Stone crossed her arms and looked at the tired boy in disgust. "With interest I assume, I'm not running a free business here."

"I will Ms. Stone; it's just that this month is difficult." Hell every month was difficult with all the bills he had to pay, plus his jobs barely got them by as it is. Los Angeles was an expensive city to live in.

"I don't care; you are lucky I keep him as long as I do. I want my money in the next few days or no more late night service."

"Yes ma'am," Jake grumbled walking out. Adjusting Elijah on his shoulder he made the ten minute trek home on foot. As he turned on his street, he heard the sound of an ambulance coming from two streets over; most likely someone got shot or worse. Jake didn't want to stay and found out, so he quickly jogged the rest of the way and made sure the door was locked when he got in.

Setting Elijah in his bed, Jake made a quick sandwich and headed back to the child. "Hey little guy wake up," Jake said shaking him. He made it a point ever time he got the child, to wake him up only for a few minutes, so at least the two could see each other.

"No," Elijah's little voice came out.

"It's Daddy."

Elijah's eyes opened for a few seconds, then he turned and went back to sleep. Jake couldn't blame him; it was after two in the morning, besides the child was ornery when woken up to early. Stuffing the food in his mouth, he stripped down to his boxers and climbed under the covers and made sure Elijah was on his chest before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N**-How was this first chapter, please let me know if it's good enough to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-**Don't own the Twilight series, this chapter contains sex and violence.

**A/N** –Thanks guys for all the wonderful reviews. I'm glad this story is being well received.

* * *

Groaning Edward sat up as he heard the sound of nonstop chatter coming from Renesmee. The girl inherited her Aunt Alice's mouth. Taking a quick look around, he noticed that Bella wasn't around. _Must be having her morning wine. _The minute they got home last night, Bella didn't make it the bathroom, before she started to vomit all over herself and the floor. When she finished Edward carried her to the bathroom, dropped in the tub and turned the shower on. Then he left and got ready for bed; he assumed she would eventually come to her took a huge breath and got out of bed to do his morning routine when he was off. It included a scolding hot bath in his massive tub, while listening to his favorite soundtracks. After that he reluctantly got out and dressed in a simple long sleeved grey shirt and khakis and went to the kitchen.

Three people lived in a very spacious penthouse apartment in New York's West Village. The home had five bedrooms, one each for the parents and child, the third used as Edward's piano room/office, the fourth and fifth rooms were used as guest rooms, but they never had anyone come over, so it was a waste. However Renesmee sometimes used them for a play room. She wanted a brother or sister to spend time with, but because of her parents growing hatred of each other that would never happen. Bella could go cheat on Edward again and produce another demon spawn if she wanted.

Taking the elevator upstairs, he entered the kitchen. Bella barely acknowledged him as she sipped on her coffee mixed with a few teaspoons of whiskey. She hadn't suffered much of a hangover from the night before only nausea. However she was mad that Edward left her in the shower. Renesmee who sat next to her slowly ate her eggs. She didn't bother to look at Edward as he sat on her other side. A slight woman with black hair placed a plate of toast and eggs in front of him.

"Thank you Marge," he said to the maid.

"You're welcome Mr. Cullen," she replied with a small French accent. "I will get your coffee in a second."

Edward smiled at her; out of everyone in the house she was the only one that cared about him. "Starting the night early Bella?" He asked as her eyes got a glazed look, which only happened when she drunk.

"What I do is my business," she snapped.

"But it's my money when I have to send you to rehab."

"Edward don't upset Mommy," said Renesmee butting into the conversation. She would defend her mother to death if she had to, but she knew about Bella's drinking and how it affected her sometimes.

Edward rolled his eyes at the six year old; her smart mouth was an issue. But he couldn't discipline her, because Bella would bitch to him about it. He had actually deemed her the antichrist; he didn't love her and she seemed to be her mission to make his life miserable. "Children stay out of adult conversation," he scolded. "Or they get spanked."

"Don't threaten her like that," growled Bella.

"Maybe if she was more respectful then I wouldn't have to." He gave the child a scathing look and continued to eat his food. There was never a relationship between the two, other than having to give interviews saying that he loved her; he never thought of her as his daughter and vice versa. Finishing the rest of his breakfast, he headed off to his office. Today was his day off, so after doing some work later tonight he would be indulging himself.

_Ring Ring_

Frowning Edward picked up his cell phone. "Hello."

"Hi big brother," squealed Alice from the other side. The baby of the Cullen family was currently in her freshman year at California State University in Long Beach and was majoring in fashion design. "What you doing?"

"Waiting for Oscar to call, how is college life?"

"Good all my teachers love my designs; I love my dorm." Since she was the baby, it was hard for their parent s Carlisle and Esme to let her go off to leave in California by herself, but she could protect herself well. How are Bella and Renesmee?"

"They're fine," he said. "Why are you calling so early?" His clock told him that it was 10 in the morning, but California was three hours behind, so it was 7.

"Well I went running earlier, besides I knew you're up at this time and I wanted someone to talk to. When you are coming out to California?" The youngest Cullen was homesick for her family. Their parents lived in Washington, Edward lived in New York, Rosalie was a supermodel, so she was continuously traveling around the world, Emmett was playing college football at the University of Illinois, and Jasper was pursuing his master's degree in History at Princeton. They rarely got to see each other only at Christmas, possibly Thanksgiving and certain special occasions.

Alice was one of the bright spots in his life with her lovable nature; he never wanted to disappoint her. "Well I have to be in L.A. next week, so I will make some time to go see you."

"Yes, will we spend the whole time together?"

"Of course." Alice version of spending time would be hours of shopping, but Edward didn't mind he loved to spoil her. "Alice, I have another call, so I'll talk to you later alright."

"Ok big brother, I love you. Bye."

"Bye," he said switching over. "Hello Oscar."

The man was currently walking down Broadway Avenue, sipping on coffee. "Edward, I just sent you an email of your schedule when we're in L.A. next week, but there are things I want to touch on. First you are required to meet with the representatives with the movie company to go through your lines. I have scheduled studio time for the next album, once that is done we need to start planning the tour. Oh in next three days, you have a television interview and a party to attend."

"Can I skip the party?"

"No it's a party for the actor Braxton Tubbs, who is celebrating the success of his new movie. All the A-list stars will be there, plus he personally requested for you to play. Besides you will be paid for your time."

"If he wanted me so much, he should have called me himself. Whatever I'll be there. Is that all?"

"Yes, I'll be over later and we will be leaving late tomorrow night."

"I'll get ready then, bye." Edward hung up, before Oscar could reply back, sitting back he didn't want to attend Braxton's party. Not only was he stuck up, but he slept with anything with two legs. _At least Bella won't be there. _The few occasions that he had met Braxton the man flat out said that he wanted to sleep with Edward.

Sighing to himself, Edward started to do some of his work and then he started to pack. Time went fast and when he finally was done with everything it was after 9 at night; he went to go indulge himself.

"Take it," Edward said as he pounded into the young male prostitute on the hood of his car. Edward reached between the boy's legs and fondled his cock; the boy was aroused that he was about to orgasm at any second. "You like what I'm doing?"

"Yes sir." The boy pushed himself to match all of Edward's thrusts. This was his secret pleasure fucking prostitutes; however he didn't do it that often. He and Bella didn't have sex anymore, so he went out and picked up any person; male or female, he didn't care, but he did have a rule that they had to prove that they were over eighteen. "Shit." He wasn't getting into it; he was erect, but he wasn't finding any pleasure. Pushing in harder, he started to slap the boy's thighs to stimulate something, but still nothing. "Fuck it," he said pulling out; his penis oozed precum.

The boy wiped his eyes as he looked at Edward; it was dark so he couldn't get a good look of the face. Besides, Edward always wore a full face mask, and sunglasses when he did this, so no one could recognize him; he even went as far to use a British accent. "Was I not good enough?"

"No there's nothing wrong with you, I'm just not into doing it right now," Edward said fixing his clothes. "Get in the car; I'll drop you off somewhere. The boy nodded; Edward took him to where he found him and paid him $3000. Once the kid got out, Edward pulled off his mask and drove away, having no destination in mind.

Sometimes he didn't feel like living anymore; his life was boring and there was no one special to share it with. Bella was useless and he was on the verge of filling out divorce papers; he wanted to get rid of her and her demon spawn. Knowing her she would fight to keep him.

* * *

Three days later, Jake pulled on his pants while Elijah sat on his frowning. Today the two got to spend a little time together, but not much, since Jake had to work. "Elijah put on your shoes, so we can leave soon."

"No go Daddy," Elijah said as he refused to put on his shoes. He didn't want to go to his babysitter, because she would yell at him and say that Jake was a lazy bum and shouldn't be allowed to raise him. He didn't understand what she said most of the time, but he knew it was bad, so he never told his daddy.

"Elijah, daddy has to go to work," Jake said as he put on his belt, sadly he had got called in to help with a party for some star. "I know you don't like Ms. Stone, but you have to be with her."

"No, be with Daddy."

Jake took his son into his arms and held him close. The toddler was freshly washed and smelled like baby powder. "I want to be with you to. We'll spend time together soon; I promise." Elijah eyes filled with tears, he wanted nothing more to do, but be with Jacob now not later. It was always later. "Hey give me one of your smiles."

Before Elijah could, the front door was opened and slammed close. "Jacob where the hell are you," called a voice. Elijah immediately hid his head in Jake's shoulder and started to whimper. Sighing Jake walked into the small living room with Elijah to see Damian standing there smoking marijuana. "Where the fuck were you?"

Jake rolled his eyes, he prayed that Damian wouldn't come over, but his wish didn't come true. "In my room; I have to go to work soon."

"Fuck that I need money."

"I don't have any," he lied. There was the rent money, but he was keeping that hidden. "I just got groceries and paid Elijah's babysitter; I'm broke."

Damian growled he hated Elijah with a passion and couldn't see why Jake would put the kid before him. "You catch the damn bus; give me the money for that."

"I have a bus pass."

Damian's hand made contact with Jake's face. "You're fucking worthless; all that work you do and you don't have a dime. You're lying I know you are, give me what you got."

Jake was on the verge of crying. "I don't have anything; I need to get Elijah ready, so I can leave."

"Do whatever," Damian said walking off to the kitchen, so he could eat all the food. Jake took Elijah back to the child's room and got him ready. He hated Damian; the first time they met Damian had been sweet and loving and wanted to be a second parent to Elijah, but all that changed within the first two months. He was an abusive prick that only used Jake; he cheated multiple times and had three kids, by two different mothers. "Jake get your lazy ass in here."

Jake tensed up. "Honey lay in your bed and daddy will be back soon." Elijah nodded; he was scared of Damian, so much that he had frequent nightmares about the man. Damian was also the reason he couldn't sleep through the night without wetting himself. Jake gave him a kiss and went to his boyfriend. "What do you want I have to leave?"

"Drop your pants; I want some."

"I told you, I don't have time."

"Are you disobeying me?" Damian grabbed Jake by his waist and pulled the boy's pants down and started to spank him. "What did I tell you about not listening?"

"Stop," Jake said trying to fight him off, but Damian was to strong. He was a beginner body builder, so at the most he could bench press over 300 pounds. "Stop."

"Why should I, are you ready to listen to me?"

"Fuck you." His words earned him a punch to the head.

"Shut up," yelled Damian spitting in Jake's face then back handed him hard enough that he fell on the ground. "Get up you baby."Jake tried to sit up, but Damian kicked him in the stomach. Fat tears ran down his face, as he fell back down again. "If you had just been good; you wouldn't be like this."

Jake finally found the strength to pick himself up, turning to meet Damian in the eye; he felt like he would collapse at any second. "I'm not a child."

"To me you are, now be a good boy and give me money or sex."

"I told you before I don't have any money; are you too stupid to understand what I said?" Damian punched Jake in the face. Not wanting to take the abuse anymore, Jake punched him back. "Get the fuck out of my house."

"You little asswipe." Damian took Jake's head and smashed it against the wall. "I told you never to disrespect me. You're lucky to have me; no one wants to be with someone that is as ugly as you." He kept throwing Jake against the wall until suddenly Elijah's crying hit their ears. "Need to shut him up," he said undoing his belt. "Needs a good ass whooping."

"No!" Jake blocked him from getting to his son. "I'll give you the rent money." Damian smiled and let Jake walk to his room. The rent was due tomorrow and the landlord was not lenient if a tenant was not able to pay, but Jake would do anything so that Damian wouldn't hurt Elijah. "Here, $560 dollars." Most of it was the rent, but a little was from his own personal reserve.

Damian snatched the money and punched Jake in the nose. "Thanks. Next time I ask for money; I want it right away and if you lie to me again, I'll kill you. I have to go, but I'll be back later tonight and you better be ready for me to fuck."

"Yes," Jake responded trying not to cry in front of him. Smirking Damian left and he quickly rushed to Elijah's bedroom; where the little boy laid on his bed crying his eyes out. "It's okay he's gone." He held the child in his arms and rubbed his back. "He's gone."

"Daddy, he scary."

"I know." He hated that his child had to live in fear because of Damian. Checking his watch, Jake saw that he had missed his bus, but he didn't care_. Damn, I'm going to have to run_. "Hey little man; daddy still has to go to work."

"No."

"I don't want to go either, but daddy gave Damian the rent money, so I have to go to work, so we won't get kicked out." Elijah stared at Jacob for a second and nodded his small head in sadness. It broke Jake's heart to see his son like this. He would have to make it up to the child soon. "Put on your shoes, I'll be right back."

"No leave."

"I'll be only in the bathroom," Jake said, but looking at Elijah's face, he saw that the child didn't want to be alone, so he took him to. In the bathroom, Jake sat Elijah on the toilet, while he surveyed the damage in the mirror. A large gash was on his forehead, a bloody nose, and a black eye. _Great, why do I allow this to happen?_ Taking out his first aid kit, Jake cleaned himself up. "C'mon daddy is late for work." Elijah sadly nodded his head.

Jake sighed as he and Elijah left, nothing good would come out of him being with Damian, then he made the decision that they would break up once and for all.

* * *

Another party, hour after hour of being depressed about his situation; Edward played a lively tune to celebrate Braxton's movie party. All around everyone danced and got drunk. The last few days were boring. He left Bella and Renesmee in New York, flew to Los Angeles to do work; mostly he spent time alone when he wasn't needed. Not that he cared too much, the only highlight was that he made arrangements to go see Alice in a tomorrow. When he finished playing a piece, he got up and walked around.

"Edward, I love that you came," said Braxton loudly as he walked across the room. The 27 year old actor was making a name of himself in Hollywood, with his baby face and coy matter of speaking. "You must do this more often for me. He leaned on to Edward and whispered into his ear. "Especially after a night of sex; it would be darling if you played for me in the morning."

"I have respect in myself not to mess with you," Edward replied pushing the man off him. "Now if you excuse me; I have better things to do."

"You are a mean one Mr. Grinch, a few drinks in you will loosen you up." Braxton's hand rested on his thigh. "Or I can."

"No, besides what would your wife say about your infidelity?"

"That slut wouldn't care that much, she sleeps with others as while. You know us Hollywood types have to keep up a false persona. Ha. I love the games we play Edward, now I must go talk with my other guests, please enjoy yourself and when you're ready come and find me."

Edward rolled his eyes in disgust as Braxton walked away; at the least the man wasn't Bella. Making his way to the open bar, he sat on a stool and put his head down. _I never should have come, fuck all the publicity fuck Braxton. This party is not worth my time. _Pulling his head up, he was in serious need for a drink. "Bartender give me a shot of tequila."

"Sure thing sir."

When the shot was given to him, Edward swallowed it in one gulp. Getting another drink, he walked outside to the back patio area, since it was a little cold everyone decided to stay inside to party, so he was alone. The night was beautiful with a clear sky with million stars everywhere, the moon even shined perfectly.

As he stared at the sky, he heard a hissing sound. Turning he saw a figure in the shadows. "Who the hell are you," he barked at it.

"Sorry sir," said a voice. A tall boy came from out of the darkness; his looks stunned Edward. The boy was clearly Native American with short black hair, dark eyes, a nice body and a smooth face. By his uniform, Edward could tell the boy was a server for the party. "Do you need anything sir."

"No." The back lights gave Edward enough light to inspect the boy's face. He saw a large bandage covering his forehead and a black eye. "Are you on break?"

"Yes sir." Jacob got a good look at who he was talking to and he saw that it was none other than Edward Cullen. He wasn't really on break, the pain from early was becoming so excruciating that he had to go outside for a while. He had a massive headache and actually vomited once tonight. He just wanted to get Elijah and go home, but he was working for the next three hours. "If you excuse me, I have to go back to work."

As he tried to walk away he stumbled a little. "Wait are you alright," asked Edward reaching out for the boy.

Jake quietly moved away, which only forced his headache to hurt more. "Fine sir, just tired. Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Edward couldn't keep his eyes off the boy, by the boy's eyes he could tell that he was in pain. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Fine." Well I need to go," Jake said rushing back inside the house.

* * *

**A/N- **How was the chapter guys?

**Next Chapter**- Jake and Edward meet again and Alice comes into the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**- This chapter has sex.

**A/N**- Thanks to everyone that reviewed and put this story into their alerts and favorites. So this chapter some bad things happen to Jake, but Edward will come to the rescue.

* * *

Going back inside the house, Jake got a tray of drinks, but the pain was becoming too much for him to bare. His head felt like a thousand sledge hammers were pounding on it. Wincing he couldn't take it anymore and headed over to Quil, who was working the bar. "Hey I'm going to leave," he said putting the drinks down.

"What why?"

"I feel sick that's all." Just then he started to vomit everywhere. His stomach felt like it was a fire. _Damn it Damian._ More vomit kept coming out as he desperately tried to stay conscious. His vision blurred as his breathing started to become jagged. _This can't happen. No I have to get myself together for Elijah._

"Shit Jake," said Quil grabbing a few towels. "Dude if you were sick you shouldn't have came."

"I don't need the lecture now," Jake managed to get out as another surge of vomit came out, this time it was mixed with blood. Then everything got black and he passed out.

Edward eventually made it back inside the house; he was going to leave anyway, but he heard some commotion. Running towards the noise, he had to push past a crowd of people to find the server he had talked to earlier laying passed out on the ground. And no one was doing anything, but watching. "Everyone move," he yelled. Getting close he pulled off his jacket and undid Jake's shirt. Then he listened if Jake had a heartbeat, luckily there was one, but it was beating rapidly. "Someone call 911."

"We just called," said a frightened Quil. "Will he be okay?"

"Help me sit him up, so he doesn't choke on his own vomit." They rolled Jake on his side, while Edward checked his pupils by taking out his car keys, he had a small flashlight attached and shined it into Jake's eyes. They reacted a little. "What happened to him?"

"He came to me saying that he was sick and that he was going to leave, that's when the vomiting started. He appeared to be in pain all night."

_He was in pain when I talked to him,_ Edward thought. _I was so stupid to accept his excuse that he was fine, when I knew he wasn't_. "Can tell me what his name is?"

"It's Jacob."

"Jacob if you can hear me, I need for you to try and move your finger." Nothing happened. Someone get me a wet towel." Someone rushed and gave him what he wanted; Edward cleaned him up then made sure that Jacob was still breathing until the paramedics came. Then they took over taking him out of the home, with Quil following behind.

Getting off the floor, Edward quickly followed behind, until Braxton jumped in front of him blocking the way. "Edward had to be the savior of the party," laughed Braxton. "Next time I should go with a company with employees that are not on drugs."

"He was sick, not on drugs," he growled.

"But his kind are known for their drug use, now that's he is gone, come to my room."

"I rather not," Edward said running outside, by the time he got there the ambulance was already gone. _Damn it Braxton_. Even after Jacob almost died, the party resumed its energetic atmosphere, since everyone was drunk and didn't care about the well being of a person below them. Edward cared that he wanted to find out more about Jacob. Walking around he found another server. "Hey what do you know about Jacob?"

The small girl that reminded him of Alice blushed. She was ecstatic that the great Edward Cullen was even talking to her. "Nothing sir, I haven't worked with him before. Do you want anything to eat or drink or something else? You can have sex with me if you want," she whispered. "I've had sex with tons of guys before, but never someone as sexy as you."

Edward felt uncomfortable as he backed away the girl couldn't be that old. _Ok she is freaking me out. _"No, who was that guy with him?"

"His friend I think, sorry I can't give any more information, but I can give you me."

"No thanks. What company do you work for?"

"Serve Right."

"Thanks," he said walking away for the overly sexed girl. There was no point being at the party, collecting his jacket; he headed out to his mustang without saying goodbye to anyone. _Tomorrow after I see Alice I will call the company and see if Jacob is alright._ Once he got back to his apartment, he took a hot shower and kept thinking about Jacob. _I have never thought this away about anyone before, am I falling for him. No I don't even know him. _Shaking his head of the confusing thought, he got out of the shower and dressed in a pair of boxers. Settling in his room, he laid on his bed only to close his eyes and see Jacob.

* * *

Jake grumbled to himself as he got off the bus; he had to spend a total of twelve hours in the hospital, so they could make sure that he was ok. He had a slight concussion and was told that he needed to come back in a day or two to be reevaluated. He had no intention to do that, because he would have to pay more. He didn't have health insurance, so the whole hospital visit was a big blow to his bank account. He would have to make monthly payments for the next year to cover the costs.

Finally making it to Ms. Stone's home, he knew she wouldn't be happy about him getting Elijah later. He had made Quil call from the hospital, but that didn't do much of anything. From what Quil said, Ms. Stone cussed him out over the phone and slammed it down. Knocking on the door, the shrill woman answered it. "Where the hell have you been," she shouted.

"I had my friend call you last night, I was in the hospital," Jake said. He wasn't in the mood dealing with her, because he had to save his strength to deal with Damian later. The older man called his phone all night demanding where he was. Jake didn't answer it, fearing what he would do.

"Then your friend should have gotten your child and I don't appreciate you giving my number to men I don't know. They could come and rape me. That's it I'm not watching Elijah anymore."

"C'mon please, I didn't know I was going to get sick."

"You know my policies. Get your child and leave."

"Whatever," said Jake pushing past her. Sometimes he couldn't believe why he left his child with her. Well at the beginning she was happy to have the chance to take care of his son. But as time progressed she showed obvious favoritism. All the children were treated better then Elijah. She gave him a small portion of food compared to the others, or if he wet himself during naptime, she would only clean him when she knew Jacob was about to pick him up. Then she set him in timeout for hours over nothing.

"I still want my payment for watching him."

"You'll get it." Sighing, he found Elijah watching TV. "Hey little guy sorry daddy wasn't here earlier."

"Ok Daddy," said Elijah just happy that his father came; he was harboring delusions that Jacob didn't want him anymore. But now he was happy his daddy wasn't leaving him here.

Jake picked up his son and his bag and walked out without saying anything to Ms. Stone. When he walked towards his apartment, he saw his landlord putting something on his door. "What are you doing?" He asked.

The stout man with a thick black mustached frowned at him. "Putting a warning on your door, I got complaints last night about your boyfriend and the excessive noise; this is not the first time this has happened. Where is my rent?"

"I don't have it."

"Why not? You know what this is it, no rent. I am evicting you, be gone in the next two weeks," the landlord said.

Jake couldn't believe his luck. "That's complete bullshit."

"I do not care, I have warned you multiple times; I want you gone, you are my most troublesome tenant. I will not take it anymore."

Jake could have responded back, but he just walked inside and slammed the door behind him. "This is just great," he said under his breath as he set Elijah down. Going to the answering machine, he checked if he had any messages. There was only one.

_Jacob this is Mr. Shawl, you general supervisor. Because of last night's incident, we have to let you go. Please come by later to pick up your last check and bag._

"Shit," he yelled. _Why is this happening to me? In the course of a day, I have lost my babysitter, job and apartment. What can happen next?_ The door was forced open. _I spoke to soon._

Hearing footsteps, Jake turned around only to see stars as Damian slapped him. "Where the fuck were you, I said I was going to come over," Damian screamed in his face.

Jake touched his burning cheek and hissed at the pain. "I was in the hospital."

"You liar, you just didn't want this." Damian grabbed his crotch. "I should beat you for lying, but I'm going to be generous and not. He pulled Jake's pants down. His head turned towards Elijah. "Go to your room." However he had no problem in allowing the child see him assault Jacob.

"Yes," the little boy peeped out almost wetting his pants, because Damian never talked to him. As he ran past them Damian stuck his foot out and tripped the toddler. Elijah didn't cry as he got back up and left. In his room, he closed the door, grabbed his stuffed wolf and hid under the bed.

Back in the living room, Damian pushed Jake on the couch, before taking off his pants. His penis was erect as he walked in front of Jake. "Suck it." Not saying a word, Jake took it into his mouth; Damian took a hold of his head and rammed himself into his mouth, almost choking Jake. When he felt ready, he forced Jake on his stomach and pulled apart his cheeks. Not giving any warning, Damian forced himself in. "Shit you're tight," he said as he started to thrust in hard. Jake felt like he was being torn in two, but he didn't cry or say a word. He felt dead inside. After what seemed like forever for him. Damian gave a final thrust and shoot is cum. As he pulled out he slapped Jake's butt. "That was good now make me some food."

"Can I clean myself up?" Jake asked trying not to cry.

"No do it now, I have things to do."

"No."

"What?" Damian slapped Jake. "When I give you an order I want it done." His phone went off, checking it he saw that he had a text message from one of his girlfriends. "I have to leave, when I come back I expect you to act like you have some damn respect." Before he left he gave Jake a good bye punch to the stomach. "Slut." Once Damian was out of the house, Jake collapsed on the floor and cried.

* * *

Edward sat silently as his mind kept focusing on Jacob, he had called the hospital he was in earlier, but he had already been discharged. He would be checking the agency he worked for later, but right now he was waiting for Alice to come out of the dressing room. After a stressful night, he got up in the morning and went to get Alice immediately and for the last few hours they have been shopping.

"How do you like this," she said coming out with a short white and black dress on. Because of her small stature she wore clothes that gave the illusion that she had height.

"Cute, do you want it?"

"Of course, oh shoes." Edward laughed at her. He knew that she would wear what he bought her once. Carlisle and Esme wanted Alice to appreciate what she had, so they gave a small amount of money per month and forced her to get a job. However with Alice being the baby, she just called on her brothers to give her money. "I'm hungry, can we eat something?"

"Yes," said Edward taking to the clothes to the cash register as he changed back into her other clothes. Taking out his credit car, he paid $5000 for everything.

As they walked down the street, he saw camera flashes going off. At least that whatever magazine the pictures would be in they would say that he was with his sister. A blond hair woman with a notepad ran up to them. "Mr. Cullen can I get your point of view about your heroic deed last night?" She asked with a plastic grin on her face.

"No comment," he said pushing past her. He wasn't in the mood for going into details about what happened. Oscar had called him a few hours ago demanding why he left the party and what he had done. Edward just said that he helped someone and didn't want to be bothers with the insensitive people there anymore.

"Please, is it true that the young man was on drugs?"

His blood boiled, he didn't know the boy, but he knew how a drug addict acted. He hated that everyone was assuming that, especially Braxton with his ignorant racist remark. "No he wasn't, so please leave."

Not wanting to be followed anymore, the pair ducked into the nearest exclusive restaurant that didn't allow the paparazzi. Being seated the two ordered drinks. "What was that about," Alice asked. She knew people asked about his private life and this wasn't the first time that they have been stopped on the streets to give some sort of interview. But she was interested with the issue of drugs came up.

"Last night I went to a party thrown by Braxton Tubbs."

Alice's mouth fell open, Braxton was one of her favorite actors; she worshipped the man. "Are you serious and you didn't tell me?"

He laughed at his little sister's reaction. "With good reason, anyway one of the waiters got sick and passed out. I made sure that he was ok, since everyone was to drunk off their asses to help. However everyone thinks that he was on drugs at the time."

"You're a hero."

"Not really, I haven't found anything about him, except his name."

"Was he cute?"

"Yes," he whispered. "But I'm going to go by the company later and find out more about him."

"Well, if you two become friends, maybe he can be my boyfriend, "Alice said.

"He might have someone," he replied back. But in the back of his mind he hoped Jacob didn't. Even after their first unofficial meeting, Edward felt some sort of protectiveness toward the boy.

* * *

The next night, Jake walked the dingy streets only dressed in a black tank top and a pair of tight blue jeans. He pushed his back against a wall and lit a cigarette; since he was fired he had to make more money. So his only choice until he found a good job was to be a prostitute. Elijah was staying with Quil and Embry; they had no idea what he was doing. And he would never tell Damian. To make himself presentable to other men, he had his neighbor apply makeup to his face to hide the bruises. Then to dull the pain of what the night would bring, he smoked some of Damian's leftover marijuana and drank a full bottle of tequila.

So far he had two clients tonight paying him a total of $200 for his services. He knew he could have made more, but there were other boys walking around offering better deals and right now they were getting all the business. Seeing a black car slowly come up the street, he ran to it, hoping he would get picked. When the car stop, the window was rolled down and he was pointed at. Excited Jake got into the car.

Inside he noticed that the man wore a mask; he felt afraid out, but swallowed his fear. "My name is Jack," he said lying. "It's 50 for a blowjob, 75 for anal or 125 for both.

Behind the mask, Edward recognized that voice. Turning on the lights, his eyes saw Jacob looking at him. _What are the chances I would meet him again? I'm not about to do anything with him. _He wasn't even planning on picking up someone today, but his day was so stressful with interviews and a recording session, that he needed a stress releaser. "Don't you have a job?"

One of Jake's eyebrows rose up in confusion. "What are you talking about; this is my job, so what about it?" The man didn't say a word. "Look I really need money; I'll do anal and a blowjob for 100 and throw in something for free."

"I'm not going to have you do anything Jacob," Edward said as he drove off.

"How do you know my name?" Edward pulled off his mask. "You're from the other night," Jake pointed out. "Shit, I soliciting from a celebrity. Since you saved my life, I have to have you do me for free." He started to undo his pants.

Edward pushed his hand away. "Jacob, I'm not going to do anything and to answer your question, your friend told me. Why are you doing this?"

"You're asking like you know me, I need money, so if you're not going to sleep with me, just drop me off anywhere."

"No! Are you hungry?"

"What?"

"Are you hungry?"

Jake's stomach growled, Damian had come over while he was at his first job and ate all their food, so whatever was left he gave to Elijah. He hadn't eaten all day and he wasn't going to get paid until next week. His last check from the serving company was given to Ms. Stone and Damian stole the rest. "Yes," he admitted.

"Good." Putting on his shades, Edward drove to a McDonalds and order food through the drive thru. Then he drove to a secluded place, so they could eat in peace.

"Thanks for the food," Jake said stuffing French fries into his mouth. He never thought they would taste so good. He wished he had asked Edward to order a happy meal for Elijah. He always begged for one, but since they were a budget Jake only got them on special occasions.

"No problem," Edward said marveling how adorable Jake was. "I wanted to see if you were okay, so I went by your company and they said you didn't work there anymore."

"Bastards fired me for getting sick. Said someone saw that I was doing drugs on the job. The only thing I did was take aspirin, because I had a headache. The company didn't care; they just got rid of me without hearing my side of the story."

"That sucks."

"Why a star like you want a hooker? Jake asked. "Won't the press find out?"

"Depends on who tells."

"I won't; it must be hard being a star."

"It is with people following me, or my family around taking pictures and asking information. Then there is the constant gossip, but I know none of its real."

"How did you know what to do that night?"

Edward smiled. "My adoptive father is a doctor, so he taught me a lot. If I hadn't gotten into music, I would have followed his footsteps and went to medical school. Sometimes I wished I would have became a doctor, then that way I help more people in life."

"You never answered my other question, why would you want a hooker like me? You're a star that gets tons of groupies."

"I could. Let me put it this way, when you're a star you don't do the most likely thing. Besides eliminating the sex part, it's interesting to talk with different types of people."

Jake eventually stopped eating; he was confused about the whole thing. _How is talking to a hooker interesting? _"So are you going to fuck me or what? I'm losing money."

"No I'm not, do you really want to sell your body?"

"No, but I have no other choice." He was about to let out that he had a child, but he didn't want anymore of Edward's sympathy.

"I know I just met you, but I could set you up with a job at my recording company."

"I don't need your damn charity," Jake shouted. "What is this for, some worthy cause to save a hooker then get all the glory?"

"No, I don't want to see you selling yourself. If you don't want my offer fine."

Jake had to think for a second, he couldn't pass up an opportunity like this. He still had to find a new apartment, pay bills, plus he has found a new babysitter for Elijah, but the woman was charging even more then Ms. Stone did. "Ok I'll take the offer."

"Good, tomorrow go to Twilight Records around noon. I'll be there."

"Ok. Since we're not, can you just drop me off somewhere?"

"I rather take you home."

"You don't want to go to my neighborhood; I still have work to do."

Edward pulled $500 out of his pocket. "Here this is for spending time with me, I know you're suppose to be working."

Jake pocketed the money. _Easiest money I have ever gotten, he is going to keep insisting that I don't do anything tonight, so I'll create an alibi._ "Thanks, can you drop me off on Ocean Avenue?"

"Why?"

"My friends have an apartment there and there is something I have to pick up." Edward looked at him weird. "One of them is Quil, the guy who told you my name."

"Oh." As Edward drove his eyes kept taking little glances at Jacob. Everything about him was perfect from the shape of his kissable lips to his likable skin. He wondered what his penis looked like. _He's hot; I maybe should have accepted his offer for sex. No, I want him to trust me. _"So are you from L.A.?"

"No, I'm used to live on this reservation in Washington called La Push."

"You mean by Forks?"

"Yes," Jake said. He never thought he lived in close proximity to someone famous.

"Irony, my parents live in Forks and I went to the high school for my junior and senior year."

"Small world. What's your dad's name?"

"Carlisle Cullen, he's the chief medical doctor at the hospital. After I graduated we moved away for awhile and my parents just recently moved back. I haven't seen them in a year, been busy with work."

"Well I have seen my dad for the same amount of time." Jake yawned. "Sorry." He was extremely tired, but he couldn't go to sleep.

"That's okay, it's after midnight; I'm ready to sleep to. Got to meet with record company executives in a few hours." Edward pulled onto the street and Jake directed him to what apartment building he wanted to go to. When Edward pulled up, he stopped the car.

"Thanks for the ride," said Jake. "Are you sure you don't want anything? I'm willing to give it for free.'

"No. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure," Jake said getting out of the car. Smiling he walked into the complex to fool Edward, once he knew he had driven off. Jake went back on the streets to sell himself.

* * *

**A/N**- Sorry for the abuse that Jake goes through, but things will get better.

**Next Chapter**- Jacob and Edward share a small moment and more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**- Don't own Twilight. So this chapter contains sex and spousal abuse.

**A/N**- Thanks for all the reviews. For this chapter Edward and Jacob become closer and it also shows what Edward sometimes has to deal with his celebrity status and Bella. So please enjoy.

* * *

Roughly Jacob pulled himself out of bed, checking his alarm clock it said that it was already ten in the morning. _Shit I overslept._ Last night had been rough, after he and Edward said goodbye. He had a few more clients, but they wanted to have very rough sex with him and didn't pay his prices. Then after that some pimp tried to recruit him, but he ran away before anything could happen. Grumbling, he stiffly walked to the living room where Elijah sat in front of the television watching cartoons. "Hey why didn't you wake me up?"

"Daddy in pain," Elijah said looking worried. When he got up, he went into his daddy's room to wake him up, but everytime he touched Jacob he would wince in pain. "I make food." He pointed to the kitchen where cereal and milk was everywhere.

_Damn now I have to clean. _"Great," Jake lied. C'mon Daddy has a job interview and I need to drop you off at your babysitter."

The child's lower lip went out in a pout. "No job, want daddy." If a three year old could be tired of not seeing a parent then Elijah was the exception.

"You can't Elijah, once I get this job; we'll spend more time together. Let's take a shower." Elijah perked up, he loved taking a bath with Jake. Immediately he stripped off his pajamas and ran to the bathroom, with Jake slowly following behind wincing at every step.

Once they were clean and dressed, Jake cleaned up the kitchen somewhat and got ready to leave until the phone went off. "Hello."

"Mr. Black this is Tanya Morris; you have been approved to rent one of our apartments."

_Finally some good news_, he thought. Yesterday after his regular job, he looked and found a one bedroom apartment that he could afford. It was in a crappier neighborhood, but he didn't care as long as it was something. The rent would be a killer, but if he still whored himself then he would be able to make the payments. "When can I move in?" He wanted to move as fast as possible without Damian finding out.

"If you can come sign some papers today, you can start tomorrow if you like."

"Yes thank you, I'll be there in four hours. Is that alright?"

"Sure, bye."

"Bye." Hanging up the phone, he grinned. _A new apartment and job, guess my luck is getting better. At least there won't be that much to move._ The two bedroom apartment he lived in now barely had any furniture, or much of anything. "Hey little guy, we're going to move away from Damian."

"Yay," Elijah cheered. "Where?"

"Someplace far away," he replied. "Ok we have to go Daddy is getting another job."

* * *

_Come as you are_

_Stay with me._

"Damn," Edward said aloud. "I can't come up with anymore lyrics to this song." After his time with Jacob, he came up the melody about him, but now he could barely write any lyrics. As he kept thinking, his office phone went off. "Hello."

"Mr. Cullen there is a young man by the name of Jacob Black downstairs saying that he needs to see you," his secretary said.

"Send him up to my office."

"Yes sir."

Hanging up, Edward made sure that his office was clean and waited until Jake showed up. He noticed that the younger man was walking slowly. "Hi Jacob," he said.

"Hey, can we get this job thing over with I have to do some stuff."

"Sure, follow me to Trevor's office, he does all the hiring." The two walked together down the hall of the expansive building. "So how was your morning?" Edward asked.

Jake's turned his weary eyes toward the ground. "It was okay. Look why are you doing this for me?"

"Because, I don't want to see a beautiful guy like you get hurt by someone."

_You have no idea,_ thought Jacob. "Thanks for looking out for me, no one else does."

"No problem." Edward led them to a large wood door with window panes at each side. Stepping in they saw a man around 40 with blond hair writing. "Trevor."

"Edward," Trevor said smiling, as he took a look at Jacob his smile grew bigger. "So this is him, leave and I'll see what I can do."

"You're in good hands," Edward whispered to Jake before taking off.

"Jake sit and hand me your resume." Obeying Jake did what he was told. Trevor read over it and smirked. "No experience that proves to me that you are not competent to work here. The only thing I can offer is a janitorial job. Better yet you can be my little whore."

"Hell no," said Jake snatching his resume away.

"Why not? Don't play games with me, I know the only reason you're here, is because Edward wanted someone like you to be close. You are the first whore he has brought in for a job." Reaching into his desk, Trevor pulled out $700 in bills. "All this is yours just show me how talented your mouth is."

"Can I just take the job?"

"Show me how your mouth works first," Trevor said unzipping his pants and pulling out his penis. Rolling his eyes, Jacob went to the man, got on his knees and put the man's extremely small penis into his mouth. "Good boy, use your tongue."

_The money goes toward Elijah,_ is what Jake kept repeating in his mind as he sucked. It didn't take too long before the older man shot his cum into Jake's mouth. Spitting it out, he got up and took the money. "What about the job?"

"You made me cum too early; I rather not have someone of your qualifications working here."

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Grabbing Trevor's collar, Jake tried to restrain himself from choking the man. Feeling pain surging through his head, he let go. "Fuck you," he said walking out. He tried to get his anger under control, but it was no use. Not only was he mad at Trevor, but at himself for being so gullible.

"Jacob, you got done that quickly," asked Edward running toward him. Jake shoved past him. "What happened?"

"Fuck you."

"What happened?" Jake looked down at the ground in embarrassment. "Jacob please tell me."

"Am I some type of joke to you? You want to know what happened; he exploited the fact that I needed money, by having me suck his disgusting cock.

_I should have expected that, I was such a fucking idiot. _ "I'm sorry," said Edward. An awkward silence fell between them. He didn't know what to do to make it up to Jake. "Hey are you hungry?"

"No, I need to go."

"Hey free food; there is a wonderful cafeteria downstairs that delivers to all of the offices. And no one will see us."

A rumbling came through Jake's stomach; he hadn't had time to eat anything this morning, with all the rushing he had to do. "Whatever," he said. There was no point in continuing to starve.

Edward led him back to his office. The 15th level office/piano study could fit Jake's apartment easily. It was sometimes referred as Edward's second home as he preferred to spend his time in it. Walking in, the walls were a cream color reflecting how Edward wanted peace in his life. Couches were everywhere, along with a desk, chairs, small refrigerator. Expensive art hung on the walls. In a second room there stood a giant white piano.

"Wow," said Jacob looking around. He had never been in such an impressive place, when he thought about offices it was just the whole cubicles in a large room idea. "This place could easily fit my apartment."

"It's nothing much," Edward said leading them to his desk. Jake became interested with the numerous photographs on it. Picking up a picture frame, he identified Edward standing next a large boy with short brown hair with an impish grin on his face, while a boy with blond curly hair gave a wistful smile. "Those are my brothers, the tall one is Emmett; he is currently playing college football and the other is Jasper who is getting his master's degree in history."

"Oh." Jake put the frame down and picked up another one that showed as small pixie girl with short black hair sitting next to the model Rosalie Hale, while an older woman sat between the two. "Who are these people and why is Rosalie in this picture?"

"Rosalie is my adopted sister, the smaller one is Alice. She is a freshman at Long Beach and the last one is our mother Esme."

"None of you look alike," Jake pointed out.

"We were all adopted; I'm the oldest of the family so I was first adopted at age 12, then came Rosalie and Jasper, then Emmett and lastly Alice was the last one. She is also the baby of the family."

"How old is she?"

"18, Emmett is 21, and Rosalie and Jasper are 23. Our parents were in their thirties when they adopted all of us."

"Really wow?"

"Amazing I know, must people don't adopt older children, but they wanted to give all of us a chance of having a family." Edward picked up a frame that showed a regal looking man with soft blond hair standing next to Esme. "That's Carlisle."

"He was there when…" Jake almost let it slip that the man was there with his ex girlfriend Isis when she delivered Elijah, three years ago. He remembered that when Isis was going through severe labor pains, Carlisle let her hold his hand and talked to calmly telling her that having a baby was a blessing and that she will be loved forever by her son. None of that came true, since Isis gave up Elijah a few weeks after he was born. Hell Elijah didn't know he had a mommy.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said settling on one of the couches.

Edward's eyebrow went up in confusion, but didn't say a word. Grabbing his phone, he called down to the cafeteria. "Hi can I get a Monte Cristo and a cheesesteak with an order of steak fries. Hold on a second. Jacob is what I ordered ok?"

"Sure."

"Ok, I'm back on both sandwiches put sautéed onions, on the Monte Cristo three tomatoes and chipotle mayo. For dessert the can I get the chocolate mousse with extra whip cream. Ok thank you." He hung up the phone. "The food will be up in a few minutes. So tell me about yourself, how old are you?"

"19."

"You're so young, do you go to college?"

"Yes, part-time, most of my time is working at my retail job."

"So do you…"

"I whore myself for extra money; I have bills, college loans, and a new apartment to pay for, so I need the money. I normally don't have sex with strangers," Jake explained feeling annoyed about all the questions.

"That's good, so do you have a family?"

"I have two older twin sisters. Rebecca lives in Hawaii with her surfer husband Johnny and they have a seven year old girl named Leila. The other one Rachel is engaged and is going to have a baby soon. My dad is still alive and my mom died years ago from a car crash."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Taking in a big breath through his nose, Jake yawned and rested his head against the top of the couch. He was ready for a long nap.

"Tired?"

"Yes, sorry."

"It's okay," Edward said. Taking another deep yawn, Jake eyes fluttered until they were fully closed and he drifted off to a deep sleep. Smiling Edward laid Jake down, got a blanket and covered the teen. Kissing him on the cheek, he savored how smooth the skin was. Having a stroke of inspiration, Edward grabbed his notebook and began to write a song.

Twenty minutes later, a buzz on his door let him know that the food was here. Getting it he set everything up before waking up Jacob. Gently he shook the teen. "What's going on," Jake yawned.

"Food is here," said Edward gently wiping away loose strands of hair from the teen's face. "I have everything ready."

With a stretch and a yawn, Jake sat up and walked to the table where the food was at. Taking a sit he immediately started to eat without talking. He was so hungry, with barely any money there was nothing he would eat tonight. "This is good."

"Our company's kitchen has a good reputation. Did you eat this morning?"

"No, was too much in a rush," Jake said with a mouth full of sandwich. Edward decided to let him enjoy the rest of his food. After the main course the two ate dessert, but Edward let Jacob have most of it, since he was to skinny. Taking a huge burp, Jake felt content with himself. "Thanks for the food."

"No problem."

"I need to leave," Jake said standing up.

"Wait Jacob, I know the job idea fell through, but I do want to get to know you. Can I get your cellphone number?"

"Do I get yours?"

"Yes, but all I ask is if you don't give it to anyone."

"I wouldn't do that to people that I like."

Edward smiled at the comment and pulled out his phone, so the two could exchange numbers. Once they were done, Jake grabbed his bag and Edward escorted him outside. While they were in the elevator, Jake leaned against one of the walls and yawned again. "Go home and get some sleep," said Edward.

"If I could, I would," Jake replied taking another large yawn. Once he left, he would be taking the bus across town to sign the papers for his new apartment, and then tonight he would be out late prostituting himself.

Standing next to him, Edward leaned in and stared into Jacob's tired eyes. "Make sure, you get some sleep when you get home." Not knowing what to do, he placed a kiss on Jacob's forehead. "For me." Blushing Jake nodded yes. "Good." When they got to the entrance, Edward knew that the paparazzi were outside, so he stood by the door. "Bye."

"Bye, I'll call later," said Jake running off to catch his bus.

Smiling to himself, Edward went back up to his office feeling happier than he had in a long time.

* * *

Edward yawned as his flight touched down in New York City, because of demands he had to fly back two days after giving his number to Jacob. They had been getting along well in talking for two hours everyday. Edward was hoping to spend some time, with the teen, but no he had to fly out for business. He was hoping to get back to L.A. sometime next week, but there was talk that he would be sent to Chicago to collaborate with some artist.

Pulling out his laptop, he checked his email. The first one was from Bella demanding why he hadn't answered any of her phone calls to him. He quickly wrote back that he was in meeting and couldn't answer them, and that he would be seeing her soon. The second email was from Emmett who sent him the link to an online newspaper talking about him. Reading it, Edward learned that his baby brother was MVP at his last game. The third email was from Jasper saying hi and the last one was from Braxton telling him that he wanted to spend time with him. Edward didn't even bother to answer that.

Closing his laptop and eyes, he focused his mind on Jacob. There was something about the teen that intrigued him even if they have only been in each other's presence three times. And the last time he kissed him. He couldn't figure out his feeling. The second night they met, he couldn't take advantage of Jacob, because of the situation, but he desperately wanted to fuck the teen. Even with the sex element, something in the back of his mind said that he should begin a relationship.

_This is your captain speaking; Flight 290 from Los Angeles to New York will land in ten minutes, please set your seats in their upright positions and secure all trays and thank you for flying with us today._

Regarding the announcement, Edward did what he was told. After the plane landed, he put on a hat and a pair of sunglasses, like they would do much good. The paparazzi always figured out who he was. Just as he expected the minute he stepped in the terminal, flashes of light kept going off, as he was led away by his agent and bodyguard.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S EDWARD." Before he knew it a crazed fan girl managed to get past everyone and tackled him to the ground. "I LOVE YOU," she screamed as her lips dived for his. "Please kiss me, make love to me. You're my soul mate." She was lifted off him by Percy his bodyguard. "Let me go, I want him."

Getting up himself, Edward ran through the airport to get away from everyone, but he was chased not only by the paparazzi, but from crazed fans that wanted a piece of him. _Shit why can't my life be normal_, he thought. Managing to get through the airport, he pulled out his phone and called Oscar. "Get my luggage, I'm hopping into a cab and going home."

"No problem sir."

Hanging up, he managed to get a taxi and relax somewhat, but people were crowding the car taking pictures. "Drive out of here quick," he said covering his face. The driver nodded and sped as fast as he could. Giving the driver directions, he leaned back and tried to get his head in order._ This is getting ridiculous. _

For New York the streets are not that crowded, so Edward made it home in no time. Getting out, he paid the driver and walked inside first heading towards the mini bar. Taking a bottle of tequila he drank most of the bottle until he felt numb. Stumbling upstairs, he entered the master bathroom, were he filled the tub to the brim to the hottest temperature the water could go. Stripping, he got in.

Closing his eyes, he started to wonder. _Bella must be at the demon's ballet practice at this time. God please let them get hit by car or something that I don't have _His mind kept thinking about how he didn't want to see them. _I wonder what Jacob is doing right now? I'll call him when I get out._ Gradually, the water turned from boiling hot to chilling cold. By the time it was there the annoying voices of Bella and Renesmee could be heard.

"Edward," called Bella. He kept his mouth shut and put his head below the water to tune the woman out. However even with this action, her voice became louder and closer, until she was in the bathroom staring down at her husband. "Edward," she said slurred. Earlier in the morning she drank two glasses of wine, at Renesmee's ballet lesson, she drank a water bottle full of vodka and just getting home she drank another glass of wine.

"Jesus woman, can't I take a bath in peace," he scowled lifting his head back up. "What the hell do you want?"

"I need money."

"Why?"

"Because I need to pay the fee for Renesmee's gymnastics class."

"She's already in ballet, singing, piano, cheerleading, and fucking acting classes. Why in the hell does she need to take gymnastics?"

"Because I want her to be a well rounded young woman and it's something she adores."

"Fuck that, I'm not paying for another damn lesson. If you want her to participate so much, get a damn job and earn some money instead of mooching off of me. The both of you think I'm made of goddamn money," he said getting out. Taking a towel, he wrapped it around his waist and walked into the master's bedroom with Bella following. He noticed the scowl on her face. "Do you have a problem?"

"You obviously don't care about our daughter," said Bella already fed up with the whole conversation.

"No shit Sherlock and to get things correct, she's not my daughter in the first place. I know you were fucking around when she was conceived."

"That's a lie; the only man I have slept with is you."

"And Michael Newton to."

"He's only my friend," she said going to stand next to him. Edward rolled his eyes at her as he put on his boxers and a pair of jeans. "Why are you so jealous?"

"Actually I'm not my beautiful swan," he said sarcastically. Grabbing her by the shirt he looked her dead in her eyes. "You smell like a damn bar, were you drinking while your child was wasting my money with her no talent."

"Don't give me that, I saw the empty bottle of tequila when I came in. I got a call from Trevor the other day telling me that you brought some whore into see him. You talk about me cheating, when you go out and fuck anything with legs."

"At least they're not dried up like you. Tell me Bella how do you get yourself wet by fucking yourself with a dildo or does Mike make it better. However the last time I checked his dick was the size of tack. So don't give me your bullshit. Least I tell you who the hell I sleep around with, you on the other hand try to be all sneaky. Why don't you tell the truth for once?"

"Why don't you grow a pair of balls, you useless excuse for a man," she fired back. "The only good that came from you is _our_ daughter."

"My daughter, stop with all you delusions already. The hell spawn is not mine, so I think you need to stop saying this."

"She loves you."

"Bullshit Bella, I hate her and vice versa. You know I never considered her my daughter and the only reason I have tolerated it for so long is to keep up with appearances. For all I care she could be dead and I would pay for the funeral, but I would not be sad. I actually dance on her grave and yours to. Why don't you do me a favor and kill yourself and her."

Turning a deep shade of red, Bella picked up their bedside lamp and threw it at him. "FUCK YOU! I can't wait for the day when you get sent to hell."

"You'll be there to," he said dodging another lamp barely missing him and shattering against the wall. "Is that all you got?" In a split second Bella tackled him and tried to scratch out his eyes with her nails. Taking her wrists he easily picked her up and threw her on their bed. Bella quickly recovered in throwing herself back at him attempting to kill him. Getting a good punch in, she slammed her fist against his nose. Placing his hand against his nose he saw the blood coming from it. "Bitch."

He had to control ever ounce of strength that he had not to slap her back. Gritting his teeth, he went to the bathroom to clean up, but Bella followed. "Say something you asshole," she screamed jumping on his back. Getting her off, he flipped her down to the ground. "I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual," he said. To show his dominance he reached out for her wrist and squeezed it just enough that she felt pain.

Before he could say anything else, Renesmee ran into the bathroom. Seeing the shocking scene of Edward holding her mommy's wrist. She attacked the man with vigor. She had heard the shouting and screaming, it scared her that she didn't have the perfect parents that people at her school believed. "I hate you," she screamed at him. "You hurt Mommy."

Pulling the child off him, he lifted her up until she could see his face. "What I did is nothing compared to all the hurt she has caused me over the years." Looking into her eyes, he saw complete terror that snapped him out of his angry state. Putting her down, he felt sick. "Go to your room, while your mother and I talk."

"But…"

"No buts just go," he said raising his voice. Not wanting to see him anymore angry, she ran off. Pulling Bella off the ground, he stared into her brown eyes. "I'm tired of this shit. Get out."

"What no, this is my house to Edward Cullen," she growled. At this point she could barely stand up as the alcohol kept affecting her more. Standing near him she lurched forward and vomited onto his feet. Not wanting another fight, Edward just put her in the tub and turned on the shower. Sticking his feet in, he made sure they were clean, before leaving to lock himself in his office.

* * *

**A/N**- How was the chapter guys, please let me know. Sorry for the lack of Edward and Jacob scenes, but I don't want them to jump to fast into a relationship.

**Next Chapter**- Jacob tries to leave Damian and another step in Jake's and Edward's relationship.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-**Don't own the Twilight series. This chapter contains sex.

**A/N-** Thanks for all the reviews everyone. This chapter has the break up and other stuff so please enjoy.

* * *

"Jake pick up the phone," Edward said aloud as he sat in New York City traffic. Since the incident with Bella yesterday, he hadn't said one word to her. Most of the time he was locked in his office, now he was on his way to do a photo shoot for a magazine. He wanted desperately to talk to the teen, but Jacob wasn't answering his phone. A beeping signal told him he had another call. Switching over he saw that it was Carlisle. "Hello."

"Son, how are you," the doctor said as he sat in his own office looking at the photographs of his children. In his middle forties, Carlisle still had the appearance of someone in their twenties. Smiling to himself, he called up his first child, because it had been months since the two had seen each other. He hated sometimes coming home to an empty house without the noise of five children.

"Fine Dad, it's good that you called. I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Bella and I are getting a divorce," Edward said in a monotone voice.

Closing his eyes, Carlisle took a big breath. He loved Bella like his own daughter, but he knew that the two entered a relationship at too young of an age. He had been supportive when the two were going out, but he knew this day would come. "What has she said about it?"

"Nothing, I haven't told her."

"Edward!"

"Dad, I already have the papers in the process; it might take a few weeks, but I don't care. I could care less about how she feels." Hearing another beeping sound he saw that it was Jacob. "I'll tell you more later, I have another incoming call."

"Of course bye."

Clicking over Edward felt relived. "Hi, I've tried calling you multiple times before," he said.

"Sorry about that I've been packing to move into my new apartment." In the background Elijah was running around banging a wooden spoon against a pot. He was playing his happy song about how they would move and get away from Damian. "Stop it," Jake said scolding the child.

"No." Elijah played harder until his daddy snatched the spoon away. "Want back," he cried.

"No, go sit down. Sorry about that," he said getting back on the phone with Edward.

"Who is there with you?" Edward asked.

Jake contemplated about telling Edward about Elijah, but decided against it. Other than some of his friends, family, and neighbors, no one else knew he had Elijah. Not coworkers or his boss. Damian didn't know about his son for the longest time, until he came over and saw him. "I'm babysitting for a friend."

"Oh, that's cool. Anyway I'm trying to get back to L.A. sometime next week, if you want to have dinner together or go out to a movie."

"Really you're a celebrity, can you just go out to a movie?" Jacob asked sarcastically.

"No, but I do know someone that has a private theater. Where are you moving to?"

"Across town, I found a better apartment to live in," he lied. The new apartment was in a gang infested area, but cost a hell of a lot more to live in. In the background, Elijah started to sing really loudly. "Hold on. What did I tell you about being quiet?" He asked the child. "Be quiet or you're going to be spanked."

"NO!" Elijah screamed as he started to run around. Frustrated with his son's behavior, Jake grabbed the child and gave him three smacks on the butt. Tearing up, Elijah started to cry. "I'm sorry," he said as he covered his face with his hands.

Picking up his son, Jake rubbed his back until Elijah put his thumb in his mouth. Getting back on the phone, Jake sighed to himself. "Sorry about that," he told Edward as he rocked Elijah.

Edward smiled to himself. "No problem, I've been a babysitter many times. Can I say hi to the little guy?"

Jake heisted for a second, he didn't know how to reply. He didn't want Edward to know that he had a child. Looking at his son, Elijah had closed his eyes and kept sucking his thumb. "He just calmed down and is ready for a nap." Jake kissed the top of his head.

"That's okay, maybe I get to meet him one day."

"Maybe. How is New York?"

Now it was Edward's time to hesitate. "Well I just got in yesterday, so it's been boring." He held off telling Jake about the crazy fan girl. "Later tonight I have to meet with a representative from a different record company and then tomorrow it's all day in the studio and a photo shoot. A few more days of work and then I'll be flying to Chicago then hopefully back to L.A. to see you."

Jake bit his lower lip as he face started to get hot. "I have to go now."

"Ok, I'll call you tomorrow when I have time. Tell the kid, I say hi."

"Ok," he said quickly hanging up the phone. Pulling Elijah closer Jacob didn't know how to feel. It wasn't everyday that a celebrity showed interest in him. _I shouldn't mess up this opportunity, but he can't find out about Elijah,_ he thought.

* * *

Three days later, Jake finished cleaning his now empty old apartment and got ready to move into his new one. The furniture was already there, all he needed to do was give back his key and he and Elijah would leave forever. Luckily for him, Damian hadn't been around for the past week, so he was hoping that he could get away. Grabbing the last of their things that easily fit in a backpack, Jake and Elijah got ready to leave; as they walked towards the staircase Jake heard a sickening voice.

"Where are you going," said Damian coming up from behind. His eyes were dilated because he just used cocaine. "Tell me bitch were the fuck are you going?"

"None of your damn business," said Jake as he felt Damian's hand on his face. The slap was so hard that it left a mark on his face.

Not saying anything more, Jake grabbed Elijah and tried to run off, but Damian pulled him back. "Don't you dare walk away from me." Slapping Jake again, he hit Elijah as well. "When I ask you a question, I want it answered."

"Fuck you, I'm not dealing with your shit anymore," screamed Jake. That statement earned him a punch in the nose. "I don't care what you do; I'm not going to be with you anymore." This time a kick to his stomach. "Fuck you."

"How dare you break up with me, I'm all you have." In rage, Damian started to fight Jacob who tried to get away, but with barely any luck. By this time, Elijah was on the ground crying. He wanted to help, but Damian had already hurt him. "You're mine you hear me." Jake grabbed Elijah and made it to the stairs, as he started to go down as fast as he could, Damian took off his shoe and threw it at his head, forcing him to loss his balance and fall down the stairs.

Getting up, Jacob didn't care about how much pain he was in, he held Elijah tight and started to run. Growling Damian ran after him and caught him by the shirt. "Let go," said Jake as blood poured from his mouth.

"Why," Damian said slapping him hard. As the two were in the middle of their fight, people walked by without even helping. "Disobeying me like you're something. I own you Jacob Black." With another blow, he pulled Jake and Elijah into an empty alley and started to beat on Jake. Elijah scared that he would suffer the same fate as his father kept quiet and closed his eyes. "Worthless…rotten…piece of shit."

Holding his stomach, Jake tried to protect himself, but it was useless. As the beating continued, nothing entered his mind except for the pain. Damian seeing that his boyfriend had enough spit on him and thought about raping Jake, but he decided against it. "Get up," he yelled.

Pulling himself up, Jake saw that his clothes were soaked in blood. "Sorry."

"You better be, get washed up, I'll be over later," Damian said spitting on Jake and Elijah. "And that kid better not be there."

Inwardly Jake smiled as Damian walked away. There was no chance that he would be at his old apartment. Wiping some of the blood away, he took Elijah by the hand and caught the bus across town. Everyone on the bus stared at him and asked if he was ok, but he only answered that he was jumped, because of a gang initiation, which was common in his area.

Elijah sat quietly as his daddy hissed in pain everytime the bus hit a bump. Even for three, he wanted revenge on Damian. "Daddy, why Dami hurt us?"

Jake opened his eyes, well only the right opened, since the left was closed shut because of the swelling. "I don't know," he whispered. He wanted to give his son a definite answer, but nothing came to him.

After riding the bus for almost 45 minutes, they made it to their new apartment. Going up the outdoor staircase, Jake took them down the hall into their small one bedroom apartment. Looking around there was nothing special about it. It was newly renovated, but it there was barely any space and he would be paying $750 a month, plus utilities.

Closing the door, Jake went into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Looking at the mirror, an image he didn't like stared back. "You're disgusting," he said to himself as dried blood caked his nose and mouth. "Look at yourself letting that asshole beat you." He coughed a little blood into the sink. "You're worthless."

"Daddy, I got to go potty," whined Elijah from the other side. Taking one last look, he opened the door for the three year old to rush in with his pants around his ankles. Jake helped him on the toilet. As he did his business Elijah could barely look at Jake. "Daddy, I'm a good boy for using potty?"

"Yes of course," he replied taking Elijah to the sink, so he could wash his hands. Once he was done, he fixed up the toddler's clothes. "Go and play while daddy does something." Elijah nodded and ran off. Going into his personal hygiene bag; he pulled out a bottle of pills he got from a coworker. Taking three, the pain he felt started to dissolve. But it wasn't enough, taking two more he started to laugh as his body became numb.

* * *

Elsewhere back in New York, Edward pushed his back against a tree in Central Park as a photographer took pictures of him. This was his second photo shoot in the time he had been in New York. In two hours, he would be in a flight heading towards Chicago, where he would spend three days, then back to Los Angeles. As he did the poses the photographer told him he noticed in the corner of his eye, Bella walking towards his agent.

"Edward let's take a break," said the photographer.

"Sure." Scowling he walked towards Bella, at 15 feet away he could smell the clear stench of alcohol. "Bella can we talk?" He asked.

"Yes," she hiccuped taking his hand like she loved him. Around them people awed at the sight, but only if they knew the truth. Walking down one of the paths, Bella squeezed his hand tighter.

"Why the fuck did you come?"

"Can't I take my husband out for some lunch before you leave for Chicago? I was thinking about going to the Central Park Boathouse Café. Remember that's the first place we ate at when we first came to New York?" She said innocently.

"Yes I do remember, but I rather not eat there with you. Now if you will excuse me I need to get back to work. I have to support your liquor habit somehow."

"I don't have a problem," she growled snatching away her hand. "I'm trying to fix things between us. At least you could try."

"I rather not. There is no more love between us, so there is no point in trying to fix things." Walking away, he headed back towards the photo shoot with her following slowly behind.

In her mind, she hated what Edward had become; she didn't know what caused his changes lately, but she didn't like it. Pulling a bottle out of her purse, she drank gin from a water bottle. Drinking the entire thing, she stalked Edward for the entire photo shoot, remaining silent in the background. Edward tried to keep his eyes off her, but sometimes it was too difficult.

Once the shoot was done, Edward had no choice but to ride in the same car with Bella to the airport. Sitting in the backseat, Bella pushed her hand into his pants. "Stop it," he hissed at her. Not wanting to catch the driver's attention, he tried to pull away her hand. "Don't."

"Why, I just want you to feel good." Bending her head, she made small kisses on his neck up to the ear. The retched scent of alcohol filled his nose, as the kisses became more aggressive. "Remember the time when we were almost caught in Charlie's police cruiser?"

"Yes, now please stop." Her hand started to play with his cock. Reaching in himself, he started the pinch her, but it didn't help as she kept masturbating him. "Stop it Bella."

"You love this."

"No I don't," he let out a loud groan as excitement built up in him. The mental image of Jacob came into his mind and gave his enough clarity to resist Bella's advices. "That's enough"

"Why? You liked it."

"No I didn't," he exclaimed. Pushing himself to the far end of the car, he sat quietly until the car pulled in front of the airport. Oscar and his bodyguard was already there waiting for him with his luggage. Without a goodbye, he ran out and got on his plane.

* * *

After taking another two pills, Jake licked his dry lips as he stuck out his thumb. Any second now some truck driver would see him and pick him up. His new plan to make money was to make it look like he was a runaway who needed a lift and money to make it in L.A. To make this plan possible, he traveled to the outskirts of the city and positioned himself near a truck stop. For tonight, he had already made $900 from a few caring people, of course just to get that much he had to have sex with them.

Seeing a truck it slowed down and stopped. He opened the door and jumped in. "Thank you, can you give me a ride into the city," he asked innocently."

A burly trucker with a thick beard nodded at him. "What's your name kid?"

"Tyler sir," he replied fidgeting a little to make it look like he was cold.

The man got the point and started to rub his legs. "My name is Bill, so you trying to run away from something?"

"I'm trying to get away from my parents."

"Really, why?"

"They don't understand that I want to be an actor and the only way I can do that is being in Hollywood."

"How old are you kid?"

"16," he lied. He looked extremely young, so nobody called him out on his lie. Sometimes to get more money, he even said that he was 14 or 15. "Still don't have my license, but when I make it, I'll get it."

"I'm sure you'll get it soon," the trucker sneered. He could see right through Jacob and his lies. Many little sluts like him, tried to be sneaky. "I don't give rides for free you know."

"Well I'll pay you back."

"Yes." Bill roughly put his hand down Jacob's tight jeans and squeezed his penis so hard, that Jake yelled in pain. "I know your plan, little slut. You think I can't see what you're trying to do?"

"I'm not doing anything," Jake replied with tears in his eyes, he tried to pull away, but Bill had a hard of a grip on him. "Please let go."

Undoing his pants, Bill pulled Jake down onto his lap. "Now suck it, before I kill you." Crying to himself, Jake did what he was told until the man climaxed in his mouth. "Slut, now get the fuck out of my truck."

"But, can I get something? I need money."

"You want something," Bill questioned. Pulling the truck over, he forced Jacob into the sleeping area, where he stripped him naked. "Tell me are you a virgin?"

"No stop," Jake cried trying to fight the bigger man, but Bill kept a good hold on him. He felt his butt cheeks pulled apart and a fat finger made its way up his rectum. Bill laughed as he watched Jacob squirm when he added two more fingers. He knew he would rip the boy apart when he inserted his penis. Thrashing as much as he could, Jake managed to kick Bill in the testicles which gave him enough time to get his clothes and jump out of the truck naked. As he ran down the road, he wanted to die. Reaching into his bag, he took out three pills and his cell phone. "Please pick up," he said calling the only person he could think of.

"Hello," said the other side.

"Edward," Jake sobbed as he held the phone tight.

In Chicago, Edward had just left a meeting with the person who was responsible for handling his tour. "Jacob what's wrong? Jacob talk to me."

"Where are you?"

"In Chicago, I'll be back in L.A. in two days."

Choking on his sobs, tears wouldn't stop falling; he just wanted someone to be there right now for him. "Sorry to bother you."

"Jacob tell me what's wrong." Edward didn't get an answer, because Jake hung up the phone. "Damn it," he said calling back, but Jacob wouldn't answer. However got his voicemail. "Jacob please pick up or call me back. I want to be there for you, but you need to tell me what's wrong."

Jacob heard the voice message, but he couldn't fulfill Edward's request. Putting his clothes back on, he walked back towards the city. Five miles from it, he got rid of whatever dignity was left and stuck out his thumb. This time a business man in a minivan pulled up. "Thank you; I do a blowjob for $50," he said.

"I'll take that," the man said taking them into a secluded area.

By the end of the night, Jake dragged himself back to his apartment. Going inside he was happy to find Elijah still asleep. Earlier he couldn't find a babysitter and Quil and Embry couldn't help out, so he made the hardest decision of his life and left the baby by himself. To make sure Elijah slept for the entire time, he had the little boy take an extra dose of his allergy medication that made him sleepy. Collapsing on the bed; he cuddled Elijah close to him. "Daddy's sorry," he said as he went into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Edward sat a boring meeting over breakfast. He was too worried to listen to multiple people talk about nonsense to him. He tried to call Jacob for hours, but the teen didn't answer, so he decided just to fly back out to L.A. as soon as the meeting was done.

"Why should we do an international tour," said Oscar his agent to one of the coordinators. "He already has enough on his plate with the movie and the new album.

"To get more exposure, yes people in Europe know who he is, but what about in Africa or certain parts of Asia? We need to get him everywhere," the coordinator replied.

Edward rolled his eyes at the conversation. "Look, I'm not ready to do a full length international tour, let's first focus on the album, then do the tour. I will do a United States and Canada tour and for international, only six countries in Europe, one show in Australia and Japan. I don't want to be away to long," he said. Getting up, he headed back up to his hotel room to pack.

When he was done, he called the airport and got a flight, and then he called a taxi. Going downstairs he ran into Oscar. "Where the hell are you going," Oscar asked.

"Back to L.A., I have important business to tend to."

"No, we have work here."

"Well cover for me."

"Edward this is not like you; why in the hell are you going back to L.A.?"

"Business that doesn't involve you," Edward said seeing the cab pulling up. Putting his stuff in the trunk, he got in. "I'll call you later. Driver to O'Hare airport please."

Traffic to the airport was horrible, then being chased through the airport, going through security, getting on a delayed plane; it took about six hours just to get to Los Angeles. Luckily Oscar had arranged someone to pick him up. As the driver hit the freeway, Edward called Jacob who wouldn't answer.

* * *

Jake couldn't answer, because he was working at his retail job. He was still exhausted from last night and wanted to go to bed. When he final got on break, he went to the outside and lit up a cigarette. As he smoked it, his phone went off. "Hello."

"Jacob, I finally got in contact with you. I'm back in L.A.," said Edward as he sat in traffic. "What happened? I've been trying to call you for hours."

"Can I come see you?"

"Of course, where are you?"

"At work, but I'm going to get off." At this point, he didn't care that he would be losing hours of pay. "Can you get me from Sub-Urban outfitters on Vine Street?"

"I'm on my way, just stay where you are. I'll call you back in a few minutes ok."

"Sure."

Getting off, Edward had the driver take him to his apartment. Where he got into his own car, putting the destination he wanted in his GPS system, it led him to Jacob's job. By the time he got there it was already the evening time. Taking out his phone, he called Jake to let him know that he was here. In only two minutes, Jake jumped in the car.

Edward noticed his tired appearance and the dark bags under his eyes. "Sorry, I would have been here earlier, but there was traffic."

"No problem thanks for getting me. I hope I didn't pull you away from anything important."

"You didn't. You look like hell did you get any sleep last night?"

"No," Jake scoffed. By the time, he did go to sleep Elijah had woken him up 30 minutes later demanding to be fed and played with. Then like any other day, he had to get him dressed, and take him across town to the babysitter, and then went to work.

"You hungry," Edward asked looking over at Jake. It had only been a week and a half since he saw him last, but Jake had gotten skinner.

"No just tired," he yawned leaning his head back against the seat. In a few seconds he had drifted off to sleep. Edward smiled at the sight.

Pulling into his parking garage, he didn't want to disturb Jacob, so he lifted the teen out and carried him up to his apartment. Laying Jacob on his bed, he gently kissed the teen as he covered him with a blanket.

* * *

**A/N**-Thanks for reading the chapter guys, happy holidays to everyone. I wanted to use this chapter to show how Jacob acts as a parent sometimes.

**Next Chapter**- Edward finds out about Elijah.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**- First of thanks for all the reviews, they are appreciated. Unlike the other chapters, not too much sex and violence in this chapter, but slight child neglect.

* * *

Groaning Jacob turned as he felt sunshine fall on to his face. As he came in consciousness, he could barely remember anything from yesterday, except for Edward picking him up. Letting out another groan, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Shapes came into view and he noticed that he was in a giant king sized bed.

"Hey sleepy," said Edward as he handed Jake a glass of water. Snatching it, Jake drank every drop to sooth his dry throat. "Want some more?"

"No, how long have I been asleep?"

Edward sat on the bed and wrapped an arm around the younger teen. "For the past ten hours. I thought you would sleep all day. Now that you're awake, do you want some breakfast?"

"What time is it?"

"11 in the morning."

"Shit I'm late for work," Jake groaned. "Shit I don't care anymore; I need to find something different that pays well. Yawning, he buried himself back under the sheets. The scent of a soft musk hit his nose, as he sniffed the pillow he was laying on. Elijah never crossed his mind

Edward shook his head, as he pulled the covers off the teen. "You need to eat something. Have you been eating right, since I last saw you?"

"Can't afford to buy a lot of expensive food," Jake replied sitting up. In his refrigerator there was a carton of milk, bologna, hot dogs, eggs, frozen burritos, ketchup, mayo, mustard, and a giant jar of applesauce. Then he had a giant carton of ramen noodles, stale cereal, moldy bread, a box of Marconi and cheese and canned vegetables in his pantry. All his food was bought very cheaply and to save money, he got food past their expiration date. So whenever he had to cook, he just threw together whatever was quick and could be made in a microwave.

"Well, I will make you something to put some meat on you." Leaving the teen, Edward went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. Next to playing the piano, cooking was another hobby of his. When they first got together, Bella appreciated his cooking, but as time went by; she started to outright hate everything he prepared prompting her to hire a cook for the home in New York. Edward couldn't remember the time he had cooked for another person.

Cracking a few eggs, the planned breakfast was an omelet with French toast. As he cooked, Edward smiled to himself. _I guess I have him now,_ he thought.

Back in the bedroom, Jacob smelled the delicious scent coming from the kitchen. Getting out of bed, he noticed that he was dressed in a pair of red silk pajamas with the initials E.C. on them. _He must have dressed me_. _Creepy!_ Edward's apartment wasn't too big, but it took Jacob a minute to found the kitchen, where he saw the older man putting the French toast on a plate. "I can't remember the last time, someone cooked for me."

"Really? Well I can't remember the last time, someone wanted to eat my cooking." Jacob took a sit at the counter island. "Here you go," said Edward putting the food in front of him. "Do you drink juice, milk, coffee or tea in the morning?"

"Juice is fine, do you have orange?"

"Sure do!"

Cutting a corner off the French toast, Jake put it in his mouth and almost died of shock. It was the most delicious food he had ever eaten. "This is great," he said stuffing another piece into his mouth.

Edward put the juice in front of him and got a cup of coffee for himself. Settling down, he was amused by the teen's appreciation for his food. "Thanks, glad someone appreciates it. I take it you don't eat this good all the time?"

"Try never. I can't cook worth a damn. So you live in this big place by yourself?"

"Yes, Bella, my soon to be ex-wife mostly spends time in New York and doesn't like coming here. So this place is my own bachelor pad. It's not that big compared my penthouse in NYC just three rooms, two bathes very simple."

"Bigger then my apartment," Jake retorted. "I only have one bedroom and bath." Getting up, Jake walked to one of the windows and stared out. He could see the clean streets below and a courtyard with tropical flowers. "Outside I don't see broken cars, people running around or gang members. You're a lucky son of a bitch to have such a talent to make you live here. How many homes do you own superstar?"

"I don't like that nickname. This, the penthouse, a cabin by my parents home and I might get a small house in Hawaii. When I go on tour, I'll be living in hotel rooms. Finish eating and I'll give you a quick tour." Nodding Jake did what he was told and then got his tour. To end it, Edward led Jake back to his room and the both of them sat on his bed. "So are you going to tell me how your face got that way?" Edward asked.

When he had changed Jake last night, he saw the bruises and cuts that marred the teen's beautiful skin. And when he removed the makeup Jake wore, he felt sickened at the sight. "It's none of your business," Jake replied touching one of his bruised covered cheeks."

"Did you get them from prostituting yourself?"

Jake's eyes couldn't even look at Edward as he absentmindedly started to draw shapes into the bedspread. "Not all of them. Where's my bag?"

Edward got up and walked to his closet where, he put it. Once Jake got it, he took out his cigarettes and lighter. "I don't allow smoking in my house. Affects your health," said Edward.

"So does letting stranger into your home that you know nothing about," he said lighting one, but Edward snatched it away. "Fine, I won't smoke. Can I take a shower?"

"Sure, I'll get you some clothes and towels."

Nodding Jake went to the take a very hot shower. As he stood under the hot stream, his mind started to wonder. _Edward is something else, what I can't understand is that he has a wife and child, but he acts like he wants to be with me. This is too weird._ Feeling the water becoming cold, he got out and dressed. Looking in the mirror, he brushed his teeth and then went to the living room where Edward was talking on the phone with someone.

"I'll call you back," Edward said hanging up. As Jake showered, he had been on the phone with his agent, who was begging him to come back to Chicago. "Hey how was the shower? Do the clothes fit okay?" He was a few inches taller than Jacob, taking a look they seemed to fit him okay, however a little baggy.

"Good, you're a star don't you have something to do?"

"Well I should be in Chicago going over my tour, but you're more important."

The teen sat on the couch. "I don't understand, you've only known me for a few weeks, plus you have a family. What makes me so damn special? Do you even like me?"

"I do. It's hard to explain."

"If you want to have sex just tell me as long as you pay, because I have a…Oh _shit."_ It was just then that his brain clicked in that Elijah was still at his babysitter's. She didn't do overnights at all and he never called. "I have to go."

"Why?"

"None of your business." Running to Edward's room, Jake grabbed his bag and clothes from last night. Turning on his cell phone, he noticed he had a bunch of missed calls. _Fuck how could I forget about him. Oh My God, it's almost one_. _Fuck!_

Edward was confused on Jacob's sudden mood change, going into the master bedroom, he saw Jake desperately trying to put on his shoes. "What's wrong?

"I forgot about Elijah," he said finally getting his shoes on. Digging through his bag, he found his bus pass. "Is there a bus stop near here?"

"Yes, do you need a ride somewhere and who is Elijah?

"I can get there myself. Shit!"

"Jacob who is Elijah?"

"None of your business," he cried heading towards the door, but Edward stopped him. "I need to go."

"Not until you tell me who Elijah is."

"I'll tell you later," he said pushing past Edward. Making his way down the elevator and out the building; he knew he was screwed.

Edward sighed to himself as he started to clean up the kitchen. _I'll call him later._ _What is he trying to hide?

* * *

_

After a 40 minute bus ride, Jake ran two blocks to his babysitter. Knocking on the door, he was out of breath. In a second it opened and a young woman with black hair appeared. "I am so sorry; I ended up in a situation last night that I couldn't get out of," he said trying to catch his breath.

"Bullshit," said Courtney the babysitter. "I told you no overnights and I tried calling multiple times. I can't babysit for him anymore."

"C'mon one mistake," he said.

"Sorry no, please get your child and leave."

"Bitch," he said under his breath. Walking past her, he found Elijah in the playroom playing by himself. Bending down, he scooped up his son. "Hey Daddy is sorry for what happened. Want to get a Happy Meal?"

Elijah felt happy again, he wondered last night if Jake loved him or not for not coming to get him. "Yep, Daddy you love me?"

"Yes, something just happened that Daddy couldn't help." Grabbing Elijah's bag, they left and walked down the street to the nearest McDonald's. Personal Jake wasn't hungry, because Edward's cooking ways on his mind.

* * *

Later that night, Jacob sat the kitchen table going over his fiancés. _Damn it, I'm going to have to go out again. Who the hell is going to watch Elijah?_ He didn't trust any of his new neighbors. Seeing his cell phone next to him, he called Quil. "Hey dude."

"Sup," Quil said as he sat around a television studio. He managed to get a minor role in a teen drama, playing a cashier at a store. Things were finally starting to look up for him. He had a movie audition tomorrow for a bit part, hopefully it would be the opportunity he needed to become a star.

"Where are you?"

"On the set of _Canyon Beach_, you know that series with the teens that live in a canyon and do extreme sports."

"Oh I know that show." Jake didn't watch it, but Rachel was addicted to it. "Damn then you can't babysit then; do you know if Embry can?"

"No, he's working late at the animation studio. Don't you have a babysitter?" Quil asked.

"She decided she couldn't babysit Elijah anymore; I really need to go to work and I can't find anyone."

"Well just take off," said Quil having no idea what Jacob's new job was. At the serving company, he was trying to convince his supervisor to let Jake have another chance, but nothing was working so far. Embry and him had no idea that their friend was prostituting himself.

"Can't do that man got to pay for this new apartment somehow. Nevermind, I'll just stay in," Jake said lying.

"Ok sorry man, I got to get back to work. Talk to you later."

"Ok bye," Jake said hanging up. Putting his head down, he knew that he would have to make Elijah take more medicine, so he would sleep through the night. With a quick check of his watch, he saw that it was nearing 10 at night. Hopping into the shower, he got clean and put on a pair of tight shorts that came up to mid thigh and a mesh shirt with a vest over it. "Elijah time for bed."

"Not sleepy," Elijah said as he sat on his bed watching a movie. "Why you dressed?" He never understood why his daddy wore girly clothes.

"Just because." Taking out a medicine bottle, he filled the little plastic cup up past the recommended limit for someone Elijah's age. "Time to take this."

Elijah's eyes got big, he hated the medicine. "Not sick."

"We don't want you to get sick." With one hand opening Elijah's mouth, he poured in the liquid. Elijah tried to spit it out, but Jacob wouldn't let him. Taking the child in his arms, he rocked his son, until Elijah's little eyes started to droop and then he fell asleep. "Daddy is sorry," he whispered tucking his son in with a stuffed wolf. Making sure a night light was on; he turned off all the lights and locked the door. He didn't know he left his cell phone in his room.

* * *

"Edward can we please get your autograph," screamed a few fans that had surrounded him. Groaning, Edward did as requested. After Jacob had left, he went to his studio and records some new tracks for his new album. After that he met with an old friend on his. Now he was trying to walk back to his apartment with some dinner he picked up. Of course this was not an easy task as people surrounded him begging for autographs, hugs and pictures.

"Where is Bella," asked one of the fans.

"In New York, I'm here for business," he replied back. After signing everything, he took a few pictures and got away quickly. Looking at his watch he saw that it was just past midnight. _I wonder what Jacob is doing. _Getting into his building, he did the security clearance and went up into his apartment, grabbing a soda; he sat in front on his TV. and started to eat his food. Something in the back of his mind told him to call Jacob.

* * *

A slight pressure to his bladder alerted Elijah that he had to wake up. Opening his little eyes, he looked around, but found it dark and his daddy wasn't next to him. "Daddy," he whispered holding on to his wolf named Panda. "Daddy, I got to go potty." Getting off the bed, he walked out of the bedroom only to run right back in when he saw how dark it was. "Daddy where are you?"

Hearing a gun shot outside, he wet his pajamas and hid under the bed. Crying to himself as he held Panda tight. "Daddy." Hearing Jake's phone go off, he bravely climbed back onto the bed and answered it, just like his daddy showed him. "Daddy?"

"Who is this," asked Edward as he turned down his TV. Jacob didn't have a child's voice.

"Daddy," Elijah asked again as he began to sob. He didn't like being alone, hearing shouts coming from outside, he hid under the covers.

"This is Edward not your daddy." Something clicked into his mind. "Is your daddy named Jacob?" He asked scared for the small child.

"Yes, where's Daddy, it dark and scary."

"Your daddy isn't there?"

Elijah curled himself up with the phone to his ear. "No, I scared."

A sickening feeling formed in Edward's stomach as he spoke the frightened child. "If you keep talking to me, then I help you not be. First can you tell me what your name is?"

"Elijah."

_That's who he was talking about this morning, but why didn't he just tell me that he had a son_? _I would_ _have understood_. "Well I'm Edward. Can you tell how old you are?"

"Three, you know Daddy?"

"Yes," Edward said trying to use a calm tone of voice. "We're friends. Elijah is there any grown up with you?"

"No," he sobbed. "I want Daddy. Bad sounds are outside."

"I'm sure he'll come back soon." _What the fuck is wrong with him leaving a three year old by himself. God, I wish I knew where he lived._ "Elijah do you want to sing a song?"

"No, I'm scared."

"I'm trying to help you not be scared; I'll tell you a story, then sing a song to help. Okay?"

Elijah shivered in his cold pajamas to the fact that he was soaking wet along with there being barely any heat wasn't helping anything."Ok."

Edward smiled a little as he made up a story about a little boy who had to get through a dark forest to visit his family.

As he told the story, Jake wrapped his arms around some stranger's neck as the man bucked his hard penis into Jake's ass. Crying out in pain, he wanted it to end, but he kept telling himself is that it was all for Elijah.

"So the little boy had his trusty pet by his side," said Edward.

"Was it a wolf," asked Elijah feeling better that he was talking with Edward. But he was still scared without his daddy.

"Yes it was and the wolf stayed by the little boy's side through the journey. When they came to a bad person, the wolf howled and scared them away. After exiting the scary forest, they felt the bright sun on their bodies and they saw a road. Walking down it, they came to a house, where the boy's family was. They were happy to see him and gave him cupcakes."

"Was Daddy there?"

"Yes he was there to and he gave the little boy a bunch of kisses and hugs."

Smiling Elijah closed his eyes and envisioned what Edward had said. "Can you sing me and Panda a song?" He asked feeling more relaxed.

"Yes." Edward started to sing a sweet lullaby that he wrote for Renesmee, but never sang to her. Hearing the sweet melody, Elijah fell asleep holding Panda and the phone tight. Hearing soft little breaths, Edward stopped singing and figured out that the child was asleep. Just in case Elijah woke up again, he stayed on the phone.

* * *

Early in the morning around seven, Jacob dragged his sore body through the door. The night was pretty good, he had eight customers and made $925, since all of them wanted both. He could feel the disgusting semen dripping out of him into his shorts. His last customer wouldn't pay him at all unless they didn't use a condom. Normally he wouldn't have done that, but it was good money. That customer ended up the roughest and took the longest. They spent two hours together and the guy was willing to drop him back at home and paid him an extra $50 bucks for supposedly being a virgin. That is the story that Jake told him.

Walking into his bedroom, he stepped in a puddle. "What the hell." The stench of stale urine hit his nose and he looked over at Elijah who was clutching his cell phone. "Hello," he said taking it away.

Edward who had fallen asleep on the other side quickly got up, when he heard something. "Hello," he said back.

"Edward, why are you on my phone?"

"Before I answer anything, what kind of parent are you to leave a three year old alone all night? Hell why didn't you tell me you had a son? I would have understood; I could have even helped, so he wouldn't have been left alone"

"It's none of your business what I do!" Jake replied, he was tired and didn't want to deal with this.

"Yes it is. If I hadn't called your phone, I don't want to even think about what might have happened. He woke up. He was scared, don't you care? I should report you to the police."

Jake's heart stopped as he thought about child services taking Elijah away from him. "NO! Please don't, I had to leave him. If I don't whore myself then we'll be living on the streets."

"Let me help you then," said Edward.

"I don't need your damn charity Mr. Star. You know what fuck you. You know nothing about me and what I have to go through." Hanging up, Jake almost threw his phone against the wall, but stopped at the last second.

"Daddy," said Elijah sitting up. He had heard the yelling, but kept quiet. "Where Edward?"

Jake collapsed onto the bed. "I hung up the phone on him. Did you wake up last night?"

"Yes, had to go potty, but did it on floor, sorry.

Jake took his son into his arms. "I'm sorry, but daddy had to work and couldn't find a babysitter. I won't leave you again." Elijah nodded and buried his head into Jake's chest. "Let's take a shower and Daddy will get you something to eat."

"Yes Daddy."

After a very hot shower, Jacob begrudgingly had to call off a day from work, since he had no sitter. On the phone, his supervisor told him that this would be the last time he could call off for three months with pay.

With a sigh, he got him and Elijah dressed and cleaned the pee stained floor. His phone went off as he collected the pee stained bed sheets. It would be a day of boredom doing laundry. "Get that for me Elijah."

"Yes Daddy," Elijah said grabbing the phone. He was hoping that it was Edward again, since he couldn't read; he didn't see whose name appeared on the caller id. "Hi."

Damian took a hit from his cigarette as he drove around town. "Give the phone to your dad now, or once I see you I'm going to beat your ass," he threatened.

Tears ran down the three year olds face as he handed the phone off to Jacob and went to go hide for awhile. "Hello," said Jacob mentally knowing that no good was going to come out of this conversation.

"Where the fuck are you? Your landlord told me you moved out and without my permission." Last night, two nights ago he tried to visit Jacob, but found that his door key didn't work. Doing some detective work or better yet threaten the landlord, he found out what happened.

"Fuck you! I had to leave because of you anyway and where I'm at now, I'll never tell you. I'm sick of you and never want to see you again. You piece of shit."

"What I tell you about disrespecting me, I swear when I found you…"

"Fuck off," Jake screamed hanging up the phone. He felt a weight being pulled off his shoulders now that the sense of freedom came over him. Collecting the dirty laundry, he checked his money to see that they had enough to do two weeks worth. "Elijah come on we have to go do laundry."

"Can I talk to Edward," Elijah asked as he held on to Panda and his little bag that contained things for him to do.

"Not right now."

"But…"

"No buts, I may never see Edward again." As those words escaped his mouth, he felt something in his stomach. A sickening feeling that never existed before, shaking the feeling away he and Elijah left to do mass amounts of laundry.

0000

Edward stopped his car in front of a red light, as he made his way to his record company. _He has a son; why in the hell would he be scared to tell me. Why should I even care, it's not we're going out. Who are you feeling Edward? You like him. _As he thought about his predicament Edward couldn't see any good about loving Jacob. _Ok if I do enter a relationship with him, the press will eat us alive, but I will gain someone that I actually love and a child that is not a spoiled brat._ _I shouldn't have told him that I would call the police; his life must be beyond stressful. I should say sorry. _Pulling out his phone, he dialed Jacob's number.

Four rings went by before someone answered. "Hello," said Elijah as he sat on a plastic chair in the laundromat watching Jacob separate their clothes.

"Hello Elijah, its Edward."

"Hi," the toddler cried cheerfully. "Daddy doing laun…laun…"

"Laundry?"

"Yep, what you doing?"

"Well I'm going to work; can I talk to your daddy?"

"Yep. Daddy," Elijah cried jumping off the chair and handing the phone to Jacob.

Jake stared at the caller id and debated if he should answer or not. Seeing Elijah's excited face, he decided to talk. "What do you want to tell me that you called the police?" He asked.

"No, I want to apologize for that, but you have to admit leaving him was stupid. I understand now why you would. I wanted to ask if you and Elijah would like to meet up with me somewhere. A friend of mine owns a private zoo or we can go to the movies, or just you and him can come over and I will cook dinner for you guys."

"Why?"

"Because okay let me explain, with my lifestyle I meet a lot of fake people that only want me because of my talent, money and looks. So when I start to trust someone they end up doing something extremely stupid. For some strange reason, I feel that won't happen with you. You can't tell me that you don't need a friend right now to look out for you?"

"I do, but you try to control me like someone I know."

"I'm only looking out for you, so what about dinner sometime this week?"

"Sure, just tell me when. Um… I'm going to be changing my number soon, so when I do; I'll tell you."

"Alright, I'm have to meeting to go to, so I'll call you later tonight. If you'll be home."

"I will," Jake said.

"Can I say bye to Elijah?"

"Sure. Elijah say bye to Edward."

Taking the phone, Elijah smiled. "Bye bye Edward," he said.

"Bye little guy, guess what we're going to see each other very soon."

"Yay," he cheered. "Can Panda come?"

"Yes he can, bye little guy and give the phone back to your daddy." Elijah handed the phone back off to Jacob. "Bye Jake."

"Bye." Hanging up, Jacob felt something, almost a sense of belonging to someone that appreciated him. On the other side, Edward felt the same way, as he grinned to himself. For the first time in months, he felt truly happy.

* * *

**A/N**- Thank you for reading the chapter, please tell me how it went.

**Next Chapter- **Rosalie comes into the story and Alice comes back**. **Some more back story about Bella and Edward is told and of course the dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- **Don't own Twilight

**A/N-** Thank you for all the reviews from last chapter. This chapter is a mild one, Rosalie comes into the story, plus Edward meets Elijah in person for the first time. Background information about Bella and Edward and Jacob is talked about, so please enjoy.

* * *

Edward sighed as he sat in the audience of a high end fashion show, normally he didn't go to such events, but Rosalie was appearing in it and he wanted to surprise her. It had been almost six months since the two had seen each other. Being the two most successful people of their family, their schedules never seemed to match. But now it did, Rosalie didn't even know Edward was in L.A.

The upbeat music of the show began and an announcer started to introduce the models and what designer they were wearing. Rosalie being the most sought out model in the industry appeared first. Flaunting her figure in a slender white dress, she glided across the catwalk with grace. Having to keep a straight face she almost broke it when she saw Edward sitting in the audience. _I can't believe he came_, she thought as she went backstage to quickly change.

In the audience, Edward let out a slight chuckle. He had seen his sister's face when she saw him, how she was about to lose her composure. He was glad that he had completely surprised her.

After the show, while Rosalie sat in her private dressing room, Edward strolled in holding a bouquet of white roses. "Edward," she cried hugging him. "I thought you were in New York working."

Smiling he closed the door and sat on a nearby couch. "I was, but with the tour, album and movie, I've been all over. What about you how long are you going to be in L.A.?"

She sat beside him. "For three days, then it's off to Tokyo to appear in a commercial and then Hong Kong for a magazine shoot. I'm glad you're here, I've missed everyone."

"Last time I was here, I met up with Alice. So with you here we can have a mini family dinner." Family dinner was a concept that was pushed on them by Carlisle and Esme, who required them to eat together ever night when they lived at home.

"Will you cook, I'm sick of eating out?" She asked. "And no rabbit food like salad. I'm sick of being on a strict diet. I can't even think of a time where I have eaten chocolate."

"Then I will make you something with chocolate. I'm going to have a friend over, so you and Alice can come eat with us."

She smiled at the notion, but she never remembered her brother inviting friends over for dinner. "What's up between you and Bella?" She asked jumping to a more important topic.

Edward sighed and took a deep breath. "We're divorcing. I'm having the papers drawn up and I'm not even going to fight for custody over Renesmee. My plan is to just have her sign the papers and give her some money. Since I'm not fighting for custody, the divorce should happen pretty quickly."

"Why am I not surprised? How does she feel about the divorce?"

"I haven't told her yet. The only people that know are you, Carlisle, me and my divorce lawyer."

Rosalie smiled to herself. "I'm glad you're coming to your senses; I warned you about that girl," she said.

"Yes I know you hate Bella."

Hate, despised and any other word that described Rosalie's loathing for Bella was appropriate. She was never fond of the girl and thought she was useless. "Yes I do." Yawning she rested her head on Edward's shoulder. "I want to go see Carlisle and Esme, but I don't have the time." Edward was a bit surprised since she didn't get along to well with their parents. It took one hell of a fight from Rosalie to even convince Carlisle and Esme to let her start modeling at sixteen.

"Me either, where are you staying at?" he asked.

"The Peninsula in Beverly Hills. My manager wants to be in her sight at all times, so I probably can't stay with you."

"That's alright; I'll come see you and fuck if your manager disagrees, you're coming over for dinner."

The two continued to talk until it was time for Rosalie to be escorted to a party that was being thrown by Braxton Tubbs. Having been invited to attend, Edward decided to go home instead. Entering his bedroom, he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. As he stared up at the ceiling, he thought about his relationship with Bella.

Six years of marriage and he was miserable with her. They had met when she moved to Forks from Arizona. At the time, he wasn't interested in her at all, but some small spark ignited between them that led up to a year of dating, then an engagement and finally marriage. Everyone in his family loved Bella except for Rosalie, who warned him constantly about her. They thought she was the best thing to happen to him, but they didn't know how their relationship worked now. The constant abuse, lying, and the infidelity, their relationship was nothing but a well covered up lie. Whatever love there was died years ago.

Throwing Renesmee into the mix, the child only forced them more apart then together. There were many times, Edward wished that Bella had gotten an abortion. When she was first born, he did love her and tried to be around her as much as possible, but time went by she grew up to be an exact copy of Bella in looks and somewhat personality. She looked like a mixture of Bella and Mike Newton.

Turning over, Edward started to think about Jacob and Elijah.

* * *

Jake held Elijah's hand tight as they made their way to Edward's apartment building. He wasn't too happy coming over for dinner; he felt that he would have to pay back Edward in some way. "Daddy where are we?" Asked Elijah as his eyes got big as they walked around the rich part of Los Angeles. They passed shops that he had never been in before.

"We're going to Edward's house," Jake replied as they walked over seven blocks to Edward's building.

"Edward rich?"

"Yes he is very rich and he has a lot of expensive things in his house, so don't touch."

"Alright Daddy," Elijah said holding Jacob's hand tighter.

Blocks away, Edward was hurrying to make this home presentable to Elijah and Jacob. For the occasion, he had ordered some toys and a child's plate set with a popular cartoon character on it, just for Elijah. As he checked on the food, Alice and Rosalie watched him. "What's so special about your friend," asked Rosalie as she lounged around.

Edward blushed as he thought about Jacob. "There's nothing really special, but this is the first time I'm meeting his son," he said.

"Bull, there is some other motive."

"Alright, I want to enter a relationship with him, if you two want to know," he confessed.

Alice's mouth fell open. "What about Bella and Renesmee?" She asked stunned at her older brother.

"I should have told you earlier, but Bella and I are getting a divorce. We've haven' loved each other in the past few years."

"But what about marriage counseling?"

Edward sighed he knew that this conversation would come eventually. "Wouldn't work, Alice, I know you're not happy about this, but please don't be rude around Jacob and Elijah while they are here. I really want to make things perfect; they've been through a lot."

"Whatever," she said walking off. She loved Bella like a sister and couldn't believe that Edward wanted to divorce her. The last time she had seen them together, they looked perfectly happy. She needed to talk to Bella, calling her; she only got Bella's voice mail.

Edward just sighed again as he checked on the lemon chicken he was preparing, it was almost done. As he pulled the rolls out of the oven, his intercom went off. "Rosalie ask who that is."

"Alright," she said going to the intercom system. "May I help you?"

The security guard glared at Jacob and Elijah as he talked to Rosalie. "Yes there is a young man named Jacob Black, requesting to be let up to Mr. Cullen's apartment. Is that alright?"

"Yes it is, let him in. Edward, he's coming up," she called.

Making sure that the food was going to keep warm in the oven; he cleaned himself and opened the door before Jake was even able to knock. "Hi," he said feeling a little nervous.

"Hi," Jake replied feeling a little nervous himself. He motioned his head down. "This is Elijah."

Edward's eyes darted to the adorable three year old child that was trying to hide behind his daddy's leg. Bending down, Edward held out his hand. "Hello Elijah, I'm Edward." Elijah took a quick look, but tried to keep himself hidden. Laughing he got up. "I'm glad you came, my sisters are here as well."

"Okay," Jake said walking in with Elijah attached to him. Edward escorted them to the living room where Rosalie and Alice sat. Jake's heart almost stopped as he took in the sight of Rosalie; he was bisexual and there many times where he masturbated to her picture. Right now she wasn't made up like the glamorous model she was but had a more casual look, that didn't stop Jake forgetting how to breathe for a minute.

Smiling Rosalie noticed his staring. "Hi I'm Rosalie," she said sticking out her hand.

He started to stutter for a second, before he found his voice. "Jacob and this boy on my leg is Elijah," he said shaking her hand. He almost melted on how soft her hand felt.

Alice who was prepared to hate both Jacob and Elijah forgot about all her hatred as she scooped the toddler into her arms. "He's so cute, how old are you Elijah?"

"Three," he replied as Alice started to swing him around. Laughing he liked his daddy's friends. "What your name?"

"Alice, do you want to play Superman?"

"Yep," he squealed as Alice swung him around and around.

Jake couldn't believe how well Elijah reacted to her; Edward seeing his confusion said, "Alice has a way with children. Dinner is almost ready, make yourself comfortable while I finish."

"I'll help," Jake replied putting down Elijah's backpack. Following Edward, his mouth started to water as he smelled all the food. "What did you make?"

Edward took the food out of the oven. "Lemon-honey chicken with wild rice, roasted potatoes, and rolls. For dessert, I've made low-fat chocolate-banana parfaits."

"Low-fat?"

"Rosalie has to keep a certain weight to model and with a movie, I'm going to be in soon I have to stay a certain weight to," Edward explained putting the chicken onto a platter. "You and Elijah can go wash your hands, while I put the food on the table."

"Okay."

Smiling to himself, Edward brought the food into the dining room and then called everyone. Quickly they all came. "Elijah, I got a special place for you," he said picking up the toddler and sat him next to him.

Elijah's eyes got big as he saw his plate setting. "Daddy, it's Diego," he squealed. "Thank you Edward."

"You're welcome." Edward then put food on the child's place and gave him a cup full of juice. Rosalie and Alice looked at each other. They had never seen Edward being so attentive to a child, not even Renesmee. Taking his own seat next to the child, Edward offered up grace and then they started to eat.

Jake stuffed a piece of chicken into his mouth and savored the zesty taste of the lemon that coated the chicken. Elijah did the same as his daddy. "It yummy," the child said putting another piece into his mouth.

Taking small bites, Rosalie studied Jacob and Edward, her older brother was not only being attentive to the child, but kept giving Jake little smiles and looks. The fascination of this was that he never acted that was towards Bella. "So Jake where are you from," she asked wanting to know more about him.

"La Push, Washington," he answered.

"You're from the same area as us. Are you happy that you left?"

"Yes, I left a year and a half ago and never looked back. The only reason I have to go back anytime soon is that my older sister is getting married."

Alice squealed. "A wedding, who is she getting married to?"

"A guy named Paul. He lives on the reservation to. The wedding is in a few weeks and it's going to be interesting."

"How so?"

"Paul and I don't get along to well and then my dad doesn't like Paul too much. Plus me and my dad don't get along, so yeah. I rather not get into it."

"Do you have a date; I need an excuse to see Mom and Dad," Alice said. Her mind started to race in thinking about dress she could wear and how her hair would look.

"If you want to come that would be cool; I need someone there that won't give me crap for leaving," Jake said.

"I'll make the time that I can come up with you," said Edward.

"Do you want to get mobbed by a bunch of rabid fan girls? My sisters and their friends are fans of yours."

"I've dealt with worse before. Besides it gives me an excuse as well to visit my parents."

"Well I wish I had some excuse," said Rosalie eating some rice. "You're from La Push do you know Carlisle and Esme, Jacob?"

"No, I never really connected with anyone in the general area." Hearing his cell go off, Jacob reached into his pocket and saw that it was Damian. "Excuse me for a second," he said getting up.

Edward noticed a pained look on his face, but then focused his attention on Elijah. The toddler was almost done with all of his food. "Do you want more?" He asked.

"Yep rice." Edward put more food on the child's plate. "Thank you," Elijah said. "Daddy no cook good."

"He doesn't, well I have to make sure to cook more for you and him."

"Okay."

Jake came back to the table and sat without saying a word. "Are you okay," Edward asked concerned.

Taking a deep breath, Jake just nodded yes. His conversation with Damian if it could even be called that consisted of Damian screaming at him for being a disrespectful little whore that needed to learn his place. Looking at his plate, he started to eat less than before. Edward noticed Jacob's behavior. He wanted to know what happened.

Once dinner was finished, Edward passed out dessert which Elijah went crazy for as he stuffed it all into his mouth. At the end, the child was covered in chocolate pudding. "Daddy, I have more," he asked innocently.

Jake laughed at his son. "No let's get you cleaned up. Edward can I use your bathroom?"

"Of course Jake. I already have towels in there."

"Thanks," Jake said as he picked up Elijah and carried the squirming child away.

_Dinner was interesting, _Edward thought as he started to collect the dishes and take them to be washed. He was proud how well the dinner went and that Elijah was accepting towards him. Taking a dish, he soaped it up and started to wash.

Rosalie bringing in more plates watched him. "So you're really in love with him," she asked.

"Yes, it's different from what I've felt about Bella."

"How does he feel about you?"

"I don't know; it took me until last week to even find out that he had Elijah and there are so many details that I don't know about his life. I think he is still leery to the fact that I'm famous," Edward confessed.

"And to the fact that he knows that you have a wife and child," Rosalie pointed out. "I'm sure he knows about Bella, but have you told him the details of your marriage to her?"

"It has never come up. And I do plan to tell somewhat soon."

"Have you even thought about how the media and your fans are going to react when they find out?"

The media was constantly on his mind; he imagined the field day that they would have once they found out about them. "Yes I have and if we enter a relationship then my first priority is to keep his privacy. Rosalie, I just need him to trust me first," he said.

Nodding Rosalie checked her watch. "I have to go, got a plane to catch in the morning."

"Do you want me to drive you back to your hotel?"

"Nope, I have my driver already waiting downstairs," she said.

As she got ready to leave, Edward worked on the dishes until Jacob came in carrying a clean Elijah. "Do you need any help," Jacob asked.

"No go relax," Edward replied.

"I would like to help, since you did cook."

"Alright, Elijah do you want to help?" Edward asked looking at the toddler.

"No play with Alice," he squealed running away.

"He's adorable I bet he is a handful," said Edward.

Taking a dish, Jake nodded. "Sometimes, I'm surprised he adjusted to you and your sisters so fast. He's pretty shy most of the time. Thanks for cooking, Elijah and I needed the meal."

"Your welcome." Quietly they cleaned the dishes and made barely any eye contact. Elijah's squeals from the living room made them smile. It was especially pleasing to Jake, since they had been having a hard time lately.

"It's getting late," Jake said as they finished. "Me and Elijah need to go home."

"It is late and I don't want you catching the bus right now. How about you two just stay the night," Edward suggested.

"Can't I have work tomorrow morning."

"I don't have to do anything until midmorning tomorrow; I'll take you there and pick you up. Do you have a babysitter for Elijah?"

"A neighbor of mine has been watching him. I need to find him a new daycare."

"How about you let me watch him tomorrow?"

"No, I need to go," Jake said walking away, but Edward grabbed his arm. A noticeable flinch came from Jacob that made Edward let go. Without a word, Jake went and got Elijah.

_Stupid! I need to convince him somehow to stay_. Following the teen, Edward found him getting Elijah's stuff together. "Jacob, I'm sorry for grabbing you. Please stay."

"I can't," Jake said.

"Well then let me drive you."

"No, Elijah it's time to go."

"Want to stay with Edward," the toddler said as he hid behind Edward. Elijah loved the safe feeling he got from Edward's home and didn't want to ever go back to his scary apartment.

Smiling Edward picked up Elijah. "You're beaten Jacob, Elijah and I want you to stay. You can sleep in one of the guest rooms and borrow some of my clothes. Plus I throw in a free breakfast tomorrow morning."

Elijah started to give his big puppy dog eyes towards his daddy. "Daddy, we stay please," he said.

There was no way Jacob could deny those giant brown eyes looking at him. "Fine we'll stay," he said. In truth, he didn't even want to go back to his apartment. In the last two days, three people had been shot dead and it scared the shit out of him to know that could possible happen to him and Elijah.

"Yes a sleepover," squealed Alice dancing around. She was excited as well, since Edward was in town she got to stay at his apartment. She loved living on campus sometimes, but it got annoying. Plus she had a room in the apartment that was only for her. Taking Elijah, she went immediately into mommy mode in getting him ready for bed, while Edward and Jacob just rolled their eyes.

* * *

Later that night as Alice and Elijah slept as Jacob sat on Edward's bed trying to make some sort of conversation, but nothing was coming to him. He felt empty inside, right now he should have been on the streets whoring himself, not sitting in some nice apartment. Edward on the other hand, was concerned by Jacob's quiet nature. He could see that the teen's eyes held a lot of pain. "Jacob let's get to know each other better," Edward said.

"Why?"

"Because I see you as my friend and I want to know more about you. You can ask me anything that you want." Jake just nodded. "Okay, why did you come to Los Angeles?"

"Because me and my friends wanted to just get away from the reservation and thought Los Angeles was the perfect place to go. And that me and my dad don't get along to well."

"Why?"

"Because I have Elijah. He loves my son, but he hates that he came into the world when I wasn't ready to be a father. Okay, your question, is it hard being famous?"

"Yes with the constant invasion of privacy and having no time to do anything. Soon, I'll being filming a movie, plus being on tour, so I won't have any time to see you and Elijah."

"What about your wife and child?"

"I don't love them. I won't lie to you at some point in time I truly did love Bella, but she hurt me and betrayed my trust. Slowly our love faded in now that just being in the same room with her makes me nauseous. Renesmee is not even mine; I have never felt a connection with her since the day she was born."

"Why do you take care of her?"

"Because it was the right thing to do and at one time I wanted to believe she was my daughter, but as time went by that notion went away. I'm divorcing Bella soon and as for custody of Renesmee, she'll be getting full custody."

Jake sighed. "Are you doing it because of me?" he asked.

"No, believe me before I met you, I was going ahead with the divorce. My turn, do you use protection when you sell yourself?"

"Yes, I usually keep condoms on me, but there were a few times that I haven't used it. Sometimes the condom breaks and a bunch of other stuff," Jake admitted.

"Have you been tested?"

"No, I know I should, but I can't bring myself to." Or more that he was too scared to find out the results of if he was affected with an STD or not.

Edward could see that the topic was making Jake extremely uncomfortable. "Is Elijah mixed with anything," he asked.

"His mother is African-American."

"What happened to his mother?"

"Might as well tell you the back story to his birth. My ex girlfriend Iris was only 15 at the time we met; we dated and had sex for the first time two weeks after we met. We were in a relationship for a couple months, and then broke up. So one day, she came to me saying that she was pregnant and she was going to have an abortion. And at the time I didn't want Elijah, so I was with her in getting rid of him. Her parents found out and convinced us not to do the abortion, but let her have the baby and give it up for adoption. So we went that route and found a family that wanted to adopt Elijah. The day came that Iris went into labor and I was with her through the entire time. The second he came out, I instantly fell in love with him and couldn't let him go to the other family. Iris and I talked about it; I said I would keep him and she didn't have to be in his life and she decided not to sign the papers to let Elijah go off to the other family. Sorry about the story, but to answer your question, Iris went off to live with an aunt of hers in Atlanta."

"Do you two still talk?"

"Yes, we're still friends. I have never gotten on her to pay any type of child support. She's pretty smart and goes to college, so having Elijah with her would have slowed her down. We agreed that when we didn't sign the papers, that she could come into Elijah's life at anytime or when he got old enough to ask; I wouldn't hide the fact that she was alive and if he wanted to contact her, he could.

"What about the family that wanted Elijah," Edward asked.

"They still want him and have been trying to take me to court over custody for the past three years. When we first made the agreement it was verbal that he would go with them, but to make it legal we had to sign the papers and since we didn't do that the verbal agreement became null and void. Not like that is stopping them, which is another reason we moved here."

"Have they even seen Elijah?"

"A couple times when he was first born and when I took him to court. Luckily the judge in our case saw that I had a job, plus going to school and me and Elijah have a strong relationship, so she decided that the custody case was irrelevant."

"I'm glad you have him," said Edward, but there was something plaguing his mind. "Can I ask who you were on the phone with earlier?"

"Damian," Jake whispered.

"Who is that?"

"My ex-boyfriend, I rather not talk about him," Jake said feeling sick. "Why do you like me, I'm nothing but some whore?"

Pulling Jake into a hug, Edward held him close. "No you're not. You're just a guy that has been having a tough time in life. Jacob, I really want you to give me a chance in getting to know you and Elijah. I want to be there for you. Will you trust me?"

Yawning Jake rubbed his eyes. "I'll think about it. Where do you want me to sleep?"

"Here is fine, I'll go somewhere else."

"No I don't want to kick you out of your room," Jake said letting out another yawn. His body was telling him that it was time to sleep; he kept fighting but eventually his body won and he passed out in a deep sleep.

Edward made sure that Jacob was comfortable and went to see if Elijah was okay. The toddler was asleep in one of the spare bedrooms cuddled up with a stuffed wolf. Smiling Edward picked him up and carried him back to his room. Getting in bed, Edward settled Elijah on his chest and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Around 3 AM, Edward heard a cell phone go off, knowing it wasn't his; he placed Elijah on the bed and answered the phone. "Hello," he said groggily.

"Who the fuck is this," said Damian as he paced around his own apartment. He was on a cocaine high and thought Jacob was up to no good.

Taking the phone out to the balcony, Edward answered Damian's question. "You don't need to know who this is."

"Where the fuck is Jake?"

"None of your damn business, are you Damian his ex-boyfriend?"

"Yes I am and I want to talk to that little bitch now, now put him on the fucking phone."

Edward growled into the phone. "No and I don't appreciate you calling him that disgusting word. If you ever call this number again, I swear to God that I will cut your fucking balls off and feed them to you." Hanging up the phone, Edward went inside, sat down at his computer and ordered Jacob a new phone.

Once he was done, he went back to bed only to be woken up four hours later by Elijah who was wide awake. "I hungry and have to potty," the toddler said burying his head in Edward's chest. He was happy that he got wake up next to his daddy and Edward.

"Don't you want to sleep more," Edward asked trying to fall back asleep.

"I got to potty, I bad if I do it on myself."

"You're not bad," Edward said noting that Elijah had on only a t-shirt and a pull up. "Alright I'll take you potty and then we can make breakfast for your daddy."

After a quick trip to the bathroom, in the kitchen, Edward started to make pancakes as Elijah sat on the counter mixing up the batter. "Daddy never make pancakes. I cook," Elijah said referring to the cereal incident.

"Really?" There was no way that Jacob was going to tell him, so he had to ask someone else. "Elijah do you know who Damian is?"

The toddler's happy expression turned dark as he stopped what he was doing. Shaking, tears ran down his eyes. Edward quickly picked him up and started to rock him. "He hurt Daddy. Make Daddy cry."

A terrible ache filled Edward's heart. "Did he hurt you?"

"Yes," Elijah said in a small whisper. "He's scary."

Edward kissed Elijah a kiss on the forehead. "I'll protect you and your daddy from him." Elijah smiled at the notion and gave him a hug that warmed his heart. "Let's finish breakfast."

* * *

**A/N**- How was the chapter, please let me know. If any one doesn't know who Diego is; he is a cousin to Dora the Explorer.

**Next Chapter**- Edward spends a day with Elijah, celebrity and Damian drama.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- **Don't own Twilight. This chapter contains forced sex, so you've been warned.

**A/N- **Thank you very much too all the people that reviewed the previous chapter, all of them are appreciated. This chapter drama and more drama, but there are a few sweet moments, so please enjoy.

* * *

Wiping his sleep filled eyes; Jacob sat quietly beside Edward as the older male drove him to work. He had just recently woken up and ate a quick breakfast of pancakes, before they had to get on the road. Edward was going to drop him off first, then take Alice back to school and lastly do whatever he had to do for the day with Elijah.

"Jake are you sure you want to go to work today," Edward asked as they got on the freeway. Jake hadn't slept that well and appeared that he would fall back to sleep at any second.

"Yes, I've already taken to many sick days," yawned Jacob as he combed his hair in Edward's car. He was having some doubts about leaving Elijah with him, but he had no other choice. Quil and Embry were both at work and he really want to go to the other side of town just to ask his neighbor to watch Elijah again.

"Where do you work at," asked Alice as she sat in the backseat. She didn't want to go to school and deal with people who thought she was weird. They only tried to be her friend, when they found out that Edward was her brother. Her roommate was the worst, always trying to steal her cell phone to call him. It got to the point where, Alice had to lock her phone, whenever it wasn't on her.

"Sub-Urban outfitters."

"Really," she asked excited. "Can you get me some discounts? I saw a dress on their website that I would really love to have."

"I can see what I can do." Yawning again, Jake fell asleep which prompted Edward to stop at Starbucks for some much needed coffee. However, Jacob didn't even wake up to drink any of it. He didn't wake up, until Edward pulled in front of his job.

"What time do you get off," Edward asked

"Around six or seven, but I'll call you an hour before I do. Elijah be good for Edward."

"I will Daddy," the toddler said as he puckered his little lips. Jake gave them a peck, said goodbye to everyone and headed into work. Elijah became silent as he watched his Daddy walk away.

Edward took a long look at the toddler. "We're going to have fun today; I make sure of that okay, Elijah?"

"Okay," Elijah whispered as he looked out the window. He felt bad that his daddy was sleepy and had to work all because of him.

Edward sighed to himself as he drove over forty minutes to drop Alice back off at school, then he went to the nearest gas station to get gas and a drink for Elijah. "Okay, I'm going to pump gas and be right back." Elijah just nodded. Stepping out, Edward quickly filled the car up and paid with his credit card at the pump.

As he was doing all that, a man with a camera silently took pictures in the bushes. He was one of the many people that stalked celebrities to get any incriminating pictures to sell. The gas station he was at was one of the most famous that celebrities went to; it was just his luck that Edward was there. Seeing something in the backseat, the man crept to the side of the car to investigate. Pulling out his camera, he managed to get a couple shots of a small figure, but couldn't get good quality because of the car's tinted windows.

Hearing something, Edward quickly turned around and saw the man. "Hey what the hell are you doing," he yelled.

Jumping up the man ran off quickly, but he was happy that he managed to get some good pictures of Edward and his car.

Sighing Edward got back in the car and drove towards his recording studio. "Are you mad at me," asked Elijah, he became scared when he had heard the screaming.

"No someone else made me mad. I would never be mad at you," Edward said trying to reassure the toddler. In the back of his mind, he knew that the paparazzi were going to be a problem whenever they got wind that he was taking care of another person's child. He didn't want Jacob's and Elijah's pictures plastered all over magazines and websites, but he knew it would happen eventually.

* * *

Yawning Jacob rung up customer purchases, it was almost his lunch break, but the store was filled up because of a big sale they were having. He knew he wouldn't be getting any lunch. Not like he had any money to buy anything. As he handed an old lady her bag, he looked to see who was next in line and saw Damian. His heart stopped. "Did you find everything okay," said Jake when Damian came up to him.

Sneering Damian tried not to make a scene. "Do you think you're slick, moving away and having some jackass answer your phone threatening me?"

"What are you talking about," Jake asked confused.

"Don't play with me, that bastard last night who said he would cut my balls off if I talked to you again. I don't like be threatened. Then you have the audacity to be fucking cheating on me with some faggot."

"I'm not! Damian, I have work to do, can we talk about this later?"

"No we can't," the older man hissed as he grabbed on to Jake's shirt. "We'll talk about this now. I don't appreciate you cheating on me…"

Damian couldn't get the rest of his sentence out as Jacob's manager walked towards them. "Is there a problem here," Bryce asked. While he was making his rounds, he had heard the commotion that was coming from the cash registers.

Damian let go. "No just talking with my boyfriend here. He failed to tell me that he is cheating on me. Even after all I've done for him like taking care of his son. You don't deserve me Jacob."

"I don't want you," Jake yelled back.

"Enough!" Bryce said disgusted by the whole situation. "Jacob, I would appreciate it if you kept your private life separate from work. If you can't do that, then I would be forced to fire you." He walked away in a huff; he didn't need this stress in his life.

Damian smirked. "Sorry about getting you into trouble Jacob," he said not feeling sorry at all.

"No you're not. Just leave."

"I am." Bending towards Jake, Damian gave him a kiss on the check. "I'll see you after work," he said walking out.

* * *

On the other side of town, Edward had just finished his new album and now was working on some pieces he was composing. Elijah sat quietly playing by himself. The toddler didn't want to get in trouble, so he didn't pester Edward as he worked, but now he was getting bored. Standing up, he walked into Edward's piano room where the older man sat playing. "Can I play," Elijah asked.

Edward sat Elijah on his lap. "Yes you can." Elijah studied the keys for a second and then started to bang on them. "Press the keys lightly." Edward then started to play a lullaby; Elijah stared at his fingers and started to mimic Edward's movements. The older man could see that the child was a natural piano player like himself. "You're doing very good."

"Thank you."

As they played together, Trevor sauntered in with a grin on his face. "What's with the kid Edward, is this your illegitimate love child? Don't worry; I have a couple that I don't even bother to acknowledge."

"No Trevor," Edward said as he stopped playing. "I'm babysitting for a friend."

"I hope it isn't for that slut, what was his name Jacob. He sucked my cock real good the last time he was here. I never thanked you for bringing him here."

Elijah didn't know what a slut was, but he knew it was a bad word. Growing angry, he jumped off Edward's lap and kicked Trevor's legs. "My daddy no slut," he screamed as his anger grew. His mouth then spat out words that Damian had said countless times. "I'll kill you."

"God damn Edward this child is psycho," said Trevor backing away. "I'll talk to you later, when you don't have the demon child."

Edward stood up and grabbed Trevor's shirt. "Don't call him that. The only reason he is angry, because you insulted his father. Now get the fuck out of my office," he said letting go. Trevor left without another word. Turning to the child, Edward picked him up and held him tight. "Calm down, he's gone."

"He called Daddy a bad word," Elijah pointed out as tears ran down his face.

"I know and your daddy is not that word. Calm down Elijah." Taking the child into his office, he sat on the couch and rocked Elijah until he became calm.

"I want Daddy."

"We'll pick him up in a few hours."

"Now," Elijah demanded.

"Elijah, he's at work. Soon we'll see him," Edward said as he kept rocking, soon Elijah eyes started to droop and he went to sleep. Sighing to himself, Edward laid Elijah down and went to do some work. As he typed emails to people that worked for his record company, a call came in. Looking at the caller id, he recognized the number and decided to answer it. "Hello."

"You bastard, what the fuck," screamed Bella from the other side. She was currently pacing in their penthouse upset over a phone call she just received. "Taking care of your whore's retard child."

Growling Edward knew that Trevor had told her. "And how does this concern you?" he asked pissed about the whole thing.

"Because I'm your wife, you asshole. Taking care of some slut's child behind my back; you disgust me."

"Don't pull that shit, when you conceived Renesmee when I was out of the fucking country. Whose money has been keeping clothes on her back, food in her stomach, and a roof over her head? It was mine, so don't give me your shit. Now if you kindly shut the fuck up, I have work to do." Before she could even answer, he hung up the phone. _Damn that woman,_ he thought feeling a headache coming on. Hearing his phone go off again, he answered it. "Hello."

"Edward, I have made arrangements for you to fly down to Texas in a couple days," said Oscar from the other end.

"For what?"

"Did you forget? You're filming your scenes for the movie. The way your schedule is going to go we'll film the music video first and it will be on television three days afterward, and then focus on the movie. Did you finish the album?"

"Yes all the tracks are done; Benjamin is editing everything and he said that they should start producing the copies sometime in the next two weeks."

"Great, I'll call you later, bye."

"Bye," Edward said hanging up. Taking his head into his hands, he felt a massive headache coming on.

* * *

Jacob fidgeted as he waited for Edward to pick him up; he had called the man an hour ago. Since the incident with Damian earlier, Jake refused to take any breaks to go outside. Just in case the older man was waiting for him. A coworker of his said that Damian was still around the store, which freaked the hell out of Jake. Pacing a little, he was relieved when he saw Edward's car pull in front. Grabbing his bag, he quickly jumped in.

"How was work," Edward asked.

"Okay, tiring," Jake said not going into further explanation.

"Daddy, I was a good boy today," said Elijah from the backseat.

"Great. Can you take us home Edward?"

"Actually I wanted to take you out to dinner," Edward responded as they drove away.

"I'm actually pretty tired from work," Jake replied.

"C'mon Jake."

"NO! I just want to go home and sleep."

"Alright, can you tell me where you live at," said Edward feeling bad about upsetting Jacob._ Work must not have gone okay._ Getting the directions, Edward drove across the city to a lower income neighborhood. Finding Jake's apartment, he was uneasy about letting them out of the car. "Jake can I come in?"

"Yes." Getting out of the car, the trio entered the apartment. Edward was surprised how small it was, Jacob wasn't lying about its size. Stepping through the front door, they were immediately in the living room; a few feet away were the kitchen and dining room, then down a small hallway led to one bedroom, bathroom and lining closet.

Edward noticed how there was barely any furniture, but didn't say anything. "Nice home," he said.

"You better leave soon, before you car gets jacked."

"Jacked?"

"Stolen," said Jacob.

"It will be fine."

"Edward look at my bed," said Elijah pulling the man into the bedroom. There was a full sized bed, a small cot, a night table, and storage containers containing clothes. There was also an assortment of toys everywhere. "I sleep on bed, with Daddy. You stay the night?"

"No, I have to get home and do some work."

"No, please stay," he begged, he didn't know if his daddy was going to leave again tonight to do things.

"Well let's convince your daddy to come home with me."

"I won't," said Jake coming in. Collapsing on the bed, he curled himself into a ball. Edward sat beside him and rubbed his stiff shoulders. "You should leave."

"And you should come with me. Jake, why don't you come live with me," Edward offered hoping that Jacob would accept. He didn't feel right in letting him and Elijah live in such a dangerous area.

Jacob sat up and stared Edward in the eyes. "I don't need your charity. I'm paying to live here, so that's what me and Elijah are going to do."

"It was just an offer." Okay since you don't want me to take you out to eat, do you want to order a pizza or I can cook for you again," he said changing the subject.

"What I want you to do is to leave us alone," Jake snarled as he returned to his ball. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Edward right now. "Please just leave."

"Alright, I'll call you later. Oh, I am leaving in a couple days; I would really like to see you beforehand." Jake didn't answer as he closed his eyes. Sighing to himself, Edward gave him and Elijah a kiss goodbye and left.

* * *

A week later, Jacob sat outside of his job eating a sandwich for lunch. Since Damian hadn't come around for the last few days, he felt safe. As he took another bite, Damian came up to him smoking a cigarette. "Happy to see me," Damian said.

"Fuck you," Jake replied. _Just my luck, why in the fuck did he have to come now._

He was yanked up to his feet and saw black for a second as Damian slapped him. "You whore, what have I told you about respecting me? Guess I have to teach you a lesson." Pulling off his belt, Damian stared to hit Jake with it.

Finding some strength, Jake started to fight back, but he was no match. As they fought a crowd of people came to watch and take bets. Most of them thought that Damian would win because of his size. "I hate you," Jake screamed as he got a punch to the nose.

"This wouldn't be happening if you weren't so damn stupid," Damian replied sending another punch to Jake's stomach.

"STOP!" The pair stopped and saw Jacob's manager walking towards them. "Jacob, I told you I don't want any more of your drama at this store, so you're fired."

Jacob stopped breathing for a second. "No you can't, it was him that started it. C'mon Bryce, I really need this job," Jake pleaded.

"No Jacob, I told you last time that I wouldn't take your crap. Now get your stuff and leave, we'll send you your last check."

Jacob did as he was told. _My life is shit,_ he thought as he left without saying a word to anyone. As he walked to the bus spot, he kept his eyes on the ground, until he felt someone pulling on him. Turning, he saw Damian. "Are you happy that you got me fired?"

"Yes, this wouldn't have happened if you would listen." Taking his hand, Damian pushed it into Jake's pants and squeezed his dick hard. "I should teach you a lesson, but we're about to have a little fun," he said squeezing hard.

"Please leave me alone."

"I don't think so." Taking a good hold of Jake, Damian forced the teen into an alley way. With a quick motion Jake's pants were down. "Nice and firm," the older man said observing Jake's back side. "You're going to enjoy this."

Without much warning, Damian undid his pants, pulled part Jake's butt cheeks and inserted himself inside without any lubrication or preparation. "Stop," Jake cried as the older man violently thrusted into him. "Stop you asshole."

Damian wouldn't listen as he continued his assault. All Jake could do was cry as he was continually violated. Finally Damian shot his cum and pulled out, letting a bruised and battered Jake fall to the ground. Pulling Jacob up a little, he forced his disgusting penis in the teen's mouth. "Suck it clean." Jake did as he was told, but was he wrapped his mouth around it, he bit Damian. "Fuck what the hell is wrong with you?" Taking Jake's head he slammed it into the ground and kicked him repeatedly in the head and stomach. "I ought to kill you, but I have better things to do." Fixing up his clothes, he left Jake bleeding on the ground.

* * *

Edward could barely keep focused to what the actress next to him was saying. They were suppose to be confessing their love for each other, but he felt, no knew that there was something wrong with Jacob. _Ok Edward focus, just get through these lines and then go call him. _ Edward concentrated and managed to pull off a good performance, after the director called cut, he quickly got on his cell phone and called Jake. "Please pick up."

It took a few tries, before anyone answered. "Hello," said Quil from the other side, he was currently sitting in the emergency room holding Elijah in his lap. A couple hours ago, he had gotten a call from Embry saying that Jacob was admitted into the hospital and that he needed to get Elijah. The little boy was confused and scared, because he didn't know what had happened to his daddy.

"Is Jacob there," asked Edward.

"Um…Jake is in…" It was getting hard for him to explain the situation, especially with Elijah with him. "Who is this?"

"His friend Edward, has something happened to him, is Elijah okay?"

"Elijah is fine. Jacob is in the hospital," Quil finally let out.

Edward's heart stopped as fear ran through him. "What happened?"

"I can't really tell you, we're waiting for the doctor, but he is in bad shape."

Elijah reached up for the phone; he had heard the voice coming from it. "Want to talk to Edward," he said. Quil handed the phone over, not wanting to deny the toddler. "Edward, Daddy hurt."

Edward wanted to be there for the toddler, to hold and comfort him. "I know big guy. I'm going to come back really fast and be there for you and your daddy."

"Hurry up," Elijah sobbed.

"I'll be there as soon as possible. I have to go now, but I'll call soon, okay."

"Okay, bye bye Edward."

Hanging up the phone, Edward felt his chest constrict as he blamed himself for leaving Jacob. When he left days ago, he and Jacob weren't even talking. He tried to call Jacob, but the teen was in a depressed mood and didn't feel like doing anything. Making his decision, he started to walk off the movie set until Oscar stopped him. "Where the hell are you going," Oscar asked.

"I have a family emergency and need to leave," Edward said annoyed.

"We have a movie to do."

"Well that is going to have to wait; I need to get back to L.A."

Oscar turned red; he didn't like that Edward just suddenly had to fly off again. "No Edward; we have a schedule to keep and it cannot be interrupted by you flying back to L.A. whenever something happens. Now please go back to the set."

"Fuck you," said Edward. "There is someone that I really care about that needs me right now, so tell them to do my scenes without me. Look we already shot the music video and that is the only important thing. The movie is just to show that I can do more then make music, so get off my case or you're fired." Running off he went to go make flight arrangements.

Oscar swallowed his anger and went to go tell the production crew that Edward had an emergency that he had to run off to. Needless to say they were not happy by his news, but allowed Edward a few days to get his affairs in order.

* * *

It took only a few hours, but Edward managed to make it to L.A. in record time. After calling Jake's cell phone again; he found out what hospital the teen was in. Before he walked in, he put on a pair of sunglasses and a blond wig, so he wouldn't be recognized and then he walked up to the reception desk. "Hello can you tell me what room Jacob Black is in," he asked.

"Room 335 the elevators are to you left," said the nurse as she did paperwork.

"Thank you." Quickly he went upstairs and found the room easily; he saw Quil holding a sleeping Elijah right outside the room. While another guy paced back and forth. "Hello is Jake in there," he asked.

Embry stopped and started at Edward suspiciously. "How do you know Jake?"

"I'm a friend of his."

"I recognize your voice," said Quil shifting Elijah. "You're Edward right?"

"Yes, what happened?"

"We don't exactly know," said Quil. "I got a call from Embry here telling me that I need to get Elijah and that Jacob was in the hospital."

Embry came in with his part of the story. "Apparently Jake was found in an alley beaten and stripped naked. They called me because I was the most recent person he talked to when they check his phone. We've been here for hours without any real information. All we know was that he had to go into immediate surgery."

"Embry did you call Billy," asked Quil.

"Who," Edward asked confused.

"His dad," Embry replied. "I called; he can't get down here anytime soon. Hey why do you sound familiar?"

Before Edward could answer a female doctor around age 50 walked towards them. "Are you family to Jacob Black?"

"Yes," said Embry lying. "I'm his brother and this is our friends and his son."

"Well, he is out of surgery and recovering nicely. I really don't want to explain with the child present." Quil took that as his cue and walked down the hall. "The biggest issue was that he was severely raped and was ripped apart to that we had to sew him up again. Then he had a serious head injury, but we managed to help before any brain damage. I also want to note, that there were multiple bruises and lacerations on his body and the most disturbing factor that they are foreign pills within his system."

"Will he be okay," Embry asked trying not to punch a wall. Whoever did this to his friend would be beaten to an inch of his life, once Embry got his hands on him.

"With proper rest and medication then yes. With the obvious signs of rape, I am going to have a rape counselor come in to talk with him. Does the child have proper care or do I have to contact social services."

Social services were the last people, Embry wanted to get involved. "He's staying with me, since I'm his uncle and my friend is his godfather. Can we see him?"

"Yes he should be awake; I'll be back soon to speak with him," she said walking away.

"Embry if you don't mind, can I see him first," asked Edward.

"Sure, I got to get Quil anyway."

Walking inside, Edward saw Jacob was wide awake and was staring out the window. "Hey, you look like shit," he said trying to make a joke, but it didn't work. "Jake, I'm never going to allow anyone to do this to you again."

"You're not my boyfriend; you can't fucking protect me," Jake whispered as he kept his eyes on the window.

"I can. I want to be there for you and Elijah."

"I don't need you."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't, you forced yourself into my life when I didn't need you there."

"Bullshit, if it wasn't for me, Elijah would have probably been taken away, because of your irresponsibility to leave him alone at night."

Jake could feel a massive headache coming on. "Just go the fuck out of here, I don't need you."

"You do and stop being stubborn about the situation." Placing himself in front of Jacob, Edward took the teen's hand. "I can't truly say that I love you yet, but I do have feelings for you. Strong feelings that are telling me that I can't bare to see you like this."

"I'm nothing, but a worthless piece of shit on the ground," Jake shouted. "So stop bothering me."

Hearing shouting from outside a nurse came in and found Edward and Jacob staring angrily at each other. "Sir, Mr. Black needs rest, please leave," she said addressing Edward.

"Fine, Jacob do you mind if I take Elijah with me," Edward asked."

"Stay away from my child, you son of a bitch."

"Whatever," Edward said walking out. He felt hurt at Jacob's request, but he knew that the younger man was under a lot of stress at the moment.

As he was about to leave he ran into Elijah and Quil. The toddler quickly launched himself into his arms. "Can I go with you," Elijah asked. "Please."

"Your daddy said no," he replied holding on tightly to Elijah. Turning to Quil he asked. "Is Elijah going to be staying with you and your friend?"

"Yes, until Jake gets out, but it's going to be kind of hard, since we both work a lot of hours."

"I want to stay with Edward," cried Elijah.

"You can't little guy, but you're in good hands and I'll see you very soon."

Rocking the child, Edward whispered into his ear that they would be living together very soon, which calmed Elijah down. Giving him back to Quil, Edward sadly left the hospital.

* * *

**A/N-** How was the chapter, please let me know.

**Next Chapter**- Coming soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- **Don't own Twilight.

**A/N**- Thanks for the reviews from last chapter they are appreciated. So this chapter is short, but it's essential.

* * *

Jake half listened as the doctor talked about what he should do to get better. Today he was being discharged after spending a week in the hospital. During that time, he had to speak with the police, a social worker, and a counselor all regarding what happened to him and his ability to take care of Elijah. All Jake told them is that he didn't know who did it and that Elijah was staying with friends at the time.

The good news about the whole thing was that he didn't have a STD, which surprised him because he knew that Damian slept around with other people. Plus some of his clients weren't the cleanest people in the world.

After the speech, he left and caught the bus home. Checking his cell phone, he noticed that he had multiple messages from Edward. The older man visited for the first two days then had to go and fly back somewhere. When Edward was there they talked about what interested them and Jake learned how the star wasn't a self pompous ass, but a great guy. In the back of his mind, he wanted to tell Edward who raped him, but decided against it.

Pressing the keypad, his phone started telling him all of his messages.

_Message 1. Hey Jake this is Edward, I just wanted to say that I'm at the airport about to fly to Texas, call me when you can. Bye._

_Message 2. Hey I just landed and telling you that I'm okay. I'll call you soon._

_Message 3. Jacob, this is Rachel, what happened, Quil said that you were in the hospital. Are you still going to be able to come home for the wedding, because it's next week. Call me when you can. Oh Dad wants to hear from you to._

_Message 4. Hey Jacob, it's Edward; do you know when you're going to leave the hospital? And if possible can you give me Quil's number; I really want to talk with Elijah._

_Message 5. Hey slut, where the fuck have you been?_ Jake ended up deleting this one since it was from Damian.

Message 6. _Jake it's Edward, I know you don't want to hear from me, but I miss you. You are constantly on my mind and I'm praying you'll get better soon. Call me if you can. Bye._

_Message 7. Daddy, I miss you. Quil no cook good; I miss Edward. Love you._

_Message 8. Jacob, please call me, I really want to hear from you; I'll be flying back to L.A. whenever I get the chance, so I'll call you when I do. Oh don't worry about your hospital bill, I'm paying for it._

He still had messages, but he decided not to listen to them. Pressing his head against the window, he thought about Edward. _Why does he even try? _Closing his eyes, he kept them closed until it was time to get off. Going to his apartment, he threw his stuff down and started to feel stress overcoming his body.

Walking into the bedroom, he laid down and closed his eyes. Slipping into a restless sleep; his mind drifted off into a dream like state.

_Standing in a barren wasteland, Jake stood eye to eye with his former self. The once happy go lucky teenager who had dreams and ambitions to make something of his life. "You've fucked up," the younger Jacob said._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Sorry, look what you've done to me or us. A slut who gets his ass kicked like some girl." The younger Jacob slapped his older self. "Fix it," he said disappearing._

_Then an image of Damian appeared; this one was not the evil monster, but the one that Jacob loved when they first met. The good Damian walked up to Jake and gently pulled the younger man into his arms. "I love you," he said._

"_Why do you hurt me then?" Jake asked feeling safe for the first time in awhile._

"_To make you behave; you know Jacob to be here with me you have to do something?"_

"_What?"_

"_Die," he said disappearing._

"_Don't leave," Jake cried reaching out for his Damian. Crying the next image to appear was Edward holding Elijah. The toddler seemed relaxed with the older man. Running up to them, Jacob reached out his arms. "Come to Daddy."_

"_You're not my Daddy," the dream Elijah said. "I don't love you only Edward. Die old daddy."_

_Edward smirked, "Do what he wants for once in your sad excuse of a life," he said. "Make the world a better place." Turning the two vanished._

_Finally the last image to appear was Jake's mother. "Mommy," Jake whispered walking towards her._

"_A failure of a son is what I have," said Sarah refusing to look at Jake. "And to believe that I gave birth to you; do as Edward and Damian said die." She then vanished._

Waking up Jake started to cry tears of frustration and hopelessness. _Why should I even live anymore? _His body started to shake and vomit started to come out everywhere. Getting up, he went into the kitchen and took out a knife, putting it at his wrist, he trembled. He was too scared to make the knife connect with his wrist. Something in the back of his mind, started to tell him that if he did it then all his pain would go away. Then a chorus of voices of his mother, Damian, Edward, Elijah and his younger self urged him to cut.

The cool blade of the knife slowly made a cut into his wrist. It felt good, almost freeing in that he was ending his pain. He made a deeper cut, but instead of cutting the vein, he brought the knife upward and made a long cut up his left arm. Dropping the knife, he watched his blood come out with a strange fascination. Y_ou're a coward; can't even finish killing yourself. _Turning the blade a little, he made another cut, each cut made him feel better until he sat in a small pool of his own blood.

Feeling a lot better he got up and cleaned himself up and went to go get Elijah.

* * *

"I WANT MY DADDY," screamed Elijah as he threw a huge temper tantrum. For the past week, he had to live with Quil and Embry which he hated, because he only got to see his daddy a couple hours a day when they visited him at the hospital. "WANT TO SEE HIM."

"We can't," yelled Quil trying to calm him down.

"WANT HIM!"

Sighing Quil tried to keep the child still, but Elijah kept squirming and trying to fight him. Quil yelled as Elijah took a bite out of his arm. He was at his wits in. Earlier Embry had called the hospital, but they had said that Jacob had been discharged and wouldn't give out any more information. So he tried Jake's cell phone, but no one picked up.

"Elijah shut up," said Quil as he rubbed his poor arm. All this week, he had to be home with Elijah while Embry went to work. He had to miss out on many auditions for roles which he knew he could have got. He was positive that he didn't want any children in the future. Hearing the doorbell, he put the toddler down and rushed to it. "Jacob thank God you're here."

"What's wrong?" Jake said ignoring the screaming in the background. After his cutting session, he was perfectly relaxed.

"Nothing, but the fact that your son won't stop screaming his head off." Quil looked at Jacob strangely; the temperature was 80 degrees outside and Jacob had on a long sleeved red shirt. "When did you get out?"

"A few hours ago, sorry for not calling." Walking past his friend, Jake went immediately to his son and picked him up. "Hey little guy have you been bad?"

Sniffling Elijah wrapped his arms around Jacob's neck. "No, I miss you."

"I missed you to, ready to go home and give Quil and Embry a break?"

"Yes, can I see Edward?"

"He had to work," was all Jake said. "Quil thanks so much for watching him."

Quil gave a shaky smile. "No problem, hey what's up with you and that Edward guy?"

"Nothing you need to know about. Hey, I'm going to get him something to eat, so I'll call you later."

"Okay," said Quil. He quickly left for a minute to get Elijah's stuff then gave it to Jacob. "Bye guys."

Jake and Elijah both said bye and left to catch the nearest bus. Because his arms felt raw and burned, Jacob couldn't carry his child, so the toddler walked. "So did you do anything fun," Jake asked.

"Quil played pony with me. He and Embry make weird sounds."

"When?"

"At bed time." What he was referring to was that he would wake up in the middle of the night and hear the two men having sex. He never went and found out about the noises in fear that he would get in trouble. "Daddy, when we see Edward?" Jacob ignored the question and just kept walking.

* * *

Edward sighed to himself as he tried his hardest to listen to everyone around him, but his mind was focused on Jacob. Because of his work, he wasn't scheduled to return back to L.A. for another week, but he needed to know if Jacob was okay.

For the past week he had called Jacob everyday and when he called the hospital earlier they had told him that Jacob had been discharged. It scared him that he didn't know what Jacob was doing or who he was with. Calling Jacob one more time, he didn't get an answer as usual. Sighing he left the small waiting room he was in and went out into a large conference room where many reporters and photographers were at. Today he was doing a press conference to promote his new projects. Taking a seat next to Oscar and other members of his record company he prepared himself for questions.

"All right everyone today Edward will be taking questions along with his agent and manager Oscar Hawking," said the announcer of the event. "You each have numbers to the order that you will be called, so number one please ask your question."

A small African-American woman stood up. "Mr. Cullen, we have just heard a snippet of one of your songs, what will be different about this album compared to the others?"

"Well a few songs in this album are personal, plus I have teamed up with other artists in the R&B genre that will make the songs stand out more. This is my third album and I just want everyone from all walks of life to enjoy it. Next question please," said Edward.

A tall man around 34 stood up and asked. "Can we get details about your upcoming tour and when it will happen?"

The tour manager whose name was Jewelia answered for Edward. "A bulk of the tour will be in the United States and will be in all major cities, plus a few others. Also there will be four shows in Canada and one in Mexico. As for international, there will be only six shows and one in the countries of England, Germany, France, Italy, Austria, and Greece. Then there is going to be one show for Australia and Japan. With the movie Edward is in, we don't want to overload him. In a year we will be doing a full international tour. We plan to kick off the short tour within the next two months. Next question."

A blond hair woman stood up. "Mr. Cullen, will your wife and child be with you at any point during the tour?"

Groaning to himself Edward recognized the woman that ran up to him and Alice weeks ago. "Well my daughter is in school, so no."

"Also Mr. Cullen what do you think about the rumors that you have been spotted with a young teenage male?"

"Please no personal questions in this interview," said Oscar brushing away the reporter. She groaned as she took her seat.

Going on with the conference, Edward talked about what his current and future plans were. Ending it, he left and grabbed his cellphone. Calling it Jacob finally picked up the phone. "How are you," Edward asked.

"Ok, tired."

"How is Elijah, is he near you?"

"Yes, what do you want?"

"To see if you're alright and say that I've been thinking of you since I left. Jacob, I love you." Hearing a loud thud, Edward wondered what had happened. "Jacob."

Jake didn't answer as he stood there stunned, no one had ever told him that they loved him. Bending down he picked up the phone. "Sorry, I dropped it. Don't lie about loving me."

"I'm not and I really do love you. If I didn't love you, do you honestly think I would give a damn about you and your son, or pay your fucking hospital bills?"

"I didn't ask you to pay them," Jake retorted.

"Well I wanted to, so stop being an ungrateful brat about it. Look what are you going to be doing in the next few days; I want to fly you and Elijah down to Texas to be with me?"

"Nothing, I have all the time in the world, I got fired," Jake said sarcastically.

"Why?"

"Because the world hates me and my rent is due pretty damn soon, so how is your life going?"

"Jacob don't be sarcastic, look just move into my apartment."

"No."

Edward wanted to pound his head against a wall. "You're so damn stubborn. I can't get back to L.A. anytime soon, how about I just send some money, so you can live off of until I get there."

"Hey what's Alice's number," Jake said changing the subject. "She said she wanted to go to my sister's wedding and its next week."

Sighing to himself, Edward gave it to him. "Do you have money to take a flight up there?" he asked.

"Yes, I've been saving some of my damn money; I wouldn't miss my own sister's wedding."

Hearing his name being called, Edward groaned. "I have to go, talk to you later and when you call Alice, just tell her that I'll pay for her ticket and dress."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Collapsing onto her bed, Alice cried into her pillow. Today hadn't been very pleasant for her. She had failed on of her design assignments, because the teacher said that her design was not cutting edge and that no one would buy it. She had worked for weeks on the design, but it wasn't enough. Then she had overheard a group of people talking about how she wasn't as pretty as Rosalie and Edward, that she was possibly the freak of her family. She always had to deal with people saying such things especially in high school and she thought college would be different, but that wasn't so.

Hearing her cell go off, she answered it. "Hello."

"Hey Alice, it's Jacob, do you still want to go with me and Elijah to my sister's wedding?"

Her tears dried up fast as she sat up. "Yes, when is it?"

"Next Saturday, Edward said that he would pay for your ticket and a new dress."

"I need to call him, what day are you flying out?"

"Friday morning out of LAX, once we get to Seattle, my friend Leah is going to pick us up and drive back to La Push. Then I have to fly back Monday morning."

"I don't have a class on Monday, so I'll fly back with you. Can you give me your flight information, so I can book my ticket?" Jake gave it to her. "Thanks so much, I can't wait to go," she squealed.

"Just to let you know, my family and friends might think that you're my girlfriend." Other then Embry and Quil, no one from La Push knew that Jacob was gay, not even Billy.

"Well if my brother wasn't into you, then I would have made a move."

"Oh well I would have made a move back, but you're not really my type."

"Because I'm short?"

"No you're rich."

Alice laughed at what he said. "Well, I don't like boys that are poor anyway," she said back with a smile on her face.

"Well I'm not really poor, I'm actually a prince and I was sent to L.A. to making a living for myself before I ruled my country."

"Really? Then why do you depend on Edward."

"Hey he depends on me and my dashing good looks," Jake said.

"I can't believe that," she laughed.

"Anyway, my son is screaming at me to feed him, so call me when you make your arrangements."

"Alright see ya," she said hanging up. Squealing she quickly got on her computer to make her flight plans and buy a new dress. She was excited to go home and to go to a wedding. After she finished she called Carlisle and Esme telling them about her plans, then she called Edward, but only got his voicemail.

* * *

**A/N- **Thanks for enjoying the chapter. Jacob is messed up right now, but blame Damian.

**Next chapter-**The wedding, more characters are introduced and finally some Jacob and Edward romance.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- **Don't own Twilight

**A/N- **Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter. To make up for the last chapter's shortness, here is a long new chapter, so please enjoy.

* * *

Jacob took deep breathes as the plane flew towards its destination. After a week of being at home and not doing anything, it was time to go back to La Push for Rachel's wedding. At least he had Alice, who he had become good friends with. Looking over, he saw that Elijah and Alice were both asleep. Sighing he stared out the window; it would be the first time in over a year that he would be at home. At least Quil and Embry would be there with him.

The three left La Push in the attempts of seeing the world and experiencing things they would never do if they stayed. That was general idea, but for Jacob, he just wanted to get away from his father.

Billy wasn't a strict father, but he had expectations for Jacob to live up to, which went down the toilet once Elijah was born. The older man had already had his dreams shattered when Sarah died; Rebecca ran off to Hawaii and had a child at the age of seventeen. Now Rachel, who thankfully graduated from college, was going to marry Paul, who Billy thought was a good for nothing. He didn't want his children to end up with nothing and with people that they hated.

Jacob doubted his father would even accept him once he found out that he was gay. However he had no plans to even tell his father once he got home.

_This is your captain speaking flight 488 from Los Angeles to Seattle will be landing in 10 minutes, please fasten your seat belts and return your trays to their position and thank you for flying with us today._

Once the plane landed Jake got off with a sleepy Elijah in his arms. Walking down the terminal, he saw Leah waiting for them. Smiling he ran to her. "I've missed you."

"Me to," said Leah giving him a hug. At 24, Leah was currently working at a law firm in Seattle as an assistant and was going to law school at the same time. "Elijah has gotten so big, sad he's sleep right now."

"It was a long flight. Oh Leah this is my friend Alice," he said acknowledging his friend.

Leah took a long look at the small girl beside Jacob, smiling she extended her hand. "Please to meet you Alice."

Alice smiled back as she took the tanned hand. "Hi Leah, thanks for giving us a ride."

"No problem, I was headed that way anyway. Rachel is one of my best friends and I can't miss the wedding. Jake, where is Quil and Embry?"

"They left L.A. last night; they wanted to meet up with some friends here before they went back to La Push," he replied

"Good I don't have that much room in my car anyway." She led them to get their luggage and then to her small SUV. Settling in Alice sat next to Leah in the front seat, while Elijah and Jacob sat in the back. "So Alice do you have family around La Push?" Leah asked.

"Yes my mom and dad live in Forks."

"Cool any siblings?"

"Yes a bunch, do you have a brother or sister," asked Alice shifting attention off her; she didn't want to reveal who her siblings were.

"Yes an irritating little brother named Seth, he's seventeen. How old are you?"

"Eighteen, I just entered my freshman year of college."

"Cool what are you studying?"

"Fashion design. What did you study in college?"

"I'm in law school, so I'm trying to become an attorney, so are you and Jake going out?"

"No," said Jake from the backseat. How was he supposed to explain that she was the sister of a guy that wanted him, so he thought up a lie. "She's just a friend; I met at school. Don't start stuff Leah."

"I'm not, I just asked. Stop being so defensive," she fired back as she rolled her eyes. In the back of her mind she knew there was something up between those two, but she decided to keep her mouth quiet.

--

After three hours of driving, Leah pulled her car in front of Jacob's house. The small red one story home was ablaze with activity as people were coming in and out. "Hey I'll just drop you guys off and see you sometime later," Leah said.

"Ok thanks for the ride; I'll take Alice to her house in the rabbit," replied Jake.

Alice's eyebrow went up in confusion. "What is the rabbit?"

"My Volkswagen Rabbit; you'll love her." Getting Elijah and their luggage; the pair waved bye to Leah as she drove off. Turning to Alice, Jake escorted her into his house. As they walked in a squeal was heard and a woman around 45 gave Jake a huge hug. "Hi Auntie Sharon," Jake said. He wasn't too happy to see the woman; she was his mother's sister and the spitting image of her.

"Jacob, how have you been? Oh my gosh, Elijah has gotten so big," she exclaimed.

"Yes he has, um this is my friend Alice."

Alice gave a small hi as she looked around. Even full of people the small home had a strong presence of love within it. She couldn't figure out why Jacob would want to leave.

It took a while as Jake said hi to all his relatives and people he had known since childhood. They were all happy to see him and Elijah. Elijah being shy around so many people didn't want to be held by anyone except for Jacob and Alice. Finally breaking away from everyone, Jake took Alice into the shed where his car was. "Sorry about everyone," he said.

Alice leaned against the door with a smile on her face. "No problem; it's cool that you have so many people in your family. Both of my parents are only children and I have no idea about my biological parents."

"What happened to them?"

"I don't remember; I was Elijah's age when they got rid of me. So where are your dad and sister at?"

"Forgot to ask, possibly at the church doing stuff; you'll meet them tomorrow. Do not tell Rachel you're Edward's sister; she'll go crazy."

"I normally don't tell people about Edward and Rosalie, because they'll just try to use me to get them. Believe me high school was hell since in Forks everyone knows each other. I thought college would be different, but that was a bunch of bullshit."

"Wow you curse."

"I'm not the most innocent person in the world. I can be downright dirty," she said walking towards him.

Jake licked his lips as he wrapped his arms around Alice's waist. "I like dirty girls," he said playfully.

"Sorry can't have me; you're reserved for my brother."

"Damn." Bending his head down, he started to nibble on Alice's ear. "So if me and him don't get together, how about us? I think I'll reconsider dating rich girls."

"Maybe," she laughed pushing him off of her. "C'mon my parents want to see me."

Nodding Jake placed her luggage into his car and buckled Elijah in. Getting in he happily turned on his baby. The rabbit purred as it came to life. "Still works."

"How long have you had it?"

"Built her from scratch once I turned fifteen. One day one of dad's friend's gave him a busted up car and it was my task to rebuild her, so I did."

"Why didn't you bring her to California?"

"Cause I thought I would get a great job that I wouldn't need her and buy a better car. And that notion sucked, but I'm glad I don't have to pay for gas or insurance. Do you have a car?"

"No Mom and Dad don't trust me to well. It took one hell of a fight just to let them let me go to school in California in the first place. Since I am the baby, I'm the most protected, besides it was hard for them for all of us to leave the house. Edward started his career at seventeen; his people had him traveling immediately, then it was Rosalie with modeling, Jasper went off to Princeton, and Emmett is in Illinois. They hardly ever come home, only on the holidays. They miss having kids."

"Doesn't Edward have a little girl, don't they see her?"

"No Bella chooses not to come back to Forks that often, something about how she hates it here. Can't really blame her, the town is nothing. And she doesn't like my parents to much. Okay off my family, why don't you and your dad get along?"

"It's a long story," was all Jake said as he continued to drive. A little while later, he pulled up to a large white house. "Shit this is yours?"

"Yes," said Alice a little bashfully. Getting out, she let got Elijah out as Jacob got her luggage. "Great they're home."

"Do your parents go out a lot?"

"No, because of, well you'll find out." Alice led the way inside; as they entered the front door Jacob's mouth fell open. It was the most beautiful house he had ever seen. The foyer was filled with expensive art and other things. "Mommy, Daddy, I'm home," cried Alice.

"Alice there is no need to shout," said Carlisle as he came out of the living room. Going to his daughter, he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I missed you honey. Who is this little guy in your arms?"

"This is Elijah, Jake's son," she said.

"Please to meet you sir," said Jake sticking out his hand. He didn't know if the doctor remembered him or not. Three years ago when Carlisle helped with Elijah, Jake had only been in the same room for a minute, before being ushered out.

"The pleasure is mine, young man, Carlisle said. Grinning he shook Jake's hand then patted Elijah on the head. "Hello Elijah can you tell me how old you are?"

"Three," the toddler said feeling relaxed around the blond man. "I big boy."

"Yes you are."

Esme came into the room and quickly hugged Alice and started to talk to her and Jacob. As she did, Carlisle's eyes scanned over the teen and the toddler. Elijah seemed perfectly health and appeared to have the right height and weight for his age. Jacob however appeared tired and underweight. Deep bags were under his eyes and he seemed to fidget a lot. Carlisle could easily see that the young man was under extreme stress.

"Jacob have you and Elijah eaten," Esme asked as she held the toddler. Elijah had quickly taken to the woman for some reason.

"No, but we have to get back and see the bride and my father. Thank you for offering," he said taking Elijah. Carlisle caught Jacob wincing. "Alice, I'll pick up around twelve tomorrow."

"Okay, bye Jacob, bye Elijah."

"Bye," they said in unison

--

On their way home, Jake kept his right hand on the steering wheel while his left hand dug his nails into the right one. He was itching to take his medicine, not pills but taking something sharp and cutting his skin. Since he couldn't bring any razor blades or knives into the airport, he became very anxious on the ride then on the drive back to La Push. Growling to himself, he dug his nails deeper into his skin.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," whined Elijah from the back seat.

"We'll be back to the house soon."

"Want to eat now."

"Wait and stop whining," Jacob snapped. Raising his left hand, he started to gnaw on the skin. Elijah kept quiet; he knew his daddy was in a bad mood. Last week wasn't very pleasant, Jake had gone out for job interviews, but nobody was hiring. Just for money, Jake didn't want to, but he left Elijah alone, while he went out to prostitute himself even with his rape still fresh in his mind. However none of his clients were willing to pay his prices.

Pulling up in front of his house, he got Elijah out and went inside only to find his dad waiting for him. "Jacob," said Billy wheeling towards them.

"Hey Dad, would have saw you earlier, but had to take my date to her house. Elijah say hi to grandpa."

"Hi," Elijah said shyly.

Billy took his grandson and gave him a kiss. "Has he been fed?"

"Yes," Jake lied. He knew if he had said no that Billy would have jumped on him for not feeding Elijah before he came to the house. "I take care of my child Dad."

"I never implied that you didn't," Billy fired back. "I just asked, stop getting defensive Jacob." He glared at his son and saw the tired look in his face.

Before Billy could say anything Jacob was surrounded by two identical faces. "Jacob, you finally made it," said Rachel hugging her brother. Her stomach was protruding with her daughter. "Sucks you couldn't come early, I could have put you in the wedding."

"Sorry sis had to work," he lied.

"So who is the girl that you brought home, is she cute," asked Rebecca. Identical as her sister in facial features, people could now tell them apart now that Rebecca's skin was darker thanks to hours of being outside surfing and the blond streaks in her hair.

"She is and very nice and you will meet her tomorrow."

"Are you two serious with each other," teased Rachel.

"No, she's just a friend," Jake said rolling his eyes. The twins were always interested in their baby brother's love life. "Besides she's younger, I like older chicks." Or older males, but coming out to his family right now was a negative.

"Uncle Jacob," squealed Leila running to him. Jake caught her in his arms; it had been two years since he had seen her last. The sun kissed seven year old was the spitting image of her father. "I got a new surfboard, when are you coming to visit?"

"When I get some money, but don't worry; I'll see you ride the waves one day. Go play with Elijah while I talk okay."

"Yes sir." Leila quickly took charge of her younger cousin and pulled him into the back bedroom. Elijah wasn't in the mood to play; he was hungry and sleepy, but he knew he couldn't say that. As they played, he felt weak due to the lack of food and almost blacked out. Leila stared at her cousin, but kept forcing to play shark with her. "Elijah are you okay?"

"Fine," was all he said. Unfortunately, because of Jake's stubbornness, he wouldn't receive any food for the rest of the night.

--

Edward yawned as he took a late night flight to Los Angeles; he was going to spend a few hours there and then take a flight up to Washington, so he could surprise Jacob. As he looked over some items, he was glad that the divorce papers had finally come. All they needed were Bella's signature, after he visited with Jacob; Edward planned to fly back to New York and have Bella sign. He knew she wouldn't do it without a fight, but he had a contract carefully drawn out to make sure that she and Renesmee would be properly taken care of. He planned to have a paternity test done as well, so he wouldn't have to pay child support.

--

The next morning back in Washington, Jacob stood in the shower and sliced the upper part of his arms with a small razor. He did, so that it wouldn't bleed that much. The water stung his wounds, but he didn't care. Once he felt better, he got out and dressed. His house was chaotic with people getting ready for the wedding. Getting Elijah, he got the child ready and fed. Because of his stupidity Elijah was ravenous and attacked his food with vigor.

Once that was done, they went to pick up Alice. "Elijah, daddy is sorry that I didn't feed you last night," Jake said.

Elijah small eyes had trace amounts of anger towards his father. "Okay Daddy, I forgive you. I eat cake later?"

"Yes and I'll get you a giant piece, please don't say anything to grandpa."

"Yes Daddy."

Smiling Jake knew he would have to make it up to the toddler. They pulled in front of the Cullen house and got out. Esme let them in. "Good morning Jacob, Elijah," she said giving them a smile.

"Morning ma'am is Alice ready," Jake asked.

"She'll be down soon, please come in wait in the living room." As she escorted them, Jake noticed that she walked slowly with a small limp. "Have you two eaten breakfast, I know from experience that the day of a wedding is quite hectic."

"We ate cereal, but we can barely get any, with my relatives eating all the food in the house. Can we get a sandwich?"

"Of course, Elijah would you like to help me make them," she asked.

"Yes ma'am," the toddler squealed. Esme took him by the hand and went to the kitchen.

Jake lounged on the couch as he waited for his food and Alice. Carlisle came in and sat across from him. "Hello sir," said Jake.

"Hello Jacob, are you excited about the wedding?"

"Yes sir."

"Weddings are always a time of joy. It's a good thing you invited Alice; me and my wife have missed having her around." Carlisle noticed Jacob flinch for no apparent reason; he knew the young man was hiding something, so he decided to learn more about him. "Is Elijah your only child?"

"Yes, I doubt I will have anymore; it's been kind of hard taking care of Elijah by myself."

"Do your parents help at all?"

"My mom died when I was thirteen and my dad is living off disability and social security, so they can't help at all, but we're doing alright," Jake pressed his hands together and started to dig his nails into his hands, something that didn't go unnoticed by Carlisle. The doctor could see that the young man was suffering mentally.

"Jacob, I'm ready," said Alice coming into the room. Jake was stunned on how beautiful she looked in a silk blue dress. "Ready Jacob, I want to get there early."

"I am; you look very pretty Alice."

"Thank you," she said giving him a hug. Carlisle saw Jacob wince for a second. "I need to thank Edward for buying the dress for me. Anyway where is Elijah?"

"With your mom. Mr. Cullen, I don't know what time I'll have Alice back home, but it will be before midnight," Jake said.

"Thank you Jacob."

Esme and Elijah came out of the kitchen carrying two big sandwiches. "You two look adorable together," Esme said. "Please let me get a picture."

"Mom this is not prom," Alice whined as she put on a small pout.

"I know, but still." Quickly she got the camera and got some pictures of the two teens together. "Alright you guys can leave now." Smiling the teens left with Elijah. Once they were gone, Esme turned to her husband. "What do you think about Jacob?" she asked.

"Nice young man, but he is suffering from something."

"Elijah mentioned that his daddy hurts a lot, what do you think it means?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is; I'll see if I can get him some help," Carlisle said.

--

"What do your parents think about me," asked Jake as he drove towards the church that the wedding was being held at.

"Well mom kept asking me last night about how we met and such; they think that we're in love," Alice replied.

"Um no."

"I only said that we were just friends and nothing else; they know nothing about you being connected with Edward. I talked to him last night and he said that he was planning something for you."

"Call him and tell him I don't want what he is going to do. Is your brother always stubborn?"

"Only with people that he loves."

Rolling his eyes, Jake continued to drive until the pulled up in front of the church. Getting Elijah out, he escorted them inside and to their seats. Because he couldn't make any of the rehearsals and fittings, he couldn't be part of the wedding. Not that he cared anyway. Looking around, he saw everyone that he grew up with and their families. "So don't make eye contact with anyone unless you want people to know about your personal life," whispered Jake.

"I won't, are all this people bad?"

"Yes and speak of the devil." A tall russet man walked towards them. "Hi Sam."

Sam smiled at the teen; it had been awhile since they last saw each other. "Jacob, it's been awhile. How is L.A.?"

"Good, nothing special has been going on. So how is being married to Emily?"

"Good, she's pregnant with our second child, so who is this beside you?"

"This is Alice my friend."

Sam shook Alice's hand. "Pleased to meet you, well talk to you later; Jared just came in," Sam said walking away.

Once he was gone, Jacob leaned over to Alice. "He used to be Leah's fiancé and broke up with her the day before their wedding, to be with Leah's cousin Emily."

"Seriously? That asshole, why would he do such a thing," Alice whispered.

"I don't know and he has never given an explanation."

"Where's your dad at?"

"I don't know and really don't care."

"Daddy, I got to go potty," said Elijah as he started to squirm around.

"Alright I'll take you, Alice will you be okay here without me?"

Alice punched Jake on the arm. "I'm a big girl Jacob Black."

"Okay, I'll be right back," he said taking Elijah away. Groaning to himself, he hoped the wedding would hurry up and end, so he wouldn't have to stay around. Once they were done in the bathroom, it was time for the wedding to begin.

Music started and the bridesmaids were escorted down the aisle with their escorts. Then Leila the flower girl walked down the aisle next was Paul's nephew as the ring bearer. Finally Rachel was escorted down the aisle with Billy at her side.

"Your sister looks amazing," whispered Alice as she took pictures.

"My dad paid a lot for the wedding, while that lazy ass Paul barely paid anything," Jacob whispered sharply. He glared at the groom. Paul was five years older than him, but that never stopped the older boy from beating on Jacob. Then Paul barely graduated high school, for college he went auto mechanics school and was working at some garage that didn't pay well.

Jacob watched the wedding with disdain, after the vows; the couple kissed and were married. Before they had to leave to go to the reception hall, Rachel pulled him and Elijah into having pictures taken with her. Then one family photo was done. Once that was all done, Jake drove the reception hall.

"That was a great ceremony," said Alice.

"It was okay, nothing special," Jake replied.

"If don't mind me asking, why does your dad use a wheelchair?"

"Because he has diabetes and it progressed enough that he is immobile. When I lived at home, I would help him a lot, but I left and Rachel came and took over. She had already graduated by then."

"Exactly why did you leave?"

"Well Dad didn't approve of me keeping my son. Me and Iris, Elijah's mother was going to give him up for adoption, but I decided against it at the last minute saying I would take care of him. So almost two years ago, Quil and Embry said they were going to L.A. and I jumped on the bandwagon immediately. I didn't say anything to my dad, until the night before we left."

"That's wrong, was he mad?"

"Yes livid, he said that if I wanted to be stupid in running off to L.A. then it was my decision, but he wouldn't help me financially."

"Does he care about Elijah?"

"Yes in his own way," Jake said as he pulled into the reception hall parking lot. "God, I hope they have an open bar, I could use a drink."

"Hey no drinking and driving."

"Well you are the designated driver then," he smirked getting Elijah out.

The reception was a grand event with people eating and drinking, there was dancing and the cutting of the cake. Because of his distaste of some of the people in the room, Jake sat away from everyone and drank numerous cups of alcohol. The bartender didn't question his age at all. Towards the end of the party, Jake was drunk as he felt his face flush.

Alice stared at her friend; she couldn't imagine how the wedding would have such an effect on him. "Hey do you want to leave?"

"No I'm good, can you get me another drink," Jake slurred as he leaned against her.

"You've had enough."

"No, do you want to do dance?"

"Sorry, but no, if you're unhappy let's just go okay?"

"Sure, let me go piss first, watch my son." Getting up, he managed to walk to the bathroom and used it without appearing to far-gone. When he was done, he was making his way back until Paul stopped him. "Move!"

"No, look I know you don't like me," Paul said.

"You got that fucking right."

"Whatever, its Rachel special day and it would be appreciated if you didn't act like a drunken asshole, being antisocial and drinking up the entire bar."

Jake got a goofy grin on his face. "Don't tell me what to do Paul; I don't care if it's your wedding day. You don't fucking deserve my sister. My family is not made of money, so why did you marry her? Your broke ass is worth nothing.

Jake had hit a sour spot for Paul. He knew the garage didn't pay well and that they had to ask Billy to help pay for the wedding, but he was trying to find a better job, so that he could support his wife and unborn child. "Because I love her and I want this day to be perfect for her, so get your damn act together."

"I'm not a child, so don't tell me what to do." Jake tried to push past Paul, but the older man held onto him. "Hey let go."

"No, it's time for you to leave."

"No mister high and mighty, I don't feel like it." Taking a swing, Jake punched Paul in the stomach and in the face. "That's for beating me up when I was eight." Growling Paul punched Jake back in the eye. Soon the two was at war with each other. Because of their height and weight difference, Paul easily gained the upper hand, until Jacob kneed him in the testicles. Paul kneed Jake back and tackled the younger man.

Because of the commotion, people ran out to see what was happening. Sam quickly jumped into action and pulled Paul off of Jake, while it took both Quil and Embry to hold Jake back once he was up. "Jake calm down," said Quil.

"No, let me kill him," shouted Jake. The realization that he was being restrained, reminded him of Damian, and how the man would hold him down and violate him. "Let me go," he screamed at the top of his lungs. As his psychosis started to set in, he tried to break away from his friends, but they wouldn't let him. "Let go."

"Jake calm down, said Embry holding him tighter.

Jake didn't respond as he continued to fight them; no one around knew what was happening to him. Alice being brave approached him and gently took his face into her hands. "Jake calm down. Jake, Jake, shh it will be okay." Hearing Alice's voice, Jake dropped his head onto her shoulder, wrapping her arms around him; she motioned for Quil and Embry to let him go. "It will be okay. Let's go home."

Without another word, she got their things and led him out to his car. Getting into the driver's seat, she started to drive back to her house. Jake feeling exhausted fell asleep immediately; Alice deciding not to go home right away just drove around and parked in a secluded area and waited for him to wake up.

He slept for three hours before waking up. "I'm a fucking idiot," was the first words out of his mouth.

"Yes you are," said Alice yawning, since he had went to sleep, she took a nap as well.

"How long have I've been asleep?"

"Three hours, Jake what happened with Paul and then no one could control you."

Jake lowered his head. "He got in my way. Where's Elijah?"

"I left him with your family; you're in no condition right now to take care of him. Paul gave you one hell of a black eye," she said touching it.

He hissed. "Well at least I got him good. Alice thanks for being here with me; if it wasn't for you, I probably be in jail right now."

"You're welcome, do you want to go home or do you want to come to my house."

"Your house please, I rather not see my family until later."

"Okay," she said starting up the car.

--

Edward yawned a little as he sat in his old bedroom; he had just arrived in Forks after hours of traveling from Texas to L.A. then to Seattle, plus a three hour car ride to his childhood home. Lying on his bed, he looked up at the all too familiar ceiling. Feeling relaxed, he closed his eyes until he heard the clear sound of Alice's voice. In ten seconds, he was out of bed and down the stairs, going to the entry way, his eyes grew big when he saw Jake in a beaten up state. "What happened," he asked going towards the teen.

Jake's face had a black eye, dried blood was on his nose, cheeks and mouth and his lip was spilt. Jake looked at Edward for a second, before moving away from him. "Nothing."

"Bull Jacob, Alice what happened?"

"Just a disagreement with the groom," she replied. "Where's Mom and Dad?"

"Carlisle was invited to speak at some dinner honoring a colleague of his. Shit Jake," Edward said taking the teen into his arms. Jake tried to fight, but he was still tired and hung over, so his efforts were nothing. In one quick swoop, Edward lifted the teen, carried him to the living room and laid him on the couch. Then he got a first aid kit and started to clean up Jake's lip and cuts. "Where's Elijah?"

"With Jake's family," replied Alice.

"Oh, Jake is there anywhere else that you hurt?"

"My head is killing me."

"I'll give you some aspirin then; you're in no condition to drive home, so just stay here tonight."

"I don't want to be near my family right now, so I'll take your offer." Suddenly Jake's stomach began to bubble. "Where's your bathroom?" Edward quickly took him there and for ten minutes, Jake kept his head in the toilet vomiting out his guts.

"How much did you drink," asked Edward as he got some towels and cleaned the teen up.

"I don't remember; if you were in my situation you would have drank to."

"You're underage."

"So." Moaning another wave of vomit came out of him. "My stomach feels like it is on fire."

"Let's get you undressed and into bed, you'll feel better soon." Edward lifted him and began to undress him."

"Don't," shouted Jake fearful.

"Sorry, but we need to get you out of these clothes. You know me Jacob; I'm not going to hurt you."

"No, I'm okay enough that I can take off my own clothes."

"Alright, I'll get you some clothes," Edward said leaving.

Making sure the door was locked; Jake slowly removed his clothes and stared at the cuts on himself. He really needed to make another cut, but he didn't have his razor. Looking in the medicine cabinet, he saw a shaving razor. In the shower, he started the water and dug the razor into his skin. As he did, Edward knocked and said that the clothes were just outside.

Getting out he made sure that the razor and shower were clean for blood before drying himself off and putting on a couple band aids. With quick movement, he opened the door enough to grab the clothes then put them on.

--

Edward sat stunned in the kitchen as Alice told him the full story for what happened at the wedding. _Damn I should have been there,_ he thought. "How did his dad respond?"

"I don't know, we left before he could talk to Jake," Alice said. Her voice then dropped. "It was scary, he didn't even recognize his own friends and when they were holding him; he became extremely scared, like they would hurt him."

_Damn his rapist for hurting him._

"Hey don't talk about me," said Jake walking towards them. He looked better than before.

"How was your shower," Edward asked as he made sure Jake sat next to him. He just wanted to hold the teen and make his pain go away.

"Okay, I need aspirin."

Edward handed him two white pills and a cup of water. "It would be best if you at some soup."

Taking the pills, Jake just shook his head no. "I just want to sleep."

"Okay," said Edward leading him to his bedroom. Helping Jacob into bed, he laid beside him. "Can you give me your house number, so I can check up on Elijah?"

Yawing Jake turned away from the older man. "It's on my phone. Why are you back?"

"I wanted to surprise you with something, but that will have to wait until you get better."

"Don't give me anything."

"It's something that you'll like."

"Whatever it is I don't want."

"You really don't want a job," Edward said. Jake sat up and stared at him. "Yes a job, I'm about to go on tour in a couple months and one of our roadies quit, so we need a new one. I want you to take the job."

"What about Elijah?"

"Alice told me that my parents love him, so he can stay with them or he can stay with your family. It's your decision; I rather not have him on the road with us, since we will be constantly on the move. It's good money." Another reason Edward wanted Jake on the tour was because he wanted to keep an eye on him.

_A chance to get away from Damian for awhile and my son, okay I have to take this chance,_ Jake thought. "Okay I'll take the job."

"Great and there is something else that I wanted to tell you. I have the divorce papers for Bella and in a couple days; I'm flying back to New York to make her sign them. I know it's going to be hard after your rape, but I want you to give me a chance to love you. We'll take it slow. You shouldn't make your decision right now go to sleep."

Jake involuntarily shivered and laid back down. Edward pulled a blanket over him and gently kissed him on the forehead. "Will you stay until I fall asleep," Jake asked.

Smiling Edward replied, "Yes." Gently he wrapped his arms around the younger man and held him until they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N**- How was the chapter, please let me know. Finally Jake is slowly starting to trust Edward.

**Next Chapter**- Edward's confrontation with Bella.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- **Don't own Twilight.

**A/N- **Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter, all of them are appreciated. This chapter has some cute Edward and Jacob moments and the confrontation with Bella, so please enjoy.

* * *

Hearing a slight whimpering, Edward opened his eyes and pulled Jake into a tighter hug. Smiling he was happy that the teen was starting to trust him. A small strand of hair appeared over Jake's eyes and he pushed them away. The whimpering stopped. Turning his head, the tiny digital clock on the nightstand said that it was 8:00 in the morning. The entire night Jake had woken up in fright only to fall back asleep, when he realized that he was safe with Edward.

The crisp smell of bacon entered his nostrils, giving Jake a kiss on the forehead; Edward got out of bed and walked downstairs. In the kitchen, he saw Esme frying the bacon and making waffles at the same time. Carlisle was chopping up fresh fruit for them to have. "Smells good," said Edward taking a seat at the island counter.

"Morning," said Esme. "Is Jacob awake?"

"No still asleep."

Carlisle poured him a cup of fresh coffee and handed it to him. Last night was interesting when he and Esme had come home to find out about what Jacob had done at the wedding and that he was staying over. What really surprised them was when Edward confessed that he loved Jacob. "Son, it would be good if you gave me some details about Jake," Carlisle said. "There is no doubt that he is suffering mentally."

"Of course he is," Edward whispered. "He lost his job and was violated by some sick bastard."

"You mean violated as in raped?"

"Yes sir."

Carlisle and Esme were stunned by the news. "Son has he sought out professional help?"

"I don't know; he was in the hospital for awhile, so I guess that he saw someone. I'm trying to get him to trust me at this point." Hearing footsteps, Edward turned and saw Jacob slowly walking into the kitchen. "Hey how did you sleep?"

"Okay," replied Jake taking a seat next to him. Yawning he rubbed his sleep filled eyes. Today he wasn't looking forward in returning home to get his son. There would be a confrontation with Billy among other things. "Can I have some coffee please?"

Edward poured him a cup. "Do you want milk, cream or sugar?"

"None, I need it black right now," he said drinking it.

Esme put a plate of Belgian waffles and bacon in front of Jake. "Here you go honey, something to put some meat on you."

"Thank you ma'am." Finishing off the coffee, Jake started to devour his food. It had been a while since he had a decent breakfast. Cutting off a large piece of waffle, Jake swallowed it whole.

Edward just chuckled at the sight. "Hey slow down there is more."

"Sorry, I haven't had a good breakfast in a long time."

"Hey what about when I made you breakfast?"

"Sorry it wasn't as good as this," Jake said smiling playfully.

Edward's heart soared; this was the first time that Jake had given him a truly genuine smile. "Well I guess I have to work on my cooking ability just to appease your stomach."

"Good morning," cried Alice rushing into the kitchen, immediately she grabbed a plate of food and started to devour it just like Jacob. "Glad I get some good food, the cafeteria at school sucks. Seriously I have lost weight instead of gained. Jake what are you plans today?"

Jake's smile went away. "Nothing just go and get my son. Hell knowing the shit I pulled off last night me and Dad are going to get into an argument." Thinking about the impending talk, Jake stopped eating and stared down at whatever was left of his breakfast. "Thanks for the food Mrs. Cullen," he said getting up to walk out.

Edward shot a dirty look at Alice, before following him. The two walked in silence to his bedroom. "Hey you don't have to speak with your dad," Edward said pulling him into a hug.

"Might as well get it over with. Can I borrow some clothes? I'll pay you back somehow."

"You don't have to do anything. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll come back afterward. Might need to spend the night here, before my flight tomorrow."

"Or you can stay in my cabin tonight."

"Oh you did mention you had one. How far away is it?"

"Like two miles. Once you get Elijah, I'll give you tour." Smiling Edward got Jake some clothes.

Being fearful of what Edward would think of his cuts, Jake changed in the bathroom. Coming out he saw Edward already dressed and sitting on the bed. Edward patted the space next to him. Sitting down Jake leaned a little against the older man. "Did you come all the way here just to tell me about getting a job?" Jake asked.

"Yes and I was in the need of a break. I just finished all my scenes for the movie, now it's time to just focus on promoting my album and tour."

"What about Bella?"

"I need to do that before anything else. Don't worry things will run smoothly with her." In the back of his mind, Edward doubted the statement. "Go get Elijah and once you come back; we'll do something fun."

"Like what?"

Edward just kissed him on the cheek. "That's a surprise." Shrugging Jake just left wondering about Edward.

--

Unlike yesterday the small red house wasn't alive with hustle and bustle; there was an eerie calm about it. Getting out of the rabbit, Jake entered the house only to be jumped on by Elijah. "Where were you," demanded the toddler.

"With Alice, hey big guy where's grandpa?"

"Right here Jacob," said Billy rolling towards them. "Elijah go to the bedroom, while I talk to your father. Elijah did was he was told. Billy led Jake to his room and closed the door. "You should be satisfied that you ruined your sister's wedding."

"It was an accident, I didn't plan on fighting Paul; the bastard got in my way. Look I'm sorry and I'll make it up to her."

"When did you start drinking?"

"A couple years ago, look I normally don't get drunk; I was just stressed out about everything in my life."

"Like what Jacob? You never call me and tell me anything about your life in Los Angeles. Only time I hear from you is to tell me that Elijah is fine. I had to find out from Quil's mother that you were even in the hospital. Since you've left I know nothing about you. Do you still work at that clothing store, are you doing okay in college? Tell me something Jacob."

Jake stared at the ground as tears fought to come out. "I'm sorry Dad."

"Sorry doesn't make up for everything Jacob. I've know I haven't been the best father since your mother died."

"You've been great."

"Really? You ran off, Rebecca lives in Hawaii and Rachel married Paul. All three of you have children that you're not ready for, especially you."

"I take care of Elijah without anyone's help, so don't you dare say that I'm not ready for him."

"You were clueless when he was born. Don't you remember that you would stick him outside your door, when he cried at night? I had to come and rock him to sleep. You helped you out financially? It was me; you still aren't ready to effectively take care of him."

"Yes I am," Jake shouted.

"Then where the hell were you last night? To hung over to comeback and ask if your son was okay? He cried all night for you and you didn't even have the audacity to answer your fucking cell phone. So don't give me shit."

"Old man I'm doing the best I can; you have no idea about our lives, so you have no reason to judge us."

"Bullshit Jacob."

"Fuck this, I don't need you fucking harping on me." Opening the door, Jake walked out and got Elijah and their stuff.

"Daddy what happened," asked Elijah."

"Nothing." Returning to Billy, Jake glared at him. "Since you have so much to criticize; me and Elijah are leaving. I don't know when you'll see us again, so goodbye old man." Without another word, Jake put Elijah in the rabbit and drove off to the Cullen's.

--

Edward looked at the beaten up Volkswagen rabbit as it pulled into the driveway. Jake had just called him to say that he was ready to see the cabin. Running up to it, he got in to see Jake face covered in tears. "Hey what happened?"

"Nothing," Jake whispered. "Can we see your cabin?"

"Sure do you want me to drive?"

"Yes."

Switching positions, Edward started the short drive to his other home. "Elijah how are you," he asked.

"Good, Grandpa mad at Daddy," the toddler revealed. "Where we going?"

"To my house." Pulling onto a dirt road, Edward drove a few minutes, before pulling in front of a two- story stone cabin nestled between a pair of giant trees. "Here we go."

"I didn't imagine this," said Jacob in awe

"Well I wanted to design a home that had an English countryside feel, so I decided that a stone home was the best." Getting out Edward led them around. On the outside the cottage was made out of smooth grey stones, moss and ivy appeared on the sides. Inside the house had a rustic and homey feeling.

"Who takes care of it," asked Jacob.

"My mother has a cleaning crew come in every week and she does most of the gardening." Edward showed them the first floor that had small kitchen and dining room, plus a living room. "When I had this built I didn't want something to big, just a small comfortable size." Upstairs, they saw three bedrooms and the bathrooms."

"Does Bella ever come here?"

"No, I didn't even bother to create a room for Renesmee."

"Edward, we live here," asked Elijah.

"Maybe. So Jake what do you think?"

Jake stared out one of the windows. "You're lucky, why would you have a home that you don't use?"

"I do come here for stress breaks, when I have a chance to." Making sure Jake saw him; Edward wrapped his arms gently around his waist and pulled him into a hug. "This will be our place, if you want it to be."

"I can't afford to take care of this place."

"Then let me pay for everything and you'll just live here." Pressing his nose against Jake's hair, he inhaled the sweetness of it. "Whenever you have to get away just come here, that's what it's for," Edward murmured.

Jake felt weird as he was held by Edward, for the first time in awhile he actually felt safe. Leaning into the older man, Edward started to rock him. They stood that way for a few minutes. Elijah watched happy that his daddy was being held instead of hurt.

Humming Edward started to sing in Jacob's ear. Turning his head slightly, Jake looked into Edward's green eyes. "Will you ever hurt me?"

"Never, let's enjoy the moment for awhile," Edward said. Jake nodded and leaned more into him.

Time seemed to pass to quickly as they finally broke apart from each other, after Elijah started to complain that he had to go to the bathroom. Edward took the child's hand and escorted him out as Jake continued to look out the window. The feeling of warmth radiated through his body. Before he knew it, Edward came back and continued what they were doing.

"Did you miss me?" Edward asked. Jake just nodded yes. "We can't stay this way forever, how about you and me go bike riding. I have a few mountain bikes in the shed and one has a child seat."

"I haven't been mountain biking in years."

"Well then let's go." Edward took them to the shed, where three never used bikes sat in perfect condition. Taking the one with the child seat, Edward strapped Elijah in and put on his helmet. Jake felt nervous being back on a bike, but all of his nervousness went away, once Edward led them on a trail.

For three hours they biked through various trails, returning to the cabin exhausted. Once they were inside, Jake collapsed on a sofa with Elijah in his arms. Immediately the two drifted off to sleep. Edward smiled as he watched them. Getting his camera, he took a couple pictures for keepsakes. Yawning Edward settled himself on another couch and took a nap.

Waking up a couple hours later, Edward showered and decided that he would go into town and get some take out. "Hey Jake wake up," he said shaking the teen awake.

Still sleepy, Jake sat up and yawned. "What?"

"I'm going into town to get us some dinner. Is there anything special that you would want?"

"No."

"Okay take a shower and I'll be back soon," Edward said kissing him on the cheek.

Jake sat a little stunned and smiled at the gesture. Maybe Edward was different from Damian. Getting up, Jake hopped in the shower with Elijah, got dressed and started to set the small table in the dining room. It took almost 45 minutes for Edward to come back.

"Sorry it took so long," Edward said as he put the plastic bags on the table. "They were busy."

Jake looked into the bags. "What'd you get?"

"Chinese food, lo mein, pot stickers, fried rice, spare ribs, egg foo young, and egg rolls." Edward took out the cartons then started to put food on his and Elijah's plates. "I forgot to ask do you like Chinese food?"

Jake nodded as he put rice on his plate. "I love it, where we used to live there was a great take-out place nearby. Thanks for doing this Edward."

"It's my pleasure." Dinner consisted of small talk; Edward was glad that he was having a meal with someone he actually loved. He wondered how they would do this when they were on tour. "What time is your flight tomorrow?"

"It's at ten in the morning. When are you going back?"

"I'm flying back to New York tomorrow night, but I might try to get a flight earlier. Jake, do you want to use my apartment, once you go back to L.A.?"

"No, we'll be fine."

"What about finding a job?"

Jake stared at his food. "I've been looking for one, but haven't found anything."

"What have you done for money?" Jake didn't answer as he kept staring down at his food; Edward noticed tears starting to drip onto the plate. Then it dawned on him. "Jacob, you haven't even after what happened?"

"What choice do I have," Jake managed to say as he tried to hold back his tears.

"You have me that's what you have." Edward pulled him into his arms. "You'll always have me."

"Don't say that; you don't know what will happen in the future. My mom said she would never leave me and look what happened to her; she is buried somewhere."

"Okay that was the wrong thing for me to say." Pulling Jake closer, Edward started to rock him. Eventually Jake started to calm down. "Do you want to go lay down for awhile?"

Jake pulled himself away. "I'm not a child." Returning to the food, he put more on his plate and ate until his stomach painfully told him to stop. Groaning he almost threw up everything. "Elijah are you done?"

Elijah nodded and said, "Yes Daddy. Can I eat ice cream?"

Edward slapped his head. "I forgot to get dessert; do you want to go into town for ice cream?"

"No," Jake said. "Actually I need to go back to La Push and apologize to Rachel."

"Jacob, we've been having an enjoyable day, please don't go and mess it up. How are you getting to the airport tomorrow?"

"My friend Leah is going to drive me, Quil, Embry and Alice back in her SUV. Why?"

"Because since I have to go back to, I'll just drive you, Elijah and Alice in the rental car I got. Go say sorry to your sister, but you have to come and spend the night here."

"Whatever."

Helping clean up, the Jake left Elijah with Edward and drove back home. Walking in he could hear the distinct sounds of the twins talking rapidly, while Leila tried to jump into the conversation. Swallowing whatever was left of his courage, he walked into the living. All eyes were on him. In the room there were the twins, Leila, Rebecca's husband Johnny, Paul and Billy. "Rachel can I talk to you in private," Jake asked.

She shot her brother a death glare. "Sure." The two went outside away from the others ears. "So you finally came back," she said folding her arms.

"Yes, look I just wanted to apologize for what I did last night; I didn't mean to spoil your wedding."

"And?" She made a motion for him to keep going.

"I was an asshole."

"And!"

"Okay and I shouldn't have fought Paul; he was only trying to stop me from messing up the reception. And I need to apologize to him to."

"Thank you and I accept what you said." She pulled her little brother into a hug. "What happened between you and Dad earlier?"

"I don't want to get into that." Taking a deep breath, Jake went back inside and gave a small apology to Paul for being an ass. Paul still bitter about yesterday accepted it to please Rachel. "I'm going to spend the night at Alice's so I'll see you guys tomorrow morning," Jake said walking out saying a quick goodbye.

When he got back to the cabin, Elijah was already ready for bed and was sitting on Edward's lap as they watched a movie. "How did it go," Edward asked.

"Better then expected," Jake said sitting next to him. They continued to watch the movie, until Elijah fell asleep.

Edward put the child to bed and returned to Jake. In a gently move, he placed Jacob on his lap and started to rock him. "You kind of remind me of an infant."

"Why?"

"Because you liked to be rocked." Taking in the teen's scent, Edward gently kissed the top of his head and boldly slipped one of his hands under Jake's shirt and started to massage his back. Jake stiffened and tried to pull away. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Why are your hands in my shirt?"

"To get you to relax. Jacob listen to me, never in my life will I ever hurt you or Elijah. I need you to seriously trust me. Since we've met have I ever brought you pain?"

"No. If you hadn't met me that night at the party would you have slept with me the night you picked me up?"

Edward stiffened, "I'm not going to lie, yes I would have. Jake the only reason I go out and look for prostitutes to fuck is to relieve stress, but it doesn't always help," he confessed.

"Will we have sex?"

"Not until you feel right. If I have to wait years, I'll do it."

"Bullshit, how many people have you slept with since we met?"

"Over five that I remember. Jake when we're together, I will never cheat on you."

"I don't believe you, that's like me saying that I'm going to stop selling myself. I'm not while I'm out of a job."

"You have a job now."

"I don't start working for another two months."

"Well then let me pay for things, I don't want anyone touching you like some object," Edward growled. "You're mine."

A cynical laugh escaped from the teen. "Funny that's the same thing Damian says and he uses me like his own personal toy. Guess you're just like him."

Edward let out another growl. "No I'm not, don't you ever compare me to him. Jake, I know he has hurt you and Elijah and if you just tell me what; I can have him put in jail."

"It's none of your business," Jake said getting off of his lap. Yawning he went upstairs to sleep next to Elijah.

"Great," Edward said out loud as he headed off to bed.

--

The next morning, Edward, Jacob and Elijah waited patiently for Alice to hurry up and get ready to go. Needing coffee, Edward went into the kitchen and saw Carlisle sitting at the table reading the morning paper. "Anything good," Edward asked.

"No." Reaching into his pocket, Carlisle pulled out a piece of paper. "This is the number for one of my colleagues that specializes in helping men deal with the pain of sexual abuse. I want Jacob to see him."

"Jacob won't go on his own," Edward pointed out.

"Then be his support system."

"Dad, I'm flying back to New York soon, I can't take him to every session."

"And I understand that, just give him the number. If he really wants help; then he'll set up something. "

"I'll do it," Edward said hearing Alice's voice coming from the stairs.

Bidding his parents good bye, Edward drove Elijah, Jacob and Alice to the airport. Before they got on the plane, Edward, in his disguise, pulled Jake aside. "Call me when you land," he said.

Jake nodded and looked at his feet. "I will, when are you coming back to Los Angeles?"

"Once I finish up some business in New York, then I'll be right back with you and Elijah." Turning Jake's head, he gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"Um bye."

"Wait a second." Edward gave him the piece of paper. "This is someone that can help you."

"I don't need help."

"Yes you do, but it's your choice." He gave Jake another kiss. "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

--

A day later, Edward sat in his office in his apartment going over the contract. Today was the day that he was going to confront Bella. Feeling sick, he got up and called her inside. Bella came in with a glass of wine. It would be noted that she had been severely drinking all morning and most of last night. She didn't stick to her usual drinks; she started to mix anything that she could get her hands on. To be honest, she didn't know why she was drinking so much. "What," she asked letting out a burp. She could barely keep her head up as the alcohol slowly killed off her brain cells.

Edward motioned for her to sit in the chair across from him. "Look I'm going to make this quick. Our relationship is dead and there is no way that it can be repaired. I might as well say it; I want a divorce."

Bella sat there stunned for a minute. "What? There is no way that I'm losing you."

"There's nothing between us, it would be better for you and me to just end this. Not only for us, but also for Renesmee. I've already had a contract drawn out that says that if you just sign, I will provide you with enough money, so you and Renesmee can live comfortable for the next few years. Since I have invested so much into her, I will continue to pay for Renesmee's private school and for whatever college, she wants to go to."

"No this isn't happening. I love you."

"Don't delude yourself. Bella, I am giving you a very generous offer; I suggest you take it. Also for me not to pay child support, I am ordering a paternity test to be done."

"She's your fucking daughter," Bella screamed throwing down her wine glass. "Stop all of this, we're not breaking up."

"Yes we are," Edward hissed disgusted about how the situation was turning out. "Just sign the damn papers and get the hell out of my life."

"Why the hell are you doing this?"

"Because our relationship died a long time ago and besides, I have found someone better then you."

Bella's face turned a bright shade of red as she picked up an expensive vase and threw it at him, good thing she missed. "I'm not leaving."

Standing up Edward caught her by the wrists and applied pressure. "I'm not in the mood for this; I have other things to worry about. Now please just sign the goddamn papers." Making a hacking noise, Bella spit in his face. "Bitch."

"Faggot, you probably leaving me for some male slut that you've met. So tell me who he is."

"It's none of your business. Bella, I'm getting sick of this conversation, sign the damn papers and get your drunk ass out of my house."

"No Edward."

"You know there is nothing between us, so just do this one thing to make me happy. I'm not even going to file for custody, so you get Renesmee all to yourself."

"That's not the point. I'm not about to let you go Edward Cullen."

"Read my lips Bella. I don't want you." Letting go of her, he went and got the papers. "Be a damn adult for once and do this one little thing."

Growling she jumped on him and started to try to scratch his eyes out. "You bastard, you didn't even try in this marriage. All you care about is your whores."

"There is only one person that I care about and you are nothing like him," he said trying to get her off of him. Taking a deep breath, he threw her across the room. "I'm not trying to fight you Bella, but you are making this difficult." She didn't answer as she got up and charged towards him again. Edward caught her by the hair. "Stop this."

"Go to hell," she screamed kicking him. "I hate you; you've ruined my life." A rumble came from her stomach and vomit came out.

"Disgusting, do you enjoy drinking yourself to death? And to answer your statement, I haven't ruined your life; you've butchered mine. He pulled on her hair. "Stop acting like a fucking child and sign the papers."

"I'm not you doing what you've asked. No matter what you say or do, I am always going to be your wife." She spit in his face again this time the spit was mixed with contents from her stomach. Sickened Edward wiped his face with his free hand. "Do your parents know about this?"

"Yes they do as well as Rosalie and Alice."

"And that bitch Rosalie was glad that you're doing this."

Bella felt the roots of her hair be pulled out, as Edward yanked on her hair. "Don't you ever call my sister a bitch," he hissed. Taking more of a fistful of hair, he flung her across the room.

Hissing she landed against a wall. Getting up, she walked out only to return three minutes with a butcher knife. "I'm not leaving; I will fucking kill you first, before I ever let that happen."

Gulping Edward started to back up. "Put it down now Bella. This isn't funny."

Inching closer a psychotic smile crossed her face. "I'm not playing my love. You belong to me and only me."

"Bella please don't do something that you'll regret." In his mind, Edward tried to come up with a plan, but nothing was coming. He knew that Bella was beyond the stage to be bargained with reasonably. "Come on my beautiful swan put the knife down."

"No," she screamed lunging towards him luckily she only cut a little of his shirt as he moved away.

Renesmee, who was watching a movie in her bedroom, heard the commotion and thought that Edward was hurting her mommy. Getting up she walked into Edward's office and saw her mother trying to stab Edward as he tried to throw stuff at her. The six year old eyes swelled up with tears as she watched. Pee started to go down her legs as fear kicked in. "Mommy stop," she cried.

Bella couldn't snap out of her delusions to acknowledge her child. Taking the knife, she tried to stab Edward again.

"Renesmee run and call 911," Edward yelled. To frightened the child kept standing there in pure shock. "Run now!"

"Don't yell at her," Bella screamed as she ran towards Renesmee. She still had the knife in her hand. Edward jumped in front of the child and pushed Bella back. Pissed at the action, Bella rebounded and managed to cut his shoulder.

"Mommy," screamed Renesmee. She never thought Bella was capable of such an act. Looking up she saw her daddy was trying to protect her. "Daddy."

"Renesmee please run and call the police okay," he said pushing her out of the room.

Doing what she said, she quickly ran and called 911 and told them that her mommy was trying to kill her daddy. The operators immediately tracked the number and sent police to the residence.

As she did that, Edward tried to restrain Bella, but the younger woman used strength that he didn't know that she had. Running out of his office, she followed him downstairs to the front door. "You're not leaving me," she said.

"Yes I am, you've snapped."

"Because you did this to me," she screamed. "I've always been by your side." Lunging again, she managed to make another cut on his hand. "If I have to kill you, Renesmee and myself to make us a happy family then I'll do it." Running off again Bella went upstairs into her closet, with Edward close behind. Opening an old shoe box, she pulled out a gun.

All color left Edward's face when he saw it. "Bella please put it down."

"NO!" Bella had never in her life used a gun and really had no desire to kill Edward; she was just trying to scare him. At this point, she was scaring herself.

Hearing police sirens, Edward had no choice, but to run. Bella scared at what would happen accidently pulled the trigger, but didn't hit anyone. Running for his life, Edward found Renesmee and ran out the front door where the police were waiting. "She's in there with a gun," he cried.

"Sir please calm down, we're on this," said one of the officers.

As they went in, Edward held Renesmee in his arms, as she cried her heart out. "What's wrong with Mommy?"

"She's very sick in the head," Edward replied holding her tighter.

It took no longer then ten minutes for Bella to be lead out of the home in handcuffs. She had given up when she saw the police pointing their guns at her. Edward and Renesmee watched her be put into the squad car neither of them said a word.

* * *

**A/N**- So much drama, Bella is crazy, but it's all to blame on the alcohol, sometime in future chapters; I'll explain why she drinks.

**Next Chapter**- The aftermath.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- **Don't own Twilight and this chapter contains the spanking of a child.

**A/N- **Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter. This chapter has the aftermath, Renesmee meets Jake and Elijah, and sadly Damian comes back into the story. So please enjoy.

* * *

It should be said that if you are a celebrity and your wife goes bat shit insane, then there is no way that you can keep it a private matter. Just in the case with Edward. For the first two days, his life had been completely hectic. Reporters from everywhere wanted interviews, news channels, the internet and other forms of media kept talking about the reason why Bella snapped. Debates raged back and forth proclaiming that it was his fault or that it was her fault. Like any other scandal accusations of infidelity came up, which was true for both parties, however nothing came up that Edward slept with other males. People that Edward and Bella knew in high school appeared on shows talking about them. Wild rumors on the internet proclaimed that Bella was a part of a cult and was brainwashed to kill her family. Other rumors were coming out that women had Edward's baby, of course none were true. Men came out saying that they sold Bella cocaine and repeatedly slept with her and that she had aborted their babies. This had a very slim possibility of being true.

Edward had to spend countless hours giving testimony about what happened to doctors and the police. He knew because he could be arrested for domestic violence said that he grabbed Bella's wrists in self defense. And the bruises she got from being flung across the room was because he was pushing her back, so she couldn't get to Renesmee. In all honesty the police bought his explanation, giving him condolences that his wife was crazy.

His phone was constantly ringing from his lawyer to his family, to Bella's father and mother and everyone else knowing what had happened. But the one person that he cared about hadn't called yet.

Okay with the situation, one would wonder how Renesmee was getting along. Well at the point Bella was led away in a police car, she was a nervous wreck. Crying constantly for her mommy and trying to fool herself that Bella wasn't crazy. She had to be questioned by police that were gentle with her about her side of the story and how her mommy and daddy interacted. She told them the truth about their fights, but never mentioned Edward ever laying his hands on Bella. Over the past few days, she started to wet herself, her behavior also included pacing, nail biting and tantrums. Edward was told to get a child psychologist for her, but he wasn't in the mood to deal with another doctor.

The doctors that were evaluating Bella came to the conclusion that she was an alcoholic and that she was suffering from depression and bipolar disorder. Giving permission, Edward had her committed for over six months and he was leaning towards pressing charges for domestic violence. He didn't care if she went to jail or not, but he knew if he did do it; the media would be all over him and it could possible affect the tour. As for Renesmee, Edward really didn't know what he was going to do with her.

The only good outcome of the situation was now that Bella had been institutionalized and criminal charges that could be brought up against her; Edward didn't need her signature on the divorce papers. He was official free from her.

----

After another long day of giving testimonies, listening to doctors and talking to his agent and lawyer, Edward was ready to rest. Pushing past thousands of reporters and cameras that were flocking around his apartment; he told the nanny to leave for the day, so he could be alone with Renesmee.

The little girl was in the living room watching a popular gossip show talk about her mother. "This is trash," Edward said changing the channel.

Renesmee stared down at her hands as her daddy settled on one of the couches. She was already dressed in pajamas. Actually she had been in them all day, refusing to go to school. All day she spent her time staring at the television hoping for news that her mommy was getting better, but nothing. "Um…"

Before she could get a word out, Edward's phone went off. "Hello," he said answering.

"Hey," said Jake from the other side. He had been terrified to call Edward for the past couple days, because of what the older man was going through. It took Elijah throwing a tantrum about wanting to talk to Edward that made him do it. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. She didn't do anything that was damaging. Were you scared?"

"Yes, I was too scared to call and find out if you were really hurt."

Edward smiled, _least he was think of me_, he thought. "If I'm in a hospital hooked up to life support; I would always want you to call. I'm sorry I haven't called you; I've been extremely busy talking with people and making arrangements. So how are you doing?"

"Okay I got a temporary job working at McDonalds yesterday."

"That's good at least you're working, but flipping burgers doesn't pay the bills. Do you need me to wire you some money? I don't want you going out."

"No we're okay for right now."

"Don't kid yourself, whether you like it or not, I'm sending you $3000 dollars tomorrow."

"Please I don't want to be indebted to you."

"You won't be; I'm doing it because I love you, and can I get your bank information?" Knowing not to argue, Jacob finally relented and gave his information. "Thank you," said Edward. How is Elijah?"

"Okay, he's been screaming his lungs off for you. Here I'll put him on the phone."

"Hello," said Elijah happily.

"Hey big guy," Edward said. "What's been going on?"

"Hm, Daddy got a job and I kill a bug."

"That's great; I'm coming to see you soon."

Elijah cheered. "When?"

"Soon, put your daddy on the phone. I love you." The I love you line didn't sit well with Renesmee as she heard the whole conversation. He shouldn't be saying I love you to anyone, except for her mommy.

"Love you to bye bye." Elijah handed the phone with Jacob contented now.

Jacob stared at his son for a minute, before talking again. "What's going on with Bella," he asked.

"I don't want to get into that right now," Edward replied looking at his daughter out of the corner of his eye. "I'll explain later."

"How's your kid?"

"She's shaken up; I have to talk to her about some things. So I'll call you later."

"Okay."

"Love you."

Jake hesitated, "I can't say it back to you."

"I know, hopeful one day you will. Bye." Edward hung up the phone and sat down next to his daughter. Now with things the way they were; he wouldn't be doing the paternity test anytime soon. Well maybe once things calmed down a little bit.

"Who was on the phone," Renesmee asked.

"A friend, Renesmee, I know you're young, but you do understand that your mommy is very sick."

"Yes Daddy, is it because she drinks?"

"Yes along with other things. And I'm going to get her the best care that I can afford, but while she is in the hospital." _And possibly jail_, he thought. "Some things are going to have to change. I'm going to be on tour soon and before that I have a lot of work to do, so…"

"Do I get to go with you?" she asked desperate not to be left behind.

"Sorry, but no. I'm going to talk to Carlisle and Esme to see if you can live with them, while I'm away. Or if you prefer I can talk to Grandma Renee."

Tears ran down Renesmee's face, Bella left her and now Edward didn't want her around. She knew they didn't get along all of the time, but she wanted him now to keep her safe. "I don't want to stay with Renee."

Edward felt awkward towards the little girl as fresh tears came out. Sitting near her, he wiped them away. "Don't cry things will be fine. Esme will love to have you around. I have to return to Los Angeles to complete some work, so you'll be coming with me, until I can arrange a time for me to take you to Forks."

"When can I visit Mommy?"

Edward almost laughed at her innocence. The child was never going to see Bella, while she was in the hospital. "When the doctors say that it is okay. It's bedtime, so get into bed."

Nodding she jumped up and left, hoping that he would give her a hug and a kiss, but that didn't happen.

----

"Are you fucking retarded," screamed an irate customer that threw her cheeseburger at Jake. "I said no damn ketchup on this."

Clenching his teeth, Jake tried not to choke the woman. It was his second day at the job and already he wanted to kill one of the customers. He had been hired after the first interview, because they were desperate for people and after a quick training session, he was already working register by himself. "Ma'am, I did put in no ketchup, someone must have made a mistake; I will get you a new burger," he said. In the back of his mind, he called her a bitch.

"You better, you son of a bitch."

It took all his will power, not to jump across the counter and choke the woman. Punching in the order, he made sure that it didn't have ketchup and gave it to the woman. "Here you go and have a nice day," he said. The woman just turned her head in a snotty fashion and walked away. "May I take your order," he asked the next customer.

A girl around fifteen looked at the menu. "Can I get um…a Big Mac combo meal? Wait I want the 20 piece chicken nuggets with honey mustard and… No wait a minute give me the chicken wings."

One of his eyebrows went up in confusion. "We don't serve chicken wings," he pointed out.

"Why not?" She asked getting a snooty attitude.

Jake wanted to punch the kid; he couldn't believe someone a few years younger than him was so stupid. "Because we sell burgers, if you want chicken go to the KFC down the street."

"Okay give me two combos of the chicken nuggets, with honey mustard and barbeque sauce. Then I want two apple pies and for a drink two cokes."

Punching in the order, he pulled out two cups. "Our drink machine is to your left, so you have to do it yourself."

"Well at the other McDonald's they do it for me."

"Well we're not them."

"You have a bad attitude," she said rolling her eyes and popping a wade of bright pink gum in her mouth.

"Sorry about that ma'am, is that all you want?"

"Yes."

Jake put in the order and gave her the receipt. Once the food came out, he called her number. "Here you go ma'am."

"I wanted a salad," she said out of nowhere.

"You didn't order a salad."

"Now I want one, so take this back and give me my full refund."

"You can't get a full refund."

"Why not?"

"I've already put the order in, you paid and I gave you the food you wanted. I'm not about to give you something that you don't deserve."

"You're such a dumbass; I wanted a salad in the beginning; why didn't you put it in?"

"I'm not a fucking mind reader, you dumb bitch," he yelled. "How was I suppose to know that you wanted a salad? Pull your head out of your ass and think for once in your life."

The manager hearing the commotion came out of his office. "Jacob calm down and let me deal with her," he said

Grumbling Jake went into the back room where the lockers were kept and slammed his fist into one of them. He couldn't wait until he went on tour and left the god awful place. Going into the bathroom, he took out his pocket knife and made a small cut on his stomach. Feeling better, he put a band-aid on and went into his manager's office.

"Hey I know that girl pissed you off, but you can't swear at her," the manager said.

"Sorry, but she was acting like a retard," Jake replied.

"And I've dealt with people just like that before; the trick is to pray that the person ends up at some fast food joint one day doing the same thing. Come on you have one more hour of your shift then you get to leave. Take out the trash and clean off the tables."

"Okay." Doing what he was told to do, the hour went by fast. Soon Jake was standing at a bus stop waiting for his bus. Looking around, his heart stopped when he saw Damian's car beginning to drive by. Turning around he prayed that he wasn't seen, luckily he wasn't. Damian was in his own world wondering why Jake hadn't answered his phone in days.

Thinking he was in the clear, Jake turned back around. However not too far away, Damian saw him out of his side view mirrors. Making a U turn, Damian drove back over. Seeing Damian turning around, Jake started to hyperventilate, but remained somewhat calm; Damian couldn't do anything with other people around.

Pulling up to the bus stop, Damian signaled Jake to come near him. Jake shook his head no, which prompted Damian to get out of the car. Walking to the younger man, Damian grinned. "What have you been up to," he asked.

A dribble of pee escaped from Jake. "Nothing."

"So you work at McDonald's now," Damian said noticing his uniform. "Can you get me some free burgers?"

"No, I have to go to work now," lied Jake.

"Really so you live around here." Closing the gap between them, Damian rested his hand on Jake's butt. "Let's go do something; I've missed your sweet ass. So how's the kid?"

"Okay." Scanning his eyes, Jake found an opportunity and managed to run away from Damian. Growling the older man ran after him. "Leave me alone," Jake yelled as he ran into the middle of an intersection. People slammed on their brakes. Not caring about them, he kept running until he made sure Damian wasn't after him anymore.

With his hands on his knees and bended down Jake breathed hard as sweat poured down his face. A growl came from nowhere, looking up he saw a mixed breed dog flashing his teeth. Gulping Jake started to run, only prompting the dog to run after him. "Shit why does me day have to be so damn horrible," he cried. Seeing a fence, he climbed it, but as he did the dog jumped up and bit his ankle. "Shit." Finally he was able to pull himself over and fell on the ground. Getting up, he started to limp towards the next bus stop.

On the bus, his phone went off, checking who it was he saw it was Edward. His mood was already bad, so he didn't answer.

----

_Why isn't he picking up? Or he may still be at work,_ Edward thought. Groaning he heard his name being called. It was time for him to do a television interview for his tour. Hearing his name again, he walked onto the stage as he did hundreds of people in the audience cheered and held signs up to proclaim their love. Sitting across from the interviewer they began.

A brown hair man started to talk. "Thank everyone for joining us today, I'm Taylor Griffin and today we're here with Edward." The crowd cheered. "So Edward, tickets for your tour is selling out in record numbers, how do you feel about that?"

"Great, it shows that people really want to listen to what I play."

"What do you think about you being one of the first people to combine classical music with today's style?"

"I feel that I'm an ambassador of some sort," Edward replied. The trick he was taught was to keep every answer given short and simple, unless it required a little bit more detail.

"Any plans for the next album?"

"Yes, I planning on still doing some songs with the piano, but I do play guitar, so I'm going to add in some rock songs. One of the new songs that I doing on the tour; I will be playing guitar with a full band." The crowd went wild.

"That's awesome, so what's with the movie?"

"I'm finished my scenes and they still have to do some editing. So the movie should be out in a few months. I was glad that I got to work with a great group of actors and I hope that I will be able to act in another film soon."

"Well we hope that you get more movies, you have a lot of acting ability; especially with your guest appearance on _Canyon Beach_ last year." Taylor got a message in his earpiece to ask about Bella very gently. "Can we ask how are you and your daughter doing with the whole incident?"

Edward smirked and gave a short answer. "I don't mind, it's been hard, but me and Renesmee are staying strong for Bella's sake." The audience awed.

Finishing up the interview, Edward got into a limo, was taken to dinner then home. Once there he went up to his floor only to see Jake and Elijah sitting outside the door. "Jake, what are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"I don't feel safe going home," Jake whispered. After the dog bite, Damian called him threatening to find out where he lived and beat the shit out of him.

Edward took in his appearance, Jake was dirty and his pants were ripped where dried blood appeared. "What happened? Never mind don't tell me." Unlocking the door, Edward picked Jake up with Elijah walking behind them. Taking Jake to his room, he went to Renesmee's room where the child was asleep. "You can you leave now," he said to the babysitter.

"Yes Mr. Cullen," she said rushing out.

Edward then took a very sleepy Elijah into his spare bedroom and rocked the toddler to sleep. Edward then went to attend Jacob. "So what happened?" he inquired rolling up Jake's pants leg. He saw bite marks.

"Got bit by a dog on my way home from work," Jake replied hissing as Edward gently pressed his fingers to his ankle.

"Nothing is broken. The wound isn't deep, so you won't require a trip to the hospital." Getting a first aid kit, he cleaned up the wounds. "So why don't you feel safe is it because of the dog?"

"No, I didn't know you were back in L.A." Jake said changing the subject. He wasn't in the mood to talk about Damian.

"Sorry I forgot to call, been busy with Bella and work, plus getting Renesmee settled in."

"She's here?"

"Yes, I couldn't leave her in New York, but I'm going to send her to live with my parents. How long have you been waiting outside the door?"

"A few hours, the security guard recognized us and let us in. He mentioned that you were working. If you hadn't come by morning; we would have left."

"Why didn't you call?"

"I tried, but all I got was your voice mail."

It then dawned on Edward that he had kept his phone off most of the day. "Sorry, I'm glad you trust me enough to come when you need help." Wrapping up the ankle, he gave it a get well kiss. "Do you need anything?" he asked.

"Can I borrow some clothes; I don't like smelling like French fries?"

"Sure." Picking up Jake again, Edward took him to the bathroom where he filled up the hot tub while Jake sat on the nearby toilet. It took a minute for him to get Jake some clothes and fresh towels. "Do you need any help undressing and getting in?"

Jake shook his head. "No." Edward nodded and left. Slipping out of his clothes, Jake gently lowered himself into the tub. The heat quickly engulfed his body and he relaxed. After being bit by the dog, he had painfully limped to get Elijah; the two grabbed some food and went to Edward's apartment. They were outside the door for hours, in which Elijah complained until he got sleepy.

With the washcloth, he scrubbed his body hard; he hated the smell of grease on his skin; it made him feel dirtier then he already was.

Edward waiting for Jake went to Renesmee's room to rummage through her drawers for some night clothes for Elijah. The only thing he found that looked like it would fit was a pair of pink pajamas with Tinkerbell on it. Chuckling to himself, Edward went to the toddler, washed him in the other bathroom and put the pajamas on him. Tucking him back in Edward went back to his room and waited until Jake to come out.

"Hey how was the bath?" Edward asked as the teen hopped to the bed on one foot.

"It felt really good." Jake blushed in embarrassment as he asked, "Can you sleep next to me?"

The question surprised Edward, but he was glad by it. "Are you that scared? Have you called the number I gave you?"

Jake wanted to scream yes, he had called multiple times, but each time he hung up before the phone even rang. Then he tried to call the National Sexual Assault Hotline, but always hung up. "No, I don't need help."

A hand was gently pressed to his cheek. "Yes you do," said Edward. "But I'm not going to push you." Jake just nodded and laid on the bed; getting undressed Edward laid next to him and pulled the teen into his arms. "I love you." Jake mumbled something incoherent before drifting off into a restless sleep.

----

Sun filtered in through her windows, yawning Renesmee got out of bed and went into Edward's room; her mouth fell open when she saw her daddy with his arms around some man. Running out, she ran straight into Elijah. Growling she asked, "Who are you?"

Being the sweetheart he was; he gave her an adorable smile that would make anyone's heart melt. He was glad that there was another kid around. "Elijah, where my daddy at?"

"I don't know who your daddy is." She was shocked when she noticed that Elijah was wearing her clothes. "Why are you wearing my pajamas?"

"Don't know," he said walking past her, but she grabbed him by the arm; his smile went away. "Let go."

"No get out of my clothes," she screamed. Pushing him down, she started to try and take them off of him. Elijah not going to allow such a thing to happen began to wrestle her.

Hearing the commotion, Edward left Jake's side and went into the hall and saw what Renesmee was trying to do. Grabbing her by her shirt, he lifted her off of Elijah. "Hey what has gotten into you?" he asked.

"He's wearing my clothes," she replied.

"Because he has no nightclothes, now apologize."

"No."

"I said apologize."

"NO!" She then felt a sharp whack on her butt. Tears came to her eyes. "I'll apologize." Edward nodded and placed her back down on the ground. Turning to Elijah, she said, "I'm sorry."

"Thank you," said Edward. "Elijah do you want to help me make breakfast for your daddy?"

"Where is he," the toddler inquired.

"Asleep." Edward picked him up to proceed to the kitchen. Renesmee in a quiet fury followed. She couldn't believe her daddy would even be nice to such a little beast.

Sniffing the air, something delicious made Jake's mouth water, getting up he limped to the kitchen and saw Edward placing plates of hot food onto the table. "What did you make," Jake asked.

"Omelets with toast, sit. What do you want to drink?"

"Coffee." Taking a seat next to his son, Jake's eyes met Renesmee's who was sitting across from him. "Hi, what's your name?" Renesmee didn't answer as she stared at him.

Edward walked up behind her. "He asked you a question, now answer it," he growled.

"Renesmee Cullen," she said.

"Jake here is your coffee." Sitting down everyone started to eat except for Renesmee. "Eat your food," Edward said to her. He wasn't too happy about her behavior and found it strange. They rarely spent time together, but he never seen her act disrespectful towards other people.

"No, I want my mommy."

"We've talked about that now eat." Mumbling to herself, she ate her food. "Jake do you have to work today?" Edward asked.

"Yes I have to be in at one then work until nine. I need to head back to the apartment after we eat."

"I would drive you, but I have a luncheon to go to. Are you coming back here after work?"

"Can I?"

"Yes, if you don't feel safe, bring your stuff over and you can stay here. I need you to set up a time where you can meet the tour manager, so you learn everything before we leave. How much can you lift?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Because the equipment you'll be carrying is very heavy and I don't want you to be injured. Plus you need to get your business affairs in order, the tour should take about three to four month, plus in-between the times I'm not doing shows, there are going to be interviews, and other things."

"When will I see my son?"

"When there is downtime, don't worry the tour will go by quickly."

Jake started to have his doubts about going, but swallowed them away. After breakfast, he and Elijah left.

----

A couple hours later as Edward got dressed for his luncheon; Renesmee barged into his room. "Why was that man here Daddy?" she asked. It was something that she had been thinking about all morning.

Edward started to button up his shirt. "That man's name is Jacob and the next time he comes over you will treat him and Elijah with respect. I will not hide the fact that I love him."

"That's sick," she commented. Bella was very homophobic and instilled in her daughter that homosexuality was disgusting and sinful. "You are suppose to be with Mommy."

"Your mother is crazy and the fact that I love Jacob is not disgusting. I didn't ask your advice in my love life, hopefully by next week you'll be in Washington."

"I don't want to go."

"I have work to do and can't look after you 24/7 and I refuse to hire a nanny."

"Take me on tour."

"No, if Elijah can't go then you're definitely not going."

"Do you love Elijah?"

"Yes, get your things together; Aunt Alice said that she would watch you today."

"NO! I don't want to go with her; I want to be with you. And Elijah is not your kid; I am."

"I know that Elijah is not my son, but I love him just like he was. Now get out before I spank you.

"No! You would never do that Mommy wouldn't let you. You made Mommy sick; it's all your fault," she yelled. Throwing herself on the ground, she started to throw a massive tantrum.

"This is my final warning."

"I don't care; I hate you, you_ faggot_." She didn't know what the word meant, but she had heard Bella say it many times to describe certain men." Her chocolate brown eyes looked up and met Edward's angry ones. The notion to run crossed her mind and she did it.

Edward being faster caught her by the shirt and carried her over to his bed. Sitting on the bed, he placed her bottom up over his lap. "Do you have any idea what the word means?"

She began to squirm, since she had never been in that position before, she didn't know what to expect. "No Mommy says it a lot."

_Typical that Bella would say such things_, he thought. "That word is very bad and if I ever hear you say it again; your bottom will be on fire for a week. Since you have the need to say such a hateful word and be disrespectful I'm giving you a spanking."

"No," she cried squirming harder, but Edward kept a tight grip around her waist. "Please Daddy, I'm sorry." Edward didn't listen as he laid a hard smack onto her bottom. It took the first one to make her break down. "Daddy stop!"

Edward continued and laid 10 hard smacks onto her butt. "You're lucky I didn't pull down your pants and spank your bare bottom. If you keep continuing on with your behavior; I will do it." Pulling her up, he placed her on the floor.

Tears ran down her face as she began to hyperventilate. "I'm sorry Daddy."

"Go wash your face."

Nodding she ran out, instead of going to the bathroom; she went to her room to cry on her bed. Never had she been spanked before; her friends at school had talked about it before, but she always believed that she was too special to receive one. She knew her daddy would never spank Elijah. _It's his fault that I got one,_ she thought. _I hate him._

While she thought, Edward had no guilt about spanking her to him she deserved one a long time ago, but it was Bella that always stopped him. Grabbing his car keys and wallet, he went into her room to find her on the bed sniffling. "Didn't I tell you to wash your face?" he asked.

She looked at him with red eyes. "Yes, but…"

"No buts, I don't want to miss all my meetings today because of you. You have five minutes to get your shoes on and get your bag together, before I spank you again."

Fearing what he had said, she did what she was told in the record of only three minutes. Satisfied with his threat, he grabbed her and left.

----

"Daddy wake up," said Elijah shaking the older man.

Groaning Jake buried himself deeper into his blanket. It was his day off and all he wanted to do was sleep. "I'm tired."

"I want to see Edward." The toddler had no intention in seeing Renesmee, even after the spanking she received; every time that he and Jake went over, she would secretly torture him, by pinching or not letting him play with any of her toys.

"Edward has work to do, go back to sleep." Hearing the door being knocked on Jake reluctantly pulled himself up to answer it. Instead of seeing Edward, or the landlord, it was Damian. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Damian grinned, "I finally found you my little mouse. Do you honestly think you can move and I wouldn't found out where you were? Don't play this game."

"I moved to get away from you. You fucking raped me."

"I only gave you what you deserved." His arm went behind Jake's waist and pulled him forward. "You loved it."

"Please leave I don't need you anymore."

"Really? Yes you do; I'm the only one that can protect you." His hand went into Jake's pajama bottoms. "You can never escape me my little mouse." Pushing his lips against Jake's he closed the door and led them onto the couch. In two seconds, Jake's shirt was on the ground and Damian looked at his cut scars in disgust. "You fucking cut yourself?"

"It helps dealing with the pain that you cause me," Jake spat out. "I fucking hate you, you did this to me."

"Why you little piece of shit." Having no control, Damian slammed his fists into Jake's chest and stomach. "I care about you."

"No you don't. I have someone a lot better."

"What? You're fucking cheating on me."

"Yes, he loves me better than you ever will; he actually tries to help me and my son." A black eye was listed to his group of injuries. "And I _love_ him," Jake said wishing that Edward was there to help him.

"I ought to teach you about cheating on me," screamed Damian.

Jake couldn't feel any on Damian's blows as the man severely beat him; the one thing he thought about was Elijah and Edward. Never being religious, Jake started to pray as tears filled his eyes. _God all I ask is that he doesn't kill me please; I can't leave Elijah like this._

Next door his neighbor, Melinda heard all of the commotion, fearing for Jake and Elijah she called the police.

Damian continued his assault until he heard the door being knocked on. Getting up he looked through the peephole and saw police officers standing outside. "Shit, did your bastard son call them? He asked Jake.

Jake coughed up blood onto the floor and didn't answer. Growling Damian went into Jake's bedroom, busted out the window and climbed out. Hearing the glass shattering the police barged in to find Jake beaten on the couch. They tried to find out who had beaten him, but Jake blacked out without saying a word.

* * *

**A/N- **So how was the chapter please let me know. Just some notes for people who don't know what KFC stands for its Kentucky Fried Chicken a popular restaurant chain in the United States and McDonald's did use to sell chicken wings years ago.

**Next Chapter**- Coming soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N-** Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter. This chapter not much is going on, but there is a lot of development.

* * *

Groaning Jake felt a hand stroking his hair, opening up his eyes he turned to see Edward sitting near him disguised in a blond wig and sunglasses. "You look like a geek," Jake managed to get out, hissing at the pain in his ribs. He didn't remember much after Damian beat him; the only thing was that people were trying to talk to him.

Jumping Edward smiled down at the teen; he had been praying for him and then promising to kill whoever did this to his love. "Jesus don't scare me like that," Edward said.

"Where am I?"

"In the hospital, I got a call from Quil that you had been found beaten in your apartment. Shit Jake! I never want this to happen to you again, please move in with me. Not only for your sake, but for Elijah. He's with your friends now and he is worried that you're dead."

Jake painfully shook his head, he didn't like that his son thought he was dead. "I'm not. Moving didn't help that bastard still found me."

"Who Jake? Please tell me, so I can fucking kill him."

"It's not your problem."

Frustrated, Edward wanted to shake the teen. "Yes it is. I love you Jacob Black and vow never to let any harm come towards you and Elijah. Please tell me and I'll make the bastard pay."

"I want to deal with him myself," Jake said.

"What do you mean by yourself? Because I don't want you to go and do something incredibly stupid that will land you in jail. Jake please, just give me a name that's all I ask," Edward pleaded. He hated playing this game.

Jake turned his head and closed his eyes. "It was Damian," he whispered feeling a lot better now that he confessed. He didn't have a clue what Edward would do, but he suspected it wouldn't be a murder.

"Damian, the guy I talked to? That bastard has been fucking hurting you and he raped you to didn't he," Edward demanded feeling his face go red with anger. His teeth started to grind.

Jake looking at him, felt scared. "Yes.

Growling Edward curled his hands into fists. _That bastard, I should call the police, but I want him gone now. But I can't afford having it get back to me. I'll have to ask someone._ "Jake what is Damian's last name?"

"What are you planning?"

"To have that bastard be taken away for a long," Edward lied. However that was the best solution, if he had the right things planted, so that Damian could be in jail for life. But the California prison system wasn't the best in the world; he knew that many prisoners were being released to help relive the financial strain of the state.

"Just drop it."

"Why are you protecting him after all he has done to you?" Edward shouted. "You're just like a battered woman; you just want to go back to your abuser."

Jake felt insulted by Edward's claim, growling he said, "I fucking found an apartment across town and never call him. Do you seriously think I want to be with him? He's raped me on numerous occasions, made me give him money. The night we met the second time, he fucking stole my rent money, so I had to go out. I've lost my first apartment and my damn job all because of him. Elijah and I both have nightmares about him and…"

"Then why protect him? If he treats you like nothing."

"Because he was just like you when we meet and I've also hoped he would go back to that way."

Edward sat there baffled. "How was he just like me?" he asked.

"He wanted to be there for me and Elijah and he was for a few weeks, but then he changed. He started to lash out for no reason."

"And yet you stayed with him."

"He gave me no other choice. You have no idea what he is capable of; he's a gang member and can't be taken down easily. I told you who it was, now can we drop the subject?"

"No what's his last name, where does he live, what's his phone number? Just answer them."

"Fine from what he told me, his last name is King, I have no idea where the hell he lives, and I know he has two cell phones, the first one's number I don't have and the second is prepaid and that number is in my phone. Are you fucking happy now?" Jake spat out.

"Yes."

"You can't do anything anyway," said Jacob quietly. Edward was going to contradict his statement, but kept his mouth shut. He was going to prove to Jacob that he was capable of dealing with Damian. "Do you know how long I have to stay here; I want to be better before the tour."

"Jake, I don't thinking going on the tour is a good idea now," Edward said calming down.

"You promised me. Please I want to go, no I need to go; just to get away for awhile. Please don't back down on me. You know I need the money." Jake's eyes turned into puppy dog eyes.

Edward couldn't resist them. "I'll let you go, but you have to promise that you will move in with me and that you have to make an appointment to see the sexual assault counselor." Edward could see Jake was going to protest. "I don't care what you say; I'm not going to back down. You will move in with me for your safety and for Elijah's."

"Fine," Jake mumbled.

Edward gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, I'll have Embry and Quil pack up all your items. I have a meeting to go to, so I'll be back soon." Jake just nodded.

Taking his leave, Edward exited the hospital and went to his car. Hours ago he had gotten a sickening call from Quil, saying that Jake had been found beaten again, but this time no signs of rape. Because Edward wasn't related to Jake, he couldn't find out what the true extent of Jake's injuries was. He was only given the basics that there was internal bleeding, bruising, and a few lacerations. The most important thing that the doctor left out was the numerous cuts that marred Jake's skin.

Once the police had come, they had quickly called an ambulance and had to coax Elijah from out from under the bed in the bedroom. The child was utterly frightened and refused to talk about what he had seen. Now he was staying with Embry and Quil, he was going to be put in a foster home, but the two stepped in at the last minute.

Jake sighed there was no way getting out of moving in with Edward now. Well at least he would be safe from Damian, but in the back of his mind he doubted that. Damian was a high ranking gang member and had other people be his eyes and ears all over the city. Closing his eyes, he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

---

Four days later after being released from the hospital, Jake sat in Edward's living room looking through all of his things. Edward had taken care of everything in having him released from his lease and moving all his stuff to his new home. Pulling out a pair of Elijah's overalls, they had a huge rip in them. _I have to sew these up_. That was the least on his mind, he had to see the rape counselor soon and he had to see a therapist, because of the cuts that were found on him. Besides he was threatened that if he didn't see someone then social services would step in to make a case against him in that he was endangering his child.

Edward sat beside him and took the overalls away. "I'll buy him new clothes before we leave on tour. Did you decide who he would be staying with?" Edward asked.

"With my sister, dad and Paul."

"Do your sister and Paul live with your dad?"

"Yes, Paul is trying to save up, so they can get their own house," Jake said. Saving up was an understatement, Paul had just been fired from his job for reasons unknown and was on the lookout for another. Rachel was the only one making some money, but she was close to giving birth and her doctor ordered her to take bed rest.

Jake had just called to ask if Elijah could stay with them; Rachel excited that her brother had gotten a job in touring with Edward agreed right away. She didn't know that the two were involved; all Jake had said was that he had met someone connected with the tour and was offered a job. Paul wasn't too happy to find out that the kid was coming, but he kept it to himself for Rachel's sake. Billy didn't have opinion on the matter.

Edward wrapped his arm around Jake's shoulders. "Are you worried about leaving him for months?"

"Yes, me and Elijah have never been separated for more than a few days."

"It will be okay, you can call him every day and I can hook up a webcam for you two to see each other. We'll be doing a concert in Seattle, so we'll just take some time to see him. The tour will go by quickly, once we're done, I'll be focusing on acting, so we'll be in L.A. for months."

"Are you ever going to go back to New York?"

"Yes, but I want to focus my time here more with you. During the tour, my assistant is going to be looking for house for us to move in."

"You have an assistant?" Jake asked.

"Yes, but she hasn't been around much lately."

"You imply that we're going to be together for a long time if you want to buy a house."

"I hope we are, but I'll be realistic who knows what will happen in the future." He brought Jake closer to him. "On the road there will many temptations from males and females dying to sleep with me. And I have given into those urges before."

"Least you're honest about it," Jake said. "Look I don't care if you sleep with anyone; we're not even officially together."

"But I won't sleep with anyone, I promise you."

Jake rolled his eyes and pulled away from Edward. Standing up, he went into Elijah's new bedroom where the child was playing with new toys that Edward had got him.

Edward sighed to himself as he got up and went to his own room. _Stupid,_ he thought. There was no way he was going to keep his promise in not cheating on Jacob. The first time he went on tour, he made that promise to Bella, and he ended up sleeping with his first male. Granted it wasn't the best sex of his life, but it opened him to sleeping with other people.

Taking out his laptop, he emailed Bella's doctors to get a prognosis of how she was doing. When he was done, he started to look online for flight information. For the next few weeks, he would be extremely busy and he wanted to get Renesmee up to Forks as fast as possible. He was thinking instead of going himself, he would just have Alice take her or better yet if Carlisle and Esme could just come to L.A. and pick her up. As for Elijah, he knew Jake wanted to take the child up there. His plan for that was just to buy Jake a ticket to Forks the week before they left.

As he looked online, Renesmee walked in with a scowl on her face. She didn't like the fact that Elijah and Jacob were now living with her, but she didn't say anything out of fear of getting another spanking. Her daddy had gotten Elijah brand new toys and bought him a new bedroom set that featured _Go Diego Go_ and she didn't get anything.

Edward seeing her said, "get that scowl off your face or it will become permanent."

"Have you heard about Mommy?" she asked anticipating something.

"I just emailed her doctors asking how she was, when I get something then I'll tell you. Go play with Elijah, I bet he's lonely."

"But he's a baby."

"He's three years younger than you, be nice and go play."

"Why do you love him more than me?"

The question took Edward by surprised. Turning from his computer, he looked at her sad eyes. "I don't love him more; it's just that Elijah has been having a hard time lately and I want to help him with it along with Jacob."

"Why don't you love me?"

"I do."

"No you don't, I heard you tell Mommy that a lot and Mommy says it's because you're not my real daddy."

Edward's eyebrow went up. He always assumed that Bella proclaimed to her that he was her real father. "When did she say that?" he asked.

"When she would have her drinks and would talk a lot. She said that she didn't know who my real daddy was and that I was mutt. She also said that if she had been thinking at the time, she would have killed me while I was in her stomach." Renesmee then grew quiet as she stared at the ground.

Sitting back in his chair, Edward took a deep breath. All the interaction he had ever seen between Bella and Renesmee was what people would say was the perfect mother-daughter bond. "Where was Carla when she said this?" he asked.

Carla was Renesmee 24/7 nanny and was recently fired by Edward when he took Renesmee. "Mommy would tell her to leave for awhile, so that we can spend time alone together," she answered. "Mommy would have her be gone for days."

"Other than saying those bad things, has your mommy done anything else?" She didn't answer right away as she continued to stare at the ground. "Renesmee, it's important that you tell me, so I can tell the doctors, and she can get better faster."

"Mommy loves me," she sobbed

"Of course she does, but what else has she done or said to you."

Renesmee started to shake in fear, she was afraid that if she did tell then Edward would never let her see Bella again. She loved Bella to the bottom of her heart, but when the older woman would drink and then rant about Edward, she would do inappropriate things to her. "It's nothing Daddy, Mommy just talks to much. "

Edward's eyebrow went up again, but he decided to drop the matter, whatever it was he would eventually find out about it. Reaching out, he stroked her hair in a comforting manner. "Tomorrow I don't have any work, so we'll go to Ocean Forest," he said.

"Really?" she exclaimed in excitement. Ocean Forest was one of her favorite places to go; she had only been there three times before.

"Yes, but you have to give me a good reason to let you go, so be nice to Elijah and Jacob."

"Yes sir." She stood there for a few seconds; Edward feeling awkward reached out and gave her a hug which made her day. Smiling she ran out promising herself that she would be good, so she wouldn't damage her chances in going to Ocean Forest.

Sighing to himself, Edward called his bodyguard Percy to come with them tomorrow. He didn't want to take any chances especially with Jacob and Elijah being there. When he was done, he looked for the teen and found him lounging on the couch with Elijah on his chest watching TV. Renesmee sat on an adjacent couch.

"Hey Jake do you want to go to Ocean Forest tomorrow?" he asked.

Elijah eyes lit up in glee. "I want to go," he squealed. "I go to Edward?"

"Of course little guy."

Jake sat up. "I don't mind going, what about the whole celebrity thing?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it; I have it covered." Sitting next to him, Edward managed to get Jacob on his lap with Elijah in Jake's lap. Knowing his daughter would be left out; he motioned her to sit next to him. Smiling she jumped up and cuddled into his side.

--

The next day on a busy Saturday morning, Edward pulled his car into the Ocean Forest parking lot. Ocean Forest was one of the biggest outdoor aquariums and partial zoo on the pacific coast of the United States. It was famous for its breeding program and fantastic orca and dolphin shows. Other than having aquatic creatures, it also boosted a mini zoo with animals from the arctic. Customers could see the animals, but could also swim in a giant beach like pool, swim with dolphins and had the opportunity to take out boats onto a make shift lake in a secluded area of the park, couples did this frequently.

Getting out, he put on his sunglasses and held tight to Renesmee's hand as they walked towards the entrance gate. Jake and Elijah weren't that far behind with Percy in the very back making sure that no harm came to anyone.

Because it was Saturday and the park attracted all types of people, Edward knew he would be easily recognized, but he prayed that he could at least have a good day without starting a mob. Paying to get inside, the group started off looking at a pair of Shortfin Mako sharks in a shallow tank.

Elijah stared in awe at the sharks. "Daddy can I pet them?" he asked innocently.

"No little guy, they'll eat you," Jake replied as he led the child towards another tank.

Edward smiled as he and Renesmee looked at Hammerhead sharks in an adjourning tank. Taking a look at her, he noticed that she had a sad expression as she looked at Jake and Elijah and how they interacted. Sighing to himself, he gently took her hand. "What do you want to see next?" he asked.

She was surprised by his gesture. "Can we see the penguins?"

"Sure."

Once they were over there, Edward took off his glasses for a second then put them back on. A person that had been watching him recognized who he was immediately. "Can I have a picture," the girl asked walking up to him.

Sighing Edward never really denied his fans. Taking off his glasses, he posed with the girl and was kissed on the cheek. Before he could get back to Renesmee more people started to come up demanding pictures and autographs.

Soon it became a mob, to the point that Edward started to refuse requests. Taking Renesmee, they started to walk off to find Jake and Elijah. The teen didn't want to be anywhere near the madness, so he decided to take Elijah to the upcoming Orca show.

More people started to crowd around Edward and Renesmee, people kept trying to take pictures and were asking about Bella.

"Poor dear," said a heavy set woman getting extremely close. Taking Renesmee, she lifted her up and started to kiss her all over. "Look Honey." She indicated to her husband standing next to her. "Isn't she too sweet? Little girl do you want to come home with me?"

"Daddy," Renesmee cried throwing her arms out towards the man. Edward quickly took her away and scowled at the woman.

Feeling frustrated by the mob, Edward quickly took Renesmee to the private lake area of the park. Because of its exclusiveness, not many people could afford to pay the fee to get in, which was perfect in Edward's opinion. Paying the fee at the gate, he took her to a secluded area, so they could relax.

"Daddy why do people love you a lot?" Renesmee asked shaking in fear; she had thought the woman would runaway with her.

"I don't know." Taking out his phone, he text Jake and learned that the teen was at a different area of the park. Sending a text back, he told him to meet him at the gate, so he could pay to allow him and Elijah in. "You hungry?"

Renesmee started to play with blades of grass. "No, I wish Mommy was here. When she gets out of the hospital, can we come here again?"

Edward ignored her as he looked around, not many people were by the lake area, which was good. There was no chance in hell that he, she and Bella were ever going to be a happy family.

"Hey boss, do you want me to get Jacob and led him here," asked Percy.

"Yes and go to that pavilion and order a picnic basket," said Edward. Percy nodded and left. One of the perks of paying the high fee to get into the lake area was that a picnic lunch was provided for how many people were in your group. Turning to Renesmee, he took her by the hand and the two walked towards the lake.

---

For a group of people that all had their pictures taken with Edward, the word got out fast that the man was at the park. Suddenly within the time, Edward had first got his picture taken to the time that he and Renesmee were walking around the lake, ten different people that were paparazzi showed up looking all over the park for him.

Jake held on to Elijah as they walked toward the lake; he wasn't too happy that Edward had been approached by so many people, demanding things. Today was suppose to be a special day to spend together, almost like a family. Seeing Percy, the bigger man led him to Edward and then headed off again to get the picnic basket.

"How was the show," Edward asked.

"We didn't stay to long; we came in right at the middle and couldn't find a seat. How was getting away from your crazy fans?" Jake asked.

"Exhausting, I didn't mean for this to happen Jake."

"I know; maybe we shouldn't have come today."

"Next time we'll go somewhere else that doesn't have people flock around me." Percy coming back with the picnic basket left and went to scout out the area to see if there were any suspicious people around. Edward set down the blanket and laid out the food.

The park gave an excellent assortment of food including gourmet sandwiches, potato chips, fresh fruits and vegetables, potato salad and hot fresh brownies for dessert. After they ate, Renesmee and Elijah started to play tag with each other, while Edward laid next to Jacob.

They didn't talk for awhile as they watched the kids; Edward ran his hand through Jacob's hair. "When I get a new house, I'll make sure that it will have a huge backyard," he said.

"What about your house in New York?" Jake replied feeling relaxed.

"I'm selling it and was thinking about getting a small house in the Hamptons."

"Ok."

Sitting up, Edward leaned towards Jake. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just wondering why the hell do you want to sell your house and then talk about buying a house now. We're not going out and I don't really know if I love you. You've done a lot for me and Elijah and I'm grateful…"

"I understand your concern. Jake, you are the only person that I have met lately that didn't care if I was a celebrity or not. If I gave people half the attention, I gave you; they would take advantage of me. I'm sorry if I forcing you into anything, but it's just you're the most real person I've ever met. As for the house in New York, there are too many bad memories in that place for me ever to go back. Bella and I have done so many things its ridiculous."

"Why did you two get married?"

"At the time I met her, I was in the beginning stages of my career and she just seemed like the best fit in my life. However time went by and we both figured out that we hated each other. I tried to end it and she went ballistic. Now that I look back I will admit I did love her and when I thought she was pregnant with my child; I thought I loved her more than life itself. But I found out she cheated and that Renesmee is not mine and then it was the constant lying about what she was doing."

"How do you know I don't lie to you?"

"You wouldn't lie about the paternity of a baby. Besides everyone lies, Bella just told lies that severely hurt me. When she gets liquor in her, she becomes this monster that can't be controlled.

"She sounds like Damian when he does drugs," Jake said. "But he's always been a monster."

"How did you two meet?"

"Before I worked at the clothing store, I had a job at a pizza place and one of my coworkers invited me to a party. I mostly stayed in a corner the entire night, but Damian spotted me, took me outside and gave me a blowjob before I even learned his name. He was the nicest guy I had ever met, especially since I've been struggling with my sexuality and he showed me a lot of things."

"When did he start to abuse you?"

"Weeks after we met, I think it was just because in his gang being gay is a sign of weakness, plus he loves to control people."

Edward stroked Jake's cheek. "I'll never act like him." Leaning in he gave Jake a chaste kiss on the lips. He didn't want to be forceful, as he held the kiss.

A weird feeling was in Jake's stomach as he felt Edward's lips against his. This kiss didn't hurt like the numerous ones he had before from different people. Slowly the older man pulled away. "That felt nice," Jake said.

A smile came across Edward's face as he leaned in and gave another kiss. "I'm happy," he said.

In the bushes a few feet away from them, a man silently took pictures of the couple, because of Jake's long hair; he couldn't see the boy's face to well. _These pictures are going to get me a lot of money_," he thought.

Climbing out of the bushes, he started to walk, but Percy caught him by the shirt. Without a word, Percy took the camera and destroyed all the evidence of Jake and Edward. "Hey that's my property," the man shouted.

"That's my boss and I would appreciate if you didn't take pictures without his permission," was Percy reply as he led the man to the gate.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyer," the man shouted, but legally he didn't have a case.

Percy laughed and took a look at the entrance of the gate; there was another mob of people with cameras trying to get in to see Edward. Turning back, he walked back to his boss and told him about the incident.

"Thanks for looking out for us," said Edward standing up. "Let's leave; we'll come back another day." Getting the kids, they walked out of the lake area. As they walked towards the entrance they saw a sign that talked about swimming with the dolphins.

"Daddy can we do it," asked Renesmee.

"No, we'll come back on a day when it's less crowded."

"But I want to do it now," she whined. "NOW!"

Grabbing her arm, he bent down and whispered into her ear. "If you continue to act like this, then I promise you a spanking the second we get home."

Frowning she stuck out her bottom lip and screamed, "Now! I want to go swim with the dolphins. If Mommy was here she would let me." Edward tried his best not to strangle the child. "I want to swim with the dolphins."

Picking her up, Edward put her over his shoulder. Continuing on with her tantrum, Renesmee kicked and started to hit his back. People around them just stared at the interaction, but Edward didn't pay attention as he ran out of the park. In the car, he strapped her into her seat then gave her a sharp smack on the mouth. "Sit here, before I give you something to cry about," he said. "Acting like a damn fool over seeing some dolphins, I promised that we would see them on a day that was less crowded," he said. Getting into the front seat, he turned on the car and took them back home.

---

"Please let me talk to my daughter," Bella cried as she sat in her private room at the hospital. All she wanted was the chance to talk with Renesmee, but she knew that bastard Edward had something to do with it not happening.

After spending almost two weeks in the hospital, she was already on two different types of medication, plus going to therapy and an alcohol treatment program. The only good news about her situation was that Edward was still deciding to press charges or not. She knew Edward didn't want the publicity, so he wasn't going to do it.

Thinking about it, she wanted to kill Edward; there were plenty times where she always thought about it, but never acted. This time, she wished that she wasn't as drunk, so she could have thought out a plan, killed him, and made it look like someone else had done it

Sighing to herself, she knew that to get out of the hospital, she would have to play along and pretend that she was getting better and that it was the alcohol that made her commit such an act. Once she got Renesmee, her plan was to run off somewhere.

Bella hated that Edward had put her in this situation; she really loved him, but things went downhill once he began to travel more. He already had a career, when they met, but it was still small. Then he traveled in Europe for awhile and Bella became lonely, especially since Edward barely contacted her. Just to help, she did go out and met up with Fork's residential bad boy James and they had a small relationship mostly consisting of sex. While they had sex, Edward visited and then they had sex and he left again. During this time, she had a one night stand with Mike Newton. It was a month later that Bella found out that she was pregnant, since she had sex with James, Edward and Mike around the same time; she had no idea who the father was and never thought about getting a paternity test.

Both Edward and James had high cheekbones, a straight nose and full lips which Renesmee inherited. Hair wise, Renesmee used to have a slight bronze tint when she was born and up to the age of two, afterward her hair became a medium brown color just like Mike's. Also her personality was unlike the three men. James was a sadist and was very controlling; Edward was an asshole and Mike was just plain.

Renesmee wasn't like them, to Bella she was the most beautiful and thoughtful little girl in the world that could do no wrong. There were many nights after a drunken binge, where Bella would lay Renesmee in her bed and hold onto her with dear life to make sure that she would never leave. She would give her daughter kisses and made sure to touch her everywhere, just to make sure that she was still there. But now Edward had taken her away. Crying more, Bella pleaded for her daughter, just for some word about how she was doing.

---

Well at this point Bella wouldn't want to know what was happening with Renesmee. She would go ballistic if she found out that Renesmee had been spanked. After they got home from Ocean Forest, Edward took the little girl to his room and gave her another spanking for throwing a temper tantrum. Now she was in her room sobbing, while Edward played a game with Elijah.

Jacob feeling sorry for the girl went to her room to find her on her stomach as soft sobs escaped her lips. Sitting on her bed, he started to rub her back. He remembered when he would be in the exact same position when he was younger, after Billy spanked him for doing something stupid or fighting with his sisters.

"Hey Nessie do you want some company?" Jake asked.

Wiping away some tears, she sat up, a hiss escaped her lips. "My name is not Nessie," she said.

"I know, but it's better than saying your actual name." Which he found stupid. "Does your dad even like your name?"

"No, Mommy named me, she said since Daddy wasn't there when I was born; she didn't have to ask him what my name would be. Do you spank Elijah?"

Jake was caught off guard by the question. "I have given him small smacks on the butt when he misbehaves, but right now he just gets timeouts. He doesn't like it when I spank him and I don't like doing it, so he tries to be good most of the time. Look I doubt Edward wanted to spank you, but you did throw a tantrum."

"I wanted to swim with the dolphins, I never do anything fun with him."

"And he promised that we would go back, but there were so many people there it wasn't worth the risk. Do you want people to take you again like that woman did?"

"No, it was scary." Feeling her stomach growing tight, Renesmee started to feel guilty about her behavior. "Why does my daddy love Elijah and not me?"

_Damn why did she have to ask me that. _ Taking a deep breath Jake tried to come up with the best answer. "He does love you in his own twisted way. Right now he is spending time with Elijah, because our lives have been the best for the past few months."

Renesmee didn't believe the explanation, but didn't say anything. Curling into a ball, she closed her eyes and went off to sleep. Sighing to himself, Jake went out into the living room. Taking a sit on the couch, Edward joined him.

"Elijah fell asleep while we were playing," said Edward leaning into Jake. "Shit, I'm tired to and it's not even seven o' clock. What did you and Renesmee talk about?"

"She asked me why you loved Elijah and not her and I doubt she believed the explanation that I gave her. Look I'm not about to get into your relationship with your daughter at least until she leaves you can act like you love her."

Edward chuckled to himself. "I will for you."

"Do you love her in some way?"

"Yes, you can't go raising someone for six years and not feel something towards them. It's just that I see a lot of Bella in her. Hopefully her personality will change, once she goes to live with my parents."

"When are you sending her?"

"Soon, I still have to talk with Carlisle, but they are excited to be getting her. They haven't seen her in awhile. Bella doesn't like to visit Forks and whenever they make plans to come to New York to see Renesmee, Bella plans a vacation around the same time."

"She most hate your parents?"

"Yes, I think because she is jealous of them. Her parents divorced when she was a baby and she has never had a doting mother and father in her life, possibly why she is crazy with Renesmee." Edward heard his phone go off. "Excuse me." Getting up he walked into his room and closed the door behind him. "Hello," he said.

A gravelly voice from the other side said, "Is this Edward?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"I can't tell you what my name is, but I am connected with Percy and he said that you need someone to take care of your little problem."

"Of course," said Edward. Percy being loyal to him since he had might that man, said that he could arrange for someone to help out with the Damian situation. "What do you have planned?

"I can't really tell you, but evidence is planted and this Damian King will be taken care of tonight," the voice said with glee. "I will call you when it's done, bye."

Edward hung up and smiled to himself; in a couple hours that bastard Damian wouldn't be able to hurt Jacob or Elijah ever again.

* * *

**A/N**: What will happen to Damian? Review and give me what you want, murder or a long prison sentence or something else.

**Next chapter:** What happens to Damian is found out and the beginnings of the tour. Plus another step in Jake's and Edward's relationship.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**- Don't own Twilight, sexual scene in this chapter.

**A/N-** Thanks for the reviews from last chapter. What happens to Damian is in this chapter, among other things, so please enjoy.

* * *

Taking a drag from his cigarette, Damian sat on his front porch watching some kids run around like idiots, even if it was late at night and they needed to be in bed. He hated them even though he had three or four that he knew about. There was no doubt that he had more, he slept around with many different women and men. He never saw any of his kids and the only child he ever spent any time around was Jake's little bastard Elijah. He hated the little boy with a passion and thought of many fantasies where he murdered the child, just too finally break Jake. Now that Jake was acting against him, his fantasy in killing the child was coming more apparent. That morning at Jake's apartment, if the police hadn't showed up, he would have but the child in a sack and tied it shut, then threw the sack into the ocean and let the sharks eat him.

Laughing to himself, he wished he had the chance to do it while he had the chance. The sound of rap music could be heard from his neighbor's yard two houses down, his boys walked towards him with a couple bottles of liquor and they started to drink. When he was done, he staggered into his house and forced his current girlfriend to have sex. Never once did he stop as she cried out in pain. Afterward, he laid in the bed, as she cried. He was itching to rape Jake and making his kid watch the ordeal.

While he rested, a pair of police cars pulled in front of the house. They had gotten a tip earlier on about Damian having tons of child pornography. Percy's friend, successfully transferred files of child porn to Damian's computer and phone, not only that, but he gotten evidence about Damian's drug dealing and gang activities.

Having a warrant for his arrest, the police busted in. Hearing the commotion, Damian threw on a pair of boxers and grabbed his gun from inside his pants pocket. The police soon busted through the bedroom door. "Hey get the fuck out of here," yelled Damian pointing his gun at them. His girlfriend screamed.

"Damian King, you're under arrest," said one of the officers.

"Oh no the fuck I'm not." Wanting to let the whole neighborhood hear his love making, Damian had left the window open. Taking an opportunity he climbed out as fast as he could. Luckily the house was a one story. Running down the street in his underwear the police pursued him. The police yelled and not thinking he fired shots at them, hitting one of the officers in the knee. Smirking to himself, he kept on running as bullets flew towards him. Dodging them, he managed to run into an alley and hide.

There was no way he was about to be taken away to jail. Managing to control his breathing, he listened to the officers walking towards his location. _Shit, I bet that little bitch boy, Jake is behind this. I swear once I see him again I'm going to fucking kill him and that kid. _Hearing someone come closer to his location, Damian still didn't think, turned from his corner and shot an officer in the arm. _Ah fuck it; I'm already in deep shit._ Taking more shots, he managed to hit one more cop in the chest before he was shot in the stomach. A straggled gasp escaped his lips, as he pressed his hands to his stomach. Lifting them up to his face, he saw his fresh blood come out. The color black came to his vision and he passed out.

---

Jake buried his head into his pillow as Edward tried to talk to him. But he was too tired to listen; he had to go to work in a couple hours. "Leave me alone," he mumbled into his pillow.

"Wake up, there is something I need to show you," Edward said. A smile appeared across his face, he had just gotten a call telling him that the job was done and that he should watch the morning news. "C'mon it's something you'll like."

A whiney sound escaped Jake's lips, but he sat up and turned towards Edward. "What?"

"You'll see." Edward kissed him on the cheek and turned on the TV.

A story talking about adopting dogs from the local shelter ended and a picture of Damian was put up on the screen. Then the female reporter said. "Last night in the southside of the city there was a shootout between Damian King and Los Angeles police officers, after Mr. King was going to be arrested for possession of child pornography and gang related charges. Three officers were shot and are expected to survive. Mr. King was shot in the stomach and is currently in the hospital receiving treatment, and then he will be facing charges. More information to come later."

Jake couldn't believe what he heard, he knew that Damian was bold enough to shot at the police, but he has never known Damian in loving child porn. Feeling sick, he held his stomach as he thought about that bastard touching Elijah. "Did you have something to do with this?"

"Yes, he didn't tell me he would plant child porn. Anyway Damian will never bother you again," Edward replied.

"You paid someone to set up porn, so that Damian would be arrested."

"It was either that or have him murdered, but I don't want something like that to get back to me. Look, he is going to be convicted for possession of child porn, gang activities and the attempted murder of police officers, he is going away for a long time."

"Damian is going to know that I'm involved with his arrest."

"No he's not. I promise you that. There is no way he'll be getting out of prison anytime soon, so don't worry." Jake just nodded. "We must go celebrate; I suggest we go out to breakfast. I'll go wake the kids, while you take a shower," Edward said. Jake just mumbled and laid back down.

---

Renesmee silently played with her Barbies. For the past couple days, she spent most of her time alone, because Edward was working with his company, Jacob was at work and Elijah was at daycare. Most of the time, she was left with a babysitter or taken to see Alice. She didn't know when she would be going up to Forks. Like her mother, she hated the small town and always threw a tantrum whenever she had to go. The only thing she was looking forward to was that Elijah was going to come with her. She didn't know why, but she started to like the younger boy, possibly because he acted like a little brother, something that she always wanted.

In the past, she begged countless times to Bella about having a baby brother or sister. Bella's response to the request was always no and that a baby was too much to handle and that Edward wouldn't want another one.

Hearing the front door being opened, she heard Jake's voice and then her babysitter's. She heard a few more sounds, but blocked them out. Soon Jake came into her room wearing some casual clothes. The reason he gotten back early was because he decided to quit working at McDonalds after two women came in and verbally abused him and the staff for not validating a coupon which was for a different food establishment. Then the women proceeded to talk about his mother. Not taking the abuse anymore, Jake threw milkshakes at them and walked out of the restaurant yelling that he wasn't working there anymore

"Hey what you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing, where is Elijah?"

"He's asleep in his room." Jake sat on the ground and took one of the male dolls. When he was younger his sisters made him play with their dolls. "Do you want me to play dolls with you?"

"Yes," she replied happily other than Elijah she had no one to play with. "Can we make them go to the mall?"

"Sure." Behind him sat a blue Barbie convertible, getting it he placed Ken inside and Renesmee put Barbie next to him.

"Let's buy me shoes Ken," Renesmee said speaking for her doll.

"Sure Barbie, since I love you I'll buy whatever shoes you want," Jake said in his best impression of a spoiled rich boy.

The two played for awhile, until Renesmee started to lose interest. "Jacob will Elijah be with Carlisle and Esme, when we go to Forks?" she asked.

"No, he'll be with my dad."

"Oh, why can't he live with Carlisle and Esme?"

"Well, because I don't know them that well. I've only met them a couple times. It's different for you, since they are your grandparents."

"Can he come visit me?"

"I'll tell my sister to let him okay, but my sister is going to be very busy; she is going to have a baby soon."

"What is it going to be?"

"A little girl, I already have a niece a year older than you, her name is Leila."

Hearing his cell go off, Jake got up and walked out of the room to answer it. Elijah waking up went into Renesmee's room and grabbed one of the dolls.

Renesmee just stared at the little boy for a few seconds; she didn't want to be separated from him, Jake or her daddy. Even if Bella wasn't with her, she felt safer and happier now that the older woman wasn't around in her drunken states. "Elijah do you love me?" she asked.

He stopped playing and stared at her. To him she was nicer now than before, but not too much. They got along somewhat fine, but they did fight. "I don't know. I love Daddy and Edward. You're mean."

She didn't expect those words to come out of his mouth. "And you're a brat," she snapped. Reaching over, she snatched her doll away from him. "Get out you baby."

"Not baby," Elijah screamed at her. "You're a meanie."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, cause your mommy is gone."

Tears ran down her face as she thought about Bella. Grabbing one of her dolls, she hugged it. "Do you have a mommy?" she asked.

"No," he whispered. There was never a time in his short life where he never thought about having a mommy. He always wished for one, but never got her. The kids at his daycare made fun of him, because he always talked about his daddy and never mommy. He would ask Jake about her, but Jake was already under so much stress. "What your mommy like?"

"She's nice, but does bad things sometimes."

It was at that second that Jake decided to return, he had heard the kids yelling at each, but since he didn't hear any crying; he decided not to interfere. Sitting on the ground, he took one of the dolls. "Do you want me to still play Renesmee," he asked.

She shook her head no as she jumped into his lap and stuck her finger in her mouth. Jake wrapped his arms around and gently rubbed her back. Elijah feeling somewhat left out got into his daddy's lap. "Jake can I stay with your sister, so I can be close to Elijah?" Renesmee asked.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. I told you my sister is about to have a baby and it would be too much for her." She just nodded in his chest, being disappointed that she and Elijah would be separated.

--

A couple weeks later, Edward sang to himself as he maneuvered his rental car to his parents' house. Today was the day that he would be dropping off Renesmee, so he could start the tour within the following week. Unlike his daughter who was sulking next to Elijah, he felt happy. For three to four months he wouldn't have to look after anyone, except for Jake. In his briefcase in the trunk, he had papers ready for his parents to sign, so that they could take custody of her for a very long period of time, or until Bella became sane again, which wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Humming to himself, he and Jake had to drop the kids off and then fly back out to L.A. in the next day, so that all the final arrangements could be done. Seeing his childhood home, he pulled into the long driveway and cut off the car.

In the back seat, Renesmee felt dread as she looked at the mansion. There was no escaping that she would be separated from everyone. Out of fear of getting a spanking, she hadn't thrown any type of tantrum, but now she was on the verge. Turning her head, she saw that Elijah was playing with an action figure; she wished she could have no worries like him.

With a sigh to herself, she unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door to get out. Carlisle and Esme excited about having her live with them, came out of the house and greeted their visitors. It had been awhile since they seen her and were ecstatic about having the chance to raise another child. They had hoped they would be able to take care of Elijah, but they understood Jacob's reservations about letting people he didn't know look after him.

Esme got to them first and took Renesmee into her arms; the child froze up a little, but accepted the hug. She normally didn't see her grandparents and thought lowly of them, because of the things Bella said. She had mentioned numerous times that Carlisle was an idiot for deciding to be a doctor in a small town, when he had enough knowledge and experience to be the head of any other hospital in the world. But no he wanted to help people and not care about the money. Esme was a failure of a mother, never trying again to have her own biological child after the first one died because of SIDS. She thought she would be a better mother of a bunch of teenagers.

"Are you hungry Renesmee?" Esme asked.

"No, ma'am," Renesmee replied. Esme let her go and she went to stand by Jake.

"Please everyone come in," said Carlisle leading everyone into the house. Once in Renesmee took Elijah to the bathroom as the adults sat in the living room. "Jake when are you taking Elijah to your home?"

"In a couple of hours," Jake replied yawning. Like the last time he went home, he wasn't looking forward to it, especially since he would be leaving Elijah.

"Anytime your sister or father would need a stress break for him, they can bring him to stay with us." Carlisle then handed Jake his business card.

"Thanks," Jake said. He was having hard time thinking about leaving his son, even with his family. He stood up and went to the bathroom where Renesmee was waiting outside, for Elijah to finish. Going past her, he helped his son finish up.

"Daddy, I stay here with Nessie?" Elijah asked as he washed his hands.

Jake sighed to himself. They had been through this discussion many times before about Elijah staying with his dad. "No, I'm sorry little guy."

"But I want to."

"Well you can't." Jake took him back to the living room and held him in his lap.

Carlisle looked at the two; he could tell that Jacob was having a hard time with this. As he took in the teen's appearance, he noticed that Jake seemed healthier, but still had bags under his eyes. According to Edward, Jake had seen his colleague a few times, which made him happy.

"Jake do you want to use the car to drive Elijah to La Push, while I talk to my parents?" Edward asked.

"Sure," Jake said. "Elijah say goodbye to Renesmee and Edward." He was going to spend the night at home.

"NO! screamed the little girl. "Don't leave Jakey." She attached herself to his leg and held on for dear life. "Please, I'll be good, don't leave and take Elijah."

Jake's heart broke a little. "I'll call you okay and I'll make sure that Rachel brings Elijah to see you."

"No please." The tears she was holding back started to come out, which only upset Elijah, who started to cry as well.

"Daddy don't want to leave Edward," Elijah cried as he struggled from Jake's arms to Edward's.

Edward just rocked the child; he knew the separation was going to be difficult. Days leading up to them leaving Los Angeles, Jake and him had talked to the kids about them being a tour and how they would be separated temporarily. "Shh, we'll come visit you; I promise little guy."

"No no no."

"Jake don't leave," cried Renesmee.

Jake just took her in his arms. "I know, can you be brave for me and I promise I'll come back." Reaching over, he took off his bracelet. It was a leather strap with a craved wolf on it. "Here, can you keep this safe for me?"

She took the bracelet and put it on. "Why?"

"Because I need someone special not to lose it, my grandfather craved the wolf. Every time I look at it; it reminds me of him. Every time you look at this, it will remind you of me. Besides, I can't look after Elijah that's your job."

Her tears dried up as she gave him a hug and a kiss. "I'll keep both of them safe," she said.

"Thank you."

As they were in their own little world, Edward consoled Elijah. "Hey big guy when I come back we'll play music together." That was one big thing the two enjoyed doing. Elijah was a natural prodigy and Edward was already teaching him to play piano and to sing.

"Promise?"

"I promise." He couldn't think of anything to give the child at the time, but swore he would.

Once the kids were calm, Jake said bye to Nessie and took Elijah to La Push.

Once they were gone, Esme took Nessie into the kitchen, so they could cook together. While they did, Edward grabbed his briefcase to talk to Carlisle. Taking out the papers, he didn't hesitate while he spoke. "Here are all the papers that gives you custody of Renesmee; also you have power of attorney for right now."

Carlisle read over the papers. "What is the power of attorney for?" he asked.

"Just because if Bella tries to contact Renesmee," Edward said.

"Has Bella spoken to her, since her arrest?"

"No! Renesmee is already becoming more respectful since living more with me and Jake and I want to continue that. If Bella comes back into the picture…"

"But Bella is still her mother," Carlisle interjected. "I think monitored phone conversations would be good, so Bella can feel that she is still important. Has Renesmee spoken with Charlie or Renee?"

"Yes and they wanted to take her, but I didn't want her to live with them. They can talk to her whenever they want; it's just Bella that I'm worried about. If I get any information that Bella is getting better then you can let Renesmee talk on the phone with her."

Carlisle nodded. "Does Jake have money to give his family to help take care of Elijah?"

"Yes, I gave him some."

Carlisle felt glad about that, however something was plaguing him. "Edward, I'm concerned about Elijah's attachment to you and Renesmee's attachment to Jake. Since you two haven't known each other that long and…"

"Look I know what you're going to say, that we jumped into this relationship to quick, especially with Jake's problems. Don't worry, I love him."

"And that is the exact same thing you said about Bella and looked how that turned out."

"God, Carlisle I'm a damn adult, I don't need you to critique my relationships. Bella is a spoiled bitch that took advantage of me and was trying to turn Renesmee into a miniature version of herself, but not anymore."

"What are you going to do with Renesmee once Bella gets out?"

"I don't know. Once I'm done with the tour then I'm definitely getting a paternity test to prove that I'm not her father."

"You're selfish Edward; I raised you better than that. That child thinks of you as her father and to get a test once you're done with the tour would destroy her if you are not her actual father."

"You don't understand Carlisle. I'm always going to support that child, but I just want to know if my blood runs through her veins or not. I'm not about to let another six years go by, without a definite answer." Edward felt a headache coming on, so he walked out and went up to his bedroom to rest.

--

A few hours later, Jake tucked Elijah into bed and then went to talk with his sister. Billy was in his bedroom, surprisingly he and Jake hadn't gotten into a fight, yet. Rachel relaxing on the couch touched her stomach. She was ready for the baby to finally come out. "Little brother can you get me Edward's autograph?"she asked completely jealous that he got to be near the gorgeous Edward Cullen. A person that she had a crush on for years.

"Sure," Jake chuckled. "Hey I was introduced to Edward's little girl and she is actually in Forks living with her grandparents. And she and Elijah are friends, so can you take him to see her sometime?"

"Sure, I'll make Paul do it," she said. Paul was currently hanging out with Sam and some other boys from the reservation drinking beer down at the beach. "You're so lucky."

"I know, hey thanks for helping dad look after Elijah."

"No problem, with me about to have the baby and Paul not working we can't leave Dad anytime soon." Yawning she got up and headed off to her bedroom.

Jake got up and walked out to the porch and stared at the stars. From a distance he could hear wolves howling. He sighed, he missed doing this. The first night Elijah had come home after being born; Jake had held him on the porch and listened to the night sounds. A wolf being very rebellious from his pack actually came up to the porch, looked at Elijah and then ran off. Getting up, Jake took Elijah out of bed and held him on the porch, relishing the little time he had with his son.

The next morning, Elijah threw a massive temper tantrum as Jake got ready to leave. Nothing Jake could say or do would stop the child.

"Daddy, no leave me," Elijah cried holding on to Jake with dear life. "Please, I be a good boy."

"You're not bad; we talked about daddy leaving to work. I'll be back soon and I'll bring you presents," Jake said.

"No want my daddy." Fat tears rolled down the toddler's face as he screamed. "No be with Paul and Auntie Rachel."

"Shh, you'll get to see Nessie and we'll see each other on the computer."

"No Daddy."

Jake tried to hold back his own tears about to escape his eyes. He held his son, rocked him and gave him kisses, but nothing helped. Jake didn't want to leave, but they needed the money. He doubted him and Edward would be together forever. "Elijah, daddy will come back."

"Don't leave."

"I'll come back I promise."

Rachel watching the exchange got up and went into Jake's old bedroom and took out Stanley, Jake's old stuffed lion. She remembered when their mother had died, Jake had held the animal for days crying and telling it all of his feelings. She went back to the living room and handed it to him.

Jake got the meaning and gave it to Elijah. "Hey whenever you feel sad, you can talk to Stanley and he'll listen to you," he said.

Elijah held the lion close. "He smells like you."

Jake chuckled. "Can you be a big boy for me? I'm counting on you to help with grandpa and the new baby."

"Yes daddy," Elijah whispered.

Once he was finally calm, Jake gave his son a last kiss and hug, said bye to Billy and Rachel and sadly got into the rental car to pick up Edward.

With Edward, Renesmee tried to throw a similar tantrum, but didn't get too far with it knowing Edward might spank her butt. She knew he hated whining. Sucking it up, she just attached herself to him and reluctantly let go when Jake came. Since they were already running late, Jake couldn't come in to say bye to her. Edward gave her a kiss got his stuff and jumped in the car.

For the entire car ride, Jake barely spoke more than three sentences as his mind was occupied on his son. When they got to the airport, he called Elijah and talked to him for ten minutes before having to board the plane.

Once they were back in L.A., Edward immediately took them home and made Jake sit in his lap. "I know I miss the kids to," said Edward as he kissed Jake's lips.

Jake responded a little bit, but was still depressed. Jumping off the older man's lap he silently went to bed and dreamt about his son.

--

**Los Angeles Staples Center, December 8****th**** 7:30 pm**

Edward sat getting his hair did; he could feel the sounds of thousands of fans chanting his name. It was the first concert of his tour. They were starting in Los Angeles, then going to San Diego and San Francisco. He was excited now that Jacob was near him. The younger boy was helping to set up the sound equipment at the current time.

Taking a drink from his water bottle, he thought about how the tour would go. So far all of the tickets for his shows were sold out; people had waited in line for days for tickets. Edward's superiority complex was at its max.

"Edward, I'm done," said his stylist.

Turning his head back and forth he got a good look at himself and smiled. "Thanks," he said getting out of the chair. He got dressed and then headed out towards the stage. Before he got there, he ran into Jacob. "Can I get a kiss good luck?"

Jake gave him a small smile and kissed him on the lips. His heart was in pain, because he missed his son, after he just talked to the child. "Good luck."

"Jake what's wrong?"

"I just miss Elijah."

Edward gave him a hug. "I know and I miss him to and Renesmee. You can call him in the morning." He started to plant small kisses on the teen's cheek and neck. "The tour will go fast, I promise. I got to go on stage, see you at intermission."

Jake just nodded and walked off to perform his duties.

_I have to do something special for him_, Edward thought. Sighing he heard the announcer call his name. With a smile, he walked out on stage and heard thousands of fans screaming for him.

For three hours, Edward lit up the stage with his playing and singing. Jake watched backstage in awe; Edward became a totally different person when he performed in front of others. He smiled at getting the opportunity to watch him.

--

After the show, Jake hung around Alice as the tour crew had a party congratulating the first night of the tour. The party wasn't going to last too long, since they would be officially on the road in the morning. Jake took a drink of his beer and watched everyone crowd around Edward, he felt jealous. The thought of Edward cheating on him ran through his mind, he hoped it wouldn't happen, but he knew that it would.

Alice took a small drink of her wine cooler. If Carlisle and Esme knew that she was drinking, they would kill her. "Hey Jake what you think of the show?" she asked.

"It was great; you should come on the tour. I rather not be too lonely on this four month expedition across the country and around the world."

"Sorry can't, got school." She caught Jake staring as some guy stood closely by Edward. "Don't worry, he won't cheat on you."

"I'm not worrying."

"Yes you are," she said.

Jake just shook his head as Edward walked to them. "I'm leaving the party early," Edward said. He was feeling a little sick, plus he had something planned for Jake, now that the kids were gone. "Alice it's time for you to go back to school."

"C'mon let me stay," Alice pleaded.

"Sorry, I'm breaking up the entire party; I don't want anyone not performing their duties efficiently tomorrow. Jake ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Good."

The trio said bye to the party and left, after dropping Alice back at her dorm; Jake and Edward returned to the apartment. Despite living without the kids for the past few days, Jake felt weird walking in knowing that he couldn't hold his son.

Yawning Edward took a hold of him and started to kiss his neck. "I'm ready to relax, what about you?" he asked.

"I'm ready for bed," Jake said.

"You'll go to bed soon, but right now I need you to trust that I won't hurt you."

"What?"

"Go wait in the bedroom."

Jake nodded and went to the bedroom, while Edward went to the bathroom. Sitting on the bed, Jake watched some TV as he heard the sound of the hot tub being filled with water. Soon he was called into the bathroom.

Walking in steam hit his face as he noticed that it was dark, with candles around the tub giving off a soothing scent. The tub was filled with large white bubbles making it look like the inside was a cloud. Edward smiled as he walked towards Jake and gently took him into his arms. "Before I leave home for a tour, I always make sure to get a soothing bath in, to help with the upcoming stress," he said. "I want you to help me relax."

Even if he did live with Edward, Jake couldn't risk Edward seeing his scars. "No, you'll rape me," was the excuse Jake came up with.

"Jacob, you full well know that I would never harm you in that way." Gently Edward ran his hands down Jake's back. "Please trust me; I'll even wear a bathing suit if you want. You're with me now and I want to see your beautiful body." His hands started to pull up Jake's shirt until the younger man growled at him.

"No!" Jake stormed out.

Edward quickly followed him and found him in their bedroom crawled up in the fetal position on the bed. Edward laid near him and nuzzled him. "I'm sorry; I wasn't trying to push you into having sex. "Please Jake; a bath would do you good."

"I just want to sleep."

"Sorry can't let you do that."

Before he knew it Jake was in the air. "Let me down Edward," he yelled struggling. Of course the older man didn't listen until they were back in the bathroom. "Edward, I'm not taking a bath with you."

"Yes you are." Not even bothering to take off his clothes, Edward put Jake into the tub and got in himself. "You have your clothes on, so I won't see you naked." Leaning in, Edward captured Jake's lips. Then he got a handful of bubbles thrown at his face. "Hey," he said splashing water back at Jake.

"You shouldn't have put me in here." The two started a water fight that lasted until the water became ice cold.

Afterward, Edward pulled Jake out and held on to him. Just having the person, he loved close made him aroused. Sighing he pressed his arousal against Jake. "I want you," Edward said. He didn't allow Jake to say anything as he pressed his lips against the others. His tongue acted as a snake as it ran itself across Jake's teeth and then started to explore his mouth.

_I'm not ready for this,_ thought Jake, but he couldn't pull away as he kissed Edward back. Against his nature and what happened to him, he became aroused. A pair of hands grasped his jeans and pulled them down. _I can't do this. _Feeling his shirt come off, Jake felt Edward's mouth leave his and then appear on one of his nipples.

Edward couldn't believe that Jake was letting him do all this. Noticing scars on Jake's body, he attributed that to Damian who must have did it to him and not to the fact that Jake would actually do self mutilation. Moving his lips downward, Edward got on his knees and pushed Jake's boxers down. To his enjoyment, Jake's beautiful penis stood erect.

"Edward, please I'm not ready," said Jake.

"Shh let me deal with this." Smiling up at him, Edward licked the head of Jake's penis and put it into his mouth.

Jake shook his head no, but the feeling of pleasure was rushing through his body; he hadn't had someone perform oral sex on him, since Damian. Despite himself, the force of Edward's sucking caused him to let out a moan.

From his end, Edward was extremely pleased that he got Jake to moan; he hadn't intended giving the teen a blowjob, but was glad that things led to it. As he continued on sucking, his hands grabbed Jake's buttocks and held them tight. He could feel Jake tense up, so he moved his down to his legs. Soon enough Jake's moans became louder. Edward knew he was ready to orgasm, but the damn phone rang just as Jake was about to cum.

Jake pushing Edward away, ran to answer it. "Hello," he said controlling his breathing.

"Daddy, I had a bad dream," said Elijah from the other side. Curled up with Jake's lion, he had a nightmare about Damian coming and hurting him. "Can't sleep."

"Okay little guy, can you tell me about it."

Edward sighed as he got off the floor. Cleaning up the bathroom, he then grabbed a few towels one for him and the second for Jake. As the other man talked, he got into fresh nightclothes and waited for Jake to be done. Once he was, Jake went into the bedroom and put some clothes on as well. "Do you want to continue what we started?" Edward asked.

"No, we shouldn't have done that."

"But you enjoyed it. When is the last time someone pleasured you? Jake, I know you're still damaged by the rape and the other men you slept with, but I'll never force you into doing something."

"I know," he said lying down on the bed. Smiling to himself, Edward laid beside him, wrapped his arms around and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N**- Thanks for reading the chapter.

**Next Chapter**- the tour, sex and other things.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**-Don't own Twilight, also this chapter contains sexual assault and abuse of a child.

**A/N**- Thank you for all the reviews from last chapter.

* * *

"For the love of fuck, will someone please fix the damn sound in my microphone," said Edward as he stomped around stage. Right now he was in rehearsal for his Seattle performance tonight and so far nothing was going fucking right. The sound wasn't working right, his demands were not being met and he had a headache. Growling, he was ready to quit the tour after the first week. And to top everything else off, he and Jake couldn't get the opportunity to visit the kids, because of his schedule.

To shed some light on the grim situation, Carlisle and Esme were bringing Renesmee to see the show and had offered to bring Elijah, but Billy said no. Rachel would have taken Elijah, but the baby was wearing on her body, so her doctor put her on bed rest. Paul was too lazy and just wanted Jake to suffer by not seeing his child.

"Hey boss, we've fixed the problems," yelled one of the technicians to Edward.

Edward grumbled and said, "Good." Sitting at his piano, he flexed his fingers and then started to play. Even with the sound fixed, something wasn't right about what he was playing, so when he finished practicing he went to get a very strong drink.

As he walked backstage, he saw Jake leaning against a wall, while one of the drummers, Lewis, talked to him. Edward didn't know Lewis all that well since he'd just became one of his drummers after a previous one quit. But from what he'd heard and seen, Lewis, was a nice African-American man around 21. Despite hearing nice things about the guy, Edward felt extremely jealous as he watched the two talk, emphasized by the fact that Lewis was standing so close to Jake and kept giving him small smiles.

"So I know this great burger place that me and a couple of the other guys are going to visit later on, do you want to join us?" Lewis asked.

Jake smiled at the question. Since beginning the tour, he always had to be close to Edward to be protected. Now he was getting sick of it. "Sure, a friend of mine lives here. Would you mind if she came?"

"Not at all." Lewis then gave Jake a very seductive wink that caused Edward to interrupt them. "Hi, Mr. Cullen," Lewis said startled causing him to quickly step away from Jake. Everyone on the tour crew knew that Edward and Jake had some sort of connection with each other. They also knew that it would be unwise to mess with Jake, but Lewis loved a challenge.

"Lewis," Edward nodded curtly in Lewis's direction, and then turned towards Jake saying, "Jake come on we need to talk."

Sighing in frustration, Jake followed him; however, when Edward wasn't looking he turned to Lewis and mouthed a yes that he would go out to eat with him.

Edward escorted him to his dressing room and locked the door. "I don't want you hanging out with some of the band members."

"Why the fuck not?" Jake asked. "I need other people to talk with other than you. I know you want to protect me, but keeping me under your thumb is just what Damian did."

"I'm not him," Edward growled. "And I will never be. Look I'm sorry just be careful." He pulled Jake into his arms, and stared to kiss his neck. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't," Jake said pulling way. "My friend Leah will be there and nothing will happen. What time are your parents and Nessie coming tonight?"

"I wish you wouldn't call her that. I think of her as the Loch Ness monster, but to answer your question they'll be here before the concert and it would be nice if you were here."

"I'll be there to see Nessie. Do you think there is any way that I can go to La Push to see Elijah?"

"I'm sorry, but no. Tomorrow we're leaving early, so that we can go up to Vancouver where we'll spend a day and I have interviews and meetings. Look if there was a way we could get there, we would go, but the schedule is saying no."

_Fuck the schedule_, Jake thought. _I'm getting sick of this damn tour. I should just quit and go back to L.A._

Edward could see the pissed expression on Jake's face. "Hey, I'm sorry. I'll try to figure out a time when you can see him."

"Whatever," he said walking away. _He has no idea what's it like to be without his child, because he hates Nessie. _He stuck his hands in his pants pockets and walked to go find Lewis. It had only been a week, but the tour was getting on his nerves. It wasn't just his not being able to see Elijah or Edward being protective. It was the constant traveling and how the road manager was getting on his nerves.

Bruce had been Edwards's road manager for years and had a secret crush on the young man, but he knew that Edward only brought Jake along because he was fucking him. So he set out to make Jake's job as miserable as possible. Jake always had the back breaking work and was the last one to finish up after every show. Then Bruce made sexual references to Jake about his being a whore, which Jake tried to ignore, but nothing worked. Bruce then would pretend to dry hump him when they were alone.

Of course Jake never told Edward any of this, not wanting to cause trouble. Snapping out of his thoughts, he sighed, and went to go call his son.

* * *

After the show, Jake felt a little weird as he sat next to Lewis in the burger restaurant. It was two hours after the show and he was supposed to see Nessie some more, he'd thought he would be meeting with Leah, but she bailed on him at the last minute. He'd enjoyed being around the young girl for an hour before the show. She had completely attached herself to him and Edward. But Edward being distant with her barely said more than five words to her, then he had to go prepare for the show. Jake stayed a little bit more with her, until he was called to help with some technical things. Afterwards, he couldn't spend any more time with her because everyone had decided to go out to eat once everything was cleaned up.

Lewis had his arm around his waist, pulling him so close that Jake was practically sitting in the other man's lap. Around him the other guys were laughing and telling some pretty dirty jokes as burgers, fries, beer, soda, chicken wings and a lone salad littered the table. Jake laughed at the raunchy jokes, but he didn't like any of them.

"So how many people do you think Edward will fuck on this tour?" asked Stewie, he's one of the lighting engineers.

Kayla, Stewie's assistant, said, "Who do you think he'll bring along to be his little fuck buddy and then leave them? Last time it was a male."

"No," said Stewie. "It was a male and I think a female."

Justin, who worked in the sound department chimed in. "No it was those twins, but remember he didn't keep them long once he met that one guy in Wisconsin."

"Hold up, I do remember that, but even when he brought those people around; he'd still go out and fuck all the groupies that swarmed him."

"Not all of them, just the clean ones."

"Are groupies clean at anytime? I mean they fuck whoever is famous, but hey if Edward doesn't want them; then we get them," said Justin. "So Jake are you ready to have wild sex with a bunch of horny girls?"

"Sure," he replied feeling very uncomfortable. Edward had told him about sleeping with other people, but he never thought that Edward screwed anything with legs. He tried to push the thought out of his head, but couldn't. Sighing he tried to move away from Lewis, but the older man firmly put Jake in his lap. "Hey."

"I'm just being playful, Jake," Lewis said. "God knows we'll have to protect you from Edward."

"Right," said Stewie. "He's right Jake; since you're the new boy Edward might do something."

"He won't. Hey I need to go call my son," Jake said climbing off Lewis's lap. Earlier he couldn't get anyone on the phone. Going outside, he lit a cigarette as he shivered. A light blue long sleeved shirt only covered his body. Taking out his phone, he called his house after a few moments someone picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Jake," said Billy on the other side. He was exhausted, since he had been at the hospital while Rachel had given birth to his third grandchild.

"Dad, I tried calling the house earlier, but nobody picked up."

"Because we were at the hospital. Rachel gave birth."

"Really? Why didn't anyone call me?"

"We couldn't reach you."

"Oh, I had to keep my phone off. What's her name?"

"Madison Sarah Meraz, she came out 7 pounds 7 ounces."

"Lucky 7. Where's Elijah?" Jake asked feeling guilty that he wasn't there.

"Asleep. Jake, I'm exhausted call back in the morning."

"Okay. Um…bye." Hanging up the phone, Jake went and pushed his back against a wall. He wouldn't be able to see his niece for another few months, which was a little unfair. He was there when Leila was born. He took a puff of his cigarette and decided to walk back to the hotel he was staying at. It was only a ten minute walk, but it felt like hell to him as a light snow covered him.

Shivering, he started to feel depressed, his friends were miles away, his son wasn't near him and then there was the possibility that Edward would cheat on him. But Jake never told Edward that he loved him, but was getting to that point, feeling a sickening sensation coming to his stomach; Jake bent over and vomited into the ground.

"You look like you could use something to help you out," said a voice behind him.

Jake turned around to see a tall man glaring down at him. "No thank you, just a little sick," he said.

"Of course." The man reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a plastic baggy with a few rolled up cigarettes. "Here smoking these will make you feel a lot better and takes away whatever pain that you have."

"I don't take things from strangers."

"Smart boy, look I'm trying to kick my habit, and I can tell that you need these more than I do."

"What are they?"

"Just some sticks of marijuana, nothing that's going to kill you."

_Should I take them? No, but I don't have any pills or my razor blade. Maybe marijuana would help a little. "_No thank you." Jake turned and ran away, but something made him stop and turn around. He couldn't decide to go back or not; no matter how hard Edward tried he still had pain and wanted to forget many things. Making up his mind, he ran towards the man. "Can I have them?"

"It's going to cost you," the man said. He gently grabbed Jake's arm and pulled him into a darkened alley, where he proceeded to undo his pants. "Suck me and I'll give you something extra if you're good."

"No," Jake said, but then he felt his head make contact with the hard ground.

"Little slut, I tried to be nice to you." The man pulled something from his waist band and put a knife to Jake's throat. "Suck me or I'll cut your fucking neck."

Fresh tears came down Jake's eyes as he whispered yes. Getting back on his knees, Jake placed the man's penis into his mouth and sucked it until the man came in him.

"Swallow my cum." Jake tried to, but couldn't and threw up all over the ground, which earned him a kick to the ribs. "Little slut," the man said spitting on him. Taking the bag, he threw it at Jake and left without saying another word.

Spit mixed with blood came out of Jake's mouth as he sat up; he reached for the bag and without thinking, opened it, pulled out a joint and lit it. Pressing it to his lips, he inhaled it. The taste of the grass made all of his pain disappear; he sat there smoking it until it was all gone. Feeling a lot better, he placed the bag in his pocket and went to grab a bite to eat.

Just as he found a late night pizza joint, his cell phone started ringing. "Hello," he answered it.

Edward stopped pacing around his room; he was glad that Jake answered. He didn't trust the teen to be around other members of the tour. His family had just left returning to their hotel room. Renesmee insisted on staying with him, but he wouldn't allow it. "Where are you," Edward asked.

"Eating."

"You guys are not done?"

"No, Leah and I are going to spend some more time together, without the others," Jake said lying through his teeth. "So don't wait up for me."

"Will you be coming back to my room later?"

"No, I'm just going to go to bed when I get in," Jake said. To ward off suspicion, Jake had to share a hotel room with other members of the tour, but he always snuck out to be with Edward. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Sure," replied Edward being a little suspicious, but saying nothing about it. "Bye."

A week later at La Push… "I WANT MY DADDY!" Elijah screamed at the top of his lungs. Nothing was going right for him; he had to live with his aunt, uncle, cousin and grandpa. Then he never got to see Nessie or her grandparents at all. Plus his daddy was miles away. The two talked on the phone all the time, but it never helped the ache in the child's heart.

As he laid on the floor throwing his temper tantrum, Paul and Rachel were trying to calm down Madison, who had woken up crying because of Elijah. Growling Paul tried to control his anger for the little boy, but nothing was helping. The kid was a thorn in his side, crying all the time, day and night, only stopping when he went to sleep or talked to Jacob.

"Paul, please, go and calm him down," pleaded Rachel as she tried to breastfeed Madison, but the baby wasn't hungry and was screaming her head off.

"Shit, nothing, I do will make him shut up," Paul said clenching his fists. "Jake needs to come back and take his child."

"Paul, please, do something, I need to get Madison to calm and I want to take a nap," she said wearily. Now that there were two children in the house constantly needing attention, Rachel hadn't had a nice long rest in days.

"Where the hell is your dad?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know; I'm guessing with Harry Clearwater fishing. Paul, please, do something," she begged.

"Okay," he huffed going to the living room where Elijah screamed and beat his fists against the floor. Grabbing the child, Paul shook him a little bit. "Be quiet, your aunt is trying to get Madison back to sleep."

"NO! I want my daddy now," screamed Elijah as he struggled to get out of Paul's grasp. "I want him."

Paul shook Elijah harder. "He's not here, you little whelp now shut the hell up."

"No."

Angrily Paul took Elijah out of the house and into the shed, so Rachel wouldn't hear what he was about to do. "Be quiet now or I'm going to punish you," he threatened. Of course the child didn't listen to him. Growling Paul got on Elijah's level and slapped him hard across the face. Elijah started to scream even harder. "You want something to cry about." Pulling down Elijah's pants, Paul started to smack his bottom until the child crippled on the floor with ungodly pain, but it did make him stop crying. With a satisfied smirk on his face, Paul pulled down Elijah's underpants to see if there any damage. The child's butt cheeks were darker than normal, but there weren't any marks. Feeling a little sadistic, Paul pinched the cheeks just to get a high pitched whine out of the child. Not satisfied with the whine, he pinched harder until Elijah made the sound he wanted.

A hoarse laugh escaped his throat as he checked Elijah's face, satisfied that there weren't any marks; he redressed him. "You better not say anything to your aunt, granddad or your dad. Do you hear me, or you'll get a worse punishment," Paul threatened.

With quick deep breathes, Elijah managed to say. "Yes sir, I'll be good."

"Good." Picking him up, Paul took him back into the house and placed the child in his room. "Take a nap." Elijah nodded and curled into a tight ball, as he made quiet sniffling sounds.

Paul satisfied went to his and Rachel's room to find her rocking Madison, who was sucking on a pacifier. "How did it go?" Rachel asked.

"Okay, I gave him a good talking to and he is laying down for a nap right now," he said lying with a straight face.

"Thanks you make a good dad," she said as he leaned into her. The two kissed passionately, before breaking apart, so that Rachel could put Madison in her crib that was located where Elijah was. As she put her baby down, she took a quick look at Elijah and saw nothing that would warrant concern. Bending down, she kissed his forehead, left the room and made sure close the door behind her, so that the kids wouldn't wake up as she and Paul had sex.

* * *

"Jake," Edward murmured in the teen's hair as they laid together on the tour bus trying to get some sleep, but it wasn't working out too well. Jake didn't want to cuddle or even be held. Edward noticed he had been kind of distance since they left Seattle. "Jake, did I do something wrong?"

The teen shook his head a little. "No, nothing." His mind was too confused about the possibility of Edward cheating and the incident that happened a few nights ago. He knew he deserved to be hurt, by that man for not accepting the weed the first time.

Edward sat up in frustration. "Jake fucking tell me what is wrong. You've been moody ever since you went out with the crew in Seattle. Let me guess, they were talking shit about me?"

"Yes and about all the people you slept with and how you would abandon them."

"I didn't abandon them; they all knew that nothing serious was going to come out of a one night stand. Yes I will admit, I have brought people along, but they made their own choices about not staying."

"Did you care about any of them?"

"No, they all wanted me for money at one point. Look I haven't been on tour in a year and I have changed a lot since I've met you, so I'm really going to need you to learn how to trust me right now that I won't cheat on you."

Jake rolled his eyes and turned away. "Whatever," he said.

A growl escaped from Edward's throat. "Shit why can't you just fucking trust me for once?" he asked clenching his arm, but immediately let go when Jake's eyes showed fear.

"Oh, I don't know, because you forced yourself on me."

"And you liked me sucking your dick and the many times afterward, so don't give me your bullshit. I will admit; I was a little forceful in getting you, but I got Damian off your back and make sure that you have enough money to take care of Elijah. You owe me."

"Of course by being your little whore," Jake retorted sarcastically. "Just fuck me already; make me your bitch." In a quick motion, Jake removed his clothes and laid on his stomach with his legs spread. "I'm all ready."

"Jake don't do this please," Edward pleaded as he got off the bed to get a robe to cover Jake. He stared at the scars that marred the skin and felt sick to the point that he just wanted to kill Damian at that very moment. "Don't please. I can't have you breakdown on me." He lifted up the teen and wrapped his arms around him. "What is this all about? Not only about my cheating. Seriously, Jake did something happen?"

Guilt and embarrassment filled Jake's body; tears ran down his face as he buried his head in Edward's chest and told him about the man in the alley, what everyone had said and how Bruce acted towards him. Edward held Jake close and tried to control his anger about everyone that was out to hurt Jake.

"I feel so fucking weak sometimes," Jake blurted out. "I need you to fucking protect me."

"You're not weak, just outnumbered. Look you have a choice, you can take care of Bruce on your own or I can do something."

"I'll do something."

"Good, that shows me you aren't weak. As for everyone else, please don't listen to what people say. That's how stupid rumors start and my name ends up in every tabloid in the world. As for that guy, I would kill him if we weren't on our way to Vegas. You should have told me earlier."

"I know."

"Jake, I can only help you so much."

"Okay? So what are you implying that you want me to see someone, while we're on tour?"

"Yes! You were seeing Carlisle's friend before we had to leave and it did help you out some. I just want you to be happy and healthy mentally."

"I can't see someone while we're on tour."

"I'll find someone or maybe it would be better if you went back to L.A., so far nothing has been going right for you."

"So. I may have issues, but I'm not about to give up on a job and you're a fucking dick just for thinking about taking it away from me. Look I'll be more careful and I'll trust you more, since you're the only person that I can trust while on this damn tour."

Edward gave Jake a small smile. "Thanks." He gently kissed Jake's lips as the bus rocked in a comforting fashion. "Hey Christmas is coming up, what do you want?"

"My son."

"I know. I have to do a special Christmas Eve concert in Washington D.C. and New Years concert in New York, so you will have time fly back to La Push and see Elijah."

"What about you?"

"I'll see what I can do; it would be a stretch to catch a flight out of Washington back to Forks on Christmas Eve, so I probably won't make it. The Christmas season is the biggest time for me performing, with everyone trying to book me. If I can I'll try to make it."

"You'll be by yourself?"

"Done it before. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Christmas these past few years haven't been pleasant ones, especially the ones where I had to force Bella to go to some party that she would get drunk at. One time she almost danced naked on a table, luckily everyone else at the party was too drunk to care."

"Funny. Are you going to send her a Christmas present?" Jake asked.

"Maybe just a picture of me laughing at her. No, I won't do that. I'm not going to send her anything."

"What about Nessie?"

"I don't know; I'll just send her something that would be useful. She has been begging me for horseback riding lessons, so I think I'll get her those and a horse."

"Impressive."

"For Elijah a mini piano."

"My dad won't like that and he won't allow Elijah to see your parents, so there is no chance that he could play it there."

"Ok how about I get him one of the kids ride-in jeeps that are controlled by a battery, so he can have his own little car."

"Fine by me. What are getting me?"

"Something special that I can't tell you about." Edward kissed Jake's cheeks. "Do you want to stay with me during Christmas or go home?"

"Both I guess, I mean Quil and Embry are going to be there and my dad's best friend usually has a huge Christmas dinner at his house for everyone. I don't want you to be lonely."

"I won't be and with the Christmas week, I'll be too busy to ever sit around and feel alone." Getting up, Edward grabbed his day planner. "Let's see, I really want to spend New Years with you, how about I put you on a flight to Forks on the 23rd and you come back to me the 28th?"

"Okay, the days with Elijah will be good."

"See the other one while you're at it."

"Her name is Nessie and of course I'm going to see her. Unlike you, I care about her."

"I do care in my own way," Edward said nonchalantly. "And I have explained to you about how I feel about her, so please drop the subject." He pushed a piece of hair out of Jake's face. "C'mon let's get some sleep big day in Vegas tomorrow."

"Do I get to gamble?"

"Sorry too young, besides, I'd rather not have you gamble away all of my money and gain some type of addiction."

"I've been addicted to things before."

"And I only want you to be addicted to me," said Edward placing kisses on the teen's neck. "Now get some sleep."

Jake punched Edward in the arm. "I'll go to sleep when I want to," he said trying to suppress a yawn. Edward let the violence slide as Jake' eyes grew heavy and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Two weeks later, Jake felt a sickening feeling in his stomach as he stood near Edward. His plane was about to take off and take him to Seattle, where he would get a ride to Forks with Leah, who was going home for the holidays. Edward stood near him disguised in a wig and sunglasses.

"Call me when you land," Edward said pulling the teen into his arms. It would only be five days, but he was going to miss him."

"Me too, I'll remember to watch you on TV," Jake said.

"Thanks, say hi to everyone for me. When you get back, I'll have something planned, a very special late Christmas for just the two of us."

Jake blushed. "I can't wait."

_Flight 854 to Seattle will be leaving in 15 minutes, please come aboard,_ said the intercom.

"I have to go now," said Jake. Leaning over, he started kissing Edward. The other man was surprised that Jake started it, but accepted it. Their tongues intertwined, until Jake couldn't breathe anymore and had to break away. Before he headed towards his gate, Jake whispered in Edward's ear, "Love you." And left leaving the other man standing there stunned.

* * *

** A/N**- So how was the chapter? Please let me know.

**Next Chapter-** Christmas and Jasper and Emmett come into the story.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**-Don't own Twilight

**A/N- **Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter. I love all of them. If anyone wants to see something specific happen in the story, pm me and I will incorporate the idea into the story and give full credit to the person in the following chapter. This chapter Jake founds out what happened to Elijah along with Christmas, so please enjoy.

* * *

Jake stared out the window of Leah's SUV as they neared La Push; he was more excited than ever to see his son. Even after his plane left late and the two hour delay, nothing destroyed his mood. The weeks that father and son were separated had been hell on the both of them. In addition to seeing his son, he was going to see his new niece, Quil, Embry, and Alice.

Anticipation burned through him as he watched miles of forest go past his vision. All he wanted was to take Elijah in his arms and hold him close and to never let him go. He also couldn't wait to see Nessie and promised himself that he would give her the love she deserved unlike Edward, who still didn't feel anything towards his child.

Soon the familiar sight of a few houses and a sign welcoming them to La Push appeared in his vision. It took another mile of driving, before Leah pulled up to his house. Not waiting for her to turn the car off, he jumped out and ran out into the yard, ignoring his dad's mixed breed dog barking at him. Rushing into the house, he ignored everyone until he saw Elijah on the living room floor coloring in a coloring book; he picked up the child and held him.

"Daddy," Elijah squealed burying his head into the man's chest. A huge smile came across his face as he breathed in his daddy's scent. "Daddy, I make picture for you."

"I can't wait to see it." He kept kissing the top of Elijah's hair admiring the baby shampoo that filled his nostrils. The toddler just had a nice bath and was coloring before having to go to bed. Taking Elijah to the couch, he placed the little boy on his lap as he sat down. "Have you been a good boy?"

A flicker of fear appeared across Elijah's eyes. He wasn't a good boy according to Paul, who told him every day that he was a disgusting little boy whose daddy abandoned him, but he was very scared to tell Jake that. "I've been good, Daddy," he said.

"Great." He held his son close, never wanting to let go. "Daddy missed you so much."

"Me to Daddy, can we see Nessie later?"

"Of course, we will. We'll go over tomorrow."

"Alright Daddy." Wiggling from Jake's lap, Elijah got down and ran off for a second, before coming back with a picture from his coloring book. "Here I color it for you."

Jake smiled at the picture and took it. A cute lion colored in yellow and blue smiled up at Jake. "It's beautiful thank you." Opening his bookbag, he gently placed the picture in it. Getting up, he approached Rachel, who was smiling at them, as she held Madison. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure," Rachel said handing the sleeping baby to him.

He smiled at his new niece. One thing that he didn't like was that she had some of Paul's facial features. He prayed that she wouldn't grow up to be like him. "So where's the father?" he asked.

"Hey he has a name and he is with Sam. He said he could help Paul get a job."

"So finally you guys can move out."

"Shut it! Look I'm already off maternity leave, so I'm working and saving."

"And he isn't doing shit."

"He's trying to get a job."

"What happened to his last one? You never really told me."

Rachel huffed in frustration. "They didn't need that many people and since Paul was there only a short time, it seemed reasonable for them to fire him."

"Right," Jake said sarcastically. "I don't want to argue with you about him; I just want to relax." He gave her back the baby and picked up his son. "Want to sleep with me?"

"Yes Daddy," Elijah said as the man carried them away.

Once they were in Jake's old bedroom, he closed the door and collapsed on the bed holding Elijah close to his chest. Yawning, he gently ran his fingers through the child's soft black hair. In the weeks that they've been apart, Elijah's hair had gotten significantly longer. "Daddy missed you," he said again.

"I miss you to. Edward going to come?"

"No, he's working."

"When we see Nessie?"

"Tomorrow like I said and we'll get to see Alice as well."

"Yay, don't like being around Uncle Paul."

"Why not?"

Elijah thought about telling his daddy what Paul did to him, but decided against it. Knowing he would get it later from Paul once he found out. "He's lazy," he said repeating what Billy said countless times.

"And he's a douche bag," Jake replied. "Can I sleep now?"

"Okay," Elijah said closing his eyes. Soon both were asleep enjoying each other's warmth.

* * *

Nessie fidgeted in her seat as she tried to concentrate on wrapping presents for Edward, but she kept hearing Emmett's booming voice coming from the living room, where he and Jasper played video games. She didn't like too much noise, because it reminded her of the horrible fights Edward and Bella had. The screams, broken items and crying created a phobia within the child. Too much noise meant something bad was going on. The house so far had been quiet, since she had been living with her grandparents. She had a nice routine that she followed that made her feel relaxed, except for not seeing Elijah, but that routine was now broken with Emmett coming home.

She liked her uncle, but his height and muscular build scared her to death. Humming to herself, she tried to think about Edward; she was happy that he had called last night saying that Jake would be seeing her, but he couldn't come. That knot that was in the pit of her stomach grew harder. Despite knowing what Edward's schedule was like, she felt that he didn't want to spoil his Christmas by seeing her.

Bella was still locked up and she got to talk with her mother, but the fifteen minute talks they had was always Bella talking about how Edward didn't love them and he wrongly put her in the mental hospital. And when she got out, they were going to go somewhere far away. Nessie never contradicted her mother about her plans and just said 'yes Mommy', until she hung up.

Finishing up with the wrapping, she carefully put a label on the small present and gently printed her name. Her present wouldn't reach Edward, until a few days after Christmas. Jacob was going to take the present to him.

_Ding dong_

The sound of the doorbell reached her ears, getting up she headed downstairs and saw Jake standing with Elijah as fresh snow covered their clothes. Not containing herself, she ran and launched and attached herself to his leg. "I missed you," she said.

He bent down and took her into his arms. "I've missed you to. Have you been taking care of my bracelet?" The bracelet was one of the only things that helped her keep her sanity.

"Yes." Smiling she gave him a small kiss and focused her attention on Elijah who was standing next to Jake. Wiggling down, she gave him a hug. She missed having someone to play with. At school, she hadn't made a single friend, besides all the kids thought she was weird and teased her saying that her mom was a freak. The kids that didn't call her a freak, just made fun of her because her clothes were more expensive and she did have a slight New York accent.

Elijah stiffened at the hug, but gave one back. "Merry Christmas Nessie," he said.

"Christmas is tomorrow," she replied. Taking his hand, she pulled him into the living room where a large tree stood in the middle, as many presents surrounded it.

"Jake!" Alice exclaimed rushing towards him, in one second they were both on the ground and Alice squeezed him.

"Alice, it's only been a few weeks," Jake said.

"I know, but I've missed you like crazy. Emailing is not enough."

"Hey get off my sister," said a booming voice. Jake's eyes met Emmett's angry ones, as he yanked Alice off of him. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing to my sister?

"Emmett," said Alice punching his arm. It didn't cause any damage, Alice was petite around 5'1, while Emmett was 6'5, 230 pounds. "This is Jake, my friend and Edward's you know."

"Oh, sorry about that dude," he said pulling Jake up. "Sorry, I'm just really protective of my younger sister."

"It's okay," said Jacob.

"No it's not. I'm going to make it up to you." He snapped his fingers. "After much thought." This wasn't much with Emmett. "I have decided to be your personal trainer."

"What?" Jake exclaimed.

"Yep, you're a little on the skinny side. A good work out, before you return to the tour will do you some good. And that's my Christmas present to you, a good hard workout, with cardio and strength training and something else, when I think of it."

"Is he serious?" Jake asked Alice.

"Very serious."

Emmett's hard hand connected with Jake's back that made him think that he shrunk an inch. "Yep, you're skin and bone. I believe that everyone should be somewhat healthy. That's why I'm studying to be a nutritionist and a gym teacher."

Alice rolled her eyes at her older brother. "C'mon Jake, you have to meet Jasper," she said as the three walked to the living room, where a tall blond hair boy sat waiting patiently by a game system. "Jake that is Jasper. Jasper this is Jake."

Jasper suspiciously stood up and shook Jake's hand. "Hello," he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Hi," Jake replied feeling a little weird.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Alice talks constantly about you."

"Cool." Jake turned back towards Alice. "Hey, um a few of my friends are having a party tomorrow night and I wanted to know if you wanted to come?"

"Of course."

"Dude can I come," said Emmett bouncing up and down. Because of his schedule at school, he hadn't been to a party in awhile, plus his coach for very strict with his players going out and partying.

"Sure," Jake said.

"Is there going to be liquor?"

"Plenty so don't worry."

A sly grin went across Emmett's face. "Good to know. Who's driving?"

"I'll drive there. Alice can be the designated driver."

"Sounds good to me."

Alice's mouth fell open a little. "Hey I want to drink to," she said.

"Can't risk you getting drunk," said Emmett smirking. Besides he knew if Alice got drunk then Carlisle, Esme and Jasper would kill him.

"So unfair."

"No it's not, I rather not be killed, because you decided to get drunk and have sex with some random guy."

Alice punched Emmett in the arm. "I'm not a slut. You're an ass."

"Alice, you know I don't like that type of language in the house," said Esme gliding in at the tail end of the conversation.

"Sorry Mom; Emmett's just being stupid."

"Hello Jacob."

Jacob smiled at Esme. "Hello ma'am, how are you?"

"Just fine thank you," she said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and put down the cups of eggnog that she was carrying. "I have tried to convince your father to let Elijah and Renesmee see each other."

"I know, he's a stubborn. I'll try to speak with him again, about Elijah coming over."

"Thank you, we missed him. Will you be staying for dinner?"

"Yes ma'am," Jake said taking one of the cups and gulping down its contents. "We don't do Christmas Eve dinner."

"Really? We always do, plus tomorrows feast. Tonight will be rather light, but tomorrow many of our friends will be coming over to eat."

"Exactly what are you going to make?"

"Turkey, seasoned mashed potatoes, stuffing, glazed baby carrots, string beans, pumpkin pie, sweet potato pie, red velvet cake." As she went on Jake's mouth salivated thinking about devouring all that food. "What do you think?"

"All of it sounds so good."

"Thank you, I'll make enough, so that you can take some back to your family."

"Thanks," he said with a grin. A gurgle came from his stomach as he thought about the food. Choosing to ignore it, he went to go find Elijah and Nessie.

The two kids were by the tree staring at the presents that surrounded it. The tree was covered with bright lights and ornaments and at the top sat a delicate angel that smiled down at them. "I put the angel on," said Nessie explaining how the other night, she, Carlisle, and Esme decorated the tree.

"It pretty," responded Elijah looking up at the tree. At home they had set up a tree, but nothing as grand and there weren't many presents. "What do you think Santa get you?"

Her eyebrow furrowed as she thought about it. "I wrote him a letter asking if he'll bring my daddy, but I know he won't do it."

"You just have to believe. I asked Santa for my Daddy and he brought him."

"Your daddy loves you," she said sadly, sitting on the ground, she pulled her knees to her chest. "My daddy will never love me."

Elijah didn't know how to respond to her statement, but just sat down next her and wrapped his little arms around her. "It okay Nessie, he love you."

"Whatever," she said looking at the tree.

Jake watching the entire thing, felt anger and sadness at the same time. No child should feel unloved. Going to them, he sat by them and took Nessie into his arms. She didn't say anything, but rested against him taking in his scent. For right now, she wished that Jake was really her daddy.

* * *

"Daddy Daddy, Daddy," screamed Elijah as he pounced on Jake's chest. It was Christmas morning and he was excited to open up all of his presents.

Jake tried to block out his son's shouting and covered his head with his pillow. "Leave me alone," he said groaning. Last night after they left the Cullens, he, Embry, Quil, and Jared had gone out drinking. Now he had a massive headache.

"Daddy."

"What Elijah? What?" he shouted.

The little boy's lower lip quivered in fear. "Sorry Daddy."

A feeling of dread went through Jake's body and he pulled Elijah into a hug. "I'm sorry; it's just that I have a headache. What are you excited about?"

"Today Christmas."

"It is, let's see what Santa got you."

Elijah cheered, climbed off the bed and ran into the living room, with Jake close behind. The child's eyes widened when he saw the presents by the tree and the giant plastic car that had his name on it. With consent from Jacob, he climbed into his new car. "Daddy can I drive it?"

"Not in the house."

"Okay. Vroom Vroom," Elijah said making the car sounds as he pretended to drive.

Jake gathered up his and Elijah's presents into a pile. As he did, Paul and Rachel walked in with Madison. Taking one look at the plastic car, Paul was not happy at all. "Why did you get him that thing?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" Jake fired back. "You didn't pay for it."

"But I'm the one who is going to be responsible for taking him out in it."

"So, maybe it will get you off your lazy ass for once."

"You bastard."

"Hey," interjected Rachel. "None of this today."

"Sorry," Jake said glaring at Paul who was staring at him.

When Billy came in everyone opened up their presents. Jake got clothes, headphones, and a picture from Elijah, and cologne. Elijah got toys, coloring books and clothes. Once they were finished, Jake took Elijah over to the Cullens.

The minute that they walked into the door, Alice pounced on Jacob once again. "Merry Christmas," she said at the top of her lungs. "Guess what I got?"

"I have no idea," Jake said sitting the both of them up.

"I got a car. And it's so beautiful," she said thinking about her bright yellow car that was resting in the garage. "Hey how long are you friends Quil and Embry going to be in town?"

"I don't know you can ask them tonight. Why?"

"Because Mommy and Daddy don't want me taking the car back to California by myself, so if they went with me and them being gay then there is no problem."

"Okay."

"Okay, anyway get anything good yet? Edward told me you're not getting his present until you two are together again. So I know he's going to get something really good.

"Well as long as it isn't something sexual, than I don't care."

"Whatever, c'mon I have presents for you," she said finally getting off.

Jake shook his head, as he and Elijah headed into the living room, which was covered in Christmas paper, bows and bags.

After they opened up the presents from the Cullens, they rested for awhile, until it was time for dinner. After Carlisle said a prayer, Jake and Elijah dived into their food. Emmett being the biggest eater of his family saw how much Jake was eating and started to eat even more, which made Jake notice, so the two started to have a eating contest.

As they feasted on the delicious dinner, Jake's phone went off revealing it was Edward. Getting up, he went to be alone. "Hello," he said.

"Hey, Merry Christmas," Edward said. He was alone in his hotel room drinking a large glass of champagne. Since Jake left, he was depressed. The idea not having the younger man not near him, created a sickening feeling within him. But without him, Edward got a lot of thinking done and decided that he needed to make Jake his forever.

"Merry Christmas. I'm surprised you didn't call earlier," Jake said.

"I know sorry about that; I had to play a special early morning service at a church and then I was taken to more places to play. Right now I'm finally taking a break. So did Elijah like the car I got him?"

"He loved it."

"Great, I can't wait to have you back with me. We're going to have a lot of fun."

"You're implying something."

"Not sex. Where are you at?"

"At your parent's house eating dinner."

"I forgot you were going over there."

"Did you call them this morning?"

"Yes and I talked to everyone and Renesmee. And I told her that I loved her and wished that I could spend Christmas with her and possibly next year we will."

"So basically you lied," said Jake.

"No I do love her and I'm going to make it a point to spend next Christmas not only with her, but with you and Elijah. Maybe next Christmas, we'll spend it as a family."

"Okay now I know you're implying something."

"Oh what is that?"

"That we're going to get married. I'm not ready to marry anyone, especially you. No offense you're a great guy, but I can't see myself spending the rest of my life with someone yet. I still need to get my life in order."

"I understand that Jacob and I was no way thinking about marriage," Edward lied. Of course he was thinking about marriage, if it was the only thing to make Jake stay with him forever.

"Alright, hey I need to get back before Emmett eats up everything."

"Okay talk to you later, love you."

"Love you to. Bye."

After he hung up, Edward sat on his bed and looked at the ring that he had just purchased. Now that he knew Jacob wasn't interested in marriage; he hid the ring in his suitcase, wondering what else that could bond him to Jake. Not thinking of anything, he drowned his sorrows in liquor.

* * *

Later that night, after another eating contest with Emmett; Jake drove towards Jared's house with Alice and Emmett in the car with him. Emmett, who was sitting next to him, talked up a storm about getting completely drunk. "So Jake are there going to be any hot girls at the party?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," Jake replied.

"Yes, I need some ass. Do you know how long it's been since I've had sex? It has been months, god awful months."

"Dude I feel your pain," Jake said lying. Never since Iris had sex ever been enjoyable. Well the oral sex with Edward was okay.

"Thank you for understanding my pain. You're a good friend. Alright Jake if you see any hot girl that you know just tell her that I'm interested."

"Will do."

When they got there, the three split up to do their own thing. In the course of three hours, Emmett danced around drunk with a bunch of girls and managed to get a girl to perform oral sex on him. Alice having a small buzz flirted with Leah's younger brother Seth, who had his hands on her hips as he kept trying to kiss her neck. Alice being the so called good girl kept playfully pushing him off, but always let him get close. Jake made the rounds and talked with all the people that he grew up with and drank beer. Being around people that he knew made him feel a lot better, so he had no reservations about drinking until he was almost too drunk to stand up straight; he even made out with some random girl, before he felt the need to vomit and rushed outside.

Standing behind the house he retched until he felt better. Wiping the vomit from his lips, he staggered into the front yard, where he heard the sounds of Paul and a guy named Cal talking. Now having the courage to confront Paul for an unknown reason, Jake walked up to them. However when he was a couple feet from them; he stopped and listened to what they were talking about.

Paul and Cal were drunk themselves and were just talking about their lives so far. "So how is raising Jake's kid?" asked Cal as he drunk a bottle of wine.

"Hell on fucking earth," Paul slurred. "The little brat will never shut up for his precious fucking daddy. It's always, I want my daddy, I hate you, where's my daddy, why hasn't my daddy called. Makes me fucking sick." He took a drink from his bottle of vodka. Even before the party he was pretty much drunk, especially after Billy told him that he had to get a job in the next week; if he was still expected to live at the house.

"He's a kid; he can't be that bad."

"Bullshit, that child is the antichrist. Rachel has to work and take care of the baby, which is fine. But Billy's crippled ass won't even do shit. All that old man does is sit on his ass in front of the television or go fishing. He says I'm fucking lazy, bullshit. Least I do something."

"So what do you do when the kid acts up?"

"What do you think I do, just like my dad did to me, I beat his ass, until he can't stand."

"Isn't that child abuse?" Cal asked.

"Bullshit, that little mongrel needs to learn some damn discipline. Jake's weak ass isn't doing anything with him. All he is doing is running off to be some whore to some star. Wouldn't surprise me if Elijah grew up to be a faggot just like his precious daddy."

It took Jake a couple of minutes to register what Paul had said, but once it kicked in; it angered him. Taking off, he tackled Paul and slammed his fist into the older man's face. "How dare you fucking touch my son," Jake screamed in his face.

"Faggot, I can do whatever the fuck I want," said Paul spitting into Jake's face. "Your fucking child is evil."

"No he's not; you just an asshole."

"And you're a slut, so shut the fuck up."

The two rolled around on the lawn, trying to kill each other. Being in pure rage, Jake gained the upper hand as he beat Paul's face into submission. As they fought and the noise grew louder, and people started to come out of the house to see what was going on. Paul growling like any animal, managed to bite Jake's cheek, which got him off of him. Jake didn't let the move phase him, as he took Paul's head and tried to slam it into the ground, but couldn't, so he kicked Paul in the stomach. Paul retaliated by kicking Jake in the testicles. Jake went down, but not before taking Paul with him.

Emmett hearing that there was a fight outside, rushed and pulled Jake from Paul. Jake struggled, but couldn't get from Emmett's grasp. "Dude, what the fuck are you doing?" Emmett asked.

"Can't you see I'm trying to fucking kill him?" Paul just stood up and glared at Jake, taking a step forward he spit blood into Jake's face. Elbowing Emmett in the stomach, Jake managed to get away and attacked Paul again. "I swear to God, Paul, I'm going to fucking kill you right now."

"No you won't," Paul gagged as he got blood caught in his throat. Leaning down, he spat out some blood that gave Jake the opportunity to kick him in the head. "Fucker," Paul managed to get out.

"Get up you little bitch and fight me," Jake yelled.

"Fine," Paul said running to tackle him.

As they fought, someone called 911, which made the police come out immediately, before they got there it took Emmett, Sam and a few other guys to try and pull Jake and Paul from each other. As they tried, the sound of police sirens filled the air. "Shit it's the cops, everyone run," yelled Sam. Since the party had a lot of underage drinking, everyone quickly ran to their cars or to the woods to get away.

Emmett not wasting anytime picked up Jake and ran to car. Alice was already there, started the car and the three quickly drove off. "Shit Jake why did you have to fight that guy?" Emmett asked, as he tried to clean some off the blood off Jake's face.

"Cause I hate him."

"That's not an excuse," yelled Alice as she sped down the darken roads. "Guys are so stupid."

"You don't understand. Can you take my back to my house, so I can get Elijah's and my stuff?"

"Sure."

It felt like hammers were slamming themselves into Jake's head, as Alice drove. He wanted to die, but he had some business to take care of. Once Alice pulled in front of his house, he informed them that it would only be a few minutes to get what he needed. Luckily Elijah was spending the night at the Cullens; there was no way he wanted his son to be near that shit storm that was about to happen.

Entering the house, he stumbled looking for the lights; luckily he didn't have to find them, as they were flicked on by Billy, who was pissed off. He had just gotten a call that Jake had beaten Paul. "So do you want to explain what happened?" Billy asked.

"Oh that I beat the shit out of Paul," Jake said sarcastically.

Billy could smell the alcohol coming from Jake. "You're drunk."

"Great observation old man. It took a lot of drinks to give me the strength to take on Paul. I guess I have to take you on next."

"What the hell did I do?"

"You didn't watch my child effectively and let some sadistic bastard live under your roof. God, don't you have any sense."

"Stop disrespecting me Jacob Ephraim Black."

"So," Jake yelled. "I can do whatever the hell I want. I'm an adult, but you keep forgetting that." He didn't give Billy anytime to reply as he went off to his room. In less than five minutes, he packed up his and Elijah's things and took them out to the car.

"What the hell are you doing?" Billy asked when Jake walked back in.

"Leaving and taking my child with me, since none of you can take care of him."

"I raised you and your sisters."

"And a great fucking job you did. Rebecca ran off to Hawaii and had a child in her teens, I had Elijah at sixteen and Rachel married a complete asshole, who just loves to beat the shit out of my son. So yes, you deserve the best fucking parent of the century award, for all your hard work. Sometimes I wished you had died instead of Mom, least she wouldn't have let things happen to her grandson. I fucking hate you old man."

Billy tried to keep his emotions in check, but hearing that his son wished he had died was tearing his heart up. "Jacob…"

"What old man? What the hell do you have to say," he yelled. He placed his hands on Billy's wheelchair arm rests and leaned into his father. "Say something I dare you to and it better be a damn good excuse on why you let Paul ever touch my son." Billy had never been scared of his son until this point.

"Jake shut up, the baby is asleep" hissed Rachel coming out of her room. She didn't go to the party and had stayed in her room for most of the argument, but she felt that Jake might do something stupid. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Jake moved away from their father. "My problem is that your asshole of a husband is beating on my child," he growled.

"Paul wouldn't do such a thing," she exclaimed.

"Bullshit, you should ask him if he ever makes it back here without dying first."

"What do you mean?"

"I beat the shit out of him at the party, if you want to know."

"You asshole," she screamed pushing him. "Paul would never hurt Elijah. You're only saying that because you hate him."

"Damn right I hate him. Until you divorce that bastard, me and Elijah won't be around. Better yet until you both apologize about Paul just existing in our lives, neither of you will ever see Elijah again."

"Jacob, you have no right keeping him away from me," Billy shouted. "You seem to forget who supported you financially when he was born."

"Yes thank you for doing that, but I don't care anymore." He walked out of the house without saying another word to his family.

* * *

The next morning, Jake laid in the guest room with a cold towel over his eyes, debating if he should go apologize and found out if Paul was alive or not. But at this point he was still pissed and didn't want to go anywhere near La Push. After they left his house last night, Emmett took him to a bar where they drank until Jake had passed out and had to be carried into the house by Emmett, who was equally intoxicated and fell asleep the minute they got into the house. It took Jasper and Carlisle getting the two men up into separate bedrooms.

Sighing, he let out a cry of pain as his head pounded. Switching his thoughts, he thought about leaving Elijah with the Cullens, while he went back on tour with Edward, but he couldn't trust anyone right now to look after his child. Carlisle and Esme were nice, but they raised Edward, who didn't love his child and was a douche sometimes.

_Okay I have no choice,_ he thought. _I'm just going to have to leave the tour, but then Edward will be pissed, but…I hate having to make this decision._ As he kept on thinking his door was knocked on. "Come in."

Carlisle stuck his head in and gave him a small smile; he wasn't too happy last night to have Jake and Emmett coming into the house drunk, but took it all in a quiet stride. "Hello Jacob, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Really bad, my head is killing me."

"I will get you some aspirin. Edward is on the phone; he's worried, since he can't reach you by cell phone."

"Oh thanks," Jake said taking the phone away from Carlisle, who left immediately. "Hello."

Edward felt relived. "Thank God Jake that you answered, I called your cell, but only got your voice mail and then I called your house and some guy said you didn't live there anymore. Shit did something happen?"

"I got into a fight with Paul and my dad last night, so we're not on speaking terms anymore," Jake said.

"Oh, I'll give you some extra time off before you come back."

"Actually, I don't have anyone now looking after Elijah, so I'm just going to quit the tour and head back to L.A."

"What? Jake let my parents watch him."

"I don't know your parents that well to leave my son with them for months. You don't understand."

"Then make me understand, what the hell happened at your house that made fight with Paul and your dad?"

"Nothing you need to know about right now, look I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to do this alone."

Edward felt like slapping some sense into his lover. "NO! Jake, I going to need you to talk to me and tell me what the hell happened. I fucking love you and Elijah and if something happened to him; I want to know."

"It's nothing that you can help with, I already whopped Paul's ass."

"Anything else that you want to tell me?"

"No, look I'm sorry for not returning to you, but my son needs me first."

"I know. Can't Quil and Embry watch him?"

"No, they couldn't handle him when I was in the hospital."

"Did you make any plans?"

"Take Elijah back to L.A., live with Quil and Embry until I can find another job and apartment."

Edward knew there was no point in arguing Jake into staying with him. "Or you could live in our apartment, so you don't have to look. Don't distant yourself away from me Jacob. How are you getting back to L.A.?" he asked.

"Quil, Embry and I are going to drive back down with Alice and her new car."

On his side, Edward closed his eyes, put his hands to his face and took a deep breath, before speaking again. "When are you guys planning on leaving?"

"In a few days, Embry has to get back to work."

"Okay, I'm going to have to halt the tour for a few days, so I can fly back to Forks and speak with you."

"Hey Edward, when I go back do you want me to take Nessie?" Jake asked changing the subject.

"If you're dealing with Elijah and getting things established back in L.A.; I don't want to burden you with her."

"She's not a burden."

"Jake, she's going to stay with my parents for a while longer. Look we'll discuss all this, when I come in the next day or so."

"Don't you have performances?"

"Hey, you and Elijah are more important than them. Some people might be pissed, but I could care less about them. I guess I have to give you my surprise when I come to Forks."

"What is it?"

"Nothing you need to worry about right now okay," Edward said. "Can I talk to Elijah?"

"Sure." Getting up, Jake got his son who was being pampered by Esme and Alice. "Here he is."

"Hi Elijah," said Edward.

"Edward, Daddy almost kill Uncle Paul," the toddler squealed. Even if he was only three, Jake flat out told him that he almost killed Paul and that he would never see the man again. He however failed to mention that Elijah might not be seeing Rachel, Madison and Billy again.

Jake flicked Elijah's arm, his way of telling the child to shut up. "Tell Edward thank you for the Christmas present," he said.

"Oh right Daddy. Thank you for the present, Edward." Since Jake refused to go back home, Emmett and Jasper went to La push and retrieved the car for Elijah.

"You're welcome," said Edward, who found it strange that Elijah was so happy that Paul was almost killed.

"I make you a picture."

"That's great; I'll get it when I come see you soon."

"Really? Yay! Now Nessie get her present from Santa."

"What do you mean?"

"Nessie ask Santa for you to come. She was sad, now she'll be happy."

"How about you don't tell Nessie that I'm coming and we'll surprise her?"

"Alright, I keep you a secret. I love you Edward."

"Love you to little guy, I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay, bye bye." Elijah handed the phone off to Jake and ran out of the room trying to contain his excitement that Nessie would be getting her special Christmas gift from Santa. Running downstairs, he started to jump around Nessie, who was watching television. "I got a secret."

Renesmee looked at the boy with confusion in her eyes. "What secret?" she asked.

"Something special."

"What is it?"

"Can't tell you or it won't be a secret," he said giggling. "I'll give you a hint; it's from Santa."

"Santa isn't real," she said not feeling guilty that she was destroying his belief in the man. When she woke up Christmas morning and found Edward not there; it destroyed whatever faith she had left in the fat old man.

"Yes he is; stop being bad."

"I'm not! Santa is not real and he never was. He doesn't make dreams or wishes come true. He's fake. If you believe in him then you're stupid," she said; her eyes never left the television screen.

"You're not going to get any presents next Christmas," Elijah retorted trying not to believe her.

"Elijah stop being stupid; he's not real."

"You're a _bitch_," Elijah yelled not knowing what the word meant. Of course like ever unfamiliar curse word he had ever heard, he got it from Jacob, Paul or Damian.

Renesmee's eyes got wide, she didn't know what the word meant either, but she did know it was bad and it was something that no one should ever say to a girl. Not knowing what to do, she slapped him in the mouth.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he realized that he was slapped, getting on the ground he started to cry. "DADDY!"

Hearing his son, Jake quickly got off the phone with Edward and ran downstairs. "What happened?" he asked.

"Nessie hit me," Elijah cried as he covered his face.

Jake could barely control his anger, after all the shit he had been through and now the little girl he cared about was hurting his son. "Why did you hit him?" he exploded at her. Nessie could barely get her explanation out as she stared up at Jake's angry face; she felt like wetting herself. "Well answer me." Nessie bowed her head in fear. "You don't hit him; he's younger. I can't believe you would do something like that."

"But," she finally managed to get out as she sobbed right along with Elijah.

"No buts," Jake growled. "Don't you ever touch him again."

"But Jake."

"Don't talk to me," he hissed. Picking up Elijah, he cuddled his son close to him. "C'mon don't cry. Daddy is going to take you somewhere far away from Nessie." Glaring at the girl, he went back upstairs to retrieve his car keys, wallet and phone, coming back down he and Elijah tried to leave.

Seeing Jake leaving, Nessie blocked the door. "Jake can I come with you," she sniffled. "I'm sorry, please don't leave me."

"No! I can't even look at you right now," he growled.

"Do you hate me?"

"Yes at this point I do," he said walking out with Elijah in his arms. Feeling her heart break in half, Nessie fell on the ground crying as the sound of Jacob's car left the Cullen's property.

* * *

**A/N- **Please let me know how the chapter went.

**Next chapter**- Coming soon.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**- Don't own the Twilight series

* * *

For hours, Nessie cried in her bedroom as Alice and Esme tried to comfort her, but none of their efforts were working. The child kept crying about how Jake hated her and how he was never going to come back. Her stomach was so tight that she was experiencing bad cramps to the point she vomited a couple times.

"Nessie, Jake doesn't hate you," said Alice rubbing her back.

"Yes he does," she managed to choke out. "He hates me because I hurt Elijah."

"No he doesn't; he said something that he didn't mean, because he was already angry about something that happened at the party we went to. He loves you."

"He doesn't love me. My daddy doesn't love me, and Mommy is crazy. Nobody wants me," she sobbed until she started to hyperventilate.

Esme took over, by getting her to control her breathing. "Yes people do love you. I love you, so does Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie." She tried to hug the little girl, but Nessie didn't want to be held. "Alice try to call Jake again."

"Yes ma'am," Alice said leaving the room. Since Jake had stormed out, she had been trying to call and text him for hours, but Jake turned off his phone. She called him again and once again he didn't answer. "Damn it Jake. Maybe Edward can get a hold him." She called her older brother and couldn't get him either, since Edward was currently with his agent. "Damn." She sighed as she tried Jake again, but nothing, so she left a voice message. "Jake, its Alice. Please come back to the house, Nessie is a wreck without you. I don't care what the fuck you're doing, just get your ass back now." Hanging up, she went back to the bedroom, where Esme hadn't made any progress with Nessie.

"Anything?" Esme asked. She was pulling off Nessie's shirt, because the child had vomited all over herself again.

"No and I tried calling Edward, but nothing."

"Well hopefully, Jake will come back soon. Alice clean her up; I while I speak to your father."

"Yes ma'am," Alice replied taking over.

* * *

"Daddy where we going?" asked Elijah. Sleepily he stared out the window of the car. He had no idea where they were going and was growing very bored of just watching the scenery pass by. In a sense of guilt, he missed Nessie and wanted to say sorry to her.

"Who knows," Jake replied not taking his eyes off the road. There was no plan to take them anyway, as long as they were away from the Cullens. So far the trip had been a three hour drive, which made Jake reflect about how bad he had treated Nessie, but he couldn't bring himself to drive back and apologize. Besides he doubted that the Cullens would even want him around. Images of Emmett killing him filled his mind. "Hey you hungry?"

"Yes, we get burgers?"

"Sure." Jake drove another fifteen minutes before finding a small diner that was open. He and Elijah entered the place to find that there were barely any people inside, but Jake didn't care at all. He didn't want too many people around. Sitting Elijah in a booth, Jake sat next to him and put his head down. The constant guilt about yelling at Nessie was eating him apart.

"What can I get for you two?" asked a waitress coming up to him.

Jake lifted his head a little. "Can I get a Pepsi and apple juice for him? To eat can we have one small cheeseburger and a bacon cheeseburger and just one order of fries?" he asked not even bothering to look at the menu.

"Sure thing, be right back with your order," she said walking off.

Elijah sat silently looking at his daddy as he played with his fingers; it took a few minutes before he decided to speak. "Daddy, when we go back?"

"When I think of a way to say sorry," Jake mumbled. Elijah, why did Nessie hit you?"

"Cause I call her a name."

"What name?"

"Bitch," he said.

Another sense of dread filled Jacob, because he knew exactly with Elijah got that language from, lifting up his head; he stared at his child. "Do you know what that word means?" Jake asked.

"No, but you and Damian say it."

"Just because we say it doesn't mean you can say it. It's a bad word for a girl and other people."

"Am I in trouble?" Elijah asked as his eyes filled with tears. He didn't like saying bad words.

Jake hugged him. "No, you didn't know what you were saying. But I never want you saying that again or I'll punish you. Whenever we get back, you will apologize to Nessie about what you said."

"Yes sir. Uncle Paul punishes me," Elijah admitted.

"I know and I fought him because of it. You'll never be near him again."

"When I see Grandpa and Madison again?"

"I don't know."

Jake rested his head back down, until their food came, but he had no appetite to eat anything. Elijah feeling just as guilty as his dad barely ate any of his food and just drank his juice. "Daddy, my tummy hurt."

"Why?" Jake asked.

"Don't know; it hurt after you said what I said to Nessie was bad."

"You're feeling guilty about saying it."

"How I make it go away?"

"By saying sorry."

"We say sorry now?"

"We should, but I don't think the Cullens will want us around. C'mon I don't feel like eating." Jake got to go boxes for their food and they went back to the car. "We can't go to anyone," Jake said to himself. Putting the car in drive, Jake drove around for another two hours thinking and having no particular destination to go to. Pulling into a gas station, he filled up the car and he and Elijah used the bathroom, before driving some more.

"Daddy where we going to sleep?" Elijah asked as he yawned. Outside day quickly faded into night and stars filled the darken sky. It wasn't snowing, but it was extremely cold outside. Jake knew they couldn't sleep in the car all night and only had enough money on him to afford a motel room. He drove for a few minutes, before he found a rundown motel. It was the typical place that inspired horror movies, but Jake didn't care as long as it was warm.

"Daddy, why don't we go to Grandpa's house?" Elijah asked as he explored the dingy one bed motel room. The place smelled like disinfectant spray, had peeling wall paper and a rat could be heard in the walls. Looking under the bed, he saw a condom laying there along with some white stuff in it. Disgusted he climbed on the bed.

"Because me and Grandpa had a fight and we won't be seeing him for awhile." Not going into any more detail, Jake collapsed on the bed and curled himself into a ball. Even with life looking up for him with a job, having Edward and two kids that loved him; it seemed that his life was still crashing.

"Daddy?"

Jake almost snapped at his son, but backed off at the last second. "What Elijah? Daddy is really tired and needs to get some rest right now."

"Nothing," he said climbing into Jake's arms. He was going to ask if they could call Nessie, but he could see that Jake's emotions were unstable at the moment. "Night Daddy."

"Night," Jake replied holding his son close. They both laid there, but neither could easily get to sleep.

* * *

As the night wore on, Jake sat wide awake on the bed looking down at Elijah. Since the motel was a few feet from a gas station; Jake left Elijah alone for a few minutes, while he picked up a pack of cigarettes, a new lighter, some cereal packets and a miniature bottle of whiskey. He drank the whiskey before he even got back to the room. Sitting outside, he started to smoke as he stared up at the sky. All he could think about was how he messed up everything.

Snowflakes slowly came down on him and the wind whipped his bare arms. He didn't go back in until he felt his fingertips go completely numb. Resting next to Elijah, he looked at the alarm clock, which read 4:00 am. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep now, so he turned on the TV and watched early morning porn. The porn was nothing good, just a cheap movie from the 1970's that Jake didn't even get aroused off of. Switching the channel, he found infomercials. Eventually the infomercials were so boring that they caused Jake to go to sleep.

Three hours after Jake fell asleep; Elijah woke up and stared at the television. Knowing not to wake his daddy; he used the bathroom and explored the hotel room again until he found Jake's cell phone. Turning it on, it took a few seconds to warm up to reveal text messages, voice mails and missed calls. He put down the phone and ate his leftover burger for breakfast, as he did Jake's phone went off. Getting up, he answered it. "Hello."

"Elijah is that you?" asked Edward.

"Yep, hi Edward."

"Hi where is your daddy?"

"He's sleeping."

"Where are you at?"

"Don't know, we at a hotel."

"Give the phone to your dad."

"Okay." Elijah climbed on the bed and started to shake Jake. "Daddy, Edward want to talk to you."

Mumbling something incoherent, Jake woke up enough to take the phone. "Hello," he mumbled.

"Jake, I've been trying to reach you and so have Alice and your friends." He had called the house again yesterday, and Alice told him about what had happened and how Jake wasn't answering his phone.

"My phone has been off. Let me guess you're calling because of Nessie."

"Yes, Alice told me that she broke down after you left. You knew she would do something like that, why didn't you go back last night?"

"I thought about it, but I needed to get a lot of thinking done. I'm going to go back today."

"Okay, I'm coming into town sometime tomorrow. I need to go."

"Alright, I'll see you soon."

"Jake, I love you."

"Love you to, bye." Jake hung up and stared at his phone. Not wanting to, but he did he read all of his text messages and listened to the voicemails that were left for him. The guilt that he felt became bigger. "Elijah c'mon let's go."

"Where Daddy?"

"To the Cullens."

* * *

Her dreams were full of nightmares that caused Nessie not to sleep good, sitting at the kitchen table; her eyes drooped as she stared at her lunch Because of the huge knot in her stomach, she couldn't eat. She had been forced to eat breakfast that she vomited immediately after the food hit her stomach. "Can I be excused?" she asked.

"Honey please eat something," said Esme.

"I can't or I'll throw up again."

"Okay, go lay down."

Jumping from her seat, Nessie ran to her room and fell on the bed. Taking out the bracelet Jake gave to her, she stared at it. She knew Jake would ask for it back. She curled into the fetal position and tried to think of some way to say sorry to Jake, but couldn't come up with anything.

As she laid in her room, Jake finally came back to the house and forced himself to ring the doorbell. Alice ran to answer and smacked Jake when she saw him. "Finally you came back," she said.

"And I didn't expect to get slapped," Jake said holding his cheek.

"That's for being an asshole."

"I don't appreciate you assaulting me and cursing at me in front of my son."

"Sorry, she's in her room, get your butt up there and apologize."

"Okay, you're scary for someone so small."

"GO!" she shouted pointing at the staircase.

Jake nodded and ran upstairs to Nessie's room. Taking a few deep breathes; he entered and silently closed the door behind him. Nessie sat up and stared at him. "Hey," he said. She didn't say anything, so he sat on the bed next to her. "I'm going to make this quick. I don't hate you and I'm sorry about what I said."

"You do hate me," she said.

"No I don't. The reason I got so mad yesterday was because I was already upset with someone else and I took my frustration out on you."

"No, you hate me," she cried burying her head into her pillow.

"I don't! Nessie, I understand why you hit Elijah. He called you a bad word."

She sat up. "Daddy used to call Mommy that a lot and she would get angry."

"Of course she would, that would is a bad way to describe anyone. Elijah heard it plenty of times, but I never told him not to say it, because he never did."

"Is he in trouble?"

"Yes, but you have to understand he didn't know what he was saying. He's still a toddler and is still learning a lot. You're a big girl and know better not to hit him."

"I'm sorry," she said.

Jake took her into his arms. "And I'm sorry again for being an idiot. I should have heard your side of the story, before I walked out. Can you tell me what happened yesterday?"

She let out a small sob. "Well I was watching cartoons and Elijah came and said that he had a secret that he couldn't tell me. He said it was something special from Santa. And I told him Santa wasn't real and I called him stupid. Then he called me the word."

It took a few seconds for Jake to digest what she just told him. "Nessie, I am sorry about what I said, but you had no right to call Elijah or anyone stupid and then you went and destroyed his faith in Santa."

"But Santa isn't real."

"To Elijah, he is. And Elijah needs someone good to believe in."

"But he needs to know that the fat man lies. He didn't get me what I wanted for Christmas."

"And what was that?"

"My daddy. That's all I wanted was for him to come."

"It was going to be a surprise for you, but your daddy is coming," Jake revealed.

"What?"

"He's coming tomorrow that's the secret that Elijah knew about."

Nessie gulped. "I'm evil," she whispered.

"No, you just didn't know all the facts. You, me and Elijah all made mistakes yesterday; we have to apologize to each other and go on with our lives. Nessie, you're like my little girl and I never want to hurt you like that again. Do you forgive me?"

Tears ran down her face now that she knew she was like Jake's daughter. "Yes, I'm sorry," she sobbed.

"Hey don't cry," he said stroking her hair. "Hey I'm going to get Elijah, so he can apologize to him."

"Alright."

Jake ran downstairs and came back with Elijah. "What do you say to Nessie?"

Elijah lowered his head. "I'm sorry I called you a bad word," he said.

Nessie gave him a hug. "Sorry for calling you stupid. Santa is real. Your daddy told me that Santa was bringing my gift."

"Told you," Elijah gloated. "I told you; I told you. Santa is real and he bringing your daddy. Daddy when Edward coming?"

"Tomorrow," Jake replied.

"Jake is my daddy really coming for me? Nessie asked.

"Yes he is," Jake lied.

"Okay, do you think I should wear my new dress to see Daddy?"

A sheepish grin came across his face as he gave off an embarrassed laugh. He didn't know much about little girl dresses. "Sure, a new dress will be fine."

* * *

It took hours of arguing with his agent and other important people in the tour and having to pay thousands of dollars, but Edward finally made his way to Forks after telling everyone that the reason he was leaving was because of a family emergency. Driving recklessly in his rental car, Edward pulled in front of his parents' house and got out. He wouldn't be staying for too long, only enough to sort out the tour situation with Jake and hopefully convince the younger man to stay and that his parents were perfectly capable of taking care of Elijah.

Getting out of the car, he got his stuff and walked into the house. Before he could go into the living room, a small bundle attached herself to his leg. He looked down to see Nessie smiling up at him. Since she found out that he would be coming, she had positioned herself at the front window for hours waiting for him to appear. The only time she left was when she had to use the bathroom or was forced to go to sleep and eat.

"Daddy, I missed you. I got you a pretty present and Grandma helped me make brownies for you," she said delighted that he had finally arrived.

He ruffled her hair. "That's good," he said barely paying attention to her. "Where's Jake?" he asked looking around for the other man.

"Right here," Jake said walking towards him with Elijah in his arms. Edward smiled as he gave them both kisses on the cheek. Nessie watching the whole thing let go of Edward and got a sad look upon her face. "You got here fast."

"Well I really needed to talk to you and you have a bad tendency not to answer your phone. But I forgive you."

"Thanks I think. You never told me how long you'll be staying."

"I only have a couple days, hopefully enough to talk with you about everything. Let me talk to my family and then I'll take you out to eat."

"In Forks where everybody knows each other?" Jake asked sarcastically.

"No in Port Angeles and I have a disguise," Edward said kissing Jake on the cheek. "Anyway give me a couple hours."

"Alright."

Edward smiled and walked off to find his siblings and parents. Jake put Elijah on the ground and followed him.

Standing there Nessie tried to hold her emotions back, but it was becoming too difficult of a task. Her daddy barely noticed her and kissed Jake and Elijah, but not her. He didn't notice her new dress, or how her hair was done by Alice. He noticed nothing. For the first time since she met Jake and Elijah, hate consumed her small heart. Not only for them, but for the man, she called Daddy.

Elijah being a silently observer, saw how Nessie clenched her fists and shook with anger. Knowing it wasn't the best time to talk to her, ran off to be with his daddy.

Nessie watched him go and slammed her fists into the hardwood floors, until she felt something crack. Standing up, she ran off to the bathroom and locked herself inside. In there, she put her fingers under cold water and then wrapped the crack one with a band-aid. Going back out, she entered the kitchen where Edward was snacking on the brownies that she baked while he talked with Emmett and Jasper.

Jake noticed the band-aids but didn't say anything; he was too busy trying to get out of Edward's lap, but the older man insisted that he sat there.

"So bro," said Emmett. "When you come to Chicago can I get free tickets for this girl that I like?"

"Sure and I'll throw in backstage passes. She better not be hot, or I might have to sleep with her."

"Hey!" Emmett and Jacob said at the same time.

"What? Just joking. I wouldn't cheat on you, Jake," Edward said kissing Jake's cheek. "These brownies are good, who baked them?"

"Nessie did," Jake replied.

Looking around, Edward saw his daughter glaring up at him with the same look of hate that he had seen on Bella plenty of times. "They're good," he said to her ruffling her hair again. "Did Esme teach you how to bake?"

"Yes sir," she said her expression slowly changing from anger to happiness.

"Good at least you're getting my talent in cooking," he said stuffing another brownie into his mouth. "I need to stop eating these or I'll get fat."

"You could never be fat," said Emmett.

"Hey you never know with me eating all these damn brownies. Luckily my agent doesn't watch my weight like a hawk."

"Well if you do get fat, I will quit college and be your personal trainer."

"Good to know. Where is Alice at?"

"She's with Seth," Jake said.

"Who's Seth?"

"My friend Leah's little brother, they kind of hit it off well at the party."

Edward's left eyebrow went up. "She's a big girl," he said praying that she wasn't promiscuous. "C'mon Jake, we need to talk." Wiping his hands on a napkin, Jake and Edward went upstairs. Once in Edward's room, the door was closed and Edward attacked Jake's lips. "God, I missed you."

"It's only been a few days," Jake said pulling away.

"A few days to long, every minute without you is agonizing. Plus I wonder what you're up to and if anyone is trying to hurt you." His fingers brushed Jake's hair away from his face to reveal bruises. "Did Paul give you these?"

"Yes. He also kicked me in the testicles, if you want to know?"

"What? Oh my god, Jake." Not giving Jake anytime to react, Edward pulled down his pants and expected his balls. They were bruised, but nothing serious. "What else did he did do?"

Jake pulled up his pants. "He bit me on the cheek, tackle me and punched me."

"He bit you? Did he start the fight?"

"No I did, because he called Elijah a faggot and then admitted that he spanked him. I couldn't take that shit."

"Does your dad know he did that?"

"I guess not and I don't really care. He let that bastard hit my child and I'm not about to tolerate that. Once he comes to his senses and figures out that he needs to kick Paul out, then it would be alright. Then my sister is sticking up for Paul, like he is a saint," Jake explained. "No way is Elijah going back there."

"I understand, but I still want you to come back to the tour. Let my parents watch Elijah."

Jake rolled his eyes. "I like your parents, but I don't trust them enough to watch my son. Look I'm sorry and I do love you, but I can't go back. Let me and Elijah heal with each other for awhile."

A sigh of frustration came from Edward. "I don't want you to heal by yourself," he said.

"If you love me then you'll let me."

"I do love you, but people can't heal by themselves; they need someone supportive by their sides. That's why I want you near me. I know I'm not perfect, but I do want to be there for you." Edward took Jake's face in his heads and kissed his forehead. "I hate Damian for damaging you, so much. Why did you allow it?"

"Because I thought I was in love, but I can say the same back to you. Why did you put up with Bella for so long? Obviously she damaged Nessie in some way and she made you an over protective douche bag to people you love."

"I was overprotective way before I met you, especially with growing up with Alice. Just like you said that you loved Damian. I loved Bella at one point and just like Damian, her true colors started to come out. Look we've been over this before. I've told you why I loved Bella, but I don't anymore. Our relationship went downhill years ago. Now all I have to show for it is a daughter that might not be mine."

"Then get a fucking paternity test!" Jake yelled. "If you hate her so much, find out who her real dad is and stick her with him."

"I will when I have to damn time," Edward retorted. I can't exactly do it right now when I'm leaving soon. I didn't come here for her. Anyway did you find out why she hit Elijah?"

"Because he called her a bitch, after she said that Santa wasn't real, because you didn't show up on Christmas day."

"Well I showed up, so now her claims are false."

"You haven't paid any attention to her, since you've been back."

"I did compliment her brownies. Besides I didn't come here for her, but for you. For what Carlisle has been telling me, she's fine here. After the tour, I'm going to have her stay here permanently."

"You can't be serious?" Jake asked feeling frustrated at his boyfriend.

"I very much am. Look with my life; I don't want her exposed to it anymore than she already is. Besides she needs a stable environment. After the tour, I'm going to be busy with promoting the movie and taking more acting jobs. I'm not going to have enough time to spend with her."

"What about me? What if our relationship lasts after the tour? You won't have any damn time to spend with me or Elijah. What are you going to do drop us off somewhere and forget about us?"

"No, I'm willing to come out to the world with you by my side. It would be difficult with all my fans, but I do want people to know that I love you."

"I couldn't do that now."

"I know that and I'm not about to force you to be in the public eye if you're not ready. It's hard being there, your privacy is going to be very limited."

"Let's not talk about it."

"Alright."

They were silent for a few seconds. "We still have to talk about Nessie," Jake said.

"No," Edward said. "Let's talk about you. You've made up your mind about not coming back. I hate the idea, but I am going to respect it. However there is one thing you need to do for me, while you're back in L.A."

"What?"

"Remember what we talked about? You seeing a counselor. If you don't want to see Carlisle's friend, I can set you up with someone else."

"I rather be with someone that doesn't have too much connection with your family."

"Understood, I have Carlisle make a referral for someone else. Do you want a male or female?"

"Female, so do I have to do anything else?"

"Find a healthy hobby and a job where will people respect you, but even if you don't find a job. I don't care."

"I should go back to school. I kind of dropped out when things were getting bad. If I do this, then you have to do something," Jake said.

"What?"

"Let Nessie live with me and Elijah. Not that your parents aren't great, but she needs me and Elijah to feel like we're a family. If you need an alibi just say that I'm her new nanny. Male nannies are the new trend and since you are supposedly straight there is no temptation for you to sleep with me."

"Makes sense, but I don't know."

"Why not? I'm sure people have seen me with Nessie before; it's a good excuse. She'll be in school all day and Elijah in daycare. So I'll have enough time to do therapy and go to school. I can take her to lessons and since I'll be technically her nanny; you'll be paying me, so I don't have to look for a job. I'll cook, clean and…"

"Basically act like a wife," Edward pointed out. "Alright we'll do the nanny thing. Anything else that you want?"

"To tell Nessie that you love her."

"Other than that."

"Do it Edward, if you have any hopes of me staying with you."

"You wouldn't."

"Yes, I would and you better fucking mean it to." Jake thought for a second before speaking again. "Instead of taking me out to dinner, take her."

"Jake, I came here…"

"I know for me. At least do this one thing."

"Alright," Edward said. "Damn you're stubborn."

"When it comes to people that I love than I am very stubborn. Now go downstairs and tell Nessie; you're taking her out to dinner," commanded Jake.

"Yes sir," Edward said sarcastically while saluting. Jake stuck out his tongue and ran out of the room. Sighing Edward followed him downstairs; where the kids were at playing a video game. "Nessie come here."

Nessie walked to her father with her head down. She knew he was going to say some about how she was ugly, because of her expressions earlier. She had stopped being angry with him, when he complimented her brownies. "Yes Daddy," she said.

"Put your shoes on, I'm taking you out for an early dinner. Just the two of us."

Nessie couldn't believe her ears. "Really Daddy?" she asked.

"Yes, now hurry up."

Beaming she got her shoes and winter coat. Jake made sure she was warm and then the two left.

* * *

The ride to Port Angeles was uneventful, mostly Edward and Nessie were quiet and only talked a few sentences, but Nessie didn't care. She was just happy that she got her daddy to herself. When they pulled up to the restaurant, Edward became the perfect gentleman, as he opened her door and escorted her inside the Kokopelli Grill, one of his favorite restaurants that he would have taken Jake, if the younger man hadn't insisted that he take Nessie.

The place wasn't too crowded since it was only 4:45 in the afternoon, but Edward knew it was going to be full soon. The waitress escorted them to their table, where Edward pulled Nessie's chair out for her. "Thank you Daddy," she said offering a small curtsy, something she learned from her etiquette lesions.

"You're welcome," he replied pushing her up to the table and then he sat down himself. "For drinks, give her a small lemonade and for me iced tea," he said to the waitress.

"Coming up right up sir," the waitress said. "You look familiar, do I know you?"

"I doubt it," he replied. _Of course she would, I'm a fucking celebrity_, he thought.

"Oh, well I'll be right back," she said walking away.

Edward sighed as he looked across at Nessie, who was swinging her legs under the table. "So how is living with Carlisle and Esme?" he asked trying for some conversation.

"Okay," she replied. "But I never get to see Elijah."

"Well you'll get to see him more, because Jake is taking you back to L.A. with him, so he can be your nanny."

Nessie's eyes lit up at the news. "Are you going to come back to?"

"Sorry, but I'll still be on tour, but if I can. I'll come visit."

Before he could say anything else, the waitress came back for with their drinks. "Have you decided what you want?"

"Yes," he said. Can I have the Tequila Orange chicken, with a small Caesar salad and the mashed potatoes? And for her the grilled shrimp with the mashed potatoes."

"Coming right up sir," she said writing down the order.

"Do you still like shrimp?"

"Yes Daddy, but I'm not going to eat all of it," Nessie said.

"You can take it home and share with Elijah. Or knowing Emmett, he'll try to eat it." Edward eyed their waitress coming back. "Is there a problem?"

"No, but you're Edward Cullen right?"she asked. After she put in the order, it took hearing someone's cell phone go off with one of Edwards's songs as a ringtone to jog her memory.

"Yes."

"I knew it was you; I saw you in Seattle. If you don't mind, can I have a picture?"

"Sure."

"Oh my god, thank you." She pulled out her cell phone and took a picture with him. "Thank you so much." She squealed and ran off to go call her friends.

"Daddy why does that happen?" Nessie asked embarrassed.

"Because people have nothing else better to do," he replied taking a sip of his drink. Looking over, he saw more people approaching them. With a heavy sigh, he received them and signed autographs and had pictures taken. This went on until their waitress came back with an appetizer. "I didn't order this."

"I know," she giggled. "But it's free from our chef, who is a big fan of yours." She walked away leaving Edward to deal with more fans.

One woman that came up gave Edward a huge kiss and asked if he would marry her, which he declined. Another woman asked if she could adopt Nessie, which was met with a definite no. Others came up inquiring about Bella. One person came up begging for him to autograph her two year old child.

Eventually the crowd began to fizzle down, leaving Edward and Nessie alone, but that's only when the main course had came. Neither of them had touched the appetizer. Nessie was depressed because of Edward's fans, plus it was a little unnerving eating in front of a bunch of people. "Daddy can we leave?" Nessie asked.

"Sure," he replied, turning to the waitress, he requested that they get their food in to go boxes. Once their food came back, he paid the bill and the two left.

In the car, they drove in silence for awhile, until Edward finally spoke. "I'm sorry that our dinner turned into a disaster."

"It's okay Daddy, a lot of people really love you. Daddy do you hate me?" she asked staring straight ahead. She was afraid to look at Edward.

"Why would you ask that?" he asked.

"Because there were times that you told Mommy that you did and I remember before Mommy went crazy. I heard you two fighting and you wished I was dead and that you would dance on my grave."

The memory of that fight sent dread through Edward. "I did say that, but I didn't mean it. I was angry with your mother," he said.

"Do you want me to die?"

"Of course not. Sometimes adults say things that they don't mean when they're angry at a person that they hate."

"So you hate me?"

"I don't hate you. I hate your mother, but not you."

"Then how do you feel about me?"

"I love you, just in my own way. Look you know we're not close."

Nessie nodded. "Because of your work and Mommy. Mommy told me a lot that I should hate you, because you're not my really Daddy. She said that my real daddy is a better man then you and you're nothing but a faggot."

Edward flicked her on the arm. "What have I told you about that word?"

"But that's what she said. She's said a lot of other bad words about you."

"Did she ever say who your real father is?"

"She guessed it was someone by the name of James. She said that I looked like him and had his personality."

Thinking, nobody with the name of James came to Edward's mind. Then it hit him, James was about three years older than him and was known as the bad boy of Forks. He was a sadist, but Edward couldn't see that in Nessie's personality. Edward cringed at the fact that James could possibly be her father. Being a sadist, he loved causing other's pain and there were numerous stories floating around how rough James was at sex. James was very much like Damian in terms of personality; they didn't care about what they did to other people. Knowing James might be Nessie's father pissed him off.

"Don't ever believe that James is your real father, because I am," he said without thinking. "And never consider Bella your mother anymore, because only Jake should be considered like your mom."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused. "How is he going to be my mommy?"

"When the time is right, Jake and I are going to be married."

Nessie squealed. "When are you going to purpose?"

"I don't know; don't tell him about my plans. Anyway when you live with him; you have to help him a lot with Elijah and be a good big sister."

"I won't let you down Daddy," she said hugging him. Smiling she closed her eyes and fell asleep thinking about Jake being her new mommy.

* * *

When they got home, Edward took Jake to his room, so that they could talk. "How was dinner?" Jake asked.

Edward shrugged. "Got mobbed by a bunch of fans that wouldn't let us eat anything. Anyway, I told Nessie that she would be living with you and Elijah. She is more than willing to help out with Elijah, while you go to counseling. I'll have my assistant set up enrolling Nessie back into school and other things."

"Okay."

"You know I never gave you a gift." Edward went to his gab and pulled out a box. "Here."

Opening the box, Jake saw a silver chain with his initials on it and Elijah's birthstone. "Thanks, I thought it was going to be a ring for a minute."

"I know you don't want to get married and at this time; I can't even think about handling the pressure of marriage. One day, hopefully we could get married."

"Thanks for the gift; I have to give you mine now." Pushing Edward on the bed, Jake straddled his waist and started to kiss him as his hands explored Edward's body.

"Jake, you don't have to do anything."

"No, I owe you something."

"You don't owe me anything, so stop."

"Shut up and let me do this," Jake said pulling off Edward's shirt. He rubbed the older man's nibbles and then started to suck on them.

Edward stifled a moan, as he ran his fingers through Jake's hair. Blood rushed to his groin as Jake mouth kept sucking. However something in the back of his mind was telling him that Jake was only doing this, because he thought it was the only thing that he could do to repay Edward. If he let Jake go any farther then it could be detrimental to him getting better. However his penis was telling him something different. It ached wanting Jake to suck it, but Edward's brain won and he lifted Jake off of him.

"What?"

Edward sat up and stroked his cheek. "I know you're not ready to do anything sexual to me."

"Yes I am," Jake lied.

"No you're not. Jake giving me your body doesn't have to be a present. All I ask for is your love. Tell me the truth are you comfortable doing sexual things to me."

"No, but you're the dominant one in our relationship."

"No we're equals and don't ever forget that. Besides if we had gone farther, I think the whole house would hear my moans. Besides, I like giving you pleasure." Edward leaned in and started to suck on Jake's neck.

Jake let out a deep moan. "How far are you going to go?"

"I won't suck you off, but I do want you to mess your pants. Can I touch you down there?"

"Yes."

Edward smiled as he slipped his hand into Jake's shorts. "Tell me to stop if you feel uncomfortable."

"Ok." Leaning back, Jake grew hot as Edward masturbated him. Edward's skillful hands massaged his penis and then began to pump him vigorously, before he even knew it; Jake orgasmed and fell back on the bed. "Shit you're good."

Edward took his hand out to lick Jake's cum. "Good to know, next time I'll make it better," he smirked.

* * *

**A/N**- How was the chapter? I'm coming up with a new story, so it might be release in the next couple weeks.

**Next Chapter**-A short time skip that contains Bella coming back into the story, Jake deals with pretending to be Nessie's nanny and other things.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**- Don't own Twilight.

**A/N**- Sorry about how long it's been with an update, life has been hectic with work and other problems, but I promise to update the next chapter within the next few weeks, maybe earlier.

Anyway, this chapter, a new character is introduced that will play a major role in later chapters.

* * *

"Hold still," scolded Jacob as he tried to get Nessie's hair into two big braids. Hair was one of the things he loathed about being a nanny. All he had to do with his and Elijah's hair was just combing it and adding a little bit of gel. Quick and simple, but not with a little girl, she always wanted to look her best. Hell if she was allowed to wear makeup, she would probably spend hours doing it.

"Sorry Jake," Nessie said as she stopped wiggling in her seat. The whole point of her wiggling around, was because she wanted to get away but her plan wasn't working. She could have thrown a tantrum, but knew that Jake would yell at her. Today she had to go to her therapy appointment. She hated therapy and refused to speak to the psychologist the hour they were together. Most of the time, she spent drawing pictures to send to Edward. She hated how the psychologist pretended to be her friend.

She had no friends.

Having moved back to L.A. two months ago, she had been enrolled in a private school that also had other celebrity children in it, but they were all stuck up and thought they were better than her. The mean girls in the school loved to make fun of her about how Bella was psychotic and how she wasn't beautiful like her father. Then other kids made fun of her, because she didn't live in a big mansion like the rest of them or that she wore in their opinion cheap shoes. Jake didn't believe in buying a pair of 200 dollar pair of shoes for a child, so he just made Nessie wear a sturdy pair of shoes that only cost 20 dollars.

"Jake, why do I have to go?" Nessie whined as she tried to pull away again, but he held her still.

"So you can get things off your chest," he replied. "Besides, this is only your third session with her."

"But I don't talk to her."

"Well maybe you should and besides, you don't have to go to school today, so that's a bonus."

"I guess. Jake what do you talk about with your doctor?"

"That's private," he said finishing up with her hair. Like Nessie, he saw a therapist at the same time she did, but with someone that specialized in helping sexual abuse victims. All the things that he and his therapist talked about; there was no way he could tell Nessie. He didn't want to destroy her faith in humanity. "What we talk about is too much for you to hear at your age." He finished up her hair. "Go put your shoes on."

Nodding she did what she was told and they left.

Dr. Crane watched as Nessie as the child drew another picture for her father or for her nanny, Jacob. She observed how the child paid great attention to detail and if she messed up one little thing, started all over again. She noted on her pad that Nessie might have a slight case of OCD and that she would have to look for more signs. As she watched something intrigued her that she thought would be perfect to bring up with the child.

"That's a pretty picture Renesmee," Dr. Crane said bending over to observe the picture of Nessie and Jacob swimming with dolphins.

"My name is Nessie," the child snapped in frustration. Ever since Jake gave her the nickname, that's all she wanted to be called. Anyone that didn't call her that was given a serious scowl.

"I'm sorry Nessie. Is this picture for Jacob?"

"Yes," she replied not wanting to go into detail about how Jake promised that he would take her to go swim with dolphins.

"Why isn't your daddy in the picture?"

"Cause he's doesn't like dolphins," she said remembering the zoo incident.

"I see. Nessie, you draw a lot of pictures, why don't you ever draw any for your Mommy? I think she would appreciate getting something from you."

Nessie concentrated on her picture and just shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't in the mood to talk about Bella.

Dr. Crane tried a different approach. "When I was a little girl, I drew a lot for my mom and she used to hang them on the refrigerator, because she was so proud. Your daddy told me you did many activities in New York, I bet your mommy was proud."

A weird expression appeared on the child's face as she tried to remember Bella ever being proud of her. "Mommy wanted me to be perfect," she said. "I have to sing and dance better than all the little girls in the world. She didn't want me be to be average."

"No one is perfect."

"But I have to be. Mommy says I'm special."

"All children are special to their parents. Did you and your mommy do anything special together?"

"No, Mommy just told me and sometimes she would give me her special kisses."

Dr. Crane's curiosity peaked. "Special kisses? What type of special kisses?"

Nessie could tell now that Dr. Crane wanted to know more about her life, so she made up a lie. "We did Eskimo kisses. We rubbed our noses together," she said quickly.

Dr. Crane could tell that she was lying. After years of talking to children, she had a thought that Bella had sexually abused Nessie, but without a concrete confession; she couldn't report it. She made a note to try and gain the child's trust more to find out the truth.

* * *

Two floors down, Jake sat with his own therapist going over his problems. Right now they were discussing Jake's previous relationship with Damian.

"Jake," said Dr. Hill. "Why do you think you jumped into a relationship with Damian so fast? Did you see it as some type of rebellion from your father?"

Jake thought about it for a second. "I guess. Damian was the first person to show me love next to Elijah's mom. If I had stayed with him, I would have eventually told my dad, which would have pissed him off anyway and we still wouldn't be talking."

"Does your father have conservative views on homosexuality?"

"No he just has issues about who I date. He never liked Elijah's mom or any other girl that I've dated. I guess he never liked that I didn't date girls on the reservation. Then again he never liked anyone my sisters dated. The first guy Rebecca dated ended up dying from a freak cliff diving accident and the second guy got her pregnant. Rachel only dated in college and she came back home and hooked up with Paul and had his baby.

"Can you see his stance about who his children date?"

"I guess, since Rebecca ran off to Hawaii, Rachel is with a dick and I'm raising a child by myself."

"How would you think your father would take it when he finds out about Edward?"

"Pissed that I didn't tell him, but I think he would be happier, because Edward has money. But he wouldn't like the fact that Edward is a celebrity. I don't really know how he will act," Jake admitted.

"You should gradually tell your dad about your love life to see how he will respond, and then if you feel comfortable you can tell him about Edward. Our session is done for today; same time next week."

"Okay," Jake said standing up. "Would it be possibly to schedule our sessions possibly two times a week, there is a lot of shit that I need to get off my chest."

"Of course Jacob," Dr. Hill replied. "Are Tuesdays at 10:30 alright with you, then you won't have Nessie with you."

"Alright."

"Good, I'll set up the appointments with my secretary. See you next session Jake."

"Okay," he said walking out. Taking a deep breath he felt a little better. Since he started therapy he felt like the world wasn't so bad, he was almost grateful that Edward insisted that he see a therapist. Getting on the elevator, he rode up to get Nessie, who was already waiting for him. "Hey."

"Can we go now?" Nessie asked running to him. She didn't want to be with her therapist anymore. The woman tried to ask more questions about her mother.

"Sure," he said taking her hand.

The two rode the elevator and walked out of the building into the parking garage, where they got into the car that Edward was letting Jacob borrow. "So did you draw a new picture?" Jake asked, pulling into the street. Immediately they were met with traffic.

"Yes, it's for you."

"Cool, I'll look at it when we get home." He took a look at the car's clock and saw that he had a couple of hours to go before he had to pick up Elijah from daycare. Since he had the time, he decided to get a lot of his errands done, so he could just concentrate on school tomorrow.

Now that he was a nanny, his schedule was busy with school, and the kids. For school he just decided to take mostly online classes and then had one class that he had to appear on campus for two hours. With the kids it was a different story, for some reason Edward insisted on Nessie being in multiple activities. So Jake had to take her to tennis, dance and cheerleading lessons. Edward's reasoning behind all of her activities was so that she would be too tired to bother Jake and besides she did a lot of those activities in New York and threw a tantrum when the idea that she couldn't continue came up.

Nessie's gazed out the car window and saw a strange car pull beside them. Someone stuck their head out with a camera. "Jake!"

"What?"

"That person is taking pictures of the car," she explained frightened; she buried her head into her sweater.

"Don't worry the windows are tinted, so they can't see us." Inwardly he cursed, they didn't really have a problem with paparazzi, but sometimes people just popped up out of nowhere, wanting pictures of Nessie. However since she was a minor and since Edward never gave consent on any pictures taken, the photographers could be sued. He didn't want her to feel scared anymore, so he pushed the car as fast as it could go.

* * *

Miles away, Bella gained a small smile as she watched Carlisle walk into the room, where she went to for her therapy sessions. Bella knew that she had fucked up bad by trying to kill Edward, so ever since she had been locked up; she had been contemplating a plan to get out and take control of Nessie and eventually take out Edward.

"Hello Bella," Carlisle said sitting across from her.

"Hi," she replied.

Carlisle smiled at her; he was ecstatic that Bella had requested to talk with him in person. He truly felt that Bella was making the leaps and bounds to become mentally healthy. He vowed to himself that he would help her the best way that he could, so that mother and daughter could be reunited and live happily.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Alright, but I've been a little depressed," she replied.

"Why?"

"Well since Renesmee went back to Los Angeles; I've only talked to her a few times."

Carlisle frowned, before Nessie left Forks with Jacob; he had given the young man specific instructions to allow Renesmee to talk with Bella at least two times a week. Obviously Jake wasn't doing what he was told, but it was possible that Edward gave Jake another set of directions to not allow mother and daughter speak with each other.

Bella inwardly smile, she knew that Carlisle was mad. She continued, "Also I would love to speak to Edward, but he never bothers to contact me."

"Well he is busy with the tour."

"I know, but I want the chance to apologize about what happened. I want him to love me again."

Carlisle's heart warmed. "Well I'll speak to him."

"How is Renesmee? Last time I talked to her, she insisted that that I call her Nessie."

"Thriving back in L.A., she is seeing a therapist."

"I didn't know that. I'm a bad mother for not knowing that."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Bella, you're not a bad mother. There needs to be more communication between you and Renesmee. On your behalf I will speak to Edward and Jacob."

"Jacob! Who the hell is that?" she shouted. That name sounded familiar, but she couldn't match it with a face.

"Oh my," Carlisle said embarrassed. "Jacob is Renesmee's nanny and Edward is very fond of him."

It took a second for Bella to process the information, before she finally remembered who the hell Jacob was. She grew angry. "Edward is letting that street walking whore take care of my child? What the fuck is wrong with him?"

"Jacob is a nice young man."

"That has slept with numerous people. He's Edward's plaything. Renesmee never mentioned Jacob taking care of her."

"Really?" Carlisle asked surprised. "She is quite taken with him and his son."

"She doesn't like talking to me too much. Why are you allowing this to happen?"

"It was Edward's decision to let Jacob take care of Renesmee and she is thriving in his care."

"I don't care. I'm not about to sit back and let that whore raise my child. Edward never even asked me if it was okay."

"Bella, I can understand your frustration, but in your current situation. You can't do anything about it."

"Like hell I can't, don't I have any legal rights on how Renesmee is raised?"

"No, because of your situation."

"Well what the hell can I do? Edward will never listen to me about that Jacob person. Carlisle you have to do something. I don't want that boy taking care of my child."

"I'm sorry Bella, but I can't do anything, since I don't have legal custody of Renesmee. Jacob is a wonderful young man," Carlisle said to try to convince her.

"I don't care if he is Jesus himself," Bella interrupted. "I don't want him taking care of my child."

"Bella there is nothing I can do. Now, we must discuss you getting better."

Silently foaming, Bella agreed with the older man, but she vowed once she was declared healthy; she was going to murder Jacob.

* * *

A scowl crossed Edward's face as he and Oscar stepped out of his limo. There was nothing he hated more, but to attend some social gathering. This one in particular was a charity fundraiser for fighting childhood diabetes. But Edward knew no one cared about the disease, the reason everyone came was to mingle and to have affairs. "Must I attend this party," Edward groaned as he and Oscar walked into the elevator. "I _despise_ these gatherings."

Oscar rolled his eyes. "I know you do, but this is part of your job, so suck it up. Besides there will be some lovely ladies there tonight."

Edward smirked. "I have no need for women at this time, besides you know that I am going out with someone."

"I know about Jacob, but for public relations it would be good if you didn't pursue a relationship with him and met some nice young women. You and I both know that identifying as gay right now could derail your career."

"I would have a pretty good gay following."

"That's true, but we need to appeal to everyone. When you become a washed up singer and actor, then you can come out as gay. Or if you are successful all your life and then die, then it can come out that you liked men. But for right now hook up with women."

"I rather not, besides I told Jacob that I will make it my utmost priority to keep our relationship secret from the press."

"Bullshit, you and I both know that can never happen."

"Spare me your doubts. I love him."

"Bullshit! The two are you are still young. I'm surprised you even jumped into a relationship with him. I thought you would have taken a break after Bella."

"Please don't bring her up; I got a call from Carlisle scolding me about not telling Bella about Jacob and how she was upset. I could care less about the bitch."

"Do you ever wonder why you always make her into some sort of demon? It's reasonable that she would be upset about your decision to let Jacob take care of your daughter. Hell for all we know he could be a pedophile.

"Jacob is not a pedophile and if you ever say that again I will cut your fucking throat."

"Okay Edward, I'm sorry," he said. "But what do you really know about Jacob?"

"Enough for you not to worry."

"I doubt your judgment and I doubt that you won't cheat on him."

"I won't."

"How many times have you said that you wouldn't cheat on Bella? Every time we were on tour, you would have a mistress on the side. You're not capable of being with just one person. I know tonight that you're going to end up fucking someone," Oscar said as they got out of the elevator.

Edward just shrugged and stepped into a room where tons of other celebrities walked around and drank alcohol. He snagged himself a martini and stood off by himself. Anyone that was sane enough knew not to get to close to him. Heading toward the bar, he sat down and order drink after drink, until some of his brain cells died and the feeling of drunkenness washed over him

Taking a quick shot, he suddenly noticed a tall and voluptuous woman sitting next to him. What particularly caught his eye was the way she seductively ate cherries and licked the red juice off of her luscious lips. She caught his eye and moved closer to him. "Hello," she said. "My name is Tanya; I'm a big fan of yours."

"Thanks," he replied blushing for no reason.

"I wasn't aware that you were even going to be here, I heard from plenty of people that you hate these events."

A smirk crossed his face. "With a passion, but I was forced to come. Who did you come with?"

"My sister Kate is a model and got invited, so I was dragged along."

"Kate what?"

"Kate Denali."

It took a minute before he could remember that name. "I've met her before at a fashion show with my sister Rosalie, so are you a model as well?"

"No, I'm actually obtaining a masters degree in biochemistry. Kate tried many times to get me into modeling, but I don't want my career to have a short shelf life do to growing older. Aren't you on tour?"

"Yes, shows almost every night. It's getting a little tiring. I miss being at home."

"Oh I heard you had a little girl."

"Yes Renesmee."

"If you don't mind me asking, who came up with that name?"

"That name came from my ex-wife. She went into labor while I was performing somewhere and she named the baby without even letting me give out a suggestion."

"That was a bitchy move," Tanya said taking a cherry and eating it.

"I know."

"It's getting a little noisy in here, do you want to go outside and talk?" she asked not even giving Edward a chance to reply. Slowly she got up and walked towards the door, slowly swishing her hips. Edward could feel his pants begin to tighten as he followed her, only a small part of his brain was thinking about Jacob.

Outside, he leaned against the wall and took in her scent. The smell of vanilla filled his nostrils and was strangely arousing. Tanya silently took in his scent as well, another smile crossed her lips. She wasn't a whore by any means, but she was pleased that she caught the attention of Edward. And if she had to do anything to keep him interested on her then she would.

"So what designer are you wearing?" he asked admiring the short black dress she was wearing. The part of his brain that was heterosexual was thinking about ripping the dress off of her.

"Dolce and Gabbana," she replied. "If my fashion sense is correct, you're wearing an Armani suit."

"Correct my dear." Edward's hand slipped into his pants pocket and pulled out a cigarette. Lightening it he took a drag and handed it over to her.

Not surprisingly she took a drag and handed it back. "I read somewhere you didn't smoke."

"I can be a bit of a hypocrite sometimes. Smoking during the tour helps with the stress, once the tour is over with I'll quit. Besides I find it always great to interact with a woman with a cigarette."

"You're a smooth talker aren't you?"

"Baby, you don't know the half of it."

"Don't you have a wife?"

"Ex wife, she went a little crazy. Besides, one night between two friends is nothing in my book."

"Well it is in mine. If you want to get into my expensive panties, then you have to treat me right. I don't sleep around like some common whore," Tanya said.

"Well what do I have to do?"

"Like I said treat me right, profess your love to me and such. I only sleep with people I love," she lied d turning to go back inside.

Edward grabbed her arm. "Wait, I'm sorry for saying that. Can we be friends?"

"Maybe. First you have to tell me about the rumors of you being gay are they true?" she asked.

He shook his head quickly. "No, people just assume since I have a male nanny, it means that I'm sleeping with him. I'm perfectly straight," he lied not even bothering to think about Jake. "Besides if you're famous some people automatically think that you're gay. "I'm straight as a board."

"Good, I don't do fags."

"Good to know, so madam may I have your number for future reference?"

"Of course," she replied telling it to him. In return she was able to get his number as well. "Maybe someday I'll text you a sexy picture of me."

"I would like that," he said licking his lips. "I gave you my number, so did I get something?"

"Like what?"

He approached her and pushed her against the wall; he put his arms around her waist trapping her. "Maybe a kiss?" Smiling she pushed her lips to his and the two started to make out passionately. Not having any self control, Edward started to pull the straps of her dress down and attacked her neck, licking until she started to moan his name.

It only took his cell phone going off, to make him stop. He wasn't going to answer it, but the ringtone was Jacob's. "Excuse me," he said pulling off her and walking away. Taking the phone out, he didn't want to answer, but did anyway. "Hello."

"Hi Daddy," said Nessie from the other side. "What are you doing?" She was happily sitting in her pajamas watching a movie.

"I'm at a party right now and I can't talk," he replied, irritated that it was his daughter.

"But Daddy, we haven't talked since yesterday."

"I know, but I've been busy and you know that I can't talk to you all of the time. Now be a good girl and hang up the phone."

"But I want to talk to you about school and that Mommy called."

"I don't care if your mother called. I have to go now."

"But Daddy," she whined.

"Look Nessie, I'm busy."

"I just want to talk to you. Please, Mommy…"

"Get this through your thick skull; I don't care about your mother. I'm busy, now hang up the phone," he almost yelled.

"I hate you," Nessie screamed at him throwing the phone on the ground. All she wanted to do was just talk to her father, but he was acting like he didn't love her.

Jacob from the other room heard her screaming and got the phone. "What in the hell did you say to her?" he demanded.

"Nothing," Edward said. "I just told her I couldn't talk right now." A sudden wave of guilt washed through his body as he talked to his lover. "Look I'll make it up to her."

"Okay, I'll go talk to her. Talk you later," Jake said hanging up.

Tanya seeing that Edward was done wrapped her arms around his waist and proceeded to kiss his neck. "Anything wrong?" she asked.

"My daughter wanted to talk, but she fails to understand that I can't talk with her all the time," he replied.

"Well it's good that she loves her daddy so much. Maybe if anything comes out of us, I'll get the chance to meet her."

"Maybe," he said very doubtful that the meeting would ever happen. He pushed her hands away. "Since this little situation came up, I can't have the pleasure in messing with you tonight."

"I'm leaving for Alaska tomorrow."

"Alaska?"

"To visit family. We don't know when we'll see each other again, besides I've heard that you're good in bed."

Edward's brain debated if he should just go ahead and sleep with Tanya. One side told him that he would break his promise to Jacob about being celibate on the tour, but the other side that was thinking with his penis and the alcohol in his system was telling him that beautiful women like Tanya didn't come around all the time.

"Edward," Tanya said.

Finally making a decision, Edward pushed his hand under her dress. "One night between friends wouldn't hurt anyone."

She smirked, "of course it wouldn't." Her well manicured hand touched his erection. "You're already hot."

"Only for you," he purred, he brushed his fingers against her crotch. "No panties, very scandalous."

"Let's just say I predicted that I would get you tonight and I didn't want anything to block our progress," she purred.

Taking her hand, Edward led them to his limo and back to his hotel room.

* * *

The next morning, Edward sat up and happily thought about Tanya, who was lying next to him under the covers. Not having a care in the world, he wrapped his arms around her and took in her after sex scent. It felt good to have sex, after a hiatus because of Jacob. Thinking about it, he decided it would be a good idea to have Tanya on the side just for sex and keep his relationship with Jacob. It was just sex and if Jacob never found it then it was perfectly okay.

Feeling her stir against him, he reached out and stroked her hair. "Hey," he said.

Smiling she opened her eyes. "Morning."

"Morning. How did you sleep?"

"Good thanks to you," she said sitting up. "So you haven't left yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I've heard of your reputation to just leave after you sleep with someone."

"You're an exception." He kissed her.

"Good to hear that, so order some breakfast and we can talk about our arrangement."

"Oh the fact that we're friends with benefits?"

She climbed out of bed. "Yes and maybe more." She smiled and walked towards the bathroom, knowing that Edward's gaze was on her body.

* * *

**A/N**- Edward is a hypocrite and a jerkass and it will come back to bite him in the ass in future chapters. Bella and Tanya will be big problems in the future.

Next chapter coming soon, and if anyone wants to see something specific in the story let me know.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer-** Don't own Twilight.

* * *

Nothing was ever quiet as Jake tried to type out an essay. It was late afternoon and Jake was already at his breaking point. "Daddy, Nessie bugging me," yelled Elijah running into the living room at top speed.

"No I'm not," replied the girl yelling as well. "He won't share his Legos. I want to build a castle."

The two stopped and started to yell at each other.

"Mine!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Stop!" Jake shouted covering his ears with his hands. He already had a massive headache and the kids fighting wasn't helping it one bit. "Elijah share."

A frown crossed the child's face. "Mine," he said defiantly.

Not liking his son's stubborn attitude, Jake got up, went to the bedroom and took out the Legos. He then put them in a cupboard and locked it. "Now no one plays with them."

"Not fair," cried Nessie.

"I don't care, now both of you go and do something quiet."

"No, want Legos," cried Elijah. "I want! I want!"

"And I said no."

"Yes," he screamed. "I want, I want. Bad Daddy." Seeing that Jake wasn't responding to his words, Elijah screwed up his face, fell on the floor and started to throw a temper tantrum. "My toys," he wailed.

Nessie angry about the situation felt like she was going to cry. "He's being bad, can I play with them?"

"No!" Jake replied.

"But I want to," she screamed.

"And I said no."

She grew red in the face, as she fell on the ground and started to throw a tantrum. "You're mean."

The terrible headache Jake already had started to become more painful as the kids screamed their lungs out. Not wanting to be bothered, he went on to the balcony, closing the sliding glass door behind him. Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, moaning to himself he answered it. "Hello."

"Hey Jake," came Edward's cheerfully voice.

"What do you want?" Jake snapped.

"Did I do something?"

"No, sorry. Nessie and Elijah are both throwing fits over some toy and I have a headache."

"Sorry."

"When are you coming to visit?"

"I don't know."

"Can you come now? It's been over a month since I last saw you."

"Sorry Jake, you know I can't."

"Can you at least try, please?"

Guilt ran through Edward as he heard Jake sob over the phone. "Jake, I can't just drop everything to leave, not after last time. Tell me what's wrong? Nothing can be that bad."

Fresh tears started to run down Jake's face. "You're wrong. You're not raising two kids by yourself."

"But at least you're not struggling financially."

"That's not the point. They may get along, but they like to fight with each other, then they both throw a fit when they can't get their way. Nessie is constantly talking about you coming back, and they are both picky eaters. All of that combined with Nessie's activities, our therapy and college is wearing me down. Life is hell right now."

"Jake everything will be okay. I promise."

"You always fucking say that; you don't have to spend your days with two kids under the age of seven. Elijah was hard enough as it is, adding Nessie into the mix with her need of constant attention is exhausting. I can't do anything for myself; I barely even see my friends."

"You'll manage."

"Fuck you."

"Jake don't be upset, life is always hard. You of all people know that and life will start to pick up."

"Come back at least for a day please."

"Look I'll try my best, but I'm already taking a few days off to visit my brother Jasper. And then I have to go overseas. I won't be back in the states for another month."

Streams of tears ran down Jake's face, as he thought of the possibility that he was truly alone raising two kids. Carlisle and Esme couldn't help, because they were in Washington. Alice had her own life in college. His sisters were raising their own kids, his dad wouldn't accept him, Quil and Embry also had their own lives along with Edward's other siblings. "You can't do this to me."

"Jake calm down I'm not doing anything."

"Yes you are. You don't give a fuck about my feelings."

"Of course I do, but I can't just drop everything to be at your side every time you have a problem."

"You did before."

"Yes and those times the threat of being sued or losing millions of dollars was not hanging over my head. Jake, I'm sorry, but you're going to have tough it out on your own for the next few weeks. The minute the tour is over, I'll be right at your side." Hearing a beeping sound on his cell, Edward had a call coming in from Tanya, knowing he needed to answer it he wrapped things up with Jake. "Hey I got an important call coming in; I'll call you later bye."

"Wait." But it was too late, Edward had hung up. Wiping away his tears, Jake went back inside where the two were still throwing tantrums. Feeling pissed about Edward and his whole situation; he picked up a glass vase and threw it against a wall.

The shattering glass made the kids stop and stare at Jake like he was possessed.

In a voice barely above a whisper Jake said, "Both of you go to your room." Not having to be told twice, the kids ran out. Feeling physically ill, Jake pushed cleaned up the glass, before he fell on the floor and started to sob. The whole point of being with Edward was to be happy, but he wasn't even close to that emotion.

Hearing his daddy cry, Elijah slowly crept out of his room and went to him. "Daddy don't cry, I'll be good," the child said feeling tears well up. When he didn't get a response, he wiped some of Jake's tears away. "Daddy, I sorry. Daddy." Jake's arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. "Daddy."

Jake just kept silent as he held his son. Eventually Elijah buried his head in his daddy's chest feeling extremely guilty about what he did.

A few minutes went by before anything was said. "Elijah."

"Yes Daddy?"

"I'm a failure," he whispered.

Elijah didn't know what failure meant, but by the tone of Jake's voice he knew it wasn't good. He just kept quiet as Jake started to rock him.

Nessie hearing Jake's sobs went out and stood by him, feeling her near, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Loving the affection she was getting from him, she rested against him. "Jake, I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't apologize," he replied.

"Jake."

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes and I always will; you're my little girl."

Fresh tears sprang to her eyes, knowing for the first time that she will be always be loved by someone. In the back of her mind, Nessie denounced Bella as her parent and replaced the spot with Jake.

The depressive mood that filled the room was making Jake anxious, knowing it was affecting the kids; he stood up. "C'mon and let's do something fun."

"What?" Elijah asked.

"We'll find something."

* * *

A look of disgust crossed Jasper's face as he read about the medical experiments by Dr. Josef Mengele. He didn't want to think about what would have happened to him and Rosalie if they were taken to a concentration camp during World War II. Sighing he kept reading as he waited for Edward backstage of Richardson Auditorium, where Edward was providing a small free concert and a Q&A session. Jasper having no interest in hearing his brother answer questions, decided to prepare for his next class discussion by reading.

"Jasper."

Lifting his head from his book, he saw Edward approaching him with an attractive woman on his arm. "Hello Edward," he said standing up.

Edward hugged his brother. "Did I keep you waiting long? People wouldn't stop asking questions."

"Of course not, I was just reading for class."

"Always studious, that's why you're the smart one of the family. Are you ready to go back to your apartment?"

"Yes, are you sure that you have enough time to spend with me before going to Europe?"

"Yes, I had to cancel a few unimportant things. Besides we haven't been in the same room for awhile.

"Yeah," Jasper said. May I ask who you are with?"

"Oh, Jasper meet Tanya," Edward said.

"Pleasure to meet you," he said holding out his hand.

Smiling she shook it. "Hello, I have heard a lot about you."

An uneasy feeling filled Jasper as he looked at her. The last time he talked to Edward, he said nothing about bringing someone with him. If he had, Jasper would have anticipated Jacob.

Edward spoke up, "Tanya is a friend of mine that will be traveling with me for the rest of the tour." Or in better terms, Tanya became a part of the tour to stay near Edward, for possessive reasons. She figured that they would make the perfect couple. And everything she wanted in life will come true. She even took a break from school to follow him. Edward's understanding of her accompanying him was to have someone to fuck on the side and still continue his long distance relationship with Jacob. He had no intentions of entering a relationship with her. "Tanya are you okay going back to the hotel by yourself, while I hang with Jasper?"

"I'm a big girl Edward," she replied, kissing him on the cheek. "It was a pleasure to meet you Jasper."

"The pleasure is mine."

With a smile she walked off to catch the limo back to the hotel.

"C'mon I'm starved," Edward announced.

Nodding Jasper had Edward follow him to his apartment which was a short walk off campus. As they walked neither said too much, until Jasper felt that they wouldn't be heard once they reached his home. Once inside he whipped up some food and served some wine. "I thought you were involved with Jacob?" he finally asked.

A blush crept on Edward's face. "I still am; Tanya is just someone to have on the side."

"For sex?"

"Yes, since Jake won't do anything with me."

"Does he know about her?"

"No and I plan to keep it that way for awhile. Besides with the shit storm being a gay celebrity; Tanya is a cover."

"He's going to be pissed when he finds out."

"He won't find out; I'll eventually tell him about the cover thing."

"You're an asshole."

"Why?"

"Because you're leading him on. If you really cared about him and respected his feelings you wouldn't be sleeping with Tanya."

"Jasper, you of all people know that I need physical love. Jake won't give it to me thanks to his ex-boyfriend. Tanya is nothing more than sex, when the time comes; I'll drop her.

"Then you're not being fair to her either."

"Stop trying to guilt trip me Jasper. I know what I'm doing," Edward smirked taking a sip of wine.

Jasper knew playing chess with two people's lives was going to end tragically. "And it's going to bite you in the ass in the end. It always does. But I'm not going to tell you what you should do," he said giving up.

"Good, so tell me about your love life."

"Non existent. You know I want to focus on school, before committing myself to someone. How's Bella?"

"Still psychotic. I don't speak with her."

"What about Nessie do they speak?"

"Sometimes. Going back home anytime soon?"

"No, but I am going to L.A. soon to visit Alice and I'll make sure to see Nessie and Jake while I'm there."

"Okay do that."

"I will."

"Good." Edward ran his head through his hair. "Jasper please don't say anything to Jake about Tanya."

"I won't and it's not my business to tell him. Do you really care about him?"

"Yes, I do." he sighed. "It's just I know he has problems that won't easily clear up and I have tried my hardest to get him to trust me."

"But once he finds out that trust will go out the window. Stop being a selfish brat for once Edward. Years ago you said you would never cheat on Bella, but you did multiple times."

"That's different she was cheating on me to, which resulted in Renesmee."

"Who you never got a DNA test for," Jasper pointed out. "She could be yours, but I'm not going to discuss this."

"Good, I rather not talk about her. Besides we're suppose to spending time together," Edward said.

* * *

Taking a quite sip of her coffee, Alice walked out of the student coffee shop across to the bookstore to pick a copy of _Imitation of Life_ by Fannie Hurst. Do to laziness and not being fully prepared for the challenges of college school work; she was failing English. Luckily her teacher, who was a fan of Edward's, agreed to give her a chance to bring up her grade by writing a seven page essay detailing the mother- daughter relationships in the book in regarding race.

After asking the person who ran the cash register, she was able to find the book fairly quickly. Not wanting to rush she browsed over to the magazine section and racked her eyes over them until she found one with a picture of Edward and some woman on the cover. Taking a quick peek at the title, she was almost glad that the magazine was a tabloid, known for making up lies, but still she wanted to read what it said about Edward.

Opening it up to the middle, a picture of Edward greeted her with the caption_. A New Woman for Edward._

_Edward Cullen, one of the world's most renewed musicians has been seen in the company of Tanya Denali. She is the sister of Kate Denali, a supermodel. The two have been seen together at two events and a concert that Edward threw at Princeton University. Sources have confirmed that the two act lovingly towards each other. Does this mean that Edward is officially done with Bella? Given her psychotic break down, our answer is yes. Hopefully Tanya will be better for Edward._

Alice clenched her teeth in irritation; she hoped that Edward wasn't involved with this woman. Not after Jacob had sacrificed so much. Thinking she hoped Jake hadn't seen the article or anything on TV or the internet. Quickly paying for her book, she ran outside and dialed Edward's number only to get his voice mail. "Edward, its Alice call me when you get free." Next she dialed Jacob's number, luckily she got him.

Jake who was in the middle of a nap, unhappily picked up his phone. It was one of the few times that he didn't have Nessie or Elijah bugging him. "Hello?" he mumbled.

"Hey Jake."

"Hi Alice, what do you want?"

"Have you heard from Edward?"

"No did something happen?"

"No just wondering. Um what are you doing in a few days?"

"Other than being a dad and a nanny, nothing."

"Good keep your schedule open. Jasper is coming into town and he wants to see you and Nessie. Do you know who Jasper is?"

It took his brain to register that name for a second. "Yes, I met him at Christmas. He was the real quiet one right?"

"Yes, he didn't go to the party with us and he had to leave early."

"I was going through so much shit; I didn't even notice that he left. "Okay, Alice is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"No, I have an essay to write. Bye."

"Bye." Shrugging he hung up the phone and checked the mail knowing that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep anytime soon. Yawing he collected it and started to flip through. "Bill, bill, bill, Bella?" The letter was addressed to Nessie, feeling protective Jake opened it.

_Hi Sweetheart,_

_Its mommy and I miss you very much. I miss talking to you and wanted you to know that I'm trying my hardest to get out of this place that your daddy sent me to. Once I leave we'll live together forever and never have to put up with your daddy's attitude again. Remember our special times, that will make you happy, since I know that dirty man that is taking care of you won't. _

_Write back soon._

_Love, _

_Mommy_

_There is no way in hell Nessie is going to read this trash_, Jake thought ripping up the letter. _Who does that bitch thinks she is, calling me dirty. She doesn't know me. _He let out a sigh, as he sat on the couch knowing that getting angry wasn't going to help anything. The television remote sat next to him, picking it up he turned on the TV only to be met with a celebrity talk show. Not caring too much, he watched until he started to nod off, but then Edward's name came up waking him back up.

A picture of Tanya and Edward popped up on the screen and the commentary implied that they were together.

Hot tears ran down Jake's face. _ He promised that he wouldn't cheat, _he thought_. He promised. How could I've been so damn stupid? He doesn't love me; he just wanted a damn babysitter._ He clenched his fists in anger. _Why? Why would he do this to me? _

Reaching for the nearest item, which was the television remote, he threw it against the wall. An uneasy feeling ran through his body, not knowing what to do; he went into his bedroom and dug through his underwear drawer. At the bottom of it contained a small pill bottle. It's been months since he last took a pill, but now he didn't care anymore. Popping open the top, he swallowed two pills.

A wave of relief ran through his body, as he collapsed on the bed. Even with the relief; he started to cry. He still couldn't understand why Edward would hurt him like this.

_Stop being a baby_, his brain told him._ You always anticipated that something would happen and now it is._

The tears stopped as Jake listened.

_He hurt you, so hurt him back. Destroy him, make him beg for forgiveness._

He wiped the tears away as he sat up. Knowing what his brain was saying was right, he started to plan his revenge.

* * *

**A/N**- What will Jacob do?

**Next Chapter**- Coming soon


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**-Don't own Twilight

**A/N**-Thanks for the reviews from last chapter

* * *

"Alice does Edward hate me for some reason?" Jacob asked over the phone. After he finally gained some sense he called Alice to find out if she knew about Edward's cheating. But to his disappointment, she had only found out herself.

"No. I mean, I don't know," she answered. "You found out the hard way didn't you?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you; it's just he has issues about staying with one person."

"Did he do this with Bella?"

"Plenty of times, but he does truly hate her if that makes it any better."

"No it doesn't."

"At least I tried. What are you going to do?"

A frown crossed his face. "I don't know. I want him to feel what I feel to let him know that he can't treat me like this. Did he think I wouldn't find out?"

"Honestly I don't know what he is thinking. It could be worse."

"Bullshit Alice, he destroyed all the trust I've ever invested in him. I hate him."

"I understand, but look before you do anything let me talk to him."

"Does anybody else in your family know?" Jacob asked.

"Jasper found out first. Edward introduced him to that girl and the rest of us found out just like you did. Don't worry everyone is pretty pissed at him to."

"Even if they are, will he really care?"

"I don't know. He's immature when it comes to love."

"Really because he fooled me pretty well. I'm done with him, his bullshit and his lies. I'm leaving him."

Alice wasn't too surprised. "Jake, what about Nessie?" she asked.

"I don't know. Maybe she can go back to live with your parents. When I break up with him, there is no point in still being in her life."

"You sound like a jerk. She loves you," she pointed out.

Love was an understatement. From what Alice saw and heard Nessie worshipped the ground Jake walked out. Constantly pointing out all his good traits and bragging about how he was the greatest daddy in the world. The feeling she felt for him was overwhelming to the point that Elijah was jealous of her affection towards Jake.

"I know that, but I'm not going to stay with Edward just because of her. It's not fair to me or her," he said.

"Jake don't leave her."

"I don't want to, but she's connected to who-shall-not-be-named."

"I am to," she exclaimed.

"But I don't take care of you."

"I know, but don't just leave her."

A vibrating noise alerted him that he had another call from none other than Edward. "Give me a second I have another call," Jake said switching over. "What the hell do you want?"

"What's with the attitude?" Edward asked who was resting in his hotel room after a show. He was exhausted, but decided to find some time to call Jacob with a drink in hand and the knowledge that once he was done he had someone to have sex with.

A sarcastic tone replied, "Oh I don't know, maybe because you're fucking some whore named Tanya."

Edward spit out his drink in surprise_. Shit_. "Jacob, I…"

"Jacob what? You fucking lied to me, you asshole. I hate you."

"You don't understand."

"Understand what, that you fucking used me when you said that you wouldn't. I'm sick of your bullshit Edward. No more."

"I'm sorry. Tanya is nothing to me."

"Bullshit Edward, fucking bullshit."

The older male decided to change the flow of conversation. "How did you find out?" he asked calmly.

"Are you that stupid? Didn't you think that the press wouldn't find out? That's how I found out. On fucking television. You know what I'm sick of you and your lies. Me and Elijah are gone. I'll take Nessie to live your parents, but I'm not dealing with you anymore."

All that calmness went out the window. "Jake don't leave and don't take Elijah out of my life."

"What have you've done for him?"

"Put a roof over his head, made sure you had money."

That statement pissed Jake off. "And I've been there since the day he was born. I'm the one who had to prostitute myself just to put food on the table. So all the little stuff you've done for the last few months means nothing."

"Jake, we need to talk in person."

"Oh I thought you couldn't get away, but was that another lie to?"

"Jake," pleaded Edward.

"Shut up. You hurt me so bad and I really thought that you loved me."

"I do. It's just that…I can't explain it over the phone."

"Well you don't have to, because I'm hanging up. Oh and Edward the paparazzi is going to love knowing about your secret gay relationship."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me," Jacob said switching his phone back over to Alice. "You need to talk to your brother."

"You talked to Edward?" she asked.

"Yep, told him that I hate him."

"Look I'll call you back let me talk to him."

"Do whatever, bye." He hung up and threw the phone across the room. The idea of exposing Edward hadn't come up before and he hated the shit storm such a scandal would create, but right now he really didn't care. _Great now I have to make plans to move out and find another job.

* * *

_

Edward stared at his phone in shock. _Stupid stupid stupid._ He knew this day would come, but the fact that Jake would expose him really scared him. _This can't be happening; damn it if Jasper wasn't right. I need to get back to L.A._ Taking out his phone, he was about to phone Oscar, when a call from Alice came in. "Hello."

"Finally I reached you," she said.

"I assume you know?"

"Yes. How could you? He's just starting to love and trust you and you go and do this. Why?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Then explain it to me."

"I don't have time."

"Well make some time. I understand doing this to Bella, but Jacob. He's like the sweetest guy in the world and with all the shit that he went through. You decide to fuck everything up. You're my brother, but I hate you."

"Okay I know I screwed up and I need to explain the situation to him."

"What's to explain? You're fucking some whore."

"Tanya is not a whore."

"Sweet you're defending her," was Alice's deadpan response. "What else about her Edward? Is she the most beautiful person you've ever seen or is her pussy good? Tell me what's the real truth about her? Is she some Mary Sue that can do no wrong?"

"What the hell is a Mary Sue?"

"Never mind, so tell me about the slut."

"I don't have to take this."

"Oh really, you deserve everything I'm saying to you. But I need to talk with Jacob again, so if you want to get him back do something quickly," she said hanging up.

* * *

Edward sighed laying the phone down. He knew the whole arrangement would blow up in his face; he didn't expect how soon it would happen. He couldn't let the press know about his gay relationship with Jacob. The only thing he could think of to stop Jake was to go home and deal with him, but if Jake did it before he arrived; he would have no choice, but to sue Jake for slander.

Tanya hearing part of Edward's conversation with Alice, walked to his side and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Baby is something wrong?" she asked nuzzling his neck.

Looking into her eyes, he just shook his head. "No, just some issues back home with my daughter's nanny."

"Oh that boy you hired. He's not molesting her is he?"

"No! He's just threatening to quit. I need to go back to L.A. and speak with him."

"Bring her on the tour with us; I do want to get to know her."

"A tour is no place for a child. If anything does happen with him; I'll just take her to go live with my parents. Excuse me I need to call Oscar."

She pressed her breasts against his shoulders. "No baby let me take some of your tension away. Then you can call him."

"This is really important."

Like a snake, she moved her body until she was right in front of him and sat herself in his lap. Slowly she turned his head and started to make little kisses on his neck. "No baby, you're more important." A finger glided down the front of his shirt, slowly undoing the buttons. "He won't just leave her. Please baby; I'll do that special thing you like."

In Edward's mind two parts were screaming at him. The first part told him that he was in too deep and that he better not have sex with her. And the other part that was mostly controlled by his penis told him to do her. Thankfully his rational side won for once, but the horny side told him it better happen soon. "Sorry, but I need to deal with this."

"Damn," she sighed getting up. "But later alright?"

"Of course."

"While I'm going to hit the spa downstairs." Her towel slipped a little showing the top of her breasts. "When you're done come down, we can have a little fun."

"I will."

Smiling she left and Edward quickly dialed Oscar's number.

Oscar, who was in the middle of getting a hot stoned massage in the spa portion of the hotel they were staying at, sadly picked up his phone. "Hello," he moaned.

Edward was a bit disturbed, but spoke. "I need to go back to L.A., so make the arrangements."

"A no. You're not going back to L.A."

"But I'm having troubles with Jacob."

An especially hot stone hit his lower back. "And I really pity you," Oscar grunted as he smiled up at his attendant. "But you're not going."

"I need to, he's threatening to quit."

"So just have your parents take Nessie."

"He's threatening to expose our relationship to the world," Edward hissed.

That nice relaxing massage went out the window. "Shit!"

"I know. I need to stop him from doing it."

Oscar's head ran through the ideas about what would happen if Jacob came out. The biggest was that Edward's career would shatter. "Fine go back to L.A," he relented. "I'll make up some excuse about your kid needing you."

"Thanks."

Hanging up, Edward took out his laptop and quickly booked the earliest flight he could get back to L.A. Having about three hours until he could leave; he quickly packed up a suitcase, made some important calls and surprisingly prayed that Jacob wouldn't fulfill his promise soon.

Tanya having forgot something came back to find Edward packing. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Going back to L.A. to take care of this situation with Nessie."

"You can't go."

"Well I am. I'll be back soon."

"Don't leave."

"You'll be fine without me for a few days."

"Edward."

"Tanya please this is important; it's my daughter."

She crossed her arms under her breasts and put on a pout. "Fine do what you have to."

He kissed her. "Thank you. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"When do you leave?"

"In the next few minutes."

"So soon?"

"Yes."

"Something is bothering you. Is it really because of your daughter?"

"Yes, you don't have children, so you wouldn't understand."

"Maybe we'll have children one day."

"Yeah maybe," Edward said without thinking. Finishing up, he received a call that his ride was downstairs already. "Alright, I'll see you in a few days." A quick peck on the cheek and he was out the door before she could say a word.

* * *

"Jake it will be okay," said Quil rubbing his friend's back.

"I say kill him," stated Embry.

After getting off the phone with Alice, Jacob wallowed in self pity for a couple hours, before getting the kids. Once he made sure they were situated, he called Quil and Embry and told them what happened. Being friends, the two immediately came over and tried to cheer Jake up.

A pillow covered Jake's head as he laid on his bed thinking about if he really wanted to come up to the public about Edward and his relationship. "I can't kill him," he mumbled.

"Why not?"

"Rather not go to jail."

"But that bastard hurt you."

"I know. There are other ways to make him suffer."

"Like what?"

'I'm thinking about coming out to the press about our relationship. I have pictures, emails, and texts to back up my claims."

"Jake don't," cried Quil. Think about what the consequences will be for you and Elijah. The press will look into your past and find out about…you know."

"I know, but I want to hurt him and if I do come out. It'll hurt him bad."

"But think you idiot. There is a good possibility that Elijah could be taken away by child services. And Nessie is already fragile as it is."

"Why does everyone say that I have to think about her? Yes shit will go down, but she has a large family that will help her out. Maybe it's best that she went back to her grandparents. I'm damaged as it is. I can't help an emotionally damaged little girl."

Embry crossed his arms and stared out the window. "Quil, he does have a point."

"So, she loves Jacob."

"I know, but I can't do this," Jake argued. "I'm not strong enough to deal with her and Elijah. Not with this issue with Edward. Her grandfather is a doctor, it'll be better for her to be with him."

"Jacob don't."

"Quil, I'm barely twenty and taking care of two kids and going through a huge break up. I have to…I have to do what is right. And if I do this thing with Edward; I don't want her caught in the middle."

_Ring, ring_

Edward's name flashed across the screen of his cell phone. Sighing he answered it. "What do you want Edward?"

"What are you doing?"

"Plotting your downfall."

"Give me that," yelled Embry snatching the phone away. "Listen you pathetic asshole. I've tolerated a lot of bullshit before in my life. But you hurting my friend is the last straw. If you even come within ten feet of him or Elijah; I will personally cut off your balls, stir fry them and feed them to you. I don't care if you're rich, a star and white. I will proudly go to jail just to have the chance to murder you."

"Shut up," cried Quil trying to take the phone away.

"No he needs to hear this. Edward, you should rot in hell."

Edward was stunned, but he couldn't let his voice show that he was scared of Embry's wrath. "Look I don't want to talk to you, but to Jake."

"No."

"Put him back on the phone."

"No that's okay," Embry responded hanging up the phone and throwing it on the bed.

"Why did you say that stuff to him?" questioned Quil. "He could put you in jail over those threats. I can't lose you."

"He won't do anything," he replied wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. "He'll never take me from you."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

The phone started going off again, but no one answered.

In another room, Elijah hearing the shouting wondered what was wrong with his daddy. Jake hadn't been the happiest person to pick him up earlier. Nessie fearing the yelling hid under the bed with her hands over her ears, praying to God that nothing bad was happening. She had a feeling that she couldn't describe, but she knew it was bad because it was making her stomach cramp to the point that she was in pain.

"Nessie let's go," Elijah said.

"No, we'll get in trouble," she sobbed trying to curl herself into a tight little ball. _Happy place, happy place,_ she thought reciting a mantra that her therapist taught her. _Happy place._

Knowing he couldn't do anything for her, silently he went into Jake's room and climbed on his daddy's bed. "Daddy what wrong?" Elijah asked noting Jake's red eyes. His tiny hand wiped some of Jake's tears away. "Daddy."

Jake took his son and started to kiss his hair and forehead. "Nothing honey. Nothing is wrong at all."

"You lie."

He ruffled his hair. "You're too smart for your own good. Big guy, we might be going on a trip soon."

"Where?"

"I don't know."

"What bout Nessie?"

"She's going to go live with her grandparents."

That sounded strange to Elijah, since they took her from them, now they were giving her back. "Why she not come?"

"Because her grandparents want her back. And it's a trip just the two of us. I was thinking about moving us to Hawaii."

Elijah's eyes lit up in excitement; he always wanted to go to Hawaii and learn how to surf and be on the beach all day just playing with his daddy. "Yay want to go to Waii and surf."

"We will, but don't tell Nessie. It's our secret."

"Kay Daddy. Edward come?"

"No, he has to work remember."

"I remember."

"Good boy."

The phone going off again alerted them. Elijah recognizing the letters in Edward's name stared at the phone. "Daddy, I talk to Edward?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Jake don't," said Embry.

"Shut up and go see if Nessie is okay, both of you," he snapped.

Embry grumbled something that Elijah should never hear as he and Quil left.

Elijah answered the phone. "Hi Edward."

_Thank God_, Edward thought. He wasn't too sure if he wanted to talk with Jacob again, but Elijah was a great distraction. No matter what happened he didn't want Elijah dragged into the mess. "Hey buddy, where's your daddy?"

"He next to me. Guess what?"

"What?"

"Daddy and I going to Waii."

"Waii?"

"Yep where Auntie Rachel live."

"Oh Hawaii." _Shit_. "Elijah put your daddy on the phone."

"I want to talk," the three year old demanded.

"Okay buddy, what's been going on?"

"Hm, I bite a meanie at daycare cause he peed on me. I bite Nessie cause she took my toys," the little boy gladly gloated. "When you coming back?"

"Soon big guy, very soon. Elijah?"

"Yes?"

"I love you and never forget that."

"Ok, love you too."

A smile came across Edward's face; at least Jacob didn't poison the boy against him yet. Even the thought of Elijah hating him caused Edward pained; he's daughter hating him not so much.

Elijah curled himself beside Jake as he continued to talk to Edward not knowing about the turmoil between the two people that he loved. It was better that he never found out, but both adults knew that he would and so would Nessie.

Jake just looked down at his son; he didn't know what he was going to do now. All the stuff that he said was just spur of the moment thinking. Really if he left, he and Elijah would be in the same position they were a few months ago, but he wasn't going to let Edward disrespect them even more. Well the possibility of fleeing to Hawaii did sound appealing; Rachel and Johnny would accept them with open arms and no one would know of his past. "Elijah give me the phone," he said.

"Kay Daddy. Bye bye Edward."

"Bye big guy."

Elijah made a smacking sound in the phone. "Here that's my kiss to you."

"Thank you." Edward made the smacking sound back. "That's your kiss."

"It was wet. Bye." Elijah handed the phone to Jacob, but instead of leaving stayed at his side almost like a protective little puppy.

"Hello," Jake said.

"I'm on my way back to L.A. as we speak," said Edward.

"Why? I told you we're through."

"We need to calmly talk about this."

"No, I don't want to hear your excuses. We're done. Elijah and I are going to Hawaii and I'll just take Nessie back to your parents."

"Don't run away from me."

"I'm not, I made my decision."

"Don't Jacob, let me just try to talk to you in person without anyone around."

"No, tomorrow I'm going to the press about our relationship."

"Don't be stupid."

"I'm not."

"I'm sure you know if they found out about us then they are going to dig through your life with a fine tooth comb and discover your previous activities, which could lead you into having Elijah taken away."

"That won't happen," Jake lied.

"I've seen it; I've lived it. Believe me Jacob it will happen, no matter what you say."

"I hate you."

"I know you do."

"When you get here are you going to tell me the truth about her?"

"I promise."

"Fine, I won't say anything right now, but I'm going to get my revenge Edward."

"I know. Jake…"

"What?"

"Make sure Embry is not there, when I come in."

"I will."

"Thanks."

Jake just made a grunting sound as he hung up without saying goodbye. Several emotions ran through him as he tried to figure out what he would say to Edward once he came back, but nothing came to mind. With a sigh he pulled his son closer to him vowing that nothing would tear them apart.

On the other end, Edward rested his head in hand wondering about how he would dig himself out of this mess.

* * *

**Next chapter**-Edward comes back, Tanya starts to dig into Jake's past and maybe some Bella.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**- Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter, sorry kind of a short chapter, but I wanted to get it out.

* * *

It took Edward almost two and a half days to get back to L.A. The major problem had been plane delays that took about four hours in total, but when he did get back to L.A.; he really just didn't want to see Jacob right away, so he procrastinated by meeting up with a few friends for brunch. Once that he was done, he gained some courage and went home, only to be jumped on by Nessie and Elijah the minute he walked through the door.

"Daddy," Nessie cried attaching herself to his leg. Lately she had waning hope that he would never come back to see her, but just seeing him in this instance reassured her that he loved her. "Did you come back to surprise us?"

"Yes," he mumbled.

"Yay! I dreamed you would come and it came true." Elijah jealous of the attention she was giving him pushed her away. "Hey."

"My daddy," he said.

"He's my daddy."

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Mine," the three year old screamed at the top of his lungs.

Nessie screamed mine back. Letting go of Edward, she hit him; Elijah not backing down or crying to Jake smacked her back. Nessie was shocked to say the least, but she ended up hitting him again. He hit back and they were about to fight, just like they had done, so many times ago.

"Break it up you two," said Jake running into the room and separating them. He had no idea why they were fighting so much lately. He wanted it to be sibling rivalry, but he knew it was something deeper. "Can't we go one day without fighting?"

"Sorry Daddy," said Elijah.

Nessie nodded, "I'm sorry."

He gave the two kids hugs, before addressing Edward. "You're finally back," he stated.

Edward ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, sorry it took awhile," he said.

"Hm. Kids, lunch is ready go watch your hands."

"Kay Daddy," both kids said running off to the kitchen.

"She calls you daddy now?" Edward asked.

"Yes, it started awhile ago. I don't have the heart to tell her to stop."

"Well she's going to if we break up."

"I rather not talk about that while they are in the house, because it will just upset them. And I don't want two crying kids screaming their lungs out about how life isn't fair and how we should be together. So don't say shit, until they have their naps."

"Alright I'm sorry. What did you make for lunch?"

"Why do you need to know, I didn't make it for you. I'm not your little housewife," Jake spat out.

"Jacob, I know you hate me but-"

"No buts, we'll discuss it later.

"Even the whole thing Hawaii thing?"

"Yes," Jake said walking to the kitchen. He didn't want to be frustrated so early, but the day started off on the wrong foot. Nessie and Elijah had been fighting since they woke up; the press was calling the house asking if Tanya was going to be Nessie's stepmother and just the knowledge that Edward was coming back made him wanted to strangle somebody.

He tried to block everything out, but couldn't. In the kitchen, he served up chicken nuggets and rice with cheese to the kids and himself. Edward feeling a little depressed about Jake's apparent rejection helped pour fruit punch and then served himself.

The kids oblivious to what was going on happily ate their food. "Edward, you bring gift?" Elijah asked as he dunked a nugget into some ketchup.

"Sure did. Eat first and I'll give it to you."

"After his nap," Jake interjected.

"But Daddy," the three year old whined. "I want it."

Edward had to look at Elijah in awe, never had he seen the little boy act demanding towards his father. He figured that Elijah had picked the attitude up from Nessie, something he would have to speak with Jake about. Elijah still whined about getting his present, until Jake snapped.

"After naptime. Eat your food."

"No I want it, bad daddy," he screamed.

Jake pulled himself closer to his son and whispered into his ear, "If you don't eat, you're going to be spanked."

A look of fear crossed the child's face, as he said, "Yes sir."

"Good, if you be good you get to have a cupcake for dessert."

A huge smile broke out on Elijah's face. "Yeah." Jake just smiled and ruffled his son's hair.

Edward sat back admiring their relationship; he wanted that relationship with Elijah or a son of his own. There were times he wished Nessie was born a boy then it would have been easier for him to form a relationship with the child, illegitimate or not. But she was a girl, not that he had anything against females; he just found it would be easier to raise a little boy that he could take to sports games, teach how to be a proper man.

"Daddy can we go on tour with you now?" Nessie asked feeling left out.

"No," he replied.

"Why not?"

"Because a tour is no place for a child."

"Or a supposedly faithful man," Jake said.

Edward's ears turned red as rolled his eyes and continued to eat in silence. The kids picking up the hostility between the two men ate in silence as well.

Just as lunch was finishing up, Alice walked into the room with a grin on her face. "Hey kids, hi Edward."

"Hello Alice," he said giving her a hug. "What are you doing here; don't you have class or work?"

She scuffed at the idea, class she did have, but work. "You know I don't work. Anyway heard you were back, so decided to take the kids to the park or someplace else while Jake chews you out for being an inconsiderate asshole. And when I come back, I get to do the same."

"You don't have to take the kids," Jake interjected.

"But you two need your alone time. Kids go put your shoes on."

Forgetting all about their lunch and presents, the two quickly ran to their rooms excited.

Edward shot a glare at his boyfriend "Jake did you call her?" he asked.

"I'm right here and have a name and besides he didn't call me. I just randomly decided to drop by and take the kids."

"I don't believe that."

"I knew you wouldn't, so yes he did text me saying that you finally came back with your tail between your legs whimpering like a kicked puppy. Took you long enough jackass. I mean how could you be with that slut; isn't' Jacob good enough? I love Bella, but he is better than her, less psychotic."

A funny expression crossed Jake's face. "Uh thanks."

"And I thought you loved me Alice," Edward said.

"I do somewhat," she said laughing.

Coming back the two kids looked at the adults with a little bit of confusion, but shrugged it off. "We're ready," said Nessie. "And I packed Elijah's bag and made sure he went potty." Proud that she acted like an adult, she hoped that her Daddy would be proud of her as well, but he didn't give any indication that he had even heard her.

"Thanks," Jake said giving her a hug. "You're a good big sister. Have fun and watch out for Elijah."

Smiling she returned the hug. "Yes sir, love you."

"I love you to." Turning to Elijah Jake gave him hugs and kisses.

Knowing it was worth of shot, Nessie tried to give Edward a hug good bye, but it didn't go so well. He just gave her a squeeze on the shoulder, not even bothering to notice the sad expression on her face, when he gave Elijah a hug and a kiss goodbye.

Once the three were gone Jake tried to clean up after lunch, but was stopped by Edward.

"Jake, you can do that later."

"I want to get it done while the kids are gone."

"No we need to talk."

He tried to touch the younger man, but had his hand slapped away. "Don't touch me, don't you dare ever fucking touch me again," Jake hissed. "I don't know why I even trusted you in the first place. You…you make me so…"

"Look I'm sorry."

"Bullshit, you said you wouldn't cheat on me and yet you did."

"You don't understand."

"What? What don't I understand? I was starting to love you; I really was."

"Jake, I do love you more than anything."

"Then why? What's your big fucking excuse for betraying my trust?"

A sigh escaped Edward, as he ran a hand through his hair, trying to think of the best possible answer. "It's that being on the road I get lonely and crave some affection, when you were there I didn't have the thought to cheat on you. It's like when you're around me, you have some invisible leash that reigns me in. I'll be honest; I thought I could have the best of both worlds. Since you don't like to be physical with anyone-"

"How do you know I didn't want to be intimate with you? I've been in therapy for the last few months which has helped with a lot of my problems. I might not have been ready to have full blown sex with you, but I'm comfortable with you touching me, maybe evening fingering. Is that your only excuse?"

"Tanya is just for sex."

"Why were you two seen being all cuddly with each other?"

"Tabloids lie."

Jake crossed his arms. "Really because they've been pretty accurate lately. Why is she even on tour with you?"

"Because she's stupid. She quit school just to follow me."

"Even if I did believe you that she was just for sex, why would you even keep her around?"

"As a cover."

"What?"

"Jake, I love you; I really do, but to be a celebrity and to be gay at the same time is social suicide. Granted if I did come out I would have a huge gay following, but I would lose a good majority of my other fans."

"And me."

"I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose Elijah. Look I fucked up, I admit that but…"

"But what? Look if you had told me about her when you first slept with her, then maybe I wouldn't be so angry. I saw her pictures, she is hot and I can understand wanting her, but you snuck behind my back to be with her and didn't have the nerve to tell me. I had to find out by television. I hate you."

"I know."

"No you don't know. I hate just as much as I hate Damian. You're just like him. Both of you are selfish bastards that have used me to many times. I'm sick of it!"

Edward snapped and grabbed the younger man by the wrists. "Don't you dare compare me to the monster. Jake, I have never hit you or put Elijah in danger. I have never forced you to do anything remotely sexual. I may be an asshole to cheat on you, but I would never do half the stuff that he did."

Jake managed to push him away. "Bullshit, I don't believe you. Leave me alone!"

"No, not until you see that I'm not like Damian. You only said that to hurt me."

"So what if I did. Did it work?"

"Yeah it did, it hurt a lot." Edward just stared at him. "You really see me as a monster now?"

"Yes."

"Fair enough, I admit I screwed up and now that you see me as a monster then I guess there is nothing I can do to regain your trust."

"No, not really. You're not only a monster by cheating on me, but how you treat Nessie. That's your daughter you jackass! And you treat her like trash. I don't care if she might not be your biological child, but she loves you more than anything on this earth. I can't even figure out why. You don't deserve her. Bella doesn't deserve her. The only people that love and deserve that little girl are your parents."

Edward just looked down, taking all of Jake's words to heart. "You're right," he said.

"Glad that you agree."

"Let's just make things easy and break up, since there is nothing I can do."

Something tore through Jake's heart as Edward said those words. He hated that Edward cheated, but he still loved him and was surprised that he gave up so easily. Something inside his brain was screaming at him. _You idiot tell you don't want that. Tell him that you guys need to set some rules._ But he ignored the voice.

"Alright let's break up," Jake said.

"Look don't go to the press with our relationship."

"I won't, but I can't stay here and be Nessie's nanny. It will be too painful for her knowing that we are not together, but I still take care of her."

"I know; I'll just send her back to my parents. Elijah mentioned something about Hawaii; I'll pay for you to get there and to obtain a small apartment."

"I can find my own house."

"Don't be stubborn it's not for you, but for Elijah. I want him to have his own room in a nice neighborhood the minute he gets there. And I'm setting up a college fund for him, and then I'll be completely out of your life."

"Fine." Without saying another word, Jake went towards Elijah's bedroom to start packing, while Edward started to make some calls.

Tanya slowly looked through Edward hard drive trying to find something about his nanny for Renesmee. She hated the fact that he had even hired a male nanny. She was convinced that what's his name was molesting the child. Unfortunately for her, Edward kept all his work on a flash that he carried around with him at all times.

Cursing, she decided to call up Oscar to get the dirt on Jake, but couldn't get through to the man. Sighing to herself, she decided to call up one of her investigative friends to get her information.

In Elijah's room, Jake tried to fold up the child's shirts into a suitcase, but kept thinking about Edward out there. Two sides were constantly playing tug-of-war in his mind. The first side and the most dominant side at this point was telling that he needed to get away and forget all about the bastard. However the other side said that people make mistakes and how many times did he forgive Damian for screwing around. The obvious answer was too many times to count.

Tears ran down as his face as he stopped and sat on the floor. Why was this so hard? In no other relationship that he had been in, that he became so emotional invested. "Why is my life so fucked up?" he asked himself. "Why, God what did I do to deserve all the shit you've gave me."

Edward hearing the crying walked into the room and sat beside him. Neither spoke to each other, but Edward did wipe some of Jake's tears away. Still sitting in silence, they sat that way for about twenty minutes, before Edward finally spoke up. "I hate seeing you cry."

Jake sniffed. "What you think I'm a baby?"

"No, I just don't like to see people cry, not even my fans at concerts."

"But they're crying tears of joy."

"I know, but it still gets to me."

"Weird."

The older man chuckled. "I know." He hesitated before speaking again. "I don't want to break up."

Jake remained silent.

"Tell me what I have to do to regain your trust."

"I don't know."

"Jake, I'll do anything. Please, just one more chance."

"I'm sorry, but I've been damaged to many times to give you a second chance."

"Jake."

"If you really want to make it up to me, be a better person. Not to me, but to your daughter get the damn test. If she is your daughter or not, love and respect her."

"I will."

"Go call and set up a test now."

"Alright," he said obeying the request. It wasn't hard to set up a DNA test; he got one for tomorrow morning with his private physician. "There I did it; I have an appointment at nine tomorrow and I can have the results two hours after that."

"Good it took six years."

"Shut up."

"Make me." Smirking Edward launched and started to tickle Jake. Even if he didn't want to, Jake started to laugh as Edward got all of his spots. "Edward…ha…ha…ha. Stop, I don't want this."

"Oh really, because your laughter says different." He managed to get Jake to the floor as the tickling continued. "Say uncle and I'll stop."

"No." It continued until Jake felt like he was going to pee his pants from all the laughter. "Okay uncle." Stopping Edward smiled at the boy below him, bending down he started to kiss his lover. God how he missed him.

Jake didn't want Edward to kiss him, but it had been so long since he felt the older man against him that he deepened the kiss. Subconsciously he started to dominant the kiss; he then switched their positions so that he was on top.

The two made out for about five minutes, before Jake got off after feeling Edward's erection pressing against him; however Edward pulled him into his lap. "Don't leave yet."

"We can't continue; I hate…"

He was cut off by Edward's lips. Moaning he accepted it and the two made out for a while more. "Jake?"

"Hm?"

"I missed being here with you."

"As much as I hate to admit it; I hated it to." Jake pushed himself off on Edward's lap.

"I was a douche."

"Very."

"Will you forgive me?"

"I don't know."

"Is there anything more I have to do?"

"There is, I'll tell you after the test results."

* * *

**A/N**- I'm leaving it up to the readers, if Nessie should be Edward's biological child or not, review or send me a note, results will come in the next chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N**-Thanks for all the reviews and pms supporting the story. Results from the poll are in and just read to find out.

* * *

Despite what had happened yesterday with Edward being able to make out with Jacob, the younger man still wanted to keep his distance. It hurt, but Edward understood that Jake needed his space right now to sort himself out, besides they were busy with the kids all night.

After Alice had brought the children back, Edward ordered movies and the four of them had a movie night. It was fun. Popcorn was popped, pizza ordered and movie after movie played. They ended up watching the entire _Toy Story_ trilogy, plus the _Princess and the Frog,_ which Elijah adored the most. Before he went to bed, the child kept singing _Friends on the Other Side_.

Bedtime had been easy with the kids being exhausted to the point where they didn't protest to being put to bed. However Jake didn't want to spend any time alone with Edward. Not to even talk, his reasoning being that he had enough of the older man earlier. This ended up with the two sleeping apart, Jake in the bedroom and Edward in the living room. Waking up neither spoke, as Edward readied himself to go to the clinic. The only words from Jake were to Nessie telling her to be good.

Edward sat in a medical clinic with Nessie at his side; he hadn't told her the real reason they were there, only that there was something he needed to do.

Waiting patiently Nessie smiled to herself, earlier that morning Edward had announced that they would be spending the entire morning together, just the two of them. Happy that she had her daddy to herself, she made sure to wear one of her favorite outfits. "Daddy what are doing after this?" she asked innocently; what she wanted to do was go shopping.

Still being emotional distant, he barely paid her any mind as he did work on his I-Phone. "I don't know go shopping," he replied.

She smiled brightly at her wish coming true. "Okay."

"Mr. Cullen, we're ready," said a nurse coming into the waiting room.

Taking her hand, Edward led Nessie to where her blood would be drawn. Not even bothering to explain what was going on, he sat in the chair and barely moved an inch when the doctor cleaned his arm and stuck him, so the blood would fill a small vial.

Nessie stood in shock; until it was her turn then she got scared. "Daddy, I don't want my blood taken away," she cried trying to run away, but was stopped.

"Stop being a baby, it won't hurt." He got her into his lap and held her tight, as she tried to wiggle around as tears ran down her face. "I promise it will only feel like a pinch."

"No Daddy," she cried wiggling more. "I don't want a shot."

With one arm, he held her across the waist and the second arm; he forcefully held her left arm still. The doctor found the vein, wiped it clean and put a child sized needle into her arms. Nessie screamed at the top of her lungs that almost made Edward strangle her.

Within two minutes the doctor was able to get her sample, took out the needle and put a pink bandage over the puncture wound. "Mr. Cullen, we'll have the results in the next couple of hours," he said cleaning up.

"Thank you."

Nessie was let go, she slid from his lap onto the floor sobbing while she rubbed her sore arm. _Why did Daddy do this to me?_ Getting up, she wiped her tears and reached for his hand; he did grab it to pull her out of the office. "Where are we going next?" she asked

"I'm hungry." Deciding not to go and sit in a restaurant, he went to the nearest McDonalds and ordered off their breakfast menu, then drove to a private park, so that they could eat in peace.

Drinking her orange juice, Nessie nestled in the peace that it was just her and Edward and hoped that they could eat breakfast like this again. No Jacob or Elijah who would ruin this moment. "Daddy."

"What?"

"Why did the doctor take my blood?"

"To check for something important."

"For what?"

"Nothing you need to know about right now. Eat your food."

"Can I go play on the swings?"

"No, eat already."

"Yes sir," she whispered biting into her lip until it split open, blood slowly rushed out, but she didn't care. Actually she was hoping that Edward would notice, but he didn't as he continued to do work on his phone.

All his attention was on receiving and sending out emails to various people, doing business deals and trying not to be sued because he had to fly back because of Jake. Luckily for him his lie about being with his daughter was working wonders, because it was still commonly believed that he cared about her and would drop anything at the drop of a hat.

Hearing a slight whimper he finally looked over to see blood dripping from her bottom lip onto her shirt. "Are you crazy?" he snapped taking a napkin to wipe up the blood. "Why didn't you clean it up?"

"I don't know."

"God forbid you turn out like your mother." He opened up his cup, took out a few ice cubes, wrapped them up in two napkins and applied it to her lip. "Keep it there until the bleeding stops." She just nodded excited that Edward did something. Ideas went through her mind about more ways he would notice her.

Returning to his work, he kept glancing over to make sure that her lip didn't swell up or spilt anymore. Silently he thought about getting her more therapy to prevent a second Bella, but she was her mother's child and it was a possibility that even the greatest therapy in the world couldn't stop her being like Bella.

"Daddy?"

"What?"

"Can we get out of the car to play?"

"Didn't I say no? I need to run an errand real quick." Starting the car, he pulled away and went to a private jewelry store that only catered to the rich and famous. Since it was a high profile store, it kept all its customers purchases secret from the media.

In the store, Nessie ohhed and ahhed at all the fancy jewelry, while Edward picked out an expensive silver round twisted braid necklace complete with a diamond digital watch for Jacob hoping the gifts would help in their makeup.

"Daddy can I get this watch, please, please, please, she cried jumping up and down while pointing a display of Hello Kitty jewelry. Going over, he looked over the one she wanted. It was a stainless steel pink watch that had kitty's face in the in the middle, while diamonds surrounded the outside casing as well as made up the cat's eyes.

"Sir, can I have the watch to for her?" Edward asked the clerk.

"Thank you Daddy." She wrapped her little arms around him as a huge smile graced her face. For once Edward felt happy that she had a genuine smile on the little face, instead of the sad smile she mostly wore.

"All right Mr. Cullen, anything else?" the clerk asked.

"No, the cost?"

"That will be $3720, Mr. Cullen."

Whipping out his credit card, Edward paid and took his purchases. Nessie jumped with excitement as he helped put her new watch on in the car. "It's pretty isn't it Daddy?" she asked as she stared at it. She couldn't wait to show it off at school to all the kids that made fun of her. She wanted to make them jealous. "Where are we going next?"

"Back to the doctor, so I can pick up something."

"Do I have to get another shot?"

"No don't worry."

* * *

Once there, Edward didn't have to wait even a minute before the doctor called to speak with him. Leaving Nessie with the receptionist, he walked in and took a sit. "What are the results?" he asked nervous to the point that his left leg kept bouncing up and down.

"Well Mr. Cullen the results were 99.9 percent sure that you are the biological father of Renesmee."

"Dammit!"

"What?"

"Nothing thank you for clearing the matter up for me."

"No problem Mr. Cullen, here is a copy of the results as you requested."

Mumbling a thanks Edward took them and left with Nessie. All the way home he ignored her questions, as he silently foamed. He cursed himself for ever deciding to love and sleep with Bella now he was saddled forever with the burden in the backseat. He wanted to kill himself.

* * *

Back at home, Jacob waited anxiously for Edward to get back with Nessie. All morning he laid on the couch with Elijah watching cartoons, only stopping to take a quick shower and to eat breakfast. The child didn't mind being stuck inside all day watching TV, he and Jacob was alone for the first time in months without Nessie tagging around begging for Jake's attention. To Elijah despite his age, he found her pathetic and he didn't pity her at all.

Jake not caring what Elijah watched popped in a dvd of The Simpsons and the two laughed at Bart as he let off a cherry bomb into the school's toilets causing an eruption. Just as Bart was about to get in trouble, Nessie and Edward walked in.

"Jake look at the watch Daddy bought me," she exclaimed showing it off.

"It's beautiful," he replied. "Show Elijah the watch, while your daddy and I talk in private."

"Kay."

Edward followed Jake into their bedroom, where they closed and locked the door. "So what are the results?" he asked.

"She's my daughter end of story. So now that you know the truth are you happy?"

"Yes now you can treat her with respect."

"I brought her a watch that was expensive that says love."

"No that says you use material items to act as love between you and her. The news doesn't even bother you. You're still going to treat her like crap aren't you?"

"No, I'm not, but I don't have time right now to play daddy with her. She's not the reason I came back; you were and only you. I want you not her."

"But she's your daughter."

"Despite what the tests say, she's is more like Bella than me. I never wanted her."

"Well she's here and alive, so live with it you selfish child. I'm not about to stay here and let you mentally abuse her, just like you did her mother."

"I never did anything to harm Bella, we had issues since day one, but neither of us wanted to acknowledge the fact. I admit we were young, stupid and naïve when we met and married. And to this day I regret that decision, but telling me that that I harmed Bella mentally is just plain stupidity. That girl is in love with romance novels that feature forbidden love, in our first few years together; she thought our love was a part of a book. I was on the road a lot, so I allowed her to have her little fantasy."

"That's retarded."

"It's true. Our relationship was growing a part when she gave birth to Nessie, as a final plan to keep me around. Well you know what happened months ago. Besides, why are we even talking about this? We had this conversation before."

"So what if we did? Obviously you need to be reminded how you harmed Bella and you never got her the help that she needed."

"Even if I had gotten her help early, she wouldn't have liked it and I would have given her the decision if she wanted to seek out help like I did you. Look I don't want to get into Bella. I got the test and she is mine, so can you forgive me?"

"No."

"Why the hell not? I did what you said and last night we had a good time with the kids. Give me another chance."

"Getting the test doesn't mean anything if you'll still going to treat her like crap. Forget it no matter what I say; it's not going to help."

"Hey I could have gone through life not taking the test, but you were the only incentive. I want to be with you," Edward said.

"Well maybe I don't want to be with you. I've been thinking a lot about you lately and I decided that I don't want to go through all the lies with you. I want to break up."

"Like hell you will, I put a lot on the line to be with you Jacob Black."

"Really? Because that's a bunch of crap."

"Hey, there is a possibility that I may be sued after the many times I rushed off from a project just to help you with your problems. It's my money that sends you to therapy and that puts this roof over your head."

"So what now I owe you?"

"You could give a little appreciation."

"I never asked you to do anything."

"But you accepted everything I gave," Edward yelled. "Despite what I did, I still do love you."

"Well maybe I don't love you back. You betrayed me Edward Cullen even after all that I've been through. I hate you."

"You're such an immature child; I don't know what I saw in you."

"The feeling is mutual. We're done I don't' think that this so called relationship can ever be fixed."

"Okay whatever."

"Elijah will never be in your life again."

"And Nessie won't be in yours," Edward shot back.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Stop fighting," cried Nessie banging on the bedroom door with tears running down her face. Despite being in the living room, she and Elijah heard the whole argument. "Please don't fight. We'll be good."

Edward unlocked the door and Nessie rushed in face red like a tomato. "We're not fighting," he muttered.

"Yes you are please stop," she begged. "We'll be good please stop." Edward pushed her and Elijah out of the room and locked it again. "Daddy let me in! Daddy." She kept screaming as she banged on the door.

"Great father you are," Jake commented. "Father of the fucking year."

"Should you be talking, because if I remember correctly you left your son alone, so that you could sell yourself on the street? Jake, I have so much shit on you that I could have Elijah taken away." In anger, Jake punched him in the mouth. "Shit." Edward threw Jake on the bed and straddled him. "I wasn't fucking serious."

"You shouldn't have said it then." He struggled and managed to get from under Edward and punched him again. "You bastard, we're done."

"Fine get the hell out."

Screaming from the kids continued from the other side, but the adults didn't care. Jake quickly packed some of his things, then threw open the door and went to Elijah's room and packed some of his items. As he did Edward sat on the bed foaming to stubborn to go and stop him. Nessie confused kept crying and begged Jake to stop his packing, but he didn't. Once he was done, Jake grabbed Elijah and the two left the apartment.

"Jake come back," Nessie screamed as she tried to run after him, but he only ignored her. Rejected she went to Edward. "Daddy, why did you and Jake fight?" He just ignored her as angry tears ran down his face. "Daddy?"

"Just shut up and go to your room," he yelled. More tears ran down her face as she raced off scared that Edward would actually physically hurt her. Once she was gone, he collapsed on the bed disappointed with the decisions he made. He came to the realization that he took to many things for granted and the only good thing that came in his life was now gone.

* * *

Hours later, Jake sat at a bus stop with Elijah asleep in his arms. Thinking he was sure it wasn't the best thing not to go crawling back to Edward, not even for Nessie. Now it was time to figure out a plan for the rest of his life. Going back to the reservation was out of the question, neither was staying with Edward's family. He guessed he would go with his original plan to move to Hawaii and live with Rachel's family until he could get his life in order. But he didn't have enough money to book plane tickets. What little money he had in the bank had to go to the essentials. _You fucked up Jake leaving the only thing that seemingly made you happy in life,_ he told himself. He thought about going to sell his body again, but after therapy he didn't have the will to let his body be degraded again.

Pulling out his phone, he thought about calling Quil and Embry, but decided against it. He could call Alice, but he didn't want her pulled into the situation. Feeling truly alone, tears ran down his face not knowing what to do, how to go on. Sighing he pulled Elijah closer knowing that the little boy was his last line of stability. He didn't want him to suffer, because of his mistakes, but Elijah always did. Crying harder, Jake began to walk not having a destination in mind just as long as the two were together.

Elsewhere Edward sat still in the dark as his brain replied the events of just mere hours ago. Quietly a depressing song filled his ears, he had thought music would help his mood, but it only made him more depressed. Hearing his cell go off, he saw it was Tanya calling him. He didn't answer. His penis had controlled his brain and heart forcing him into this mess.

Tanya kept calling and calling, but Edward never picked up and let the phone go to voicemail. Eventually he got sick of the calling and he just turned the phone off.

Nessie hungry walked into his room and felt her heart break seeing how sad Edward was. She knew he didn't love her, but she never wanted to see him in this state. Climbing on the bed, she didn't say a word as she slowly inched towards his side. Edward knew she was there, but didn't say anything as well. Jake wanted father and daughter to have a relationship so bad, but Edward was too damn stubborn even after the test revealed she was his. Looking into her brown eyes he didn't see Bella, he saw Jacob's smiling face, he never noticed that despite not being biologically related Jake and Nessie eyes were similar brown to the point of being black and the same eye structure. For the first time, he pulled her into his lap and held her close hoping to feel something love perhaps. Surprised she still kept her mouth shut and rested into his arms, finally feeling content in her short life.

Nessie fell asleep not knowing if she would wake up in Edward's arms, but the next morning she did. Gently she shook him awake. "Daddy is Jacob and Elijah coming back?" she asked.

He pushed some curls out of her face, knowing it was time she needed a haircut. "I don't know; I messed up, maybe he'll come back and we'll repair our family."

"What if he doesn't come back?"

At first he didn't know how to answer as he held her closer, finally said something. "If he doesn't I'll try to get him back; if he doesn't want to we just have to go on with our lives."

"Okay," she said snuggling into his embrace.

* * *

**A/N**-Hoped everyone enjoyed the chapter next chapter coming soon.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N**- Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. I am sorry about updating so late, but I have been working a new job that takes up a lot of my time, plus working on my own original stories, but I do plan to finish this story.

* * *

With a look of disgust on his little face, Elijah stared at the food that was in front of him. The green beans looked dry, while the roll was hard like a rock. "Daddy, I don't want to eat."

"Eat it's good for you," Jake replied biting into a chicken leg, the blandness made him want to gag, but he had no choice. To save money, he had taken Elijah to a local soup kitchen, so they could have a hot meal, while Jake reflected on what to do. In reality he had no apparent plan, he just didn't want to go and tell any of his friends about his problems.

"It yucky want to go home," the little boy demanded.

"We don't have a home."

"Why not, why we leave Edward and Nessie?" the child asked getting a pout on his face. The last few hours were confusing to him. The fighting and leaving made no sense to him at all. He just wanted his daddy and Edward to stop acting like idiots.

"Because we just did now eat your food."

"No Daddy, want to go back."

"We're not so eat."

"No! Want Edward and Nessie," he screamed. "Want my other daddy."

"Stop it!" Jake pinched him on the thigh. "We're not going back because Edward hurt me."

Tears came down Elijah's face as he rubbed his leg. "Why he do that?"

"Because he is just like Damian and hurt me."

Elijah's eyes darkened thinking about Damian, despite being young the child still felt hatred towards the man and now that Jake told him that Edward was the same way, the love that Elijah had for Edward became hate. "Edward is asshole."

"He is," Jake acknowledge not caring that his son cursed.

"What about Nessie?"

"We can't be around her, because of Edward and it is the same way with Alice. We're never going back to them."

"Where we go?"

"I don't know somewhere to build a new life just you and me where no one will hurt us. You and me together against the world." Elijah just nodded a little confused.

Getting sick of the food, Jake swallowed the last bit of his pride and took Elijah to the nearest park so Elijah could play on the equipment. Keeping a good eye on his son, Jake pulled out his phone and turned it on. Since last night he thought it would be better if it stayed off. Once it was back on it informed him that he had over a dozen missed calls from Edward and Alice. He erased them and called his dad's number.

"Hello," answered Billy as he prepared a warm bottle for his granddaughter Madison. The tiny girl was growing up quickly and had all the love in the world from her grandfather. However Billy did wish that Elijah was around, he missed his first grandson.

"Hi Dad."

"Jacob?"

"Yes it's me. It's been a while."

"It has. How is Elijah?" Billy had many regrets and one of them was his and Jacob's strained relationship it affected when he could hear from his other grandchild the boy that would carry on his family's legacy.

"Good just as active as ever."

"Good, how have you've been?"

Jake considered telling Billy the truth, but decided against it. "Fine Dad, I'm actually thinking about leaving L.A. for someplace better."

"Coming home?"

"Not if Paul is still there. Elijah and I need a change of scenery, so I was thinking about moving to Hawaii to be near Rebecca and Johnny."

"Talked to Quil and Embry about your decision?"

"No, but they are wrapped up in their own lives at this point and besides I can survive on my own without them around."

"Good to hear that you're growing up and don't need your friends around you that much. But Hawaii seems like too big of change and quite an expensive chose. Do you plan to mooch off your sister?"

"No! I'm going to get a job, so I can get my own home."

"Have you've been looking for a job?"

"No, but I will once we get there. I can't go on job interviews right now."

"Do you even have money for plane tickets?"

"I'm working on it."

"Jacob, you're acting irresponsible wanting to go to Hawaii without a plan just like when you left home."

Jake frowned knowing that his father was right. It took three months, before he found a job to support him and Elijah. During that time Jake did sell himself a little just to make some money. "Then what should I do?"

"If you are serious about moving to Hawaii, then I suggest working and saving up money. I spoke to Charlie the other day and he said that he missed how you don't repair his cruiser anymore or any of the police cars. I know you can get a job doing car repair if you came back."

"I don't want to come back to live with you not with Paul around."

"Charlie has been living alone for years after his daughter dropped all contact with him. I'm sure he'll be happy to let you and Elijah stay with him, until you can save up enough money to move to Hawaii. But it is your decision Jacob."

Thinking back, Charlie had always been nice to him, but Jake never spent that much time around him or knew about his personal life. All he really knew was that he had a daughter, but Jake barely remembered what her name was, she didn't stick around long. And he knew that he could live with Charlie rent free until he did become more stable, plus Edward wouldn't find him. But Edward's parents did live in Forks, but he could deal with them. It would only be for a few months, so it wouldn't be so bad.

"I'll call Charlie and make the arrangements to live with him."

"Good, do you need money for plane tickets or bus tickets?"

"No, I can least afford to take the bus, does Charlie have the same number?"

"Yes call him right away."

"Will do, bye dad." Hanging up, Jake took a minute before he called Charlie. The older man was ecstatic to learn that Jake wanted to live with him and said he would set Jake up with a job until Jake wanted to live. Feeling happy, Jake hung up the phone hoping that his time that his life was taking a turn for the better.

* * *

Taking a very large swallow of his scotch, Edward listened to his agent rant and rave about getting back to the tour as soon as humanly possible, since his absence was costing the company money that they couldn't afford to lose. "Alright, I'll come back, but I have to bring my kid with me."

"Fine do whatever, just get back here. I'll set up arrangements to get you on a plane tonight."

"How about tomorrow?"

"Edward, we can't do tomorrow and you know that. Please don't make me beg, just come back and finish your shows. Anything that involves your daughter like a babysitter, and a tutor; I will set up everything. Just be on a plane in the next few hours.

"Okay, get the latest flight today; I still have some business to wrap up."

"Alright, I'll call you as soon as I have all the information."

Edward hung up and tried again to reach Jacob over the phone, but the phone just kept ringing until it went to voicemail. He wanted Jake to answer, so that he could apologize about what he said last night. He didn't mean to hurt him. Sighing he called Alice, luckily she answered.

"What Edward?" she asked pissed about how she hadn't been able to talk to Jake all day.

"Have you heard from Jacob lately?"

"Why? What happened?"

"We had a fight last night and he walked out."

"Tell me what happened." He quickly gave a brief explanation about the previous night's events, when he was done Alice's face was red. "You idiot."

"I know don't yell at me. I'm trying to look for him and Elijah, so I can apologize. So have you heard from him?"

"No."

"Look I need to get a hold of him, Nessie and I have to leave soon to get back to the tour."

"You're taking her with you."

"Without Jake here I have to and I have no time to send her back to mom and dad and she can't live with you."

"What about school?"

"My agent is setting everything up. Look Alice I don't have that much time to talk. Please if you can get in contact with Jake tell him to call me as soon as possible. I don't want to leave before I apologize."

"I'll call him the minute we hang up."

"Thanks bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Jake pulled his knees close to his chest as he looked out at the Pacific Ocean. To celebrate a new change in his life he decided to take Elijah to the beach, something that they hadn't done in months. Next to him Elijah sat still thinking his own little thoughts. Jake did wondered what went through that little head.

In Jake's head he was wondering if he was making the right decision leaving L.A.; it would mean leaving his best friends, but he would be getting away from Edward and Alice. Looking at his checkbook, he had some money saved up; just enough for bus tickets and to pay Charlie back some money for living expenses.

_This is the best idea,_ he told himself.

"Daddy, help make castle."

Smiling Jake moved and took some sand into his hands. "We'll make a big castle, so we can live in."

"Kay, and get away from Edward."

"Yep, because Edward is evil. Why is Edward evil?"

"Cause he hurt you. I'll protect you." To prove his point, Elijah stood up, stuck out his chest and flexed his muscles. "I beat up anyone that hurt you." Then he pulled sand into a pile and kicked and punched it as if he was beating up a person."

Jake only smiled at his son. Hearing his phone go off, he saw it was Alice, but he didn't answer it. There was no point in talking with her. Right now it was just best to break off all ties to the Cullens. "Elijah what should we do?"

"What you mean?"

"We can go to Hawaii, stay here, or go back to Forks."

Frowning, the small boy knew that going back to Forks meant dealing with his Uncle Paul again. Edward would hurt his daddy if they stayed here, but they would leave Quil and Embry, but Hawaii would be fun to live with his Aunt Rebecca. "I don't know. Hawaii."

"Or you could stay here," said Embry coming up from behind with Quil at his side. His face told Jake that he wasn't too happy, especially when Jake called him saying that he and Elijah were going to live with Charlie Swan.

"Too many memories," said Jacob.

"We left the reservation for a reason Jacob, to break away from our lives and to make our own way."

"And you guys are doing it, I failed at it."

"Because you met guys that treated you like crap. Take a step back and don't even worry about being with someone just do what you need to do with Elijah."

"I have to go back."

"Don't. Jake, Quil and I are about to move into a new apartment and you and Elijah can move in to. There will be enough room. Don't run back home."

"I'm not running, I just need to do what is best for Elijah and besides I wouldn't be living with my dad; I would be living with Charlie. You remember how he helped you out when he caught you drinking and driving. He didn't take you to jail or even fine you, just gave you a stern lecture."

"Jake, you're not leaving. Quil and I are your best friends and you need to allow us to help you just this once please." Jake turned his head away unsure about what to say. "Jacob look at me. You need to let Quil and I help this time."

"Please Jake," said Quil getting up from the castle. "He's right we can help you better than most people can, just give us a chance for once."

"Guys I…I…I don't know. I can't burden you two. I made my own mess and I have to clean it up on my own. Besides I am guaranteed a job going back to Forks and it wouldn't be for long."

"How long?"

"Two or three months at the most just to save up money."

"And then what?"

"Go to Hawaii."

"No, you come back here and make your way with Quil and I. Hell if Quil and I have to go back with you then we will."

"No, both of you have jobs," Jake protested.

"Jake, I haven't had a gig in a month," said Quil. "And everything I've done so far has been quick guest spots on television or being an extra."

"Least you're doing something. It like every job I do results in some type of failure."

"Then do something that you love, remember when we were younger how you used to rap all the time?"

"I doubt I can make a career in that."

"Cars, motorcycles, you have always been good in fixing them up and customizing them. There are plenty of people in here that could use your skills, not just some backwater cop."

"Look Jake, we can't force you to do what we want," said Embry. "But at least give this place one more chance before you decide to go home. Dude, I can tell you everyone back home will think you are a failure returning to live with Charlie."

Thinking Jake didn't want others to think that way about him. "Embry, I need at least a month away from this place to get my head in order. One month and Elijah and I will come back and stay with you guys. Besides you're my family, I can't be away from you guys to long."

"One month."

"One I promise just to save up a little bit of money and to work on my skills. Then I'll come back and be a completely different Jacob the one was I was when we first came here."

"Happy?"

Jake smirked. "Yes I promise."

* * *

Despite everything, Edward could never get in contact with Jake before he and Nessie got on a plane to head back to his tour. But the tour was only going to go on for a few more weeks and then he could come back to the states and take a quick rest, before starting and finishing current projects.

"Daddy, why won't Jake answer his phone?" Nessie asked as she and Edward rode towards the airport.

"Because he hates us."

"Why?"

"Because he just does. " He sighed and pulled her close. "I did something really stupid and now I have to pay for it by Jake hating us. But I will have him love us again."

"How?"

"I'll figure out something, but right now he needs his space." Taking out his phone again, Edward called Jake only to get his voicemail. "Hey Jake, I know you're tired of me calling you, but I have to let you know that I have to go back on tour now or I'll be sued. I'm taking Nessie with me and we're going to do some bonding. Look I know I was an ass about what I said and what I did with Tanya." He sniffed and felt tears come to his eyes, his voice started to break with emotion. "I never meant anything by it. I love you with all my heart. I love Elijah and I do want us to work out. Please whenever you get a chance call me back, email me, text me. I just don't care just let me know that you are alright."

"Daddy can I say something?" Edward handed her the phone. "Jake please listen to Daddy, we miss you and he is sorry. Daddy is acting different now and he will be better. Please Jake call Daddy. I miss you." Hanging up she felt a little sick, but was confident that Jacob would respond once he heard the message.

Well Jacob did listen to the message when he did receive it; he ended up deleting it half way, so he never did hear Nessie's part.

"I'm glad you're back Edward," said Tanya giving him a shoulder massage. In honesty she had missed him and was glad that he was back with Nessie. Now it was her goal to get the child to like her, so she could further her plan of marrying Edward.

"I don't want to work."

"Well you have to. God you're beyond tense."

"I know," he replied stopping the massage. "We need to discuss something."

"What?"

"Our relationship, I cannot go on with you."

"Well why not? I have been nothing but good to you."

"I know, but I just feel that it is not working out, besides I need to take the time and get my relationship with Nessie in order, before I be with someone else," he explained leaving out Jake.

"Bullshit Edward, do you have someone else? Are the rumors true that you're gay?"

"Not gay more bisexual and that is not the point. I just don't want a relationship with you at this point. I'm sorry."

Moving to the front of him, she slapped his face. "I left school for you."

"And I will pay for you go to go back, but right now I need to reflect on what would be best for me and my child and I don't think you're a part of it."

Growling, she slapped him again before walking out. With his face on fire, Edward knew that the pain was worth getting Jake back.

* * *

**A/N**- Next chapter is already being written, so hopefully it will be update within the next month.

Next Chapter- Jake's time back in Forks and Bella does come back.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N-** Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the wait.

* * *

Three weeks, that is all it took for Jake to find out that coming back to Fork was a bad idea. In all honesty living with Charlie wasn't that bad; the older man gave him plenty of space and took care of Elijah when Jake was working, but was to slow paced compared to L.A., which was getting on Jake's nerves. Plus he had to avoid the Cullens at all times. Not like it was easy, the Cullens were very prominent members of the community. Avoidance was hard, but not entirely impossible.

There were times he saw Carlisle and Esme around town, but he always made sure that they couldn't see him or Elijah. He didn't know if they knew about him and Edward's break up, something he doubted Edward ever bothered to mention to his adoptive parents and he didn't want to be to the one to say what happened.

Letting out a yawn, Jake pulled himself out of bed feeling stiff and went to take a hot shower. Last night had been brutal. Sam had invited him to a cook out and after eating, all of the boys played full contact football. More than once Jake got slammed on the ground by Paul wanting some type of revenge. It took Sam and a few other guys to hold him back, so he wouldn't kill Paul.

After he was finished, Jake got dressed and went downstairs to find Charlie sipping on coffee while Elijah ran around the house chasing after Charlie's dog. After years of living alone, Charlie finally sick of being lonely broke down and adopted a dog.

"Morning Jake," Charlie said pouring him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks."

"Still sore?"

"Oh my god yes, I am never playing football again." Sitting at the table, Jake listened as his son shriek with laughter.

Charlie just smiled at the young man as he sat across from him. Despite being friends with Billy, Jake wasn't really a part of his life growing up, but now from what he heard from Billy; Jake needed all the help he could get, which was one of the reasons Charlie invited him to stay with him, but he didn't like the idea of Jake only staying for a month. He felt that a month was not enough for Jake to get his life in order. "You feel good enough to work on some cars today?"

"Yeah even if I was paralyzed from the neck down I would find a way to work. Whose car am I working on today?"

"Dr. Cullen's he specifically asked for you to come and work."

"Great," Jake mumbled swallowing the rest of his coffee. "How did they find out I was in town and fixing cars?"

"Jake the town has just over 3500 people, where everybody almost knows each other. They were going to find out about you being in town. But I hardly doubt they know why you came back. Hell I don't even know the full details."

"And that is a good thing." Charlie gave him a strange look. "Really Charlie it is just best that you don't know about what happened in the last few months."

"Okay Jake, I do need talk to you about something."

"What?"

"I want you and Elijah to stay around a little bit longer. This one month deal is not going to work especially if you are trying to get your life back in order."

"But I promised Quil and Embry that I would go back after a month and I have to keep that promise. Being back in Forks reminds me why I left in the first place. Living here is fine, but once you get an idea what life is away from a small town or reservation it is too hard to come back. Charlie, I really do appreciate what you have done for me, but being here is not my place anymore."

"I can't understand that Jacob. You're only twenty; you have enough time to look at life and see what you want to do differently."

"And I'm doing that, going to Los Angeles and trying to make my own way and I will admit I made stupid mistakes, but now I know how to fix them without that much help."

"Fine Jacob do what you want, but you can always come back here for a rest."

"Thanks Charlie."

* * *

Playing the last few notes of his song, Edward looked up at his crowd of adoring fans wishing that Jacob was among them calling his name or better yet waiting backstage with Elijah in his arms and Nessie at his side. But in reality that wasn't the case. Jacob still hated him and Edward hadn't seen him in weeks. From sources, he knew that Jake was back in Forks living with Charlie Swan. Why him, Edward could not figure out, but at least he knew where to go once everything was done soon. But luckily for Edward due to reasons beyond his immediate control the rest of the tour had been canceled early, so now he and Nessie could return home. Edward could take a long needed rest and work on the rest of his projects. But the most important project was to reunite with Jacob and beg for the other man's forgiveness.

Edward knew it wouldn't be easy; Jacob was stubborn pure and simple and if Edward was correct Elijah would grow up to be the same way. But with his plan he hoped things would go smoothly.

* * *

"Thank you for fixing my car, Jacob," said Carlisle standing near him. He had known Jacob had come back to Forks a while ago, well because he had seen Jacob, but also because Alice and Edward had told him. It had been his wish that Jacob would come to him and Esme to explain about the situation between him and Edward and allow them to see Elijah, but that had not been the case.

"No problem Mr. Cullen."

"How is Elijah?"

"He's good, getting bigger everyday. He also has a month on him."

"Esme and I would love to see him sometime. Maybe we can take the two of you out to dinner."

"Thanks for the offer Mr. Cullen, but I can't."

"Jacob whatever happened between you and Edward…"

"It was nothing, we just broke up." Getting up, Jake wiped the dirt from his clothes. "Look Mr. Cullen it was good to see you again, but due to me and Edward not being together anymore. I think it would be in my and Elijah's best interests if we don't continue any contact with you or your wife."

"And what about Renesmee she loves you like her own father."

"I can't be a part of her life either. I miss her, but I can't be around her." Not feeling like talking about the issue anymore, Jake grabbed his stuff and walked off. In response, Carlisle just sighed and went to try and get in contact with Edward.

* * *

_I don't know why I'm doing this_, thought Edward as he sat at a small picnic table. The concrete pale blue ways made him depressed, but he tried to push it out. Visiting Bella was the first part of his plan.

Bella walked into the room and immediately sat across from him. "Surprising seeing you here," she said.

"I know; not like I wanted to come."

"How is my daughter?"

"Well you should know that she isn't your child, she's mine. I think you gave up all legal rights to her when you tried to kill me."

She growled, "Why are you here?"

"Well after I broke up with you…well before that messy incident I found someone that I truly loved—"

"It better not be that whore that you hired as a nanny," she interrupted.

"I would appreciate if you not call him that. Look the only reason I came is to say I dropped all charges against you."

"What?"

"I have to practice the art of forgiveness, but since I am dropping the charges, it doesn't mean that you can come back in Renesmee's life."

"That's not fair."

"I think it is. You have seriously fucked up our child's mind and for her to heal; I rather not have you around her."

"Our child?"

"No Bella my child. Despite you cheating with anything with a penis; I had the tests done and Renesmee is officially my daughter. Shocking because she doesn't look that much like me, but I accept the fact that my blood runs through her veins and I rather have her be mentally sane."

"You came to rub all of this in my face."

"Yes, I did and to have you sign some papers."

"What?"

"One to relinquish all parental rights to Renesmee, another is a legal bonding contract that says that if you do you will be paid a sum to go on with your life, the third is a privacy clause that you will never speak about our relationship or my relationship with Jacob to anyone or you will be sued for slander and the last one is that you have to fully participate in therapy sessions and make an effort to get mentally sane, then possibly I will allow Renesmee to have supervised visits with you for a few hours. When she gets thirteen, she is allowed to have the right to say if she wants more time with you."

"I'm not relinquishing rights to my child."

"See you don't have a chose in the matter."

"I'll fight this."

"With what money? You've been living off my money and I hardly doubt your dad will help or your mom and stepdad and there is no way that my parents will give you a single penny."

"Mike Newton."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Pathetic," he said getting up from the table. "Just sign the contracts and you'll be out of here soon."

"I won't sign anything without my lawyer."

"Fine and next visit I'll bring mine so we can't sort this little thing out." Smirking he got up and left leaving her a bit confused, but she knew all she wanted to do was strangle him.

* * *

"Daddy, what are we doing back in Forks?" Nessie asked as she played with her fingers, since the town didn't interest her that much she found it a waste of time to be there.

"Well Jacob and Elijah are here and I need to go talk to Jake and win him back."

"How?"

"In a way you wouldn't understand." Turning the corner in his rental car, he saw Charlie Swan's house. After seeing Bella, he and Nessie had taken the first flight they could to Seattle and decided to drive all the way back to Forks a long three almost four hour drive, but it did give Edward time to think and finalize his plan to win Jacob back and he hoped he could do it soon. Because he didn't have much time he needed to be in New York in the next four days for business and then to Washington D.C. for an event.

Parking the car, he took a deep breath and went up to the front door and knocked, but no one came to the door. He didn't find it all that strange, so he knocked one more time and still no one came to the door. Figuring Jake wasn't at home, he just decided to go to his parents' house to drop Nessie off and to go off to look for Jake and Elijah.

Hours later he still hadn't found Jake around town, the next place to go would be La Push. Going to the reservation, he located Jake's childhood home and went to the front door hoping that the other man was there. After knocking, instead of seeing Jacob open the door, it was an older version of Jacob in a wheelchair.

Billy sat almost stunned that Edward Cullen was at his front door. "Can I help you?" he stammered out.

"Is Jacob here?"

"What do you want with my son?"

"I'm a friend of his."

"Bullshit!"

"No it's true, we met in L.A. and we became friends. Sir he lived with me for awhile and I am really close to Elijah."

All Billy could say was come in. Edward walked into the small house wondering how Jake had grown up here along with Elijah. Taking a seat on the couch, he stared at Billy across from him. "Exactly what is the relationship between you and my son?" he asked.

Edward had never felt so nervous in his life as his eyes drifted down to the carpet. "Well…um…we were in love with each other."

"Go on."

"We were in love; he actually lived with me and my daughter and I helped him get a job and…um…I…um. I really screwed things up with him. I betrayed him and believe me I am so sorry about what I did to him. It took a lot for him to even trust me in first place and I screwed everything up with a selfish act."

"What did you do," Billy said slowly trying to take in all of the information.

"I cheated on him and I thought I could hide it, but I was called out and now my daughter and I are suffering because my decision."

"So why are you here?"

"To beg for his forgiveness to say that I'm sorry about how I treated him and how things ended the last time we saw each other. Mr. Black if you know anything about me…I normally don't do this. But I love your son more than anything on this Earth. I love Elijah like he is my own child."

"This is the first time I heard you two were involved."

"And I'm sorry that Jacob never said anything; I know you're angry—"

"Not angry just disappointed that he couldn't come to me and tell me about how he had some secret life while in Los Angeles and dating a celebrity."

"Well he knew you would have a problem with him being gay."

"Edward at this point he could tell me anything and I wouldn't be surprised. Believe me nothing is more shocking is when your fifteen year old comes to you and says he is going to be a daddy. Since you know a lot about Jacob tell me how he was in L.A. and tell me the truth."

Edward felt a little unsure, but felt that Billy had to know how his son lived. Quickly he got into an explanation about Jake's life in Los Angeles. He mentioned the prostitution and Damien and a variety of other things, but never what he did to Elijah. Billy sat there stunned unsure about how to take in all the information about his son. He knew Jake would suffer some troubles, but to actually go out and sell his body was shocking. And if Quil and Embry knew why in the hell didn't they stop him.

"Mr. Black."

Silently Billy just shook his head knowing that there was no way that Jacob would go back to L.A. with Elijah. "He always mentioned that his life was going well."

"It hasn't and he told me he didn't want you to think of him as a failure. Look he should have told you everything himself, but he didn't want you to worry about him."

"I worried about him since the day he was born—"

Before he could go on, Jake came through the house with Elijah in his arms. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Edward. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"Jake, I came to make things up with you."

"No just leave."

"I won't, I feel extremely guilty about how we ended. I want to make things up if you give me the chance."

"No."

"Leave my daddy alone," yelled Elijah.

Edward stood there shocked at Elijah's outburst, but understood his anger. "Jacob, I didn't come here without reason."

"Why are you talking to my dad?"

"Why haven't you told me the truth about what has been happening in L.A?" asked Billy.

"You told him why would you do that?"

"He needs to know Jake about all the hurt you have gone through."

"And it is a good thing he told me, you are forbidden to go back to Los Angeles," Billy said.

"You can't do that," shouted Jake. "I'm not a child anymore. I have a child of my own and a job."

"And you let your son be in an abusive situation. Jake, you're my son and I always have the need to protect you."

"You can't protect me from anything and I don't need protection, not from you not from anyone."

"Yes you do."

Putting Elijah down, Jake walked right up to Billy. "No I don't. And you," he said turning to Edward. "Had no right to come here and spill my personal life to my dad."

"He had a right to know, because obviously you weren't going to tell him."

"But you still didn't have the right," Jake screamed. "I'm not your boyfriend anymore, so you can't make decisions for me."

"But I can still look out for you and do what I think is right, so you can improve your life."

"You're not my father."

"I never said that I was. But I do love you."

"Bullshit, you cheated on me after it took so long to gain my trust."

"It was a mistake and now I am trying to rectify it that's why I have given you your space."

"Don't talk to me, just leave."

"No."

"Dad," Jake whined. "Make him leave. I didn't come by the house to see him, but you."

"Jake stop whining, he is obviously trying to make some attempt to get you back."

"Why do you care? You hate that I'm gay."

"I don't hate that. What I hate is how you put your life in danger to many times and how you felt that you couldn't at least call or write a letter letting me know that you were gay," said Billy. "But there nothing I can do about it. Look I am not in this situation between you two, so Jake leave Elijah here and go talk to him."

"No."

"Want to stay with Grandpa," the child whined in the same tone he heard his daddy do.

"See your own child knows that you two have to be alone, so leave."

"Fine," huffed Jake walking out the front door almost slamming it behind him.

* * *

Outside, Edward followed Jake to a beaten down shed that held an old Volkswagen rabbit that locked that it had seen better days. Not wanting to be near him, Jake opened the door of the car and sat inside. Edward decided not to speak and leave Jake to his thoughts.

As Jake sat in his first love he couldn't understand why Edward had come back, maybe it was some type of control issue, but he wasn't too sure. So he asked. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want me back so much? Why should I even take you back?"

"You shouldn't and I know what I did was unforgivable."

"Then why did you do it? Why? You knew I had commitment issues and yet you still went out and cheated on me after you promised you wouldn't. I loved you Edward. And I still do, but you promised that you would never hurt me, but you did."

"And I was wrong I truly admit that. I'm trying to change and I have already taken steps."

"Like what?"

"I have left Tanya."

"And."

"I visited Bella, because I want her to relinquish all parental rights to Renesmee and to tell her that I am dropping the charges against her."

Jake sat there shocked. "No way."

"Yes, and I am trying to take steps in being a better father."

"I doubt that."

"I am."

"Where is she?"

"With my parents and she misses you like crazy. Don't tell me you don't miss her?"

"I do, but like I told your dad I can't be a part of her life anymore because of you."

"Jake, I know forgiveness is hard, and I can apologize so many times. But all I ask is one more chance. If I fuck up this next time you can kick me out of your life forever. Please, I don't deserve this chance, but I would like it."

"Even if I did give you one more chance, what about your public image?"

"I'll come out as gay. If it destroys my career; I don't care. I have enough money to support you, me and the kids for years." Seeing Jake's indifferent face, Edward decided to try a different approach. "Can I take you on a date?"

"Date?"

"Yes, I mean we never had a proper one before. Tonight, I want to do dinner and a movie. I know it is clichéd, but work with me."

Jake almost laughed in Edward's face, but decided to go along. "Fine pick me up from my dad's house at 8."

"Thanks."

"This date doesn't mean anything."

"I know, but thank you for the chance for me to spend time with you again."

"You should go."

"Alright." Edward resisted the urge to kiss Jake, but just walked out and back to the car to get ready for tonight."

* * *

**A/N**- Next chapter the date and a very big decision will be made.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter and sorry that it took so long for this chapter to be posted.

Also short sex scene in this chapter.

* * *

"Why am I doing this?" Jake said to himself in the mirror. It was almost time for Edward to pick him up and he was nervous, but not that type of nervous he felt when he first met Edward. Now it was something different as if the night wouldn't turn out as he expected or he would make the wrong decision.

Elijah stared with fire in his little eyes. "Daddy don't go, he hurt you," he stated.

"I'll be fine."

"No! Edward hurt you again." To show his manliness, Elijah stuck out his chest to appear bigger and flexed his arms to show that he had muscles. I'll keep you safe Daddy."

Smiling Jake bent down and picked up his son wondering what would happen if Elijah was older. "I'm glad you want to protect me. But I can take care myself."

"No, Damian hurt you. Don't want Edward to hurt you like him. I love you."

"I love you to, but I won't let Edward hurt me this time. I promise."

"Don't go."

"I'll be back."

"You promise?"

"Yes I promise," he said putting him down as he finished getting ready for the night. After he was done, the two went to the living and tried to watch some television, but Jake couldn't focus on the program as fear ran through him.

"Seriously why are you doing this?" asked Billy staring at the television as well.

"Because I'm an idiot," he said sarcastically.

"Yes you are."

"Hey."

"But you're in adult and I can't make choices for you anymore. Just do what is right and for once think of your child."

"I always think about Elijah."

"I hardly doubt that, because I could mention all your selfish actions involving him."

Growling it took a lot of self-control for Jake not to scream at his father that he knew nothing. Swallowing his ball of anger, he just sat on the couch pouting like Elijah after a temper tantrum. Soon enough the doorbell rang and he answered it.

Edward's smile disappeared when he saw Jake's pouty face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he mumbled. "Let's just go."

"I want to talk to Elijah first."

"I don't like you," the child said coming from behind his father. "Why did you hurt daddy?"

"Because I was stupid and I will never do it again."

"Promise."

Bending down, Edward held out his finger. "Pinky promise." Somewhat skeptical, Elijah went to Edward and hooked his pinky. Smiling Edward pulled the unsuspecting child into a hug. "I missed you kid."

"Just don't hurt daddy."

Letting go Edward rubbed his head. "I won't. Jake are you ready?"

"Yes." Bending down he hugged his son. "Be good for grandpa."

"Yes Daddy."

"Ready?"

"Yes."

Smiling Edward led Jake out to his car looking back he saw Elijah stare at them from the window almost like a lost puppy. He knew that once he made things up with Jacob, Elijah was his next project. Being the gentleman he was Edward opened the door for Jake and carefully closed it behind him. Once in the car, he didn't start it right away.

"I don't want to do the dinner and a movie thing," said Jake

"Then what do you want to do?"

"I'll show you just let me drive."

"Can't you just tell me?"

"No."

"Fine." Switching positions, Jake got into the driver's side and drove down a very familiar road that he had traveled on so many times. By the look on Edward's face, Jake knew that the older man was in for a surprise. "Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you said it was my choice." Going a few more miles, Jake turned off the main road onto a narrow dirt path.

"You're not planning on stopping and murdering me in the middle of the woods are you?"

"No, not like I haven't thought about it, but that is not my plan for today."

"Funny." However Edward did start to get a little nervous.

As they continued driving they sat in silence, until Jake pulled the car up a few feet from a 75 feet cliff. Braking Jake got out and went to the edge of the cliff with Edward following close behind.

"You know when I was younger the only time I felt truly free was when I was cliff diving." As he spoke he never addressed Edward, but the ocean. "Every time dad and I got into it; I came out here just to clear my head. When mom died, I came out here and almost died wanting to be with her, luckily Sam stopped me. There's been a point that I've been so depressed in L.A. that I just wanted to travel here to kill myself, but only thinking about Elijah stopped me."

"Jake…"

"I've been through so much Edward and there were plenty of times where I wanted to give up, but I didn't and I couldn't because of my child and because of you."

"What?"

"Yes even after all the stuff with Damian, I had this crazy idea that you would take me away from that situation and love me and never harm me. Sometimes I had to tell myself that just to keep you that I would have to give myself sexually to you, but you never wanted that and for that I'm grateful. You took my flaws and were patient; you gave me and Elijah a home and a little girl that I love. I know I screwed up with her, but I do love Nessie."

"And she loves you to; she never stopped loving you or Elijah. I love you."

"Sometimes I doubt that and for you to come back has to be love or stupidity. I can't just decide which one it is."

"You know my obvious answer is love right?"

"Yes. But my heart won't tell me what the right one is."

Edward was ready to go to him and take him into a hug, but instead Jake turned quickly ran and jumped off the cliff. "Jacob!" Not thinking, Edward ran and jumped off the cliff as well. Hitting the water sharp pains irrupted through his body, but he didn't care as he swam looking for him. "Jacob," he screamed with a mouth full of water. "Jacob." Searching the best he could, he spent awhile in the water until the tide was becoming too much. With his last ounces of strength he swam for shore and collapsed. Closing his eyes he cried having no idea what to tell Billy or Elijah or anyone for that matter.

"This is the first time I've seen you cry," said an all too familiar voice.

Sitting up and wiping the tears from his eyes, Edward saw Jake standing above him. Quickly he stood up and shook the younger man. "Don't scare me like that. I thought you were gone. I thought I lost you." Pulling him into a hug, he just cried in Jake's shoulder. "Please never scare me like that again," he sobbed. Breaking down, he held Jake crying like he never had before.

Seeing Edward cry his heart out, something in Jake's heart opened, slowly he took Edward's head in his hands and kissed him deeply. Standing there together under the blackened sky covered with thousands of stars the two kissed as all the hate, distrust, fear, and lies were washed away by the ocean.

"Never again."

"Never," Edward replied.

"I love you Edward Cullen."

"And I love you to Jacob Black." Pulling Jake closer, Edward picked him up bridal style and planted another deep kiss on him. Then he carried him back to the car.

"Where are we going now?"

"The cabin, I don't want you to get sick."

Jake just yawned and laid back as Edward started the car up. In no time there were back at Edward's cabin. Getting out, Jake was swept up into a hug as Edward carried him through the door. "You didn't have to do that."

"But I wanted to," he said catching Jake's lips in a deep kiss, only this time his hands moved over Jake's body feeling the tight muscles through the wet clothes. Slowly he unbuttoned Jake's shirt revealing a stunning six pack. "I love you."

"I love you to." For once Jake didn't feel scared of the physical contact as he allowed Edward to undress him to his underwear; in return he stripped Edward as well admiring the pale skin.

"Jake do you want to go further?"

"Yes on my terms."

Edward just nodded as Jake ripped off his underwear and pushed him upstairs towards the bathroom. In the matter of minutes, Jake had Edward pushed up against a glass shower door as hot water rained down on them. Edward never felt, so alive in his life as Jacob eagerly pumped himself in his tight hole; he never thought he would love being on bottom.

"Jake, I love you so much," he moaned as Jake jacked him off.

"Tell me how much you love me," Jake growled into his ear.

"With all my heart…shit!" he exclaimed as Jake started working on his special spot. "I'll never do anything to mess us up again." Edward could feel himself about to cum; Jacob sensing it as well tightened his grip on Edward's penis and testicles. "Please Jake let me cum."

"Not until you're done begging for my forgiveness." Whimpering Edward nodded and started to ramble all the usually stuff all the time squirming. Feeling satisfied with his behavior, Jake let go and said. "Cum for me baby."

Just the sound of Jake's voice caused so much pleasure that Edward had the hardest cum he could remember. After he was drained his knees started to buckle, but his lover caught him. "More."

"Later," Jake mumbled as he grabbed a bottle of shower gel and cleaned off every inch of Edward's body.

"More," Edward whined as Jacob's finger probed his raw hole.

"No."

"More fill me up again."

"Since I doubt you have ever been on the receiving end, you need to rest for a couple minutes and I have to build my stamina up again. Soon I promise." Edward just nodded as he desperately waited. Jake finished showering them and escorted Edward to the master bedroom's onto the king sized bed. "Are you sure you want more?"

"Yes."

"Okay." The next time around, Jacob was much more gentle as he slowly pumped into Edward as the older man arched his back up and rolled his eyes in the back of his head as pleasure coursed through him. In no time Edward and Jacob had orgasms together. Filling content, Edward pulled on top of him so that they could feel each other heartbeats. Laying silently on each other neither moved for a while, until Jake got up. "Don't."

"I'm just going to clean us up," Jake replied helping him off the bed. Edward winced in pain at the sudden movement. "Sorry."

"It's okay, best pain of my life." Jake just smiled as he escorted to the bathroom's giant Jacuzzi. Making sure the water was once and hot, he helped Edward in and then got in himself. "I never thought we would get to this point."

"I sort of did, but I always thought I would be fucking you, but I like you inside me." Turning a little Edward snuggled into Jake's chest. Jake chuckled and held him close. "Jake about what happened."

"Don't bring it up; it's in the past and we need to concentrate on the future especially our kids." Edward nodded in response and felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

* * *

The next morning, Nessie silently sat by herself on the front lawn staring down the long drive way contemplating about why Edward hadn't come home from his date from last night. Carlisle had told her that Edward was perfectly safe and Esme told her not to worry, but she could do nothing but worry. Her bottom lip was split because she had chewed on it so much that she caused it to bleed. Her chest and stomach ached do to anxiety. Nothing her grandparents said made her feel any better.

Then she finally realized that Edward had finally abandoned her and the realization caused her to break down. First her mommy, then Jacob and now finally Daddy; nobody wanted her. The bile that rose in her throat threatened to come out, but she swallowed it and curled into the fetus position and cried that she didn't notice a car pulling up the road or the noises that accompanied it.

"What's with the tears?"

Looking up it took her vision a few seconds to adjust before she recognized who it was. "Jake!" she exclaimed uncurling herself and jumping into his arms. "I missed you. Do you still hate me?"

"I never hated you. Did you think that?"

"Yes, because you never came back."

"I'm so sorry Nessie; I love you more than anything. You're my little girl."

Feeling her anguish go away, her tears became happiness as she cried into his shoulder.

"Hey stop this crying," said Edward admiring the scene. "We need to go get your brother."

"Elijah's my brother?"

"Why wouldn't he be?"

Not giving a response, she just smiled and reached out to her daddy showering him with kisses.

* * *

Pretending he was Tarzan, Elijah ran around his front yard pounding on his bare chest as he yelled, which caused Madison to laugh hysterically. Wanting to entertain her more, he bent down and started to walk on his knuckles like a gorilla.

"More."

Acknowledging her request, he switched his position and pretended to be a leopard stalking his prey only he purred.

"Kitty," she squealed.

Moving closer he nuzzled her face. A short distance away Billy admired his grandchildren, thankful that they were happy and healthy, despite how he felt about their parents. Off in the distance he noticed Edward's car pull up and watch as Jake, Edward and Edward's child emerged.

"Elijah," Nessie yelled running up to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Our daddies are back together," she said smiling. "You're my brother now."

Looking over he saw his daddy and Edward holding hands as they walked toward his grandfather. Knowing things were okay now, he smiled. "Okay, c'mon I was playing with Madison. We're playing jungle."

"No, let's play house, I'm the mommy, you're the daddy and Madison is our baby."

"Let's play monkey family."

"Okay."

Jake watched the kids happy that they were getting along. "Hi Dad," he said.

"Hello, I assume you two have gotten back together."

"Yes and I'm happy."

"As long as you're happy; I can't object."

"Thanks Dad."

"So what's next for you two?"

"Well we're going to live together again. I'm going to put my career on hold to focus on my family," Edward said. "Maybe we'll get married, but we don't know yet."

"Fine." Billy's eyes darkened as he lowered his voice. "But don't you dare ever hurt my son or grandchild again or your future will be very short."

"Dad don't threaten Edward."

"I'm only looking out for your best interests," he said, "like I should have done a long time ago."

"Let's just forget about everything and look towards future," Jake said as Edward kissed his cheek.

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter is the epilogue and a lot of questions about the future of Edward and Jacob and the kids will be told along with other characters. I already have a good majority written, so it shouldn't take that long to be posted. Also, I'm in the process of writing another short Jake and Edward story, so be on the lookout for that one.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter. Now on to the last chapter.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jake asked as they stood side by side holding hands.

"Yes, I need to," said Edward as he took a deep breath. Walking the podium; the tiny conference room was packed full of reporters. Adjusting the microphone, he announced, "I, Edward Anthony Cullen admit that I am a homosexual."

* * *

Everything seemed unreal as Jake stared out to the ocean in front of him, turning his head he looked at Elijah at his side dressed in a tux holding a pair of rings, while across Nessie in a white dress held a basket of white rose petals. "I can't believe I'm doing this," Jake said to himself as the priest when on and on.

"You're the one who purposed," whispered Edward.

"But I never thought we would actually go through with the wedding."

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"No, I just never thought of myself ever getting married, especially not to a celebrity."

Before Edward could respond back the priest announced, "The two have written their own vows. Edward."

"Well my vows are a song." Walking over to the grand white piano, Edward sat down and started to play and sing.

_Jacob, you're the music to my heart_

_The key to my soul that you'll always own_

_I know I'll never find another guy like and I'll never look_

_I see you my dreams at night and I'll never get out of my head_

_You're my melody to life and I can never live without you._

_You're the music to heart the key to my soul_

The crowd applauded as Jake tried not to cry. "Wow, I can't top those vows," Jake said pulling his vows out of his pocket. "But I'll try. Edward, we're both stubborn jerks and that is one of the factors that connects us. There are many times you could have given up on me, but you kept coming back and I'm grateful. I love you and I cannot see my future without you."

The audience applauded loudly and then settled down.

"Edward do you promise to take Jacob to have and to hold to love as long as you both shall live?" asked the priest.

"I do."

"And Jacob do you promise to take Edward to have and to hold to love as long as you both shall live?"

"I do.

"Well with the power vested in me and the state of California, I now pronounce you to be married. You may now kiss each other."

Taking Jake into his arms, Edward didn't hold back as he kissed him as hard as he could. In return Jake wanted to rip Edward's clothes off, but there were too many people around.

Smiling up at her parents, Nessie reached out and gave Elijah a huge hug. "We're real brother and sister now."

The five year old pulled back a bit embarrassed that he was hugged in front of people by his sister. "Yep," he muttered.

"Least I didn't kiss you."

"Ew, you're my sister." Feeling himself being hoisted in the air, he smile as he look at Edward across from them Jake held Nessie and the newly official family smiled for pictures.

* * *

Not knowing how to feel, Nessie barely listened to the preacher as he talked about her mother. In the years she had last seen Bella there had been no contact, despite Bella trying everything in her power to get in contact with her. At ten, Nessie was very mature at her age, the once spoiled brat calmed down enough to start thinking rationally especially with a good support system like her family and hours of much needed therapy.

Being generous Edward did allow Nessie to receive a letter from Bella, but the little girl refused to open it and never replied. Now she kind of wished she did seeing her mother in the coffin in front of her eyes.

Suicide was the cause of death. Despite being isolated from the other inmates most of the day; Bella was given the opportunity to interact in the yard for a couple of hours a day. She had made friends with one of the dominant women in the prison and managed to obtain a make shift knife, just sharp enough to slit her wrists and throat. The suicide note she left apologized to Nessie and Edward for all that she had done to them and to free herself of her sins; suicide was the best option.

Nessie couldn't cry. She couldn't decide if she loved her mother anymore or not. Slowly the casket was lowered into the ground and the funeral ended. Edward looking over at her took his hand and placed it in hers and whispered in her ear. "We might have had our differences, but I'm glad she gave me you."

"Will I turn out like her?"

"I wouldn't allow it."

"Thanks Daddy."

* * *

"So old man, ever think you would have all your children and grandchildren in the same place?" asked Jake.

"Don't start anything," said Rachel bringing out the cake with had a giant 55 on it. "Happy Birthday Daddy."

"Thanks sweetheart, and to answer your question yes I did," Billy said as he looked over the crowd of his friends and family in a small cluster stood his grandchildren together: Leila, Nessie, Elijah and Madison. In Rebecca's arms was his new grandson Johnny Jr. Of the group Nessie stood out like a sore thumb, but he didn't care he loved her just the same.

"Alright everybody sing," commanded Rachel.

After the song was over Billy took a deep breath and blew out the candles and everyone cheered.

"What you wish for?" asked Quil holding his adopted daughter Celeste.

"He can't tell or it won't come true," said Embry

Billy just smirked; his wish was for things to keep going as they were. He was healthy, Rachel and Paul had finally moved out of his home after Paul found a good auto mechanic job. Rachel was pregnant again with the couple's second child another girl. Paul finally grew up some and started taking responsibility for his actions, but Billy still didn't like him that much. Rebecca was still living in Hawaii, but she and her husband made it a point to visit family more often especially after Johnny Jr was born. As for Jake, he couldn't be prouder now that he was married, finally graduated college, mentally sane, and had a job.

* * *

"Why are you writing this tell-all book Tanya?" a reporter asked.

"To tell the world about how Edward Cullen is not so innocent," she responded holding up her book to the camera. "In my book, I reveal all of his secrets and what I went through trying to be a good girlfriend to him and tried to be a good role model to his daughter. Of course he was blinded by Jacob and could not see that a future with me was better."

"And when is your book coming out?"

"In two weeks, I encourage every fan of Edward's to buy a copy to learn everything about him."

"Thank you Tanya, I'll remember to get my copy right away."

Two million copies of Tanya's book was printed, but do to the ridiculous selling price and combined with the fact that Tanya was a bad writer the books sat on shelves for months untouched. There were a few people that went out and got the books and of that small group a few loved it, but they were the type to believe anything they read. Today Tanya's book could be found in the bargain bin of bookstores and supermarkets, but with the cheaper price they still remained untouched.

* * *

Sitting with other proud parents, Edward and Jacob smiled as their daughter's name was called to receive her diploma. Proudly walking across stage, Nessie received her bachelor's degree in psychology. But this wouldn't be her last diploma. She planned on getting her masters and then doctorate. Her goal was to help children that had suffered abuse by their parents or others whether it be sexual, mental, emotional or physical. She felt that she had the patience and insight to truly help her future clients.

Next to Jake and Edward sat Nessie's boyfriend Nathanial the one rock her life needed. Before the start of the graduation ceremony, Nathanial had purposed to her and she said yes; the next step was to tell her parents and see how they would react.

* * *

Despite being riddled with scandal throughout his career, Edward still had thousands of fans throughout the world from all different backgrounds. Even when Tanya came out with her book, his fans still stuck by him and to give them thanks for their dedication he was introducing the musical world to another force of nature by the name of Elijah.

Despite this being his first major performance, the eighteen-year-old stood on stage as thousands of people chanted his name and started to sing and play his guitar just as if he was at home performing for his family. Thanks to Edward, Elijah developed his passion for music at an early age and quickly jumped into taking as many lessons as he could. He was now proficient in singing, guitar, piano, drums, saxophone, and trumpet. By ten, some considered him a musical prodigy, but he never thought that he was. He just worked hard for his talent. There were many offers for him to start a career at ten, but Jake and Edward said no, however they said once Elijah turned eighteen he was allowed to make his own decisions about his life as long as he got an education.

So now Elijah was pursuing a promising musical career, while also attending college and doing part-time voice acting for a popular superhero show produced by Embry. He wouldn't have life any other way.

* * *

Jake laid in bed with Edward at his side as he looked at a picture taken years ago when Elijah and Nessie were both under ten. The years had passed by so quickly that he barely noticed. Now his baby girl was married and pregnant with her first child and Elijah career was quite successful and he was dating another famous R&B singer, if their relationship was going to pan out was up to fate.

Looking over at another picture, it showed him, Quil and Embry the day they left for Los Angeles. In Quil's hands was a sign that read 'To LA for fame and success'. He remembered Sam taking that picture. In spite of all the crap they went through they all found success in some way. Embry was a big animator now and worked on countless successful cartoons and Quil, he found acting wasn't for him, but found great success in inspiring other Native American children to follow their dreams as a motivational speaker. Their only daughter was in college.

The next picture showed him and Billy. Jake had to laugh to himself despite losing a leg due diabetes; the old man kept living his life to the fullest.

Next to that picture was an old picture of Edward's family. Alice was a successful fashion designer, Rose still did modeling, Emmett played professional football until he retired and started up a youth football league and as for Jasper he was happy working at a museum teaching people about the past. Carlisle and Esme still lived in Forks and were content with their lives.

If anyone had told him when he first came to LA that his life would end up this way; he would have just laughed in their faces. But he was grateful that despite all the challenges he went through he made it out alive and stronger because of it.

"Hey what are you thinking about?" asked Edward looking at his husband.

"Just wondering about how life doesn't make sense."

"If it did we would have never been together."

"I know." Reaching over, Jake kissed him ready to move on to something else.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone that supported this story.


End file.
